Du sexe pour un dîner
by Hisokaren
Summary: Alors comme ça je suis trop exigeant hein ? N'importe quoi ! Préparez votre fric les amis parce qu'Harry Potter est dans la place ! Attend... mais dans quoi je me suis encore fouré ? Bordel... pourquoi toujours moi ? Slash HPDM n.n...
1. Une soirée bien arrosée et un pari !

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe où vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _:

**Cette fiction est inspirée d'une histoire vraie et pour cause, je suis l'instigatrice de ce pari lol. Et oui ! Une de mes amies pensaient que l'orgasme n'était qu'un mythe et donc, je lui ai dit qu'un jour, elle trouverait forcément un mec qui lui ferait voir des étoiles lol. Elle ne m'a pas cru ... elle aurait du mdrrrr ! Et la voilà maintenant avec un super dîner à nous offrir à mon pote et moi lol ! **

**Les termes du pari sont exactement les mêmes que ceux que nous avons utilisés et signés. Seuls quelques détails diffèrent. **

**Donc pour marquer le coup, j'ai décidé de mettre ça sous forme de fic ! **

**J'espère que ça vous amusera autant que ça m'a amusé °v°... **

_**Bref ! Me revoilà encore avec une idée farfelue et complètement naze made in moua mdrrrr...**_

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER...**_

Ce vendredi soir-là, le dortoir des Gryffondor était singulièrement animé. Les garçons avaient trouvé, on ne sait trop comment, une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et avaient donc, d'un commun accord, décidé de la vider. Même Hermione avait accepté de se joindre à la troupe de joyeux lurons.

Il faut dire qu'ils fêtaient un événement tout particulier : la fin des cours et examens qui marquaient ainsi le début des vacances de Noël. Des vacances qui pour une fois, allaient se dérouler sans la crainte d'une quelconque agression de Voldy.

En effet, au vue de sa dernière discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Harry avait acquis la quasi certitude que Voldemort, ne profiterais pas des vacances de Noël pour lancer une attaque. Selon ses espions, le récent combat entre Harry et le Seigneur des ténèbres avaient de beaucoup réduit les facultés de ce dernier. Par conséquent, gravement touché, le sorcier noir devait absolument se reposer s'il ne voulait pas de nouveau disparaître.

Ce qui aux yeux de notre Gryffondor préféré était une bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr Voldemort étant Voldy, rien n'était certain, donc Harry gardait un œil ouvert malgré tout...

Ce qu'il en ce moment même avait bien du mal à faire. En effet, les effets de l'alcool étaient foudroyants, surtout pour un novice comme lui.

Et c'était avachit sur le sol parmi nombre de sucreries, le regard perdu dans le vague, un verre à moitié vide dans la main, que l'on pouvait le voir... entrain de glousser.

La soirée avait débuté sur une note guillerette, puis les garçons avaient parlé Quidditch avant d'inexorablement dériver sur le sujet par excellence d'adolescents en pleines mutations hormonales : les filles, les mecs et le sexe !

« De toute façon, lança Seamus en levant un doigt vengeur, je suis certains de pouvoir l'avoir ce connard ! Il ne m'aura pas au jeu de la vierge effarouchée ! »

Puis il fit apparaître un énorme pot de glace vanille, qu'il se mit en devoir de dévorer goulûment.

« Sem, ricana Dean en se penchant sur lui, tu devrais manger de la glace après qu'un garçon t'es quitté pas avant d'être sorti avec lui ! »

« Haefaioutre, baragouina l'Irlandais la bouche pleine. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine outré de leur ami. Mine dont les joues gonflées de glace, ôtait toute crédibilité à son insulte.

Seamus, légèrement vexé avala d'une traite la crème avant de jurer plus fort.

« Allez vous faire foutre, lança-t-il avant d'engouffrer une autre cuillère pleine. »

« Tu n'es qu'un incorrigible vicieux, répliqua Dean provoquant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité générale. »

Même Seamus se mit à rire.

« Bah ! De toute façon, dit Hermione les joues rosies par l'alcool, tous les garçons sont vicieux, c'est un fait ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord, protestèrent vivement les mâles de la pièce. »

« Il n'y a que Seamus, ajouta Dean avant de se recevoir une boule de crème glacée sur la tête. Hey ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse mon che... haya ! Arrête c'est froid ! »

« Quelle mauvaise foi, riposta la jeune fille. Prenez Super Man par exemple, vous croyez qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ses yeux rayons X pour regarder à travers les robes des filles ? »

« Bah une ou deux fois, ça ne fait pas de lui un pervers ! D'ailleurs c'était certainement le seul, répliqua Ron. »

« Que tu crois amour ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que les Supers Héros volent ou se déplacent par les airs la plupart du temps ? Par simple solidarité entre mâle évidemment ! Il sauve la jeune fille en détresse et l'envoie dans les air pourquoi ? Pour que leurs potes vicelards se rincent l'œil en matant sous les jupes point barre ! »

À cela... les garçons ne surent quoi objecter et d'un même mouvement, acquiescèrent énergiquement. La logique plus ou moins tordue (selon les avis) arrosée d'alcool de la jeune fille étant irréfutable.

« Nous te vénérons Ô toi Hermione déesse de la connaissance, de nous avoir ouvert les yeux, fit Harry en se prosternant assez maladroitement devant son amie. »

Hermione éclata de rire en remerciant comme il se doit son disciple d'une bise sur la joue.

« Puisque nous sommes tous des vicieux, j'ai une réclamation à faire, fit Dean en se levant. »

Tous l'observèrent d'un œil attentif, tendant une oreilles curieuse.

« Et quelle genre de réclamation, demanda Harry amusé. »

« Et bien, je propose de créer une association contre toi, répondit le garçon. »

« Hein, s'exclama la troupe. »

« Parfaitement, poursuivit le jeune arbitre. Une association anti-Potter pour non respect de la loi fondamentale des Supers Héros ! »

« De quoi tu parles, demanda Harry intrigué. »

« Et bien, tu es notre Super Héro Harry et par solidarité envers nous bande de vicelards que nous sommes, tu devrais nous faire voir les dessous de tes victoires ! Mais, tu ne l'as jamais fait ! »

Des éclats de rire suivirent la déclaration somme toute cohérente de l'adolescent, ponctué d'un soupir désespéré d'Hermione.

« Dean a raison, abonda Ron, tu n'es pas un vrai Super Héro ! »

« Disons que je ne suis pas du genre à satisfaire les envies lubriques des mâles en manquent de câlins... de cette manière, ajouta-t-il face aux regards suspicieux de ses amis ! »

« Oh, mais tu sais, je parlais aussi des garçons, fit justement remarquer Dean. »

Harry ricana.

« Ah ouais ! Alors la prochaine fois qu'on se fait attaquer n'oublie pas de demander à tous les garçons de porter des jupes ! »

« C'est une idée, murmura-t-il rêveur. »

« Tu es dégueu, grimaça Ron. Je me vois mal porter des jupettes pour gourmander tes yeux de vicieux ! »

« Et qui te dit que c'est toi que j'ai envie de mâter, répliqua ce dernier franchement amusé. »

« Ah ! Et pourrait-on savoir qui Harry devra sauver afin que tu satisfasse tes pulsions malsaines, demanda Hermione en souriant. »

« Ca c'est un se-cret, répondit ce dernier énigmatique. »

« C'est pas juste, protesta Seamus qui venait de terminer son pot de glace. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous le cacher ! »

« Je te rappelle quand même, dit Dean, que toi tu ne nous as toujours pas parlé de ton mystérieux... amant ! »

L'irlandais rougit furieusement avant de balbutier quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui furent balayées d'un coup par la voix d'Harry.

« Je tiens quand même à signaler que les seules filles que j'ai sauvées, sont Ginny et Mione ! Donc, déduction logique...»

Ron n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails, car ce fut ses joues qui virèrent au cramoisi et ce pour deux raisons. Primo, interdiction formelle pour qui que se soit de fureté sous les jupes de sa sœur, et secundo, double interdiction formelle de baver sur les dessous de sa petite amie. En parlant, d'elle notre ami roux, lui lança un regard discret et constata avec soulagement qu'Hermione ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée d'être _révélée_...

« Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, repris Ron pressé que les images des sous vêtements d'Hermione et de sa cadette lui sortent de la tête, il y avait aussi Cho ! »

Dean, Seamus et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et Harry frissonna d'horreur, soudain assaillit par un effeuillage en règle de ladite chinoise.

« D'ailleurs puisqu'on aborde le sujet, lança Dean tout sourire, est-ce que tu as conclu avec elle ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner une contenance.

« Je suis gay, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Dean éclata de rire.

« Je plaisantais Harry. Comment ignorer _ça _quand tu te tapes la moitié de la population homo de Poudlard. »

« Tu fais bien de préciser la moitié, lança Seamus. Il n'est jamais encore passé sur mon petit corps de rêve ! »

Harry pouffa avant de se saisir d'un oreiller et de l'envoyer en plein sur la tronche de son pote.

« Je ne fais pas dans les petites filles, répliqua-t-il amusé. »

« Oh ! Tu me blesses Harry... ose-tu dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? »

« Disons que j'ai peur d'être une fois de plus déçut, soupira-t-il théâtralement. »

L'irlandais piqué au vif, renvoya le coussin sur un Survivant mort de rire, sous l'œil amusé de leur trois camarades. Il faut dire que ce genre de blagues douteuses étaient devenues une sorte de jeu entre Harry et Seamus. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, pour avoir découvert en même temps leur penchant pour la race masculine. C'est aussi probablement pour cette raison, qu'ils ne coucheraient jamais ensemble, l'amitié prônant sur leurs pulsions sexuelles.

« Alors comme ça le Survivant, le tombeur de ces messieurs, n'a jamais joui ? se moqua Ron. »

« Bien sûr que oui, protesta Harry véhément. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as laissé croire, déclara Hermione en souriant. »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. En effet, il n'avait jamais connu, avec aucune de ses conquêtes ce qu'on appelle l'orgasme. Evidemment, il jouissait, mais... ce n'était jamais ce qu'il espérait et il en ressortait toujours insatisfait.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si mes partenaires ne sont pas convaincants, répliqua-t-il. »

« Mauvaise langue, lança Dean en riant. C'est toujours plus facile d'accuser les autres ! »

« Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas une bête au pieu, demanda Harry légèrement vexé. »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout, répondit Dean. Je n'en ai pas besoin d'après les échos plus qu'élogieux que j'entend à ton sujet. Je m'inquiète pour toi mon cher, parce qu'à ce rythme tu ne prendras jamais ton pied ! Et tu seras un éternel frustré ! »

Cette fois Harry était piqué au vif.

« Jamais de la vie ! Je suis certain qu'un jour quelqu'un pourra me faire voir des étoiles ! Je ne suis pas si exigeant que ça ! »

« Que tu crois ! Tu es le mec le plus difficile de Poudlard, tes conquêtes s'en plaignent même mon vieux ! S'ils prennent leur pied, toi tu les blesse franchement parce que tu éjacules et que tu te barre ! Ils en ressortent plutôt ébranlés... parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont des mauvais coups ! »

Harry se sentit soudain coupable. C'est vrai, qu'il n'avait jamais considéré le fait qu'il puisse blesser quelqu'un de cette manière. Pour lui, baiser c'était baiser, et il n'avait jamais songé que ses nombreux partenaires puissent avoir des état d'âme autre que « il ne m'aime pas ! » « je croyais que c'étais pour la vie entre nous ! » puisqu'il avait toujours été clair à ce sujet.

« Je suis certains que si tu continues comme ça, à cinquante pige tu sera frigide, poursuivit Dean. »

« Je te parie le contraire, objecta Harry avant de vider son verre d'un coup. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit l'arbitre émoustillé. »

« Je suis certain de prendre mon pied avant mes cinquante ans ! »

« Vu comme tu es difficile Harry, j'ai du mal à te croire, lança Hermione. »

« Hermione depuis quand tu n'es plus de mon côté, s'exclama le brun clairement indigné. »

« Depuis que cette idée me paraît tout à fait irréalisable. Je suis tout autant persuadée que mes chers camarades ici présent, que jamais aucun garçon ne réussira à ébranler le bouclier Potter ! »

Cette fois Harry se leva, une lueur de défit valsant dans ses yeux d'un vert parfait.

« Alors je vous parie un dîner dans le plus grand resto sorcier, qu'avant mes cinquante ans, non qu'avant la fin de cette année, j'aurais pris le plus méga pied de ma vie ! »

Ses amis se toisèrent un moment, surpris par cet élan soudain. Harry n'avait-il pas compris qu'ils plaisantaient depuis le début s'amusant à le titiller juste pour rire ? D'ailleurs ce pari leur semblait assez stupide...

Mais, manifestement, le sérieux avec lequel il venait de les défier, leur démontrait le contraire.

« Harry, dit prudemment Ron, tu es sûr ? Non parce que... »

« Vous avez peur, les provoqua le brun. »

C'est donc avec un sourire quelque peu sadique qu'ils acceptèrent sans rechigner, l'offre. Ils étaient intimement persuadés de gagner de toute façon, car :

Harry était beaucoup plus exigeant qu'il ne voulait l'admettre

La fin de l'année était dans approximativement trois semaines.

La majorité des élèves gays étaient rentrés chez eux passer les fêtes en famille. En clair, il ne restait plus qu'un infime partie de la population homosexuelle à Poudlard.

Trois conditions facilitant considérablement la perte du pari d'un Harry Potter, plus qu'éméché.

Hermione songea un moment que profiter de l'état d'ébriété avancé de son ami était assez déloyale, mais la perspective d'un merveilleux dîner dans le plus cher et célébrissime restaurant du monde sorcier étant définitivement très alléchante, elle envoya valdinguer sa conscience sans préavis. D'ailleurs, elle avait une excuse en béton... elle aussi était ivre... donc, si par le plus grand des hasards sa conscience refaisait surface le lendemain, elle pourrait accuser le trop plein d'alcool dans ses veines.

Et c'est donc, avec joie qu'elle rédigea les termes du pari avant que chacun n'appose sa signature sur l'acte officiel :

_« NOTICE DU PARI_

_Nous, soussignés, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, et Hermione Granger en ce jour du 07 décembre 199X, étant sains de corps et d'esprit, jurons sur l'honneur, de respecter la clause du pari accepté dans les termes suivants, par la signature de la présente notice._

_Les termes sont les suivants : Harry devra avoir connu l'état d' « extrême jouissance sexuelle », plus communément appelé « orgasme » avec un homme, avant la fin de cette année._

_Si cet état se fait avant la fin de cette année, Harry devra se mettre en contact avec ses amis Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean, qui seront dans l'obligation de lui offrir un dîner dans le plus grand restaurant sorcier Londonien._

_Si cet état ne se fait pas avant ou ne se produit (malheureusement) qu'après cette échéance, il devra se mettre en contact, et offrir un dîner à ses amis Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean dans le plus grand restaurant sorcier Londonien. _

_Les termes du pari sont ainsi fixés par la présente notice, et ne pourront être modifié ultérieurement._

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Hermione Granger»_

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Et voilà ! Un premier chapitre de fait. En fait, c'est exactement de cette manière que c'est déroulé la scène entre mes amis et moi. Sauf, que nous n'étions pas saoul lol... nous étions à l'unif dans la chambre d'étudiante de ma sœur JumL (meilleure amie numéro deux lol) quand nous avons pris ce pari plus que con ! **_

Il n'y avait que moi et ma Bald d'amour quand, un pote s'est pointé et que nous avons commencé à délirer grave.

_BREF ! ENCORE UNE FIC COMPLETEMENT DEGENTEE N'AYANT QUE POUR BUT... hem... je vous laisse deviner la fin mdrrrr..._

**En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé °v°... si je continue ou si je m'arrête là ! **

_**Je tiens tout de même à préciser que les chapitres seront plus courts... bah, pas des masses mais courts quand même lol.**_

_**REVIEWS et merci de me lire encore et toujours... je suis dingue moua ! Kissouxxxx HK ! **_


	2. J'ai enfin ferré ma proie

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe où vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _: **C'est la première fois que je reçois autant de RAR pour un premier chapitre lol, je suis ravie que cette fic vous ait accroché n.n... Merci à vous toutes et (tous ?). **

_**REPONSES AUX RAR : **_

**Chi no hana **: Contente que tu aimes. Ca continue tout de suite lol... Kissouxxxx.

**Kimmy Lyn **: Vive moua mdr... non plus sérieusement, merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent bcp. Contente que mes fics en plus de mes review te fassent rire n.n... Et non ma chérie tu ne te trompe pas, il y aura bien de la chasse au Dray au menu lol. Et oui je te trouve sadique . ... Mais c'est le lot de toute lectrice frustrée qui en veut à mort aux auteurs sans cœur qui nous font languir des jours et des jours avant de nous libérer mdr... je porte les deux culottes donc je peux dire que je m'y connais un peu mdrrrr... Et oui, je te considère comme une grande auteuse... dans tous les sens du terme. Tu fais quand même 5 cm de plus que moi lol n.n... j'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre aussi. Kissouxxxx HK.

**Angel Malfoy **: Héhéhé... les habitudes ont la vie dure mdr... n.n... Tarée, c'est tout à fait moua... je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est une qualité lol. Probablement pas... si ? En tout cas, il est clair que je m'amuse comme une folle avec ma Bald d'amour et mes potes. Mais y'a pire... vraiment pire. Mdr... pour te dire : « Sont fous ces Tahitiens ! » comme on dit chez nous « Ua taravana tra mau ta'ata Tahiti ! »

**Crystal d'Avalon **: Merci. Contente que tu aimes. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Kissouxxxx.

**Lovely A** : Contente que tu aimes. J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera davantage envie de suivre ma fic à la lettre. En tout cas comme je l'ai dit, le pari est véridique. Ma pauvre Bald... elle va dépenser une petite fortune pour moua paske je compte bien la ruiner dans un super resto lol. Kissouxxxx

**Egwene Al'Vere **: Aha ! Merci beaucoup lol. Contente que tu aimes. En tout cas pour le côté marrant tu me connais assez maintenant je pense non ? Bon... niveau humour je laisse un peu à désirer, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer mdrrrr... Kissouxxxx

**Jouzetsuka** : MDR ! Clair c'est de l'arnaque totale... mais bon, tu sais quand j'ai fait ce pari avec ma copine nous n'étions que trois lol et puis c'est elle qui a insisté, je n'ai fais que reproduite son comportement mdrrrr... au début j'avais songé ne mettre que Ron et Hermione histoire de rester fidèle à la version originale, mais ensuite je me suis dit que ce serais plus marrant si j'ajoutais Dean et Seamus. Lol. Merci et Kissouxxxx

**Mariannella **: Ma kikoute ! Te revoilà encore sur une de mes fics ! Je suis trop contente. Mais ne prend pas trop vite le pari lol... parce que personnellement je ne sais pas encore comment sera la fin de la fic. Je ne sais donc pas si Harry va gagner ou perdre son pari... héhéhé... j'ai entièrement le choix lol. En tout cas, merci de me lire encore et toujours, je t'adore. Kissouxxxx

**Kaliska **: Merci. Encore une fic hot ! Moi j'adore... je suis perverse et fière de l'être mdrrrr... en tout cas, l'amant d'Harry n'est pas bien difficile à trouver lol. Puisqu'il est en couple avec mon mamour ! lol...

**Lyly** : Encore toi ? MDR ! J'adore lol. Merci de me lire encore et toujours. Contente que tu aimes, voici la suite. Kissouxxxx

**Celymoony** : Ma pitchoune à moua que j'aimeuh ! Nous revoilà parties pour une autre aventure à but entièrement lucratif mdrrrr... Moua haha... en plus je vais te dire, cette fic est restée dans mon ordi depuis le jour où j'ai terminé ZE lol n.n... c'est seulement maintenant que je la poste lol... bref ! Contente qu'elle te plaise aussi. Ma Bald a perdu le pari mdrrrr... mais on verra si Harry lui va gagner lol... je n'en sais rien pour le moment. Donc, voilà encore une question à haute teneur en sadisme de mon cru, héhéhé... pour te faire mariner mdr. Allez Kissouxxxx ma loute ! Vivement que tu m'envoie le premier chap de notre duo n.n...

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami **: Héhéhé... heureuse que tu aimes, ma chérie et surtout heureuse de te revoir aussi sur cette fic. Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Kissouxxxx.

**Sethy **: Merci bcp. Je suis ravie que tu aimes et plus encore de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment on s'est marré avec ma Bald et Chris2 mdr... enfin, c'est surtout moi et C2 qui nous sommes bien marré paske ma Bald elle... elle riait jaune vers la fin mdrrrr... haaa... j'adore avoir raison pas toi ? Surtout quand ton vis-à-vis est persuadé que tu as tort lol, c'est encore plus jouissif. Sadique moua ? Hum... moui lol. Pour le nombre de chapitre et bien s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis inconstante, mis à part les up date lol, c'est bien ça mdr. Donc, je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitre fera la fic, mais au moins une chose est sûre au maximum je peux te dire 15 chapitres. Pas au-delà... maintenant tout dépend de mon inspiration. Voilà. Kissouxxxx.

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang **: Kikôô °v°... contente de te voir aussi sur cette fic lol. Hum... pour répondre franchement à ta question et bien... chez moi en tout cas aucune mdrrrr... la majorité pour ne pas dire toute mes fic HP ont le même but lol. Maintenant pour les autres, tout dépend des préférences n.n... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Kissouxxxx

**Vanilly** : Ouais ! Contente de te voir ma loute ! Merci pour toutes tes supers reviews, mais surtout merci de me lire encore et toujours. Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Je t'adore et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Kissouxxxx ma puce. Amuse-toi au moins autant que moi quand j'ai pris le pari avec ma cops et surtout autant que j'ai pris plaisir à commencer cette fic !

**CamDark** : Ravie de te voir sur cette fic ! Trop contente lol. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite... et pour tout te dire, moi aussi j'aime bien les paris mdr. Je te raconte pas comment je me suis amusé à le faire avec mes potes mdr ! Kissouxxxx

**Ishtar205** : Ma chérie ! Pour le lemon, on verra bien s'il arrivera vite ou pas... tu me connais lol... quand je peux être sadique je le suis n.n... héhéhé...N'empêche tu me le rend bien non ? Mais ne t'inkiète pas, le rating n'est pas M pour rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre M à tout va. Contente de te voir aussi sur cette fic, je pensais que tu allais te lasser de mes histoires mdr ! Surtout que tu préfères le HPSS lol... Donc merci de me lire encore et toujours. Kissouxxxx ma loute !

**Rossignol-chan **: Et bien, et bien... j'ai une fan on dirait mdr ! Merci, moi aussi te quiero mucho. Alors ça fait beaucoup de question lol n.n... donc : OUI c'est un Drarry ! Je suis une fanatique de ce couple donc tu auras peu de chance de me voir séparer Harry et Dray dans une de mes fics. Sauf exception bien entendu. Pour le nombre de chapitre je suis parfaitement incapable de te répondre, mais je peux te dire que ça ne fera pas plus de 15 chapitres au maximum. Mais bon, tout dépend de mon inspiration lol. Contente que tu aimes les trois nigauds lol... Harry, Seamus et Dean, parce que je peux te dire que j'ai hésité à les mettre en scène héhéhé... En tout cas merci ! Je suis contente de te faire rire, parce que c'est le but ! Je te fais de gros kissouxxxx.

**Diabolikvampyr** : Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà pour mon plus grand plaisir et le tien j'espère. Kissouxxxx et merci de me lire.

**Erwinn** : Héhéhé... cool ! Ravie de te voir sur cette fic aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Et oui, tu as mis dans le mille ! C'est une fic complètement déjantée tout comme l'auteuse mdr ! Kissouxxxx et merci de me lire encore et toujours. Un jour vous finirez par vous lasser mdr ! J'espère juste qu'il n'arriveras pas trop vite n.n...

**Fanna** : Et bien, encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis super contente et encore plus parce que tu aimes lol. En plus ce n'est pas un truc inventé mdr ! Le pari est véridique et la notice est authentique (et oui, en tant qu'ancienne étudiante en droit mdr c'est normal.) On tout cas on s'est super bien marré avec ce pari, que j'ai gagné lol. Maintenant quand à savoir si Harry va lui aussi gagner on verra bien... pour le moment je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Parce que si je suis la réalité, il devra perdre lol... mais bon, tout peux changer n.n... Merci et Kissouxxxx.

**Allez et sans plus tarder bonne lectureuh ! n.n...**

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DINER**_

Harry se leva avec la plus grosse gueule de bois que Poudlard ai jamais connue. Il s'assit difficilement sur le lit en massant lentement son crâne douloureux. Quand enfin les coups de marteaux qui réduisaient son cerveau à l'état de compote visqueuse cessèrent, il consentit à ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième. Ce qu'il vit l'aurait fait sourire, s'il n'avait pas autant mal à la tête.

Ron et Hermione dormaient paisiblement enlacés sur le sol avec comme oreiller le ventre de Seamus, lequel avait une jambe entraver du torse de Dean qui serrait amoureusement contre lui, une bouteille de Whisky vide.

Visiblement, Harry était le seul à avoir eu le courage ou les forces nécessaires pour rejoindre un lit. Pestant contre les lutins de Cornouailles qui avaient insidieusement pris le relais des marteaux vengeurs, il se pencha vers sa table de chevet d'où il sortit une fiole mauve. Il déboucha le récipient et bu d'une traite son contenu.

Puis il s'allongea de nouveau en poussant un soupir extatique... son cerveau reprenait petit à petit une forme normale. Il sourit au souvenir de sa nuit passée.

Une heure plus tard Harry était attablé avec ses amis devant un copieux petit déjeuné, mais il avait perdu sa mine réjouie.

« Mione, supplia-t-il. J'étais bourré hier soir... ce n'est pas du jeu. »

« Non, répondit-elle catégorique. Nous étions tous ivres et c'est TOI qui a lancé ce pari stupide ! »

« Mais puisqu'il est stupide alors on peut le... »

« Pas question, coupa Dean en souriant. C'est toi qui a été stupide, donc tout est de ta responsabilité. Ne rejette pas la faute sur un innocent petit pari de rien du tout Ry. »

« Mais... »

« Le courageux et si intrépide Harry Potter serait-il entrain de se défiler, demanda Seamus en riant. »

Harry piqué au vif, fronça les sourcils.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Dans ce cas le pari ne pose aucun problème n'est-ce pas, demanda innocemment Ron. »

Harry jura mentalement avant de pousser un looong soupir désespéré. Il venait juste de se faire avoir en beauté et il n'avait aucune échappatoire, sauf celle bien évidemment de gagner son pari. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Tous les bons coup susceptibles de l'aider étaient tranquillement chez eux à prendre leur pied alors qu'il était à Poudlard tout seul sans aucun ami qui...

_Ami ? _

Une lueur de ravissement traversa son regard émeraude et il se tourna vers Seamus, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Seamus mon chéri, minauda-t-il en se rapprochant de l'Irlandais, tu sais que je t'adore n'est-ce pas ? »

Ledit adoré lança un regard amusé à Harry et gloussa.

« Désolé mon chou, mais tes pitoyables tentatives de séduction ne fonctionnerons pas sur moi. Je suis immunisé contre le grand Harry Potter. »

Harry le supplia du regard en affichant une moue absolument adorable qui aurait charmé même les imbéciles heureux se pâmant devant une bande de poupée Barbie en string léopard qui, elles, adoraient tout les faux blonds avec un nom commençant par « Brad » et finissant par « Pitt », mais Seamus était réellement immunisé. L'Irlandais éclata de rire avant de passer son bras autour des épaules musclées de son ami.

« Faux frère ! grogna Harry contrarié. »

« Ton faux frère ici présent est amoureux trésor, alors impossible pour moi de te donner satisfaction, répondit Seamus. »

Harry ne s'avoua pas vaincu et se tourna alors vers Dean.

« Oh pas question mon gars, dit-il, moi aussi je suis amoureux et tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! »

Harry bougonna quelques minutes avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne lui traverse l'esprit. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment, les antennes radars « Tupeuxrienmecacher » d'Hermione étaient en marche, et elle brisa son rêve en un claquement de doigt.

« Désolée, Harry, mais tu ne pourras pas nous mentir, dit-elle en tartinant son toast de marmelade. Tu vois, j'ai jeté un sort à mes boucles d'oreilles et dès que tu auras pris ton _méga pied_ comme tu dis et bien les diamants prendrons une jolie couleur dorée. »

Harry soupira de plus belle en fracassant son front contre la table.

« Vous n'êtes que des monstres, dit-il désespéré. »

« Mais c'est de ta faute, répliquèrent ses amis d'une même voix. »

« Tu nous as provoqué et maintenant assume les conséquences de tes actes Ry, lança Ron. C'est toi qui a pris ce pari. »

« Un pari... comme c'est intéressant, les surpris une voix traînante si reconnaissable. »

Ils sursautèrent tous d'un même mouvement provoquant le rire du propriétaire de la voix et de sa si fidèle court de Serpentard.

« Malfoy, grogna Harry en se retournant. »

« Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. »

Draco lui lança un regard de travers et répondit :

« Je viens prendre mon petit déjeuné. Une autre question stupide ? »

Ron serra les poings sur la table et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et d'horriblement vulgaire, mais il fut pris de cours par sa petite amie.

« Je voulais dire... qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard Malfoy ? N'es-tu pas censé passer les fêtes de Noël au manoir Malfoy en compagnie des mangemorts qui servent d'amis à ton crétin de père et toi ? »

Les autres tressaillirent à la question. C'était en effet la première fois que le blond n'avait pas pris le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez lui, les vacances de Noël.

Draco se contenta de nonchalamment hausser des épaules et affichant une moue d'indifférence.

« Primo ça ne vous regarde pas. Les raisons qui m'ont poussées à rester ici ne concerne que moi. Ensuite, les mangemorts ne sont pas mes amis, je les abhorres et enfin mon père n'est pas un crétin. C'est un idiot doublé d'un crétin. »

Et sur ces mots, ses amis et lui rejoignirent leur table voisine à celle des Gryffondor, laissant les rouge et or muselés de surprise.

**oOo**

Harry balança violemment son balais sur son lit avant de s'affaler sur le matelas frais les bras en croix et les jambes écartées. Il revenait d'un épuisant entraînement de Quidditch, était lavé et propre, mais surtout furieux.

« Quels bandes de cons, maugréa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Franchement... c'est quoi ce cirque ? C'est la saison des amours ou quoi ! Y'en a pas un seul qui ne soit pas amoureux ! »

En effet, notre bon ami venait de se prendre pas moins de cinq râteau en une matinée sans compter Seamus et Dean. Il commença à douter de son charisme naturel quand ses compagnons de chambré entrèrent.

« Alors beau brun, lança Seamus en rejoignant Harry sur son lit, la pêche à été bonne ? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, avoisinant étrangement le « Va te faire foutre Sem ! » mais, bien entendu, personne ne compris.

Ron s'assit de l'autre côté de son lit et ajouta d'un air tout à fait désinvolte, trop pour être crédible à vrai dire :

« Tu sais... il paraît que le gigot du Lion d'Or est fabuleux... » **((1))**

« Mais surtout très cher, conclu Dean en riant. »

Harry irrité au possible, se leva et sans un mot pour ses traîtres d'amis, sortit du dortoir.

« Bordel j'ai la haine, marmonna-t-il en filant à travers sa salle commune. Ca m'apprendra à boire et à me lancer des défit stupides ! »

Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse, préférant se perdre dans les méandres des couloirs de Poudlard que de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il voulait être seul pour se traiter d'abrutis et misérablement s'apitoyer sur son sort de pauvre petit Gryffondor insatisfait victime d'un immonde complot dont rappelons-le il est l'instigateur.

Certes il pouvait abandonné mais c'était sa réputation qui était en jeu. Et puis, il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Le courage et la persévérance était une de ses principales qualités donc, déniait toute idée de laisser tomber. D'ailleurs, c'était tout à fait injuste à ses yeux... s'il perdait, il devrait débourser une somme conséquente pour payer sa dette aux quatre débiles lui servant d'amis. Harry n'était pas avare sur son argent loin de là... mais quand même. Mieux valait gagner que perdre. Dans son cas, la maxime « Participer est plus important que la victoire » n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Halala Harry ne fera décidemment jamais les choses comme tout le monde et comme le disait si justement le Professeur Lupin : « Tu as un don pour les ennuis Harry. »

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il prouve aux yeux du monde qu'il était loin d'être cantonné dans le rôle du gentil héro innocent et frustré à mort. Harry était expansif et comptait bien leur montrer qu'il ne finirait pas sa vie comme... euh... comme Rogue tien. Vieux, moche, frigide... bref ! L'archétype du mec qui n'a jamais pris on pied de sa vie.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner de dégoût. Même Dumbledore avait dû déjà au moins une fois dans sa vie goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire tendre : la petite lueur d'amusement qui éclairait ses yeux bleu de glace en était la preuve. Quoique... en y réfléchissant bien, ça devait probablement être une maladie chez lui. Probablement transmisse par les tonnes de confiseries aux citrons qu'il s'envoyait tous les jours.

Le brun en était à son troisième couloir, quand il entendit deux voix fortes résonner. Intrigué, il s'arrêta. Visiblement un couple de garçons se disputait. Il haussa les épaules peu intéresser par les querelles d'amoureux, quand il reconnut l'une des voix.

_Malfoy._

Il fronça les sourcils et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Curieux et heureux de se divertir, il s'approcha à pas de loup et se cacha à l'angle du couloir. Heureusement pour lui, Malfoy et son _ami_ n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres et parlaient suffisamment fort pour qu'il n'ai pas besoin de se forcer à tendre l'oreille.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça Drake ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! »

« Ecoute Marius, j'ai été clair dès le début. Nous avons couché ensemble, prit notre pied mais maintenant c'est fini. »

« Alors je ne représente rien d'autre qu'un trou du cul que tu as envie de boucher de temps en temps, s'écria ledit Marius. »

« Non, tu es juste un amant de passage, une aventure si tu préfères. Je n'ai jamais cherché à avoir une relation autre que sexuelle avec toi et c'est toujours d'actualité. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations de longues durée Marius. »

« Tu n'es qu'un connard Malfoy. Tu sais quoi... à force de rejeter toutes les personnes qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi, tu finiras seul. »

Harry ne voyait rien, mais il se sentit frissonner. Etrangement, les paroles de ce Marius l'avait touché, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce sentiment dérangeant.

Le bruit d'une claque retenti et Harry entendit des pas furieux s'éloigner. Il supposa justement que c'était Marius qui venait de frapper le blond avant de s'enfuir probablement en pleurant.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry à ce moment fut que Malfoy avait manqué de tact. Il ne le considérait pas comme un connard, parce qu'il ne cherchait que le plaisir sexuel, mais parce qu'il avait toujours manqué de subtilité dans ses propos. Harry lui ressemblait, car tout comme Draco, il occultait l'idée d'avoir un jour une relation amoureuse avec un garçon. Cependant... même si jamais il n'enverrait balader un de ses amants de cette manière, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas en vouloir à Malfoy.

Après tout, Malfoy étant Malfoy on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à de la tendresse de sa part. C'était couru d'avance pour ce pauvre Marius. En même temps... les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Malfoy se poster face à lui en croisant les bras, le regard furieux.

« Hey Potter ! appela-t-il sèchement. »

Harry sursauta et rencontra deux orbes grises où se mêlaient nuages orageux et éclairs bleutés. Il frissonna, confus et gêné.

« Hem... euh... Salut, dit-il d'une toute petite voix. »

« Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes ? »

« Euh... en théorie seulement parce qu'en pratique nous sommes dans un couloir et... »

« Potter ! Epargne-moi tes excuses typiquement Gryffondorienne. C'est inutile tu as été grillé ! »

« Oui bon... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu laves ton linge sale en public aussi, répliqua Harry. »

Draco roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Tu es un crétin Potter. Le spectacle t'a plu au moins ? »

Harry sourit et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

« Très intéressant... alors comme ça Draco Malfoy est gay ? »

« Bi serait plus exact Potter, répondit le blond. Je m'envoie en l'air de temps en temps c'est tout. Pourquoi ça te dérange ? »

Harry sourit encore plus et s'approcha du Serpentard.

« Pas le moins du monde, susurra-t-il. »

Draco s'esclaffa en pressant son corps contre celui du Gryffondor.

« Très intéressant... alors comme ça le Survivant est bi, lui aussi, dit-il en se penchant vers l'oreille d'Harry. »

« Gay serais plus exacte, répondit-il. »

« Et est-ce que mon corps d'Apollon t'intéresserait Potter ? »

Harry frissonna. Draco avait simplement murmuré cette phrase, mais de manière si sensuelle qu'il en eut la chaire de poule.

Il ne répondit rien, mais se mis sur la pointe des pieds, pris appuis sur le torse du blond avant de doucement lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Ce soir dix heures dans ma chambre de préfet, fit Malfoy avant de déposer un petit béco sur le nez du Gryffondor. »

Puis il lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant. Harry, lui, était plus que ravi. Il avait enfin ferré une proie...

_**A SUIVREUH...**_

**Bon alors aimé ? Pas aimé ? lol... Vous connaissez le moyen de me le faire savoir °v°...**

**((1)) **: Bon alors ce n'est pas vraiment un mauvais jeu de mot mdr... c'est juste qu'à Tahiti il existe un resto qui s'appelle le « Lion d'Or », il y a même le « Dragon d'Or » et le « Cheval d'Or » mdr... pas très recherché mais c'est véridique. En réalité je n'avais aucune idée du nom pour le resto hyper chic et tout alors je me suis rabattue sur ça n.n... j'ai longtemps hésité entre le Lion et le Dragon mais finalement j'ai opté pour le côté Gryffy lol °v°...

_En tout cas merci de me lire encore et toujours et surtout merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer. C'est toujours encourageant et agréable. _

_**Allez à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre, KISOUXXXX HK. **_


	3. Pourquoi attendre ce soir ?

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe où vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note **IMPORTANTE **: _

Avant tout **pardonnez-moi mon immense retard**... En réalité, j'ai pété un câble ses deux dernières semaines parce qu'on a coupé ma connexion à Internet, du coup _je ne peux plus du tout me connecter autant que je le voudrais_. Je n'ai droit qu'à environs une heure par semaine et encore, ça c'est si j'ai de la chance ! Ça me fout les boules graves quoi ! Bref ! **_J'espère que ma mauvaise humeur ne se sentira pas trop dans mon chapitre... _**

Ce qui me conduit **aux RAR**... _je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde_. Je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de temps pour le faire, et vous comprenez tous pourquoi. Mais je tiens à vous dire que **vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et beaucoup rires...** Bien entendu avec le nouveau système de RAR je n'ai plus le droit d'en faire dans mes chapitres, mais **_MERCI MERCI MERCI _**! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous alliez autant aimer, j'en suis ravie ! _Surtout continuez de m'en faire, ça me motive énormément et ça me permet de ne pas trop penser au fait que je ne peux pratiquement plus me connecter sur le net... ça me rend toute triste beuh... TT.TT... _

**Une chose est sûre j'essayerais de répondre à TOUTES les prochaines REVIEWS que je recevrais ! Mais pardonnez-moi d'avance mon retard. **

Bref ! Sur ceux encore une fois MERCI et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

_DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER _

« HARRY ATTENTION ! »

Le Gryffondor sursauta violemment et alarmé, pivota rapidement sur lui-même pour se prendre immédiatement après, une énooooooooorme boule-de-neige, en pleine figure.

Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige laissant une empreinte plus ou moins distincte de son corps si l'on omettait le fait que la trace puisse ressembler à celle de quelqu'un se faisant sauvagement attaqué par un animal en furie...

Lequel animal poussait désormais un énorme cri de victoire suraigu...

Harry toussota un peu, recrachant la neige entrée dans sa bouche et mouchant les quelques flocons partis s'installer dans ses narines. Puis il s'assit ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux sur lesquels le reste de la boule-de-neige commençait à fondre.

« Bon sang Harry ! pesta Ron les poings sur les hanches. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ! À cause de toi on a perdu ! »

Harry se leva encore un peu abruti par le coup et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Désolé Ron... je ne l'avais pas vu arriver... »

« C'est normal, lança Seamus en s'approchant, il est dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ? fit Dean en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Irlandais. »

Au souvenir de sa matinée, Harry afficha un grand sourire partagé entre la variété niaise et perverse... Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les filles se précipitaient vers lui.

« Désolée Ry, s'excusa Ginny en riant. Mais tu semblais tellement ailleurs que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... »

« Pas grave, marmonna Harry toujours perdu dans sa rêverie. »

« Alors les garçons, demanda Hermione triomphante, pas trop déçus d'avoir perdu contre les filles ? »

« Roh ! Ça va, bougonna Ron mécontent que son honneur de mâle ait été remis en cause par seulement DEUX filles. On aurait pu rattraper notre boule de retard si Harry ne c'était pas déconcentré ! »

« C'est bon, je me suis excusé Ron, soupira le brun en roulant des yeux. Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde... »

« Ouais, ben t'as plutôt intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, sinon je te jure de t'ensevelir sous une montagne de neige ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux et mis ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Non... pas tout de suite, répondit-il. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... »

« Mais... »

Il n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et s'éloigna en sifflotant, sans se préoccuper outre mesure des cris de protestations de ses amis.

Il marcha un long moment dans la neige, se délectant de la beauté du paysage et du vent glacial caressant son visage rougi par le froid. Il poursuivit sa route, et longea le lac avant de s'arrêter et de respirer un grand bol d'air frais.

Harry était étrangement heureux... Son estomac faisait d'agréables vrilles dans son ventre entraînant avec lui son cœur et son humeur... Il était content et il savait pourquoi.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, son éternel rival aurait provoqué un tel sentiment de bien-être chez lui, mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela. Ce qui l'intéressait lui, c'était le corps de sa Némésis. Corps qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'étudier à son grand regret. Il connaissait par cœur les traits du visage de Malfoy pour l'avoir souvent frappé, mais son corps... Il ne s'y était jamais réellement intéressé. Oh il savait que le blond était bien foutu pour l'avoir maté une ou deux fois et tâté plusieurs fois de ses poings, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer en profondeur tous les recoins de ce corps, dont il allait bientôt faire l'ascension.

Ceci excita encore plus notre petit Gryffy. Ne pas savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette robe verte et argent faisait monter l'adrénaline en lui. La découverte de ce corps à la peau pâle promettait d'être une aventure plus que passionnante. Harry en eut un frisson d'anticipation et il sourit.

Certes Malfoy et lui se détestaient cordialement, mais le blond arriverait à lui faire gagner son pari... du moins Harry l'espérait. De toute façon, il ferait en sorte que cette nuit soit la meilleure de sa vie et si Malfoy avait besoin de cours, il lui en donnerait. Foi de Potter !

Harry avait eu le temps de passer en revue les quelques gays restés à Poudlard et Malfoy était réellement le seul candidat apte à répondre à toutes ses attentes.

Le Serpentard était bi, célibataire et ne semblait pas se vouer corps et âme à la recherche de son âme sœur. Ce qui du point de vue d'Harry était une excellente référence. Ils aimaient le sexe et ça leur suffisait.

Quelque part c'était effrayant de réaliser que s'il gagnait cela voudrait dire que le meilleur pied de sa vie, il l'aurait pris avec son ennemi de toujours mais et Harry le savait : ce n'était que du sexe. Donc que ce soit Malfoy ou Perlimpinpin qui le faisait grimper aux rideaux, tout ce qui importait c'était de gagner le pari.

Bien évidemment, Harry refusa d'entendre la petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas devenir accroc au blond, car cette petite aventure risquait bien de lui brûler quelques plumes. Son inconscient s'évertuait à lui faire passer un message qu'il éludait en se demandant quel goût pouvait bien avoir la peau de Malfoy...

Une brise glacée vint caresser ses joues et Harry passa une langue tiède sur ses lèvres rouges et enflées par le froid. Bientôt il penserait à rentrer mais le paysage étonnant que la neige peignait devant ses yeux était définitivement trop beau pour qu'il esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Poudlard sous la neige, c'était vraiment féerique... le lac accueillait les quelques patineurs restés à l'école pour les fêtes et la forêt interdite paraissait moins lugubre. Elle était presque enchanteresse. Harry se sentait vraiment bien, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il mit cela sur le compte de la joie de sa victoire anticipée et se remit en route. Mais au lieu de retourner au château, il se dirigea vers les serres, le nez désormais enfoncé dans son écharpe aux couleurs flamboyantes des Gryffondors. De là il pourrait continuer d'observer le paysage tout en étant réchauffé par la chaleur de l'endroit. Même en hiver les serres étaient toujours fleuries suite au sort de conservation que lançait le Professeur Chourave.

_Malfoy..._

Cette simple pensée lui retourna les tripes comme à une adolescente gagatisant devant le poster de son _Boys band_ préféré. Harry avait tout simplement hâte d'être à ce soir.

Il était presque arrivé à son Eden de chaleur, quand il aperçut une silhouette longiligne se diriger elle aussi vers les serres.

Harry se demanda une seconde qui cela pouvait être, et un coup de vent révélant un visage pâle encadré d'une mer blonde lui répondit.

Harry sourit en voyant le Serpentard de ses pensées pester contre le froid avant de poursuivre sa route d'un pas rageur, sans pour autant remettre sa capuche.

« Après tout, se dit le Gryffondor en souriant malicieusement, pourquoi attendre ce soir ? »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles Harry le suivit sans refouler une seconde toutes les pensées libertines qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Quelques pas plus tard, le Gryffondor scruta l'intérieur de la première serre qu'il vit. Malfoy y était. Penché sur un rosier blanc, Harry le vit en couper une branche et la mettre dans un long et petit vase transparent. Puis, le blond huma la fleur avant de verser dans l'eau du vase quelques fioles dont la couleur des liquides différait. L'un était bleu, l'autre jaune, un autre encore vert, puis vint le violet, le rouge, le orange et le rose.

Harry sourit à l'évocation des couleurs qui lui semblait être celles d'un arc-en-ciel.

Il voulut entrer, mais il se surprit l'envie d'épier le Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Draco Malfoy serein. On aurait dit que la colère d'il y a quelques minutes à peine avait désertée les traits de son visage pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus... de plus... Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot. Dans son esprit tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un Draco Malfoy beau à en damner le diable lui-même.

Puis il vit Malfoy se diriger vers un parterre de Lys blanche dont il cueillit une fleur pour la placer dans le même vase que celui de la rose. Il répéta plusieurs fois son entreprise avec plusieurs autres races de plantes, dont une en particulier avait attiré l'attention du Survivant. Harry n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Elle était magnifique...

Le froid se rappela soudain à lui en un courant gelé et il décida de ne pas rester moisir dans la neige plus longtemps. Surtout qu'à l'intérieur, la chaleur et la promesse d'une folle après-midi de débauche l'attendaient.

Prenant à partie sa libido grandissante, il entra sans faire de bruit. Malfoy toujours penché sur son vase ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque deux bras puissants enserrèrent sa taille et qu'une bouche glacée se posa sur son cou.

Il frissonna non pas à cause de la caresse, mais de la fraîcheur des lèvres sur sa peau chaude.

« Marius, soupira-t-il exaspéré, je t'ai déjà dit que... »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, puisqu'il se sentit retourné et plaqué contre la table avant qu'une bouche avide ne s'empare de la sienne. Surpris, il faillit repousser son assaillant, mais entre quelques mèches rebelles, il aperçut une cicatrice aisément reconnaissable et il approfondit de lui-même le baiser.

Harry, heureux que Draco lui réponde avec autant de fougue, laissa la langue du blond le fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à reprendre les choses en main. Se souvenant du vase à proximité, il le prit, l'éloigna prudemment avant de saisir les fesses du Serpentard de l'asseoir sur la table et de se placer avec force entre les cuisses fermes.

Il entendit Malfoy gémir et sentit ses bras s'accrocher avec plus de puissance autour de son cou. Harry se laissa faire avec complaisance tandis que sa langue poursuivait son aventure buccale. Les jambes de Malfoy se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille d'Harry et les deux garçons soupirèrent de bien-être quand leurs entrejambes se pressèrent durement l'une contre l'autre.

Malfoy commença alors à onduler et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Le blond était entrain de le chauffer et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il raffermit alors sa poigne sur les fesses rebondies de son futur amant et les malaxa comme on pouvait le faire avec une pâte à tarte. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du Serpentard contre ses lèvres, et il s'acharna sur la bouche fine et gonflée. Il mordilla d'abord la lèvre inférieure, la suça avec fermeté avant de passer une langue repentie sur la victime. Malfoy soupira d'aise et grand mal lui en fit, car le Survivant, exalté, happa de nouveau sa bouche lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux face à la vigueur de l'assaut et ses cuisses se firent plus dures sur la taille d'Harry qui paraissait de plus en plus enthousiaste.

N'ayant plus une seule trace d'air dans les poumons contrairement à un certain Gryffondor vif, Malfoy voulut s'arracher au baiser passionné, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il plaça une main sur la nuque du blond l'obligeant à garder le contact. C'était excitant... très excitant, mais notre cher petit Serpentard avait largement dépassé son seuil de tolérance en apnée.

Aussi bon que soit ce baiser improvisé, il n'aspirait pas à mourir asphyxié à cause d'un prétendant chevronné.

« Oh oui Marius, réussit-il à gémir. »

Son acte désespéré pour reprendre de l'air eut l'effet escompté puisque Harry détacha immédiatement ses lèvres des siennes. Le Gryffondor respirait bruyamment comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide. Et quelle douche froide !

Alors qu'il était entrain d'apprécier le meilleur baiser de l'année, son compagnon gémissait le nom d'un autre. Il planta ses iris verts et rutilants d'éclairs dans ceux d'un sombre gris visiblement amusés. Il pensait que Malfoy l'avait reconnu.

Haletant, le blond s'était reculé et appuyé sur ses mains.

« Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas Marius, dit-il heureux d'avoir retrouvé son souffle. »

« Non, claqua sèchement la voix d'Harry. »

Malfoy lui fit un sourire goguenard éblouissant avant de hausser les épaules une main sur la bouche et de battre frénétiquement des cils comme une midinette de super marché.

« Oups, dit-il en minaudant. »

Harry comprit enfin le petit jeu du Serpentard et ne put empêcher un sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres pleines. Une lueur prédatrice passa dans son regard et il attira vivement le Serpentard à lui.

« Espèce de con, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, tu le savais. »

Un petit rire lui répondit et il mordilla doucement le lobe tendre. Son érection n'avait pas diminué d'un iota et il le fit comprendre à Malfoy d'un coup de rein significatif, ce qui lui valut un autre rire enchanté.

« Impatient on dirait, susurra le blond en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. »

« Très, répondit Harry excité. »

Il voulut reprendre le baiser mais une main étonnement douce se posa sur ses lèvres empêchant toute avancée.

« Tatata, fit le blond sans se départir de son sourire. Pas de sexe avant le mariage. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et une quinte de toux assez impressionnante le secoua brusquement, sous les éclats de rires moqueurs de son vis-à-vis.

« Ça... Ça t'amuse de me foutre une trouille pareille, lança Harry en reprenant difficilement son souffle. »

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit et il frappa l'arrière du crâne de Malfoy pour le faire cesser.

« Ce n'était pas drôle ! »

« Oh que si Potter... tu aurais dû voir ta tête... c'était impayable ! répondit Malfoy toujours mort de rire. »

« Oué, oué, morigéna le brun vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement. »

« Aurais-je vexé le Survivant ? Remarque, ce ne serait pas la première fois... contrairement à certains je sais me servir de ma langue moi. »

Harry aurait pu répondre vertement au pic, mais préféra l'option « travaux pratiques ». Il sourit et colla prestement ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui hoqueta de surprise mais se laissa plaisamment emporté par la vague déferlante qui sondait sa bouche.

Harry voulait montrer à Malfoy qu'il connaissait un meilleur moyen d'utiliser sa langue et le soupir grisé du blond lui prouva que la petite démonstration était réussie.

Même plus que réussis à en juger par les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient désormais de la gorge du Serpentard.

Le brun enclencha alors la vitesse supérieure, et passa ses mains sous le pull en cachemire de son compagnon. Ses doigts n'avaient pas encore dégelés et le frisson qui parcouru le corps de Malfoy le stimula. La peau du blond était délicieusement brûlante et Harry se délectait de cette sensation happant la moindre émanation de chaleur. Il passa ses mains froides sur le ventre qui se tendit sous le contact et caressa avec vénération le nombril ardent.

Malfoy gémit encore, et alors que le Gryffondor remontait ses doigts experts le long de ses flancs, Draco mit fin au baiser en le repoussant doucement mais fermement.

Harry grogna de frustration et voulu reprendre leur exercice d'apnée, mais le blond recula sa tête en souriant.

« J'ai d'abord quelque chose à finir, dit-il en montrant du menton son vase de fleur. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? demanda Harry les yeux suppliants et la mine boudeuse. »

« Non, trancha doucement Draco. Maintenant lâche-moi, j'ai à faire. »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? fit Harry en plongeant son visage dans le cou du blond. »

Draco soupira bruyamment en roulant des yeux.

« Je t'en prie Potter, épargne-moi la scène de la collégienne transit d'amour. C'est écoeurant. »

Harry grogna sans se soucier du sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis et s'éloigna à regret de cette agréable source de chaleur.

« Bon, bon... je suppose que ça veut dire attend ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en croisant ses bras. »

« Et perspicace en plus. »

« _Gnagnagna_, singea Harry mentalement. »

Draco descendit de la table et se retourna pour saisir son vase où un phénomène des plus charmants venait de se produire. Harry en oublia sa frustration et s'approcha de lui.

« Joli, dit-il admiratif. »

« N'est-ce pas ? fit Draco modeste. »

Les fleurs jadis blanches étaient désormais d'un joli panaché de couleurs exotiques et chatoyantes. C'était tout un mélange de races et de couleurs saisissant et Harry posa avec délectation ses yeux sur celle, qui, un peu plus tôt, avait retenu son attention.

La tige était longue et très fine et l'on aurait dit que la fleur se formait d'un seul pétale en forme de cœur à l'envers. Son cœur jaune et rugueux pointait fièrement vers le haut. La blancheur nacrée avait laissé place à de subtiles miscellanées de vert au centre et tirant vers le bleu pour finir violette sur le pourtour du pétale sans oublier les petits pigments jaunes entremêlés au bleu et au vert.

Malfoy remarqua avec amusement le regard émerveillé du Gryffondor et se saisit de la fleur pour la lui donner.

Harry sortit de son hébétude et la prit sans réfléchir.

« C'est un Anthoryum Potter, dit Malfoy en souriant. C'est une plante qui ne pousse que dans les pays chauds, elle ne supporte pas le froid, mais la serre possède les facteurs nécessaires à sa floraison. »

« Ouah, murmura le Gryffondor hypnotisé. C'est très étrange, on dirait du plastique, remarqua-t-il en y passant ses doigts. »

« Moui... c'est ce qui lui donne cet aspect presque plastifié quand on l'expose au soleil. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les fleurs Malfoy, fit Harry sarcastique. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé Draco Malfoy courir comme un déluré un sourire niais au visage dans un champ remplis de coquelicots et de fleurs sauvages. Cette idée le fit sourire mais il se garda bien de la partager.

Draco soupira.

« Les fleurs sont belles et je le suis, dit-il en les caressant. Les fleurs sont délicates et je le suis. Elles ont quelques choses d'envoûtant et moi aussi. Leurs parfums est exquis et le mien aussi. »

« Je te savais narcissique mais pas à ce point-là, se moqua le brun. »

« Je suis tout ce que tu ne penses pas que je suis mon joli, répondit Draco mystérieux. »

Harry frissonna, mais ne pipa mot. À la place, il préféra demander :

« Elles étaient blanches à l'origine, pourquoi as-tu changé leur couleur ? Mais surtout pourquoi avoir utilisé un procédé moldus pour le faire ? »

« Tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie... et je trouve qu'un peu de couleur en hiver ce n'est pas du luxe. Pour ce qui est du procédé, il n'est pas exclusivement réservé aux moldus. C'est comme planter une fleur, Potter. Tout le monde le fait de la même manière et pourtant tout le monde n'est pas sorcier ou moldus. Il y a seulement deux choses qui diffèrent du colorant normal qu'utilisent les moldus. La première c'est que le colorant sorcier permet à la fleur de changer de couleur tous les jours et ce pendant tout un mois, à condition bien sûr de l'arroser régulièrement. La seconde, c'est que ce colorant permet à la fleur de supporter le froid. Il y en a plusieurs qui existent, il suffit de savoir quand et comment les utiliser. »

« Ah... Et que comptes-tu faire du bouquet ? »

« Ça mon cher, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le blond en allant cueillir un autre Anthoryum pour le placer dans le vase. »

« Tu ne veux plus de celle-ci, demanda Harry en lui montrant la fleur qu'il tenait encore en main. »

Draco sourit.

« Considère ça comme un cadeaux de mariage mon cœur. »

Harry grimaça et tira la langue au Serpentard qui éclata une fois encore de rire.

« Bon ! Maintenant j'aimerais être un peu seul Potter, alors dégage de là, repris Draco peu après. »

« _Délicat_ disais-tu, fit Harry en haussant un sourcil. »

« La délicatesse n'est pas que dans les paroles, emmerdeur, répondit le blond en souriant. »

« Je vois, alors à ce soir. »

Harry le salua puis partit sans plus de cérémonie un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres encore imprégnées du goût de Malfoy.

_**À SUIVREUH...**_

**Bon alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Ça ne vous a pas plu ? **

_Vous connaissez le moyen de me faire part de votre avis alors un petit effort trois minutes de votre précieux temps et hop ! Vous faites une heureuse sur terre ! n.n... _

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE ! 

Héhéhé... étrange relation pour des ennemis qui le matin même semblaient se détester n'est-ce pas ? n.n... Mais pour ceux qui me connaissent, il y a anguille sous roche c'est évident.

_Donc pour plus de détails : prochain chapitre... et le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être encore en retard, mais vous savez pourquoi... enfin pour ceux qui ont lu ma note du début, bien entendu. _

**En tout cas merci de me lire, malgré les retards que je prends dans mes fics et le fait que je ne puisse pas répondre à toutes vos superbes reviews... j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu...n.n... Ce n'est qu'un prélude à quelque chose de plus... vous me connaissez lol. **

GROS KISSOUXXXX HISOKAREN ! 


	4. Du sexe pour un dîner part I

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc PAS D'HOMOPHOBES comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe où vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

**_Notes IMPORTANTES _**: SALUT ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai bien noté dans vos reviews que vous attendiez avec impatience un lemon hein ? Et bien, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que... héhéhé... lisez et vous verrez mdr ! (oh je suis monstrueuse) n.n...

Pour les **RAR** j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et si ce n'est pas le cas je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec tous mes problèmes d'ordi et autres... je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! De toute façon, sachez que _lire vos reviews sont toujours un immense plaisir pour moi et que jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer ! Donc merci à tous ceux et toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, soit par faute de temps soit parce que les reviews sont anonymes ! MERCI ! _

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :** J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle... **je risque de ne plus du tout pouvoir répondre à vos reviews**, sauf si j'ai vraiment de la chance. Ma mère a découvert que je fraudais pour aller sur Internet (parce qu'elle me l'avait interdit) et maintenant la surveillance est double. Et je crains n'avoir le temps que de poster mes chapitres. **En fait, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que j'ai faillis m'arrêter complètement d'écrire. Je vous aurez envoyé les derniers chapitres de mes fics et j'aurais arrêté...** j'espère ne pas avoir à en venir à cette extrémité, parce que maintenant je suis véritablement bloquée. De toute façon dès que ma situation s'améliore je vous tiendrais au courant. **Mais rassurez-vous pour le moment je continue d'écrire.** Seulement maintenant, je pense poster les chapitres avec **un** **vrai retard**. _Pardonnez-moi mais Merci à vous tous de me lire et surtout envoyez-moi des reviews. Parce que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre (du moins pour le moment) elles me permettent de continuer à écrire juste pour votre plaisir. _

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont lu la note que j'ai posté « **Malpoli **» et j'ai vraiment été touchée et plus qu'heureuse de voir à quel point vous m'avez appuyé et encouragé ! Et même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde par faute de temps, je tenais à vous **remerciez sincèrement et chaleureusement pour votre soutien.** Vous m'avez tous et toutes redonné la pêche et je peux vous dire que j'ai une patate d'enfer grâce à vous ! **MERCI** encore.

**J'ai voulu vous poster ce nouveau chapitre pour Noël mais le site a censuré ma note « Malpoli » et j'ai été interdite de publication pendant un certain temps (la poisse, m'enfin je préfère ça plutôt que censurer mon compte). Donc, même si Noël est loin et que nous sommes en 2006 ce n'est pas grave ! Je la poste quand même ! En passant : BONNE ANNEE !**

SUR CE JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE TRES BONNE LECTURE !

_DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER..._

Encore couvert de neige, Harry son éternel, semble-t-il depuis un moment, sourire plaqué aux lèvres flânait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, caressant rêveusement la fleur que Malfoy lui avait offerte un peu plus tôt.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta net et planta son regard émeraude sur la plante, semblant réaliser quelque chose d'incroyable...

_Malfoy m'a offert une fleur... Malfoy m'a offert une fleur... Ce sale petit con prétentieux mais diablement excitant de Malfoy m'a offert une fleur ? ..._

Harry arrondis légèrement les yeux puis éclata de rire.

_C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Mon pire ennemis après Voldemort et avec qui je vais m'envoyer en l'air m'a offert une fleur... C'est vraiment trop ! Si l'on m'avait dit ça, je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais pris, mais certainement pas aussi calmement..._

Enfin, façon de parler si l'on considérait que « presque étalé par terre les côtes en feu parce que tellement pété de rire » était un synonyme plus ou moins proche du mot « calme »...

Harry fini tout de même par se ressaisir et poursuivit son chemin, le regard pétillant.

_Et en plus... nous venons d'avoir une conversation civilisée sans nous entretuer... Décidément je vais de surprises en surprises avec lui. Déjà que c'est une chance qu'il soit là pour les vacances de Noël... enfin, une chance. Je veux dire que c'est parfait pour mon pari entendons-nous bien dessus. _

Harry poussa un soupir extatique et une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame prononça le mot de passe et entra. Sans grande surprise, il vit ses amis assis près du feu discutant gaiement ou patientant depuis un bon moment que Môssieur Potter daigne ramener son joli p'tit cul en salle commune.

« Wow, s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bon. Elle est magnifique Harry, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la fleur du menton. »

« N'est-ce pas ? fit-il rêveur. »

« Et bien, et bien, enchaîna Seamus en riant. On dirait bien que le petit Potter a trouvé une cible ? »

Harry se laissa tomber dans le divans et ferma les yeux de contentement. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Bientôt les boucles d'oreilles d'Hermione changeraient de couleur et il aurait gagné son pari. (**ndla **: _Quelle assurance quand même non ? niarc héhéhé..._)

« Qui est l'heureux élu, demanda Ron en s'asseyant près de lui. »

« Même si je vous le dis vous ne me croiriez pas. »

« Dis toujours on verra bien, insista Dean le regard pétillant. »

« Hum... »

« Allez Harry fait pas ton salaud, supplia Ginny qu'on avait mise au courant un peu plus tôt. »

« GINNY ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ron c'est bon, intervint Harry. Ca fait longtemps que Gin n'est plus une petite fille. »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil circonspect et plissa des yeux regardant alternativement Harry et sa petite sœur chérie, sous les éclats de rire de ses comparses. Harry, ayant compris la signification de ce regard insistant, roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Je ne touche plus aux filles aussi jolies soient-elles Ron, alors calme-toi. »

Ron renifla incrédule mais il laissa passer non sans songer qu'il aurait une petite discussion avec sa soi-disant innocente petite sœur.

« Bon alors, lança Hermione impatiente. Tu nous dis qui est le mystérieux gagnant à la loterie Potter ou pas ? »

Harry leur fit un sourire mystérieux et pris quelques longues secondes avant que du ton le plus détaché qui soit, il ne lâche sa bombe :

« Malfoy. »

Un ange passa. Un troupeau d'anges en lanière de cuir et scandant « Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir » passa. Le même troupeau avec toute une ribambelle de lutins se déhanchant sur la macarena passa et re-re-passa quand enfin Ron eu la première réaction.

Un « Pouf » sonore retenti et Harry éclata d'un rire franc en voyant son ami, inerte sur le sol les bras en croix les yeux grands ouverts sur un vide intersidéral. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et son rire redoubla : Hermione et Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur un grand « O » silencieux. Dean et Seamus s'étaient figés comme deux poupées de cire avec leur tasse de chocolat chaud en main... bref ! Tout était normal...

Harry leur fit quelques petits signes et avisant que ses amis étaient encore sous le choc, il gloussa encore un peu et remonta dans son dortoir. Ils finiraient bien par reprendre vie un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Pour le moment un problème plus urgent lui pesait sur les bras et il n'avait aucune idée de comment le résoudre. C'était un problème de taille...

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ce soir ?_

oOo

Harry fit une dernière pirouette sur lui-même et fit un sourire ravageur à son reflet. Il était parfait... du moins il l'espérait. Non pas qu'il ait changé une bonne trentaine de fois de vêtements, qu'il ait prit plus de dix bains, qu'il ait tenté autant de fois de mettre un peu d'ordre à sa chevelure, mais il voulait être beau pour sa baise du siècle.

Vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé et d'une chemise à manche courte rouge sang, autant dire qu'il était vraiment à tomber. Il arrosa sa fleur, puis mit une touche de parfum avant d'amorcer un pas vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un grand « CLANG » retentit et il sourit en se retournant.

Devant lui se tenait toute sa bande au complet, le rouge aux joues et respirant comme si elle venait de faire le parcours du combattant. A un moment, Harry dû bien se l'avouer, il avait eut peur de les avoirs tués d'un arrêt cardiaque tant ils étaient pâles et... inertes. Quelques élèves avaient même cru que quelqu'un leur avait lancé un sort de pétrification, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Harry qui bien évidemment, les avaient rassuré en leur racontant un quelconque bobard sur un jeu moldus dont le nom était « Un, deux, trois, soleil ! ».

Le Gryffondor ajusta un peu sa chemise et les observa.

« Alors enfin réveillé ? Vous avez manqué un super dîner les gars, dit-il nonchalamment. »

« M-A-L-F-O-Y ! Harry tu as couché avec Malfoy, lança Ron d'une voix suraiguë. »

« Non, je vais coucher avec lui, nuance. »

« Mais Harry, fit Hermione en s'avançant. C'est MALFOY ! »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Bon sang, Harry, repris Dean, c'est le fils d'un mangemort et l'ennemis numéro un des Gryffondors ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

Harry répliqua agaçé.

« Ecoutez, Malfoy ou pas ça reste un mec ! Un mec qui va coucher avec moi pour que je puisse en finir le plus vite possible avec le pari ! Alors c'est bon ! »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Ron ! Je vais le baiser et on en restera là ! »

« Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre avec qui tu aurais pu coucher, demanda Seamus presque désespérément. »

« Je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Malfoy était là au bon moment, au bon endroit, qu'il a envie de moi et que c'est réciproque. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry les laissa plantés là. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de se justifier aux yeux de ses amis.

Quand la porte du dortoir claqua Ron se mit à pester.

« J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Harry ne peu pas nous faire ça ! »

« Ouais ! Ce n'est pas vraiment pas juste, renchérit Dean. Et dire que l'excuse du « il est un fils de mangemort et patati et patata » n'a pas fonctionné... tsssk ! C'est vraiment trop bête ! »

« Vous croyez qu'il est au courant pour Malfoy ? demanda Ginny. »

« 'Sais pas, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras. Mais, il a sûrement dû en entendre parler non ? »

« Non, c'est impossible, fit Seamus en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit. Malfoy a toujours su rester discret sur ses aventures masculines. Très peu de personnes savent qu'il est bi, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il ne s'affiche qu'avec des filles. Rares sont les gays qui parlent de lui. Et puis de toute façon Harry ne s'est jamais intéressé à ce que faisait Malfoy à ses heures perdues. »

« Ca nous pose quand même un gros problème, grogna Ron. Malfoy est un _Dieu du Sexe _d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la bouche de Parvati et Lavande et bien d'autres encore... et si jamais, il fait prendre son pied à Harry on peut dire adieu au dîner gratuit. »

« Tout n'est pas perdu, lança Dean en souriant. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il face aux regards perplexes de ses amis, que Malfoy est peut-être bon au lit avec les nanas mais rien n'en est moins sûr avec les gars. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'échos sur les performances de Malfoy au lit avec un garçon. Peut-être qu'il est carrément nul au pieu avec un mec qui sait ? »

Ron, Seamus et Hermione retrouvèrent un semblant de sourire qui fut anéantit par une remarque bien placée de Ginny.

« Oui mais, tout ça ne tiens qu'au hasard... Qui nous dit que Malfoy n'est pas meilleur au pieu avec un mec ? »

« GINNY ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœurs. »

« Ben quoi ? »

oOo

_Franchement, c'est quoi le problème, pesta mentalement Harry. Ils m'énervent ! Ils ne voulaient pas arrêter le pari et maintenant que j'ai une occasion de gagner ils m'engueulent ! Bon, c'est vrai... Malfoy est un Malfoy... on y peut rien et puis ils n'ont pas tort quand ils disent que c'est l'ennemis numéro un des Gryf mais quand même... On va juste prendre notre pied pour une nuit et basta ! Ils n'ont rien à craindre, c'est pas comme si je leur avait dit que j'étais tombé fou amoureux de ce blondinet !_

Harry interrompu là ses pensées quand il arriva devant la chambre de Draco. Il avisa une horloge accrochée au mur et constata avec satisfaction que pour une fois il était à l'heure. Il avait même cinq minutes d'avances, parfait. Non pas qu'il soit abonné au retard journalier mais il avait et depuis toujours une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre en retard pour tout.

_Bon nous y voilà, pensa Harry. Derrière cette lourde porte de bois, se trouve le blondinet le plus sexy de la terre et tu vas te l'envoyer. Je me demande s'il est nu ? Est-ce qu'il est nu ? Merlin ! Mais à quoi je pense ? Ce serait trop beau. Un Malfoy nu sur son lit, allongé dans une pose suggestive qui réduirait à néant les neurones de mon cerveau. Non Harry ! Contrôle toi ! Vous allez baiser et puis... tiens au fait ! Je fais comment moi ? Je veux dire... est-ce que je lui saute dessus dès qu'il ouvre la porte ou bien on échange quelques civilités, m'enfin insultes, pour se mettre en jambe ? Euh... voilà un problème auquel je n'avais pas songé. Faut dire que la seule raison qui m'amène ici c'est le sexe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un rendez-vous galant avec lui et que je projetais de le séduire... Raah ! D'ordinaire je me pose pas autant de questions ! J'arrive, je prend et j'me casse. Mais là c'est un peu différent... C'est quand même Malfoy, et avec son côté d'aristocrate pourri il va sûrement prendre mal le fait que je lui saute dessus comme un dératé. Depuis quand je m'inquiètes des états d'âme de Malfoy maintenant ? Bon, bon, bon ! Relativise Harry... Laisse-le faire et toi tu suis le mouvement. Ouais ! voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire... Je vais suivre le mouvement. Son mouvement. Ses mouvements... de hanches et aussi de lang... WOW ! Même pas encore entré que je fantasme déjà ! Yo petiot Harry, calme tes ardeurs ! Allez on y... et MERDE ! A trop penser voilà ce qui arrive ! J'avais cinq minutes d'avance et maintenant j'ai cinq minutes de retard ! Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Bon c'est pas le tout mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! GO ! _

Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, inspira un bon coup et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur le néant et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il allait appeler Malfoy quand ce dernier se fit entendre.

« Entre Potter. »

Harry entra et il entendit la porte se fermer. Il était un tantinet nerveux... en effet c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'entre d'un Serpentard en ayant été _préalablement_ invité, bien entendu. Il chercha le blond du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Malfoy devait probablement être dans sa salle de bain. Alors Harry observa les lieux. Une grande pièce très luxueuse (parce qu'un Malfoy le vaut bien) dont la couleur prédominante était –surprise, surprise- le vert. Tout y était parfaitement ordonné, rangé, classé... bref ça respirait la propreté. Très étonnant pour un garçon, mais moins lorsque le garçon en question s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Harry passa un rapide coup d'œil sur les tapisseries, le bureau en ébène orné de gravures argentées, l'immense placard dressé contre un mur et les quelques fauteuils disséminés un peu partout. Son regard se fit plus insistant toutefois sur le grand lit à baldaquin, dont les rideaux de gaze étaient tirés. Le Gryffondor pu quand même distingué un nid de couvertures vertes et de draps sombres. Si Harry le voulait, semblaient dire les draps de soies, il pouvait s'approcher et toucher pour voir combien ils étaient doux. (**ndla **: _J'adore cette phrase de L.K Hamilton ! Elle est géniale comme auteur !_)

« En retard comme d'habitude. »

Le brun sursauta, surpris. Un rire moqueur se fit entendre et il fit volte-face, pour tomber nez à nez sur un Draco Malfoy incroyablement sexy...

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, face à l'icône de luxure qui se tenait devant lui, adossé au mur, un sourire hâbleur plaqué au visage et un regard perçant comme une pointe de harpon. Le blond avait revêtu un pantalon de lin noir qui lui ceignait la taille et retombait lâchement sur ses jambes qu'Harry devinait fuselées. Le haut de son corps était dissimulé sous une chemise de mousseline noire également, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'au coude. A côté de Draco, Harry faisait pâle figure aussi bandant soit-il dans ses vêtements de villes près du corps.

Avisant, son hôte incapable de prononcer un mot ou de bouger, Draco alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et invita Harry à en faire de même. Le brun le suivit quelques secondes après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« Première règle, fit Draco en plaçant son pied droit sur son genoux, ne jamais reluqué son rancart avec des yeux de Merlan frit Potter. C'est très impoli et pas vraiment élégant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne te reluquais pas, rétorqua-t-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. »

Draco rit légèrement.

« Seconde règle, poursuivit-il tout aussi calmement, ne jamais mentir à _son_ premier rendez-vous. »

Harry grogna et fit la moue en croisant des bras.

« Ce n'est pas mon _premier_ rendez-vous, objecta le capitaine de Quidditch avec véhémence. »

_D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas un rendez-vous, à proprement parler, songea-t-il. _

« Troisième règle, poursuivit Draco imperturbable... »

« Oui bon ça va, coupa Harry agacé. J'ai compris ! »

« Ne jamais couper la parole à son vis-à-vis, conclu le blond avant d'éclater de rire. »

Harry roula des yeux et plaqua avec force son dos contre le dossier moelleux de son fauteuil.

« Te mettre en rogne Potter est d'une simplicité déconcertante, remarqua Draco en se levant. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Le Gryffondor, tourna hostilement la tête pour bouder en paix et le blond soupira en riant. Il s'approcha de son gamin d'une nuit, et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, forçant Harry à lui faire face. Il sourit, puis déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur le front du brun qui frissonna. Il fit descendre sa bouche le long du visage, lapant par endroits la peau délicieusement douce avant de finir son périple sur les lèvres pulpeuses et purpurines de son hôte. Lequel hôte, grogna avant de saisir Draco par la taille, de l'attirer encore plus près et d'approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, mais Draco abandonna à Harry le loisir d'investir sa bouche. Il accueillit la langue du brun en soupirant de bien être, et le laissa le redécouvrir à son aise avant de mettre fin au baiser en le repoussant lentement. Harry marmonna un « nanveuxencore » qui fit rire le blond.

« Quatrième règle Potter, susurra Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry, ne jamais refuser une proposition... »

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux se contentant de poser son front sur celui du Serpentard.

« Mmm... il ne me semble pas t'avoir repoussé à l'instant, dit-il coquin. »

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

« Tu es incurable Potter, tu ne penses donc qu'au sexe ? »

(Baiser)

« Je ne crois pas être le seul Malfoy. »

(Baiser)

Et Harry ponctua sa réplique d'un allusif coup de rein qui fit gémir Draco. Encouragé, il lui ravit une nouvelle fois les lèvres et resserra sont étreinte autour de la taille du blond. Ce dernier se laissa emporter, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas résister aux savants asseaux du Gryffondor. Harry envahis avec ardeur la bouche de son proche amant, ne se lassant pas de son goût sucré et de ses gémissements rauques. Alors qu'il passait une main sous la chemise du blond, celui-ci le repoussa encore une fois non sans s'attirer un grommellement désapprobateur.

« Pas si vite mon lapin, fit Draco en riant. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Harry grimaça au surnom plein de sous-entendu, mais se ravisa et fit un sourire sensuel à Draco. Il approcha sa main de l'entrejambe du Serpentard qui tressailli quand il le pressa doucement mais fermement.

« Oui, souffla le brun. »

« Mmm... Je... jeje... »

« Tu ? »

« Je... parlais d'un... Mmm... autre ra... rara... »

« Ra ? »

« FraîchissemMmm... »

« Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas très bien compris, taquina Harry sans cesser ses frictions. »

Le brun souriait alors que Draco haletait sans pouvoir se contenir. Le toucher du Gryffondor était on ne peut plus délicieux et... habile.

« Démon, grogna Draco sans pour autant se dérober aux caresses. »

« Je n'ai envie de boire qu'à une source, murmura Harry de plus en plus excité. »

Le Serpentard sourit puis les joues rouges se leva vivement. Harry interloqué, en resta comme deux ronds de flans avant de pousser une exclamation outré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco retrouva un minimum de self-control, difficile à garder en pareilles circonstances, et répondit :

« JE t'ai invité, alors JE commande. »

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant que l'attrapeur blond se dirigeait vers sa malle. Il était foutrement frustré et pressé d'en finir à vrai dire, et le comportement de Malfoy l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_Normal, se dit-il alors qu'il voyait le blond se pencher en avant sur sa malle. Comment résister à CA... Merlin ! Il a un de ces culs !_

Quand Malfoy se releva, les mains chargées de deux verres et d'une bouteille d'alcool, il ôta sa superbe croupe de la vue d'Harry qui se renfrogna, et le blond sourit en secouant la tête.

« Arrête de mater comme ça, Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Ca en devient indécent. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux Malfoy, répliqua-t-il franchement en croisant les jambes, et tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. Alors pourquoi faire traîner les choses ? »

« Impatient et fougueux le petit Gryffy on dirait, fit Malfoy en leur servant à boire. »

« **Très**, répondit Harry en prenant tout de même le verre que lui tendait son vis-à-vis. Alors ? »

Draco retourna dans son fauteuil et sirota sa liqueur, avant de relever les yeux et de hausser un sourcil.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Malfoy cesse de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai un seuil de tolérance très bas en ce qui concerne certaines... _choses_. Et j'ai eu la nette impression il n'y a pas cinq minutes que tu n'étais pas aussi patient que moi. Alors je reformule ma question pour qu'elle soit le plus clair possible : On BAISE quand ? »

Le ton de sa voix était brut et s'était accentué à mesure de sa petite tirade. Harry sentait que toutes les appréhensions qu'il avait pu avoir dix minutes plus tôt devant la porte de Malfoy, c'étaient envolées en fumée. Désormais, il n'était plus guidé que par sa libido grandissante à la vue d'un Serpentard blond dont le divin popotin laissait apparaître des formes plus que généreuses pour son propre bien. Le sien ET celui d'Harry, cela allait de soit. Au diable maintenant les « _suivons le mouvement _» que son esprit scandait dix minutes plus tôt, Harry voulait de l'action et tout de suite ! Il était, pour ainsi dire, peu disposé, contrairement à son futur amant, à attendre sagement que l'acte se joue.

Si le capitaine qu'il était, avait une forte propension à se ficher royalement de ses retard en temps normal, il en avait moins quant aux retards d'autrui.

Il lança alors à Malfoy un regard brûlant d'impatience et de rage -comprenez par là excitation à fleur de peau- contenue. Le blond, l'observa un moment sans sourciller, puis fini par détourner le regard avec une petite moue suffisante, de la même manière qu'il démontrait par-là que le chef c'était lui et que si Harry n'était pas content il pouvait aller se faire foutre ailleurs. (**ndla **: _Notez tout de même le double sens de cette phrase lol._)

« Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry. T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets tu le sais ça ? »

Draco sourit largement et se lécha avidement les lèvres.

« Je sais mon petit Potty... c'est précisément pour cette raison que ça me plait tant de t'emmerder ! Mais ça ne change rien à ma règle. JE commande ICI ! Alors tu devrais essayer de t'y faire parce que rien, à moins que tu ne sois _exceptionnellement doué en la matière_, ne pourra me aire changer d'avis ! »

Harry marmonna un chapelet d'insultes bien senties, puis avisant l'étrange regard que lui lançait le blond, plissa le front. Il se repassa vite fait la dernière phrase de Malfoy en tête, puis quand il comprit enfin ce qu'elle signifiait, il dû se retenir de pousser un énorme « Aaah ! Booon ! » de compréhension en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Il se mit alors à sourire, se faisant charmeur et sensuel au possible aux yeux de sa proie. Malfoy lui lança un « c'pastroptôt » moqueur du regard et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit davantage.

_Il veut que je l'excite ce petit con ! Il veut jouer avec moi ! Genre serais-je capables de lui faire envier à mort mon corp ? Il ne changera décidément jamais ce sale petit hypocrite de mes deux. Aristocratie Malfoyenne oblige, il veut savoir si je mérite de coucher avec lui... tsssk ! Quelle connerie ! Mais je vais lui montrer MOI que le Grand Harry Potter capturera le Précieux Draco Malfoy dans ses filets et accrochera sa tête au sommet de son tableau de chasse ! _

« Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, susurra Harry d'un air diabolique. »

Draco haussa un sourcil blasé et amusé.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça **P**otty, répliqua-t-il en sirotant sa boisson. »

(**ndla **: _Juste pour me marrer et vous embêter j'ai failli m'arrêter là... mais au vue du considérable retard que j'ai pris dans mes up dates, je me suis dit que je vous devais bien ça ! Alors profitez-en jusqu'à la fin ! n.n..._)

Harry se leva et avala d'une traite le reste de son verre. Sa gorge le brûla un peu et il sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler le long de son œsophage pour finir sa course en incendiant ses entrailles.

« Je parie que tu n'as pas fait tant de chichi avec mes prédécesseurs Malfoy, dit-il alors qu'il balançait son verre au creux de son fauteuil. »

Draco se contenta d'agiter sa jambe croisée en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, mais calculé pour paraître sensuel et prédateur...

« Mais les autres ne s'appellent pas Harry Potter, répondit-il sans cesser de siroter sa liqueur. »

« Oh ! Alors j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur, railla le brun amusé. »

« On peut appeler ça comme ça, si l'on suppose le fait que tu réussisses à te mettre entre mes jambes, déclara Draco un donnant un coup de langue provocateur sur le rebord de son verre. »

A la phrase plus qu'au geste, l'érection d'Harry se fit douloureusement sentir. Malfoy venait de laisser sous-entendre qu'il se laisserait prendre si Harry parvenait à le... _séduire_. La volonté du Gryffondor ne s'en accentua que plus, surtout qu'il avait plutôt songé que ce serait Malfoy qui le prendrait et non pas l'inverse. Harry avait supposé que Malfoy étant Malfoy il ne se laisserait pas dominer, et pourtant, au vue du petit jeu qu'il venait d'instaurer, il avait clairement fait comprendre au brun que ça récompense serait de pouvoir aller et venir entre ses cuisses...

Harry eut un sourire carnassier et plus déterminé que jamais. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de montrer sa supériorité à Malfoy en gagnant ce petit jeu et en le culbutant avec force. Le Gryffondor cru entendre un lion rugir dans sa poitrine à l'idée de pouvoir dominer cet arrogant petit Serpentard et il en fut ravi.

Bien évidemment, plongé dans ses réflexions et l'esprit tout occupé à sa détermination, Harry ne se rendit pas compte du tournant étrange que prenait la situation... Un intéressant inversement des rôles qui lui échappait totalement au vue de son besoin, limite pathologique à ce stade, de s'envoyer le blond. N'était-il pas le plus exigeant aux dernières nouvelles ? N'étais-ce pas à lui de prendre son pied ? N'étais-ce pas à Draco de le... _séduire _? Qui avait prit le pari ?

Flanqué de son sourire cannibale, il ôta ses lunettes qu'il jeta négligemment près du cadavre de son verre, et saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. D'un coup Harry se retrouva aussi nu qu'un vers sous les yeux surpris, interdits, dévorants, et... inquiets (?) de sa proie. Manifestement la palette d'émotions qui voilaient le regard gris anthracite de Malfoy démontrait que le blond ne comprenait pas exactement les intentions de Potter.

Peut-être c'était-il attendu à un effeuillage érotique et excitant, mais Harry avait autre chose en tête. Quelque chose dont Ginny lui avait parlé une fois et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'expérimenter. « Une bombe » s'était exclamée la rouquine d'un air plus que ravi. Maintenant plus que jamais il avait envie d'essayer ce petit_truc_ sur Malfoy pour voir s'il marchait réellement. Bien entendu, il avait plus que mieux fonctionné avec Ginny surtout que Blaise Zabini n'était pas du genre à se taper des « traîtres à son sang » comme il le clamait si bien, mais Malfoy n'y serait certainement pas insensible.

Harry pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Draco et d'un mouvement fluide lui retira vêtements et verre. Le Serpentard sursauta surpris de se retrouver aussi rapidement nu et allait protester avec verve, mais Harry ne lui en laissa guère le temps. Il le musela d'un geste et Draco ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche sur –ce qu'Harry supposait être des injures grasses vu son visage inondé de rage- des paroles muettes.

« Alors Malfoy, susurra Harry sardonique, ça fait quoi de parler pour ne rien dire ? »

L'attrapeur blond, furieux et perplexe se leva d'un bond prêt à se jeter sur Harry, mais ce dernier prévenant le geste, le fit s'assoire de force dans son fauteuil, les jambes écartées sur les bras du sièges, d'un « _Petrificus totalus _» amusé.

« Tututu, poursuivit Harry sur le même ton, pas bouger le Dragon. »

Confiant, réjoui et terriblement excité au vue de son érection droite comme un « i » d'Hermione sur son ventre, Harry s'approcha de son gibier qu'il devinait apeuré, d'un pas chaloupé et exagérément félin qui n'entamait en rien son charme mais qui au contraire rehaussait la lueur animale qui assombrissait son regard.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta face au Serpentard entièrement et sans pudeur offert à sa vue –et à quiconque aurait l'idée de passer par-là avouons-le miam- et plongea son regard d'un sombre velours vert dans celui, métallique et brillant de Draco. L'expression figée du blond était particulièrement excitante. Malfoy avait les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes sur la pointe de sa langue rose qui dardait entre ses dents blanches. Il avait tout du Serpent prêt à l'attaque, songeait Harry avec amusement.

Le brun se pourlécha les babines titillant ses lèvres, avant de se pencher et de laper ce petit bout de chair tendre qui dépassait. Puis, il se releva et d'un coup de baguette fit successivement apparaître ce qui semblait ressembler à un anneau en caoutchouc et une trompe rose translucide sous le regard à la fois anxieux et étrangement lumineux d'un Draco toujours immobile.

« Tu vois Malfoy, fit Harry en posant son précieux trésor au sol, tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer. »

Puis Harry tapota dans la paume de sa main gauche et un tube de lubrifiant s'y logea.

« Tu vas chèrement le payer petite fouine. »

Puis, il plaça un coussin sur le sol et s'y s'agenouilla, entre les jambes grandes ouvertes de Malfoy.

« Je vais te faire la meilleure fellation de ta vie Malfoy et tu vas jouir si fort que tu en hurleras, dit le brun d'un air qui aurait pu paraître menaçant sans l'éclat de désir qui illuminait ses yeux. »

Draco toujours paralysé, ne pu que darder un regard signifiant clairement « etquiestpétrifiéabrutitcongénital ? ». Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai... ce n'est pas amusant si la victime est dans cet état. Je vais te relâcher Malfoy, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord je veux te faire perdre un peu la raison. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry embrassa le gland rougie du Serpentard blond. Ce dernier ne fit ni mouvement ni ne prononça de mots. Notre Gryffy s'en amusa, puis enduit généreusement ses mains et ses objets de lubrifiants. Avec une lenteur atroce, il masturba ensuite Draco dont le plaisir ne pouvait se voir qu'à travers son regard qui tournait et changeait de couleur à mesure qu'il augmentait. Harry se saisit ensuite de l'anneau de caoutchouc et le glissa autour de la verge dressée jusqu'à la base, sous le scrotum. Les yeux de Draco roulèrent, manifestant par là, quelque chose de puissant. La pression était clairement plus grande et les gestes lascifs du Gryffondor rendaient son compagnon de plus en plus... fou. Le brun repris la masturbation mais cette fois accéléra considérablement le rythme, ponctuant ses mouvements de quelques lapements de langues et d'un coup prit sa baguette et libéra le Serpentard de son joug.

« BORDELDEMERDE ! fut le mugissement qui remplaça aussitôt le silence seulement entrecoupé de bruits mouillés. »

Prévenant une tentative de fuite, Harry raffermit sa poigne autour de la verge qui avait subitement doublé de volume, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Draco, enfin libre de ses mots, poussa un hurlement contenant un juron particulièrement éloquent et son corps se cambra violemment, l'enfonçant au plus profond de la gorge du tortionnaire.

Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Il accueillit le sexe gonflé de Malfoy et le suça avec fièvre. Draco, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cuisses écartées et le regard révulsé n'eut même pas la plus petite envie de se défaire de cette cage brûlante qui le pompait avec science. Content, Harry retira ses lèvres s'attirant un jeu d'insultes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres mais démesurément excitantes et se saisit rapidement de la trompe rose qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Malfoy décocha au brun un regard assassin lui intimant implicitement de continuer et auquel Harry répondit par un sourire lubrique. Il enfila alors la trompe sur le pénis violacé d'un afflux de sang retenu par la bague en caoutchouc, et imprima un va-et-vient brusque qui arracha à Draco un cri bestial.

« PUTAIN ! Potter... tu... ohmerlin... c'est bon ! »

Harry sourit et son propre sexe pulsa d'une tension péniblement contenue. Draco Malfoy était en cet instant d'une beauté à lui couper le souffle. Son corps ruisselant d'une fine couche de sueur, son torse se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration rapide et saccadée, ses ongles plantés dans ses cuisses meurtrissant sa chair pâle, sa tête rejeté en arrière dévoilant une pomme d'Adam roulant en cadence avec ses gémissements, son bassin ondulant et propulsant sa verge dans l'étaux de plastique qui l'enserrait atrocement comme s'il était au fond d'un corps... Aucun doute, Draco Malfoy était le plaisir à l'état pur.

« Pot... Potter, haleta le Serpentard en relevant sa tête, je... je vais... putain je vais mourir ! »

« Pas encore Malfoy. »

Harry retira alors la trompe, faisant profondément râler son partenaire, puis s'activa à lui ôter l'anneau de caoutchouc, arrachant cette fois un cri à son compagnon. Il remplaça la pression des objets par sa bouche et monta puis descendit ses lèvres sur la hampe de chair tremblante et violette de Draco lui soutirant moult gémissements et feulements grisés.

« Je... je vais... Potter je vais... achèvemoibordel ! »

Le Gryffondor introduisit alors un doigt mouillé dans l'intimité du Serpentard qui tressaillit en poussant un hoquet étranglé, puis l'incurva et pressa avec force le bouton du plaisir qu'il trouva.

« HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla Draco en se cambrant violement. »

Et traversé par un orgasme fulgurant, le blond se déversa en un jet dans la bouche du brun. Harry avala le tout et sans cesser de masser -plus lentement cette fois- le sexe palpitant du préfet.

Il releva les yeux et vit un Draco Malfoy tremblant encore de son orgasme, les joues rouges, le visage en sueur, les lèvres meurtries par des coups de dents violents et le regard dans le vague. Ses iris semblaient avoir atteint une couleur argentée comme du mercure et valsant comme le ressac de l'océan.

_Magnifique, songea Harry hypnotisé. _

Le cœur battant un rythme inconnu, il se releva, souleva les hanches de Draco et s'agenouilla sur le fauteuil asseyant le blond sur ses propres cuisses. Ce dernier, remontant peu à peu les limbes du plaisir, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant tout en rapprochant ses fesses du sexe rigide du brun.

« Alors Malfoy ? Ais-je réussi le test ? »

Le Serpentard sourit et encercla le cou d'Harry de ses bras avant de lui donner un long et savoureux baiser. Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer les lèvres d'Harry, qu'elles s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant le passage à sa langue avide et caressante. Les bras de Draco resserrèrent leur étreinte alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Son estomac se contracta curieusement et il eut l'impression que ce baiser faisait apparaître des milliers de papillons dans son ventre. Il attira alors Malfoy plus près, cadenassant sa taille et se laissa emporter par l'étrange flot de douceur et de passion que faisait naître en lui les lèvres et la chaleur du corps de Draco.

Pour Harry, le paradoxe de la situation était saisissant. Le lion qui avait rugit en lui un peu plus tôt se mettait désormais à ronronner comme un gros chat. De la bestialité et la fougue, il venait de passer à la délicatesse et l'étourdissement par un simple baiser satiné. Pourtant, malgré la douceur de l'air, son sang affluait et refluait sauvagement dans ses veines faisant palpiter son cœur à un rythme incroyable comme s'il allait s'envoler dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume et pourtant il sentait qu'une chaîne s'enroulait autour de son cœur. Les deux sensations étaient tout simplement enivrantes. Il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de liberté et d'entrave à la fois qui vrillait tout son être et que seul Draco Malfoy avait su aviver en lui.

Le baiser cessa aussi exquisément qu'il avait commencé et Harry plongea des émeraudes heureuses dans du métal en fusion.

« Cela a-t-il répondu à ta question Potter, murmura Malfoy d'une voix rauque. »

« C'était parfait, répondit-il en souriant. Mais dis-moi Malfoy, n'as-tu pas hurlé quelque chose de surprenant tout à l'heure ? »

Draco prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis rougit furieusement avant de nier fermement de la tête. Harry gloussa.

« Si, si petit Dragon, insista-t-il, tu as hurlé quelque chose, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Ledit petit Dragon continua de faire non de la tête, les joues aussi rouges qu'un enfant prit en faute. Contraste révélateur selon Harry.

« Règle numéro deux, dit Harry sans réprimer ses ricanements, ne jamais mentir à _son_ premier rendez-vous. »

Les oreilles de Malfoy se tintèrent immédiatement de pourpre ce qui fit redoubler le rire d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas mon premier rendez-vous, maugréa Draco avoisinant désormais un rouge écrevisse tout à fait adorable. Et puis tu as du rêver Potter ! Je n'ai rien hurlé d'autre que des insanités, ajouta-t-il narquoisement. »

« Content de savoir que je t'inspire autant Malfoy, sous-entendit Harry. »

« Tu aurais dut aller à Serpentard Potter, remarqua Draco en le toisant d'un air hautain. Tu es vicieux ! »

« Crois-moi tu n'es pas le seul à le penser. Je veux dire, se dépêcha d'ajouter Harry face au sourire victorieux du blond, pour le côté Serpentard, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu, répéta le préfet incrédule. Et tu peux me dire qui m'a muselé, pétrifié dans une pose obscène, qui a profité de moi dans cet état de faiblesse et qui a usé d'accessoires singulièrement étranges et... _érotiques _Potter ? »

Harry pouffa.

« Pour ta culture personnelle Malfoy, ses accessoires singulièrement étranges et _érotiques_, sont fréquemment utilisés pour le sexe. La bague en caoutchouc s'appelle un _Calamari_ c'est un anneau pénien comme tu as pu le constater et le tube rose transparent délicieusement étroit s'appelle un _Eléphant_ _Rose_. »

« Un _Eléphant Rose_... Potter, tu te fout de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. Prend t'en donc à l'inventeur. De toute façon le nom est peut-être débile mais cette trompe est foutrement bonne non ? »

Draco éclata de rire en acquiesçant.

« Tu es aussi vulgaire que moi dans mes grands moments Potter ! Mais où ira le monde si le Survivant se déprave autant ? se moqua le Serpentard d'un air théâtral. »

« Je ne sais pas où ira le monde, mais je sais où j'ai envie de me rendre là tout de suite, répondit Harry avec un sourire aguicheur. »

Il remua un peu son basin et son érection tendue se frotta contre le postérieur qui le faisait tant fantasmer. Draco afficha un air concupiscent et ondula un peu plus ses hanches en collant son front contre celui du Gryffondor. Puis il se leva, entraîna Harry jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea avant de prendre sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

Sous le regard affamé du brun, il fit ensuite apparaître deux foulards d'un noir profond et un collier de perles blanches qu'il fixa autour de son cou. Il sourit quand Harry fronça les sourcils en lui l'interrogeant du regard, puis se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« A mon tour de faire joujou avec ton corps mon cher Potter, susurra Draco à l'oreille du Gryffondor qui gémit d'anticipation. Je vais t'apprendre les secrets du baiser et te faire découvrir l'art de faire l'amour à un homme... »

_**A SUIVREUH...**_

Alors heureuses ? Bon, bon... ce n'était peut-être pas la question à poser vu que je m'arrête à un moment... critique mdr... C'était un long, long chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a sustenté au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain où le plat de résistance vous attend ! Bah oui... ce n'était que l'entracte. Et puis je vous devais bien ça après toutes ses semaines d'attentes ce dont je m'excuse encore.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu à écrire... et croyez-moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire lol !

_Pour info le Calamari et l'Eléphant Rose existent vraiment et ont été testés et approuvés ! Beaucoup de couples dans la moyenne d'âge de dix-huit à soixante-six ans l'utilisent... et oui ! Que ce soit chez les hétéros comme les homosexuels. _

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé même si –_malheureusement_- je ne peux vous garantir de réponses.

En tout cas à la prochaine ! Gros kissouxxxx et merci de me lire encore et toujours ! HK n.n...

**_Note de Malimoo'n :_** je me permet de laisser un ptit mot pour vous dire qu'effectivement

Hisokaren ne peut pas poster ses fics depuis son ordinateur mais je le fais à sa place pas de soucis à se faire donc

Mais je voulais surtout rappeler (dois-je vraiment le rappeler ?)qu'Hisokaren fait vraiment tout son possible et même plus pour continuer d'écrire et de poster et qu'il faut l'encourager à continuer (vous le saviez déjà ? c'est pas grave je le redis ) pour cela c'est simple une petite review ça ne vous prend que quelques minutes et ça fais plaisir !(elle peut lire ses mails donc elle peut lire les review … oui c'est logique )

Merci pour elle ;) et bonne année ! (juste 10 jours de retard …)


	5. Du sexe pour un dîner part II

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe où vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note 1 _: **Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde. Mais sachez que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et qu'elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur, donc je vous en remercie tous ! Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber et de continuer à m'encourager comme vous le faites ;) **

_Note 2 _: Pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de « **L'échangeur** » elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment. Je n'ai absolument pas d'inspiration pour cette fic en ce moment. Enfin, j'ai les idées de base, mais je n'arrive pas encore à les coordonner pour donner quelque chose de potable. Merci de votre compréhension, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais cette fic aussi sûrement que je l'ai commencé !

_Note 3_ : Pour répondre directement à certaines questions 

**Non, il n'y a pas de vécu mdr !** Disons juste que j'ai des amis beaucoup plus actifs que moi dans ce domaine et qu'ils sont de très bons conseils héhéhé... ;D

**Non, je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire.** J'aime beaucoup trop ça !

**Et enfin, OUI ! Voilà le plat principal mes amis !** Il est là et n'attend plus que vous mdr !

SUR CE BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS !

_DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER_

Sous le regard affamé du brun, il fit ensuite apparaître deux foulards d'un noir profond et un collier de perles blanches qu'il fixa autour de son cou. Il sourit quand Harry fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard, puis se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« À mon tour de faire joujou avec ton corps mon cher Potter, susurra Draco à l'oreille du Gryffondor qui gémit d'anticipation. Je vais t'apprendre les secrets du baiser et te faire découvrir l'art de faire l'amour à un homme... »

Harry gémit et se cambra légèrement en sentant les lèvres du blond s'aventurer sur son cou. Au moment, où il allait égarer ses mains dans la douce chevelure d'or pour accentuer le contact, Malfoy se releva en attirant Harry à lui par la nuque. Le Gryffondor un tantinet frustré que le Serpentard retarde encore l'échéance grogna, mais le sourire malicieux de Draco attisa profondément sa curiosité. Alors il se prit à sourire lui aussi, en se demandant ce que petit con prétentieux lui réservait comme surprise.

Il allait poser la question, mais son interrogation mourut sur le bout de sa langue. Il haussa un sourcil, fronçant l'autre et regardait le blond s'affairer en silence. Draco venait de nouer un foulard autour de sa tête, se rendant aveugle. Harry était des plus perplexe, mais à quoi jouait le Serpentard ?

« Dis-moi Potter, susurra le Serpentard, sais-tu ce qu'est le désir ? »

Si Harry fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien. Il répondit simplement :

« Bien sûr que je le sais. »

« Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi ce que c'est. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais se prêta une fois de plus au jeu du Serpentard.

« Le désir représente ce que l'on souhaite. Ce que l'on veut. Et si tu veux une réponse claire et nette : je te désire Malfoy. »

Draco ricana.

« Dis-moi Potter, serais-tu capable, si tu avais les yeux bandés, de me désirer ? »

Harry ne compris pas la question et préféra donc se taire. Malfoy pris son silence pour une réponse et sourit.

« Laisse-moi te montrer alors, souffla-t-il. Je te parle du _véritable_ désir Potter... »

Draco se pencha puis fit courir son souffle sur le cou du Gryffondor, qui frémi.

« Celui qui excite tes sens... »

Il caressa les flancs du brun puis avec une lenteur cruelle, fit glisser ses ongles sur le ventre plat d'Harry qui se tendit sous la tortueuse caresse. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations que faisait naître en lui les doigts habiles du Serpentard.

« Te fais tourner la tête... »

Draco remonta ses ongles, paumes vers le haut, jusqu'à indécemment frôler les boutons de chairs du Gryffondor qui ne savait plus s'il devait pleurer, gueuler ou gémir tant son corps bouillait d'impatience.

« Celui qui te fais perdre toute notion du temps... »

Le blond darda sa langue et la fit langoureusement voyager sur le visage d'Harry, jusqu'à atteindre le lobe des oreilles qu'il mordit violemment faisant crier le brun avant de se faire pardonner en léchant tendrement la blessure.

« Celui qui te ferais jouir rien qu'en y songeant... »

Cette fois Draco descendit ses mains et effleura du bout des doigts le creux des coudes pour ensuite s'attaquer au creux des reins en une griffure flâneuse et sinueuse faisant littéralement trembler Harry qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière en poussant de léger gémissement rauque.

« C'est de ce désir-là dont je parle Potty. »

Draco le gratifia d'un chaste baiser avant de se reculer complètement et de priver Harry de sa chaleur. Le brun qui était totalement noyé dans ses sensations au goût de sucre, sursauta brusquement dépréciant fortement la coupure précipitée et le froid qui agressait subitement chaque centimètre carré de sa peau devenue, semble-t-il, hyper sensible.

Harry ne c'était jamais senti autant frustré de toute sa vie. Draco avait trouvé chacune de ses zones érogènes et les avait torturé de manière si subtile, si électrisante que le manque soudain plongeait Harry dans une sorte de douloureuse léthargie. C'en était d'autant plus troublant que le blond était aveugle.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

Harry tressailli, il pensait sa voix dure et sèche mais elle n'avait été qu'un murmure aigu.

« On se calme Potter. Nous avons encore toute la nuit devant nous, fit Draco en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. »

Harry cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Chaque terminaisons nerveuses de son corps étaient sous tension et ce simple contact avait suffi à l'étourdir comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue. C'était effrayant. Tellement qu'Harry en venait à se demander si le bandeau le dissimulait réellement à la vue du Serpentard ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le vérifier que le noir l'envahis soudain.

Surpris, il tressaillit, mais il se calma rapidement, en sentant un tissu d'une douceur incroyable caresser sa peau. Draco venait de lui nouer un foulard autour de la tête, le rendant tout aussi aveugle qu'un nouveau-né. Désormais le blond et lui étaient à égalité.

Harry était très agité. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se faire bander les yeux, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir éprouvé autant de plaisir. Les cajoleries de Malfoy avait stimulé ses sens et chacun brûlait d'un feu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais en plus de l'excitation qui grandissait en lui, Harry avait le trac. Tout ce que lui faisait découvrir Draco lui était jusque-là inconnu. Les subtilités du corps, de la peau, des caresses, l'éveil des sens... Harry n'en avait jamais eu autant conscience qu'en cet instant, et il se surprit à douter de ses capacités au lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher davantage sur la question, que deux jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il gémit quand une érection se frotta lascivement à la sienne, lui rappelant soudain, qu'il était aussi raide qu'un piquet.

Puis le contact cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et le Gryffondor lâcha une insulte.

« Tout doux le chat, railla Draco. »

« Malfoy je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! Ma queue est tellement tendue que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Rien que ça ! »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et Harry eut la fugace idée de le violer sans plus cérémonie. Rien que pour soulager sa libido. Au diable s'il ne prenait pas de plaisir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de fondre son organe au plus profond du corps de ce connard bandant.

« Que cherches-tu exactement Malfoy, lança Harry au bord de la crise de nerf. »

Draco cessa de rire, puis se rapprocha du Gryffondor.

« Dis-moi Potter... Pourrais-tu jouir si je te révélais toutes les cochoncetés que j'ai envie de te faire subir ? »

Un soupir rauque lui répondit et Draco poursuivit.

« Pourrais-tu jouir si je déposais un simple baiser sur tes lèvres si pleines et si tentantes ? »

Cette fois ce fut un gémissement qui caressa ses oreilles. Le Serpentard sourit, encore un peu et Harry serait capable de venir rien qu'en sentant un timide vent sur sa nuque.

« Voilà ce que je cherche Potter, murmura-t-il. »

Privé de la vue, il leva lentement ses mains, puis les fit avancer dans le noir complet jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chaleur commune sous ses paumes. Deux mamelons dressés et un soupire lui firent aisément comprendre où il venait de poser ses mains. Ravi, il les fit remonter, passer sur les épaules puis redescendre le long des bras avant de se saisir des mains moites, qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il sentait le corps en fasse de lui, frémir, et cela attisait encore plus son envie de faire jouir le Gryffondor.

Harry était complètement largué. Il n'avait plus notion que de son corps et de celui de Draco. Il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas le Serpentard, et se concentrait sur l'éruption volcanique de ses entrailles. Il gémit en sentant une bouche humide et douce embrasser ses mains, passant sur chacun des doigts, avant de s'aventurer sur le creux de ses paumes et de s'y attarder. Il sentit les coups de langues de Malfoy et voûta involontairement ses reins, feulant comme s'il était entrain de se faire sucer.

Puis, ses mains furent abandonnées, et il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur une de ses pommettes. Elles semblaient hésitantes, mais elles trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin et Harry reçut tout un chapelet de baisers des plus tendres et excitants. Un baiser papillons, quand de longs cils courbés battirent contre ses joues. Un baiser esquimau, quand un nez vint se frotter contre le sien. Un baiser possessif, quand une bouche chaste vint simplement s'appuyer sur ses lèvres. Mais l'intensité changea rapidement, quand une langue traça langoureusement le pourtour de ses lèvres avant de s'insinuer en lui et de l'explorer avec une certaine retenue. Ce qui étonna fortement notre Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à tant de douceur, ni de prévenance. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, puisque son corps brûlait littéralement et par contraste, sous ses asseaux d'une tendresse surprenante.

Bientôt, le rythme changea et devint de plus en plus rapide. Harry s'abandonna complètement à la langue ardente qui le fouillait, lui coupant le souffle, l'enivrant aussi sûrement qu'une caresse sur son sexe qui pulsaient douloureusement.

Il ne lui semblait ne plus du tout avoir de vocabulaire. Tous les mots cohérents avaient désertés son cerveau ne laissant que de voluptueuses onomatopées se muant en gémissement sans fin. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais encore connu un tel bouleversement de son être. C'était incroyable. Absolument merveilleux. Et ce n'était que des baisers...

Les lèvres s'éloignèrent, le faisant râler de mécontentement, mais il sursauta en criant quand il sentit une main fine et lubrifiée enrouler son sexe.

« Ooooh ! »

Le premier mouvement le fit profondément gémir. La main de Draco c'était gentiment mais fermement refermé sur la base de son pénis, son pouce et son index formant un pince légère. Harry la sentit remonter lentement avant de tourner autour de son gland comme s'il le sculptait avec toute la surface de sa paume. Le Gryffondor tremblait littéralement et il n'était plus capable de dire autre chose que « Ooooh ! Mmmm... Oui... Aaah ! ». Se soutenant en posant ses mains derrière lui, il s'arqua, mouvant de lui-même son bassin afin d'accentuer la pression sur sa verge impatiente de se soulager.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? demanda Draco sans cesser ses frictions. »

Un feulement lui répondit, et rapidement une seconde main vint rejoindre la première. Elles se nouèrent autour de la verge gorgée et palpitante, pour ne libérer que le gland. Le blond fit alors descendre puis remonter ses mains entrelacées le long de la queue gonflée et Harry hurla en rejetant sa tête en arrière. La prise était ferme et le brun avait l'impression à chaque va-et-vient de visiter l'étroitesse d'un corps.

« Le genre de prière profane qui vous fait oublier le sens du mot chasteté, murmura sensuellement Draco. »

Les mouvements se firent rapidement ondulant et la cadence augmenta à tel point que le Gryffondor dû laisser son corps retomber sur le matelas. Il secoua violemment sa tête en sentant une bouche sucer le bout de son sexe sans pour autant que les mains ne s'arrêtent.

Harry n'était plus que sensation. Il n'était plus que gémissements et cris. Son corps épousait la forme d'un accent circonflexe et ses mains agrippaient avec force les draps de soies pendant que sa tête chancelait d'un côté à l'autre lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps.

Il entendit un petit clic mais ne s'y attarda pas car les mains agiles venaient de quitter son sexe et il n'était pas du tout content. Il allait protester, quand il sentit quelque chose de rond et chaud remplacer les traîtresses. Il mit quelque seconde à réaliser que Draco venait d'enrouler son collier de perles autour de sa queue et il haleta fortement montrant par-là son excitation grandissante et son impatience. D'un mouvement de rein il fit comprendre au blond d'amorcer le délice et quand il sentit les boules parfaites glisser le long de son membre, Harry hurla de plaisir. Il ne pouvait empêcher son bassin de venir à la rencontre du bijoux le faisant impitoyablement rouler et tourner autour de son pénis.

Puis Malfoy déroula le collier et le passa sous le scrotum de son amant. Avec délicatesse il caressa les bourse de ce dernier, les soulevant, faisant aller et venir les perles avant d'encercler de nouveau le sexe du brun et de s'empaler sans autre forme de préavis.

Cette fois ce furent deux cris gutturaux qui s'entrechoquèrent dans la pièce, celui d'Harry étant plus sonore, car la sensation était tout simplement : ahurissante. Draco montait et descendait sur le sexe sans se laisser la moindre minute pour s'habituer à l'organe du brun qui était très loin d'être une petite nature. Les perles roulaient et roulaient encore au rythme que Draco imprimait grâce à la puissance de ses cuisses.

Harry n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer et son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses mains des draps soyeux tant et si bien qu'il faillit les déchirer quand le blond accéléra la cadence sans le prévenir. Le Serpentard s'empalait toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément accueillant cette verge avec de purs cris d'extase.

Harry l'entendit vaguement conjurer quelque chose, puis Draco lui rendit la vue en lui ôtant son foulard. Le Gryffondor ouvrit alors les yeux, battant des cils afin de s'habituer à la douce lumière d'une centaine de bougies de flottantes et ce qu'il vit le fit jouir instantanément, autant de frustration contenue depuis trop longtemps que de plaisir éprouvé.

Malfoy avait gardé son foulard, son visage était rougis de plaisir, son corps était en sueur, ses lèvres étaient gonflées de morsures, ses cheveux étaient en batailles et sa verge tremblait littéralement.

« OhPutainMalfoyOUIIIIIII ! »

Potter se força à garder les yeux ouverts sur Draco qui allait et venait toujours et avec frénésie sur sa queue alors que lui se déversait dans un hurlement. Son corps était engourdis et alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit le Serpentard aveugle, se retourner et prendre appuis sur ses cuisses musclés avant de continuer à s'empaler avec rudesse.

Harry cru qu'il allait s'évanouir ou jouir une seconde fois tant ce qu'il voyait était excitant. Il sentit son sexe pulser d'une nouvelle force et cette fois il ordonna à son corps de réagir. Il saisit alors les reins du blond et par un puissant coup de rein s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en Draco. Ce dernier hurla de plaisir en plantant ses ongles dans les cuisses fermes du Gryffondor qui exulté continua de se propulser au plus profond du cul étroit de son amant.

« Oh ! Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! cria le Gryffondor. »

Les coups de boutoirs se firent alors plus fiévreux, agressifs et brutaux. Harry avait relevé la tête et ce qu'il voyait gonfla deux fois plus son organe. Penché en avant, Malfoy lui offrait l'une des plus belles vues du monde. Harry voyait sa queue revêtue de sa tiare improvisée, s'enfouir avec ferveur dans un cul écarté au maximum. Encore et encore et il ne put détacher son regard de cette croupe qui se faisait enfiler. C'était hypnotisant... entêtant.

Alors qu'il allait jouir, il retourna habilement le Serpentard de manière à lui faire face, puis arracha le bandeau de ses yeux. Alors, deux lacs argent incroyablement sombres, se perdirent dans son regard et Draco lui sourit avant de se caresser, lui offrant une vue des plus érotiques. Harry avait toujours adoré voir son partenaire quel qu'il soit, se masturber devant lui, et ce que faisait Malfoy fit monter l'adrénaline en lui à un tel point que son dernier coup de rein fit remonter le corps de Draco jusqu'au sommet de son gland avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement les faisant jouir tous les deux.

Harry se cambra, sentant le corps de Draco basculer en arrière alors que l'orgasme les terrassait. Le préfet se laissa tomber sur le torse trempé de sueur d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier, vidé, laissa ses bras choirent de chaque côté de son corps.

Leurs respirations étaient sifflantes et ils durent prendre quelques minutes avant de recouvrer un souffle à peu près normal. Malfoy se releva lentement, se détachant du corps du brun puis saisit sa baguette nettoyant leurs corps, les draps et ôtant le collier de perles du pénis mollissant du Gryffondor.

Harry lui, était perdu dans un abyme de volupté et de douceur insolite. Son corps frémissait encore du contrecoup de l'orgasme et il lui semblait que tout son être était cotonneux, tellement flasque qu'il lui était impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, il rencontra deux océans de mercures et il puisa dans ses dernières réserves de forces pour attirer cette tête de Serpent qu'était Malfoy, à lui et le serrer tendrement.

Il l'entendit soupirer de bien être et sourit.

« Tu veux que je parte ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

« Non, répondit simplement le Serpentard. »

« Hum... C'est pas très bon pour notre image ça, railla le brun. Deux ennemis qui passent la nuit dans le même lit c'est à la limite de la pudeur, plaisanta Harry. »

Draco ricana.

« Franchement Potter, après ce que nous venons de faire comment peux-tu encore parler de pudeur ? »

« Mmmm... c'est vrai. Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que je vais gagner... »

Draco fronça les sourcils puis se redressa légèrement pour faire face à son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« T'occupe, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Ce n'est pas très important. »

Puis ils s'endormirent pressés l'un contre l'autre.

oOoOoOo

« NON ! NON ET NON ! ET RE-RE-NON ! hurla Draco Malfoy au bord de la crise de nerf. »

« M'enfin, mon petit Serpent, ne réagit pas comme ça... lui murmura une voix suave à l'oreille. »

« POTTER ! LÂCHEUH-MOUA ! s'écria ledit petit Serpent en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte des bras d'un Gryffondor particulièrement collant. »

« Pas envie, se contenta de répondre Harry en plongeant son visage dans le cou d'un Draco définitivement énervé. »

Le blond tenta en vain de repousser son assaillant plus que sexy, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Bien au contraire, ses bras étaient solidement encerclés autour de ses hanches et ne paraissaient pas pouvoir se décoller l'un de l'autre.

Plaqué, le dos contre la porte de sa chambre de préfet, Draco s'irrita davantage et soupira bruyamment, provoquant un petit rire de la part d'Harry qui se lova encore plus (si c'était possible) contre lui.

« Potter, si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je te préviens que tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! »

« Maww... se contenta de miauler Harry. J'ai bien envie de voir ça... ajouta-t-il en léchouillant la base du cou de son prisonnier. »

« Tu n'es qu'un incorrigible pervers, tu le sais ça ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils mais en frissonnant quand même. Et en plus tu es pire qu'un pot de glue ! »

« M'en fout ! Il n'est qu'onze heure du matin... rouspéta le brun. »

« QUE ONZE HEURE ! s'égosilla Malfoy. Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

« Non, et puis j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir ! »

« Pourtant il va falloir que tu le fasses ! Nous venons de nous envoyer en l'air deux fois dans la salle de bain et je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que je ne tenais pas à arriver en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Rogue ! »

« Oui et bien tant pis ! J'ai encore faim de toi, répliqua Harry en mordillant la peau tendre du cou. »

Draco trembla sous la caresse dentaire, et même s'il était tenté d'accepter l'offre plus qu'alléchante de son amant, il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire avec autant de facilité ! Surtout que Rogue ne laisserais pas passer le retard... Il avait été clair sur l'urgence de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec Draco.

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au jeu du petit Poufsouffle aguicheur Potter ! LAISSEUH-MOUA PARTIR ! Nom de... »

Draco ne pu finir sa phrase, car Harry venait de saisir avec force son entrejambe et le pressait dans sa main. Le Serpentard blond eut un hoquet de surprise qui se mua presque instantanément en gémissement de plaisir, quand Harry lui envoya une petite décharge d'énergie à travers le corps... passant bien évidemment, directement par la case départ. (_ndla : Mais ais-je vraiment besoin de le préciser, petits coquins que vous êtes ?_)

L'électricité qui parcourait son corps comme une vague déferlante, embruma l'esprit de Draco et ce dernier commença lentement mais sûrement à se mouvoir contre la main de son amant. Harry sourit et fit descendre et monter ses lèvres sur le cou de Draco lui provoquant nombres de frissons agréables.

« Putain Pot... Potter, arrête... j'ai dit non... dit non... rrête... bredouilla le blond sombrant déjà dans les limbes du plaisir. »

Harry pressa davantage ses caresses et Draco rendit les armes.

« Oh et puis merde, cria-t-il presque, faisons-le ! »

Harry poussa un petit cri de victoire qui mourut étranglé dans sa gorge car, Draco le saisit par les fesses, se retourna prestement pour le clouer durement contre la porte de sa chambre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent aussitôt et leur baiser enflammé se transforma rapidement en étreinte torride contre du bois massif...

oOoOoOo

« Potter je te hais, lança Draco en cherchant son pantalon. »

« Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, gloussa Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Le blond grogna et Harry l'observait amusé. Les fesses à l'air, le dos gravé de marques de griffures, les cheveux en bataille, cherchant partout ses vêtements, Draco Malfoy perdait assurément toute crédibilité.

« Tu n'es qu'une bête Potter, fit le blond en enfilant son boxer. »

« Hum... dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ou comme une insulte ? »

« À ton avis crétin ! »

Draco retrouva son pantalon pendu à un tableau et le mit.

« Bien alors c'est un compliment, dit Harry en se levant du lit. »

Draco secoua la tête et roula des yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il le voulait, ce petit con de Gryffondor !

« Et je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre une autre douche ! vociféra encore le Serpentard en enfilant sa chemise froissée qui jonchait le sol. »

« De toute façon, tu es définitivement en retard alors, arrête de te plaindre, soupira Harry en s'habillant calmement. »

« Oh mais c'est facile pour toi Survivant de mes deux ! Si tu es habitué à ce que Rogue t'engueule et bien pas moi ! Non mais je vais me faire lyncher et je suis sûr d'avoir une retenue à cause de toi ! Severus a une sainte horreur du retard ! »

« Ça va, c'est bon... Rogue est ton parrain non ? Alors il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir d'être arrivé avec _seulement_ une heure de retard à son rendez-vous. »

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que c'est une catastrophe mondiale et que je vais probablement avoir une retenue ! »

« Rolala, tu es si dramatique. »

« De toute façon compte sur moi pour lui dire que c'est de TA faute si je suis en retard ! Je ne serais pas le seul à me faire punir ! Ah çà non alors ! »

« Bah... fit nonchalamment Harry, comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'y suis habitué non ? Et puis, de toi à moi ça ne me dérangerais pas vraiment s'il nous donnait une retenue ce soir... ajouta-t-il malicieusement. »

Draco se raidi fronça les sourcils.

« Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait pour justement avoir ce que je pense que nous aurons ? »

Harry lui lança un sourire pervers mais emplis de candeur, et Draco cru exploser de rage.

« POTTER JE TE HAIS ! ESPECE DE DÉBAUCHÉ DEJANTE ! »

« Hey ! Je n'ai encore rien dit... protesta innocemment Harry. »

Trop pour être crédible à vrai dire... Le problème est qu'il disait la vérité héhéhé. Si Harry connaissait son professeur de Potion pour enlever des points aussi facilement qu'un couteau rentre dans du beurre tendre, il ne le connaissait pas pour mettre des retenues à tout va. Mais quand Draco avait mentionné le fait que son parrain était sur des charbons ardents à cause de la ponctualité, notre Gryffy avait été loin de se plaindre de l'injustice dont faisait habituellement preuve leur professeur.

« Tu me le paieras Potter, sois en sûr, gronda le préfet en enfilant rapidement sa robe de sorcier. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, murmura Harry pour lui-même. »

Une fois vêtu avec un semblant de décence pour quelqu'un qui vient de furieusement s'envoyer en l'air et de péter une durite à cause d'un amant beaucoup trop entreprenant et enivrant pour sa santé mentale, Draco prit ses affaires et se précipita sur la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Harry le saisit fermement par la taille et l'embrassa. Draco poussa un gémissement agacé, mais répondit toutefois au baiser. Harry Potter lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête...

« À plus tard beau blond, murmura le Gryffondor contre ses lèvres. »

« C'est ça abrutit. »

Et sur ce, le Serpentard quitta sa chambre sans autre forme de politesse, laissant un Gryffondor souriant et aux anges...

_Bon sang... pourrais-je un jour me passer du cul de ce petit connard prétentieux_, songea Harry en le suivant calmement et sans véritablement se rendre compte du double sens de sa question. Car là, tout de suite, il avait certaines personnes à aller voir, après avoir changé de vêtements.

_**À SUIVREUH... n.n... **_

Alors, alors ? Heureuses ? Déçues ? Excitées ? Mesdemoiselles faites vos comptes ! Et Messieurs aussi s'il y en a lol.

Blague à part, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et un seul moyen pour moi de le savoir : un petit commentaire ?

Merci ! Gros kissouxxxx et RDV pour un prochain chapitre !

HK n.n...


	6. Désillusion

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe où vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _: **Je veux m'excuser pour mon affreux retard** (quoi que vous devez être habitués maintenant hein ?) **mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements dont je ne parlerais pas. Vous comprendrez j'en suis certaine. Mais je suis désolée. Encore plus parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews avant de poster ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps. Quand les problèmes arrivent, ils ne préviennent pas. C'est peut-être ça le plus chiant non ? Lol. Bref ! Rassurez-vous je finirais mes fictions, même si je n'up daterais que très rarement maintenant. J'y suis obligée jusqu'à ce que mon problème se règle. D'ici là j'espère que vous ne me lâcherez pas en route lol n.n... et j'espère ne pas trop vous enrager ou vous décevoir. **

Bref ! Après ce prélude un peu mélancolique, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Elles sont géniales comme d'hab.

BONNE LECTURE !

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER**_

Harry sortit de son dortoir propre comme un sous neuf et la tête encore pleine des souvenirs de la veille. Il descendit rapidement de la tour des Gryffondor, pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Il mourrait littéralement de faim, surtout que Malfoy et lui avaient sauté le petit déjeuné.

C'est donc avec un sourire éclatant qu'il pénétra la Grande Salle, et son regard se posa presque immédiatement sur la table des verts et argents. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard et retint un soupir déçut car son blondinet ne s'y trouvait pas. Tout en rejoignant sa table, Harry se dit que vu l'heure avancée, Malfoy devait probablement déjeuner avec Rogue.

Aussi fut-il surpris de voir le Serpentard de ses pensées, entrer avant de s'installer à sa table. Harry aurait voulu savoir comment son entrevue avec le Maître des potions s'était déroulée. Que pouvaient bien se raconter le filleul et le parrain ? Il lança un regard à Malfoy, mais ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage... Du moins pendant la journée, parce que la nuit... Le Gryffondor se prit soudain à roucouler aux souvenirs de sa nuit passée et plongé dans ses songes, il n'entendit pas tout de suite Ron s'adresser à lui. Il lui demandait quelque chose.

Il hocha la tête et sans le regarder lui tendit une petite cuillère.

« Non Harry je t'ai demandé le pain, s'il te plaît, répéta le rouquin en prenant tout de même l'ustensile. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et lui tendit le plat de poulet. _Malfoy a été terriblement bon... et ce matin c'était waw... Par Gryffondor, j'en bande encore ! _

« Harry ! Je veux du pain ! Du _pain_, tu m'entends ? Il est juste en face de toi ! »

Le brun tressaillit puis avec un sourire d'excuse, lui tendit cette fois... un morceau fromage. _Merlin ! Et il a une de ses langues... Si câline, si douce, si... brûlante..._

Ron, définitivement agaçé lui frappa l'arrière du crâne et lui cria presque dessus :

« HARRY ! Tu es sourd ma parole ! Je ne veux pas de quoi faire du poulet au fromage, je veux du PAIN ! P-A-I-N ! Pain ! Pain ! Pain ! Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils surpris par l'emportement soudain de son ami. _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ? Il m'a fait mal ! _

« C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, dit-il en se massant la tête. Fallait me dire que tu voulais du pain, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant l'aliment. » (**ndla **: _A foutre des baffes ce Harry exptdrrrr..._)

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche sur un silencieux cri outré et au moment où il allait étrangler son meilleur ami mais plus pour très longtemps, en lui enfonçant au fond de son gosier une cuisse de poulet tartinée de fromage et la cuillère en prime, Ginny le retint par les épaules.

« Frérot calme-toi, lui souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté et il se contenta d'étouffer Harry à grande pelletée de nourriture, mentalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Ron ? demanda-t-il alors. Tu es bien excité ! »

L'adolescent grogna et au lieu de répondre, il se leva et quitta prestement la table, plongeant son ami dans une mer d'incompréhension. Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant le roux s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? »

« Il se passe que Môssieur Ron ici présent tire la tronche depuis ce matin... répondit Seamus. »

« Ouais parce que son Hermione chérie lui manque déjà, ajouta Dean en souriant. »

Harry tressailli et afficha une mine perplexe.

« Comment ça, Mione lui manque ? »

« Ben ouais. Ce matin, elle a reçu un hibou de ses parents lui demandant de rentrer immédiatement chez elle, répondit Ginny. Il paraît que sa tante Clarnana... ou Claurdinia... bref ! Que sa tante _machinchouette_ est en visite chez eux et qu'elle _meure_ d'envie de voir sa nièce préférée. Alors du coup Mione est partie et ne reviendra que dans une semaine. »

Harry arrondi légèrement les yeux pour accuser le coup et fracassa durement son crâne sur la table à manger, provocants nombres de regard surpris dans sa direction.

« Et bah, et bah... On dirait que la mignonnette ne manquera pas qu'à notre rouquin national, railla Seamus en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Tu ne nous cacherais pas des choses par hasard ? »

Le Survivant, leva vers lui un regard à la fois désespéré et rutilant d'éclairs.

« Tu ne comprends pas, geignit Harry. J'ai baisé Malfoy hier soir et je voulais savoir si ses boucles d'oreilles avaient changés de couleur ! »

Seamus haussa un sourcil amusé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas bombardé Harry de questions dès son arrivé. Le départ d'Hermione retardait l'échéance certes, mais vu que le résultat du pari reposait sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille, il avait jugé inutile de se presser. Il éclata toutefois de rire, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher de connaître l'avis de la « victime ». Il fallait admettre qu'il était plutôt inquiet... Malfoy avait-il oui ou non fait honneur à sa réputation de _Sex God _?

« Mais oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. Alors comme ça tu t'es vraiment fait la fouine ? »

« C'était comment ? demanda Dean une indicible pointe d'impatience dans la voix. »

Harry rougit puis afficha un sourire Béa lui donnant un air passablement niaiseux rehaussé par la rougeur qui se formait sur son front. On aurait dit qu'il c'était fait shooté et qu'il avait adoré ça. Quoique... tout cela dépendait bien évidemment, de la manière dont on pouvait interpréter cette phrase.

« Rolala... c'était siiiii bien que ça ? fit Ginny un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Harry répondit par un soupir digne de la plus cruche des princesses en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

« Je crois que vous allez casquer les potes, dit-il ensuite sans pour autant quitter son air benêt. »

« Ola ! le tempéra Dean en brandissant sa cuisse de poulet. Tu n'as encore rien gagné du tout mon gars, alors ne vend pas la peau de l'Ours avant de l'avoir tué. »

« Ouais, renchérit Seamus. Notre arbitre n'est pas là, alors pas la peine de faire le V de la victoire pour le moment. »

Harry ricana en secouant la tête.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans le lit de Malfoy hier soir les mecs, donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir. »

« On s'en fout ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne sait pas encore qui a gagné alors on calme ses ardeurs okay ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais acquiesça tout de même. Après tout... les autres n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Certes il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi intense que la baise avec Malfoy, et même s'il avait pris un pied d'enfer, il faudrait attendre le verdict des boucles d'oreilles. En attendant il continuerait de baiser le Serpentard.

En parlant du blondinet, ce dernier avait fini de déjeuner et quittait la salle. Harry le suivit un moment du regard, puis avala son repas en quatrième vitesse avant de le suivre.

_Où a-t-il bien pu passer ?_ se demanda-t-il en longeant les couloirs.

oOoOoOo

« C'est pas vrai, lança Seamus désespéré. »

« Calme-toi Seam', ne te met pas dans cet état-là. »

« Y'a de quoi ! Non mais franchement, t'as bien vu comment il était rayonnant au déjeuné ? Il affichait une espèce de sourire bizarre qu'on ne lui avait jamais encore vu. Ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment pris son pied ! »

« En plus, il a manqué le petit déjeuné ce matin, ajouta Ginny un sourire taquin aux lèvres, ce qui veut dire que Malfoy et lui, ne se sont pas contentés que d'une manche héhéhé... »

« GINNY ! lancèrent les deux garçons indignés. »

« Tu pourrais compatir un peu plus ! »

La rouquine haussa les épaules en riant.

« Désolée Dean, mais moi je ne suis absolument pas concernée par le pari. Donc je me mets du côté de qui je veux, en l'occurrence mon frère d'adoption Harry. »

« Ah ouais ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton ex-petit ami, répliqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Tu parles de celui qui c'est découvert une tendance gay ? demanda la rouquine en haussant un sourcil trop innocent pour l'être réellement. »

Dean ronchonna dans sa barbe provoquant le rire de la jeune fille qui s'approcha, passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer une bise sonore sur ses joues.

« De ce côté-là, il n'a droit qu'à un bisou d'encouragement. »

Puis elle éclata de rire et se précipita hors de la Salle commune avant de se recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Les filles ! Elles ne connaissent vraiment pas le sens du mot solidarité, bougonna-t-il. »

Les deux Gryffondor se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis soupirèrent de concert et s'affalant sur le divan. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence de religieux avant de Seamus ne reprenne la parole.

« T'as des économies j'espère, demanda-t-il à son voisin. »

« Tu t'es finalement résigné à perdre le pari ? »

« De toute façon, le plus important finalement ce n'est pas vraiment qu'on perde ce pari ou qu'on le gagne, même si ça me plairait bien, mais qu'Harry soit heureux. Et s'il est bien avec l'autre blondasse bah y'a plus qu'à s'y faire hein ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu aussi... insouciant et serein. »

« Hum, approuva Dean. Avec Tu-sais-qui dans les parages, il a vraiment besoin de retrouver un peu le sourire et si c'est aux dépens de nos sous bah, tant pis ! »

Seamus se tourna vers son ami et sourit.

« Harry a vraiment de la chance de nous avoir comme potes hein ? »

Dean imita l'Irlandais, tant et si bien que leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés au-delà de la limite autorisée par le code des meilleurs amis.

« Ouais, souffla-t-il. »

Plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs lèvres étaient beaucoup trop près. Comme aimantés, ils franchirent les quelques centimètres les séparants encore, et leurs bouches se rejoignirent dans un soupir. Chacun des deux frémit, et leurs yeux se fermèrent en même temps. C'était si bon. Dean attira Seamus à lui, enfonçant ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son ami, alors que l'Irlandais s'accrochait à sa taille. Leurs langues traversèrent la barrière de leurs lèvres et ce contact les électrisa.

D'un habile mouvement, Seamus planta son flirt sur ses genoux et comme un signal, le baiser se fit alors de plus en plus passionné. Dean poussa un gémissement rauque quand il sentit le bassin de son compagnon se surélever en même tant qu'une langue espiègle trouvait le chemin de son cou. Il rejeta la tête en arrière s'accrochant aux épaules musclées de Seamus et ondulant des hanches afin d'accentuer le contact.

Le plaisir traça rapidement sa route, et la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ne se remplit plus que de râles, gémissements et autres obscénités classés X.

oOoOoOo

Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son blondinet. Mais Draco était introuvable et Harry commençait à désespérer. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Draco et le fait de ne le trouver nulle part attisait toujours un peu plus sa frustration.

Il prenait le chemin du parc quand il aperçut Ron, penché sur une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils puis rejoignit son ami. Il n'aimait pas voir Ron dans cet état. Il mit sa frustration et son envie de voir son amant de côté et s'approcha du rouquin.

« Ron, appela-t-il. »

L'interpellé soupira, mais ne détourna pas son regard du point invisible qu'il fixait à l'horizon.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin, j'étais dans la lune, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. »

« Pas grave, marmonna le roux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry fit un mince sourire, avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, elle ne sera partie qu'une semaine. »

« Je sais. »

La moue attristée que fit Ron pinça le cœur d'Harry. Ron et Hermione avaient mis un certain temps avant de s'avouer leur amour réciproque et de finalement sortir ensemble. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour son meilleur ami, lui qui rougissait et bégayait des suites de phrases sans aucun sens à chaque fois qu'il trouvait le courage de se déclarer. Ron avait essuyé nombres d'échecs et avait souvent laissé sa jalousie prendre le dessus sur sa raison et son cœur. Mais sa dernière tentative fut finalement la plus fructueuse et désormais il filait le parfait amour avec sa petite Mione.

Harry ne comprenait pas exactement ce que ressentait son meilleur ami, puisqu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Et même s'il savait qu'aux yeux des autres, Ron pouvait paraître stupide de déprimer parce qu'Hermione lui manquait, Harry avait depuis longtemps saisi que pour un amoureux, en général, rien n'est stupide bien au contraire. Toutes les émotions étaient souvent multipliées par dix.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du roux qui pour la première fois depuis dix minutes croisa son regard émeraude.

« Allez, ce n'est pas la peine de tirer cette tronche, dit-il en souriant. Je suis persuadé que tu ne verras pas le temps passé et quand elle reviendra se sera comme si elle n'était jamais parti hein ? »

Le rouquin sourit et acquiesça silencieusement. Deux secondes plus tard, un éclair de malice illumina son regard bleu azur et il sourit un peu plus franchement.

« Je suppose que toi aussi tu as hâte qu'elle revienne n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit, mais se ressaisit rapidement et posa le dos de sa main sur son front dans un geste dramatico-théâtral.

« Si tu savais, gémit-t-il en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière. »

Ron éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

« Mais, avant le verdict des boucles d'oreilles, je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu en as pensé. »

Cette fois le sourire d'Harry se fit incroyablement pervers et son regard couleur de forêt brilla de milles feux. Ron haussa un sourcil avant de plisser les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas cette expression de pur sadisme ou de grande satisfaction qu'arborait Harry, mais il su d'instinct qu'elle était loin de présager quelque chose de bon... pour lui du moins.

« Et donc ? Ca veut dire quoi _ça _? demanda-t-il dans une imitation approximative de l'expression de son ami. »

« Ça veut dire que même si Mione n'est pas là pour le confirmer, je suis persuadé d'avoir gagné mon pari. »

Le rouquin grimaça.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bah... C'est vrai que je n'en suis pas certain mais si les boucles d'oreilles disent le contraire ça voudra dire que je ne suis définitivement pas quelqu'un de très net. »

Ron ricana, mais reprit bien vite son air sérieux.

« Dis-moi Ry... tu comptes le revoir ? »

« Malfoy ? Ouais. Il est trop bon pour que je le laisse m'échapper. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ! s'exclama le rouquin alarmé. »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'avais envie de continuer de baiser Malfoy et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Harry, j'ai accepté que tu baises avec Malfoy une fois et ce uniquement à cause du pari. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer de coucher avec un fils de mangemort. »

« Écoute Ron, on en a déjà discuté hier, et... »

Harry s'interrompis en voyant Ron croiser les bras et lui sortir la moue caractéristique du « Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Nan parce que j'avais comme l'impression que... ». Parfois, il est utile de savoir communiquer avec son visage... ça évite pas mal de salives gaspillées.

Le brun roula alors des yeux et se repris :

« Bon d'accord. Vous m'avez exposé vos arguments et moi j'ai tout bazardé en bloc ! Mais ça ne change rien à la situation, parce que Malfoy n'est là que pour m'aider à gagner mon pari. »

« Oui, c'est ce que tu nous as dit, mais tu n'as pas dit que tu continuerais de le baiser, tu as sous-entendu que tu ne te le ferais qu'une fois ! »

« Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas que je gagne c'est ça ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'énerver.

« Harry ! C'est vrai qu'hier je ne voulais pas que tu couches avec Malfoy parce que je ne voulais pas que tu gagnes, mais là c'est différent. Ça n'a plus aucun rapport avec le pari ! Là, je te parle en tant que pote ! Qui te dit qu'il ne deviendra pas un mangemort, hein ? Je te connais trop pour savoir que tu ne seras pas capable de battre contre lui si jamais vous vous retrouvez sur le champ de bataille. Ou alors, tu en souffriras beaucoup si c'est le cas. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, et le Gryffondor se mit à réfléchir à vitesse grand V. Son regard s'illumina de nouveau alors qu'il répondait :

« Malfoy ne deviendra pas un mangemort et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il nous l'a dit hier matin. Il a dit, je cite : _les mangemorts ne sont pas mes amis, je les abhorre_ et il a ajouté à propos de son père : _mon père n'est pas un crétin. C'est un idiot doublé d'un crétin_. Comment veux-tu après ça qu'il en devienne un hein ? »

Ron soupira.

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit Harry, j'étais là. Mais qu'il soit ton amant ou pas, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas s'il nous a vraiment dit la vérité ou s'il nous jetait de la poudre aux yeux pour nous tromper. C'est quand même de Draco Malfoy dont on parle là, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. »

« Malfoy n'est pas comme son père, protesta Harry qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté commençait à faiblir. »

Le doute s'insinuait doucement dans son esprit et il n'appréciait que très moyennement. Après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre un si bon amant pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu te voiles la face Harry, répliqua Ron. Pendant des années, Malfoy nous a bassiné les oreilles avec son nom, son prestige, son père qui a fait ceci, qui a fait cela etc, etc... comment peux-tu réellement croire qu'il puisse changé du jour au lendemain. Moi je n'y crois pas. »

Le regard du Survivant se vida. Il lui semblait que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne voulait pas le savoir ou craignait de le découvrir... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu confiance en Malfoy de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose c'était passé entre Malfoy et lui, mis à part du sexe. Il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre eux... alors pourquoi Harry se sentait-il si mal ?

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir dénié qui ne passa pas outre l'attention de Ron.

« Écoute Ry, Malfoy est notre ennemi depuis le début de la première année okay et je le déteste. Tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sait. Mais je t'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il soit de notre côté. Rien que pour ça j'aimerais lui faire confiance, parce que, plus nous sommes nombreux du côté de l'Ordre mieux c'est. Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester avec un mec et ce même si ce n'est que pour du sexe, tout en sachant que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas prudent Harry. »

Le brun sourit, mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce sourire.

« Ce sont les paroles d'Hermione, je parie, dit-il. »

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'aime, répondit Ron en souriant à son tour. »

« Elle a toujours été prévoyante. Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante à toujours tout anticiper. Même quand elle n'est pas là, elle trouve le moyen de me faire la morale. »

Ron éclata de rire et Harry le suivit, bien qu'au fond de lui quelque chose l'empêchait de participer entièrement à la plaisanterie.

_Draco_, songea-t-il.

oOoOoOo

Harry avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ou de trouver Draco. Ce que lui avait dit Ron était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Comme une marque indélébile... Il avait beau frotter, les paroles de son ami refusaient de s'effacer.

Malfoy était indéniablement un bon coup. C'était un dieu au plumard, inutile de nier l'évidence. Jamais Harry n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. Intimement, il savait qu'il avait pris son pied. Il avait eu un orgasme phénoménal et il c'était même endormi dans les bras de son amant, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Puis, ils avaient recommencés plusieurs fois, comme si... comme si c'était la suite logique de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils avaient recouchés ensemble avec un naturel effrayant, comme un couple ou comme deux simples amants sans passé. Harry avait donc imaginé, que comme toutes ses précédentes conquêtes il allait entretenir cette « relation » uniquement pour le plaisir du sexe.

Or, la donne avait changée. Malfoy n'était pas comme tous ses anciens amants. Il ne leur ressemblait pas et ne leur ressemblerait jamais... Malfoy était unique et l'avait toujours été. Harry se mit à réfléchir.

D'aussi loin, qu'il se souvienne, le blond et lui n'avaient jamais esquissés le moindre geste d'amitié, de tendresse, de compréhension ou même d'attention autre que celle engendrée par la haine, l'un envers l'autre. Tout, les avaient opposés dès le début. Vies différentes, destins différents, maisons différentes, opinions différentes, amis différents, familles différentes... Harry sourit en songeant que même au niveau physique, tout, les séparaient. Ils se distinguaient chacun à leur manière.

Et soudain... comme ça, du jour au lendemain, les voilà forniquant gaiement dans la chambre et le lit du Serpentard. Envolée la rivalité, envolés les sarcasmes, les pics blessants, envolés les coups de poing faramineux, les insultes... euh... hem dans un autre cadre, bien entendu. Bref ! Envolés les deux princes ennemis. Il n'y avait plus eu que deux adolescents aux hormones brûlantes, cherchant à se satisfaire mutuellement.

Quand et comment leur relation « ennemis un jour, ennemis toujours » avait-elle changée ? Ils c'étaient dirigés tous les deux l'un vers l'autre sans vraiment se poser de questions tant sur les raisons que sur les conséquences. Et les aboutissants, Harry les avait reçu de plein fouet.

Ron avait raison. Si Malfoy devenait un mangemort, il devrait inévitablement se battre contre lui. En aurait-il seulement le courage ? Pourrait-il blesser Malfoy sans en éprouver ne serais-ce qu'un pincement au cœur ? Voire plus... mais Harry se refusait à songer à plus. Certes, le blond avait dit haut et fort qu'il méprisait les mangemorts, mais... pouvait-on réellement avoir confiance en lui ?

Harry pouvait-il véritablement donner foi aux propos du Serpentard ?

L'esprit occupé, il sursauta quand il entendit une voix calme s'élever dans le couloir. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Surpris, il releva la tête, et vit l'objet de ses pensées, debout au bout du couloir, la tête baissée vers l'avant comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

Malfoy parla de nouveau, mais sa voix changea de ton. On aurait dit qu'il était excédé. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son fantasme antinomique ambulant et décida de se rapprocher, le plus discrètement possible. Malfoy continuait toujours de parler, mais pas suffisamment fort pour que le Gryffondor puisse capter quoi que ce soit.

Puis, le Serpentard cessa de converser et son front se plissa. Harry reconnu cette expression. Rogue affichait la même pendant les cours d'occlumentie. Malfoy poursuivait donc son entretien par la pensée ce qui frustra un tantinet notre Survivant, pour ne pas dire à mort.

Harry se dissimula derrière une colonne et il se concentra. Si Rogue lui enseignait l'occlumentie, Dumbledore se chargeait de la légilimencie. Harry était conscient de son acte. Pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un autre qu'il soit ami ou ennemi était mal. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté tant avec son professeur de Potion qu'avec Voldemort, et il savait que si Malfoy s'apercevait de son intrusion, il exploserait de colère. Qui apprécierait de voir son intimité violée ? Mais, Harry était, et ce depuis toujours, un Gryffondor pur souche. Donc, beaucoup trop curieux, impulsif et entêté pour son propre bien.

Il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement l'art de la légilimencie, mais il se débrouillait suffisamment pour ne pas se faire repérer quand il le faisait. C'est d'ailleurs par cet habile procédé qu'il avait découvert un mois à l'avance ce que Ron, Hermione et Hagrid projetaient de lui offrir pour Noël. Bon, ce n'était pas très loyal, mais c'était un hasard. Harry ne savait pas quoi leur acheter et il s'était dit qu'un petit tour dans leur esprit pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Et il avait en effet vu clair... Autant, dire qu'il lui avait été difficile de garder un air impassible et de se retenir de leur sauter au cou pour les embrasser, quand on savait que pour Noël un énorme album de photo de ses parents et des maraudeurs à Poudlard l'attendait patiemment, richement enveloppé dans du papier doré.

Un mouvement, derrière lui, le ramena à la réalité et il crut un instant que Malfoy l'avait découvert. Mais, un coup d'œil après, il vit que le blond, c'était juste un peu déplacé. Soulagé, il reprit sa concentration et bientôt il sentit les effets caractéristiques de la pénétration de pensées.

Son corps s'était fait léger et il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Seul, la légèreté et la sensation de doucement flotter s'imprégnaient en lui. Il eut une perception très nette de Draco. Il le sentait proche et éloigné à la fois. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur réglée par les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Malfoy était semble-t-il nerveux. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne relâcha pas sa concentration. Le Gryffondor eut ensuite la sensation que son ouïe, c'était surdéveloppé et il put enfin « _entendre_ » la conversation privée.

_« Sur un plateau d'argent ou sur un plateau doré ? »_

_« Sur un plateau d'argent Draco. Je la veux sur un plateau d'argent. J'adore l'argent... il se marie si bien avec le vert... Je veux également qu'elle soit déposée dans un cercueil de cristal afin de l'exposer à loisir. Ce sera mon trophée en quelque sorte. Un magnifique trophée... »_

_« Vous ne serez pas déçu. Dans peu de temps, vous obtiendrez ce que vous avez toujours désiré. »_

_« Je compte sur toi Draco. Ne me déçoit pas. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense vous avoir déjà prouvé mes talents. Je suis un homme de parole et d'ailleurs je vous informe que mes démarches sont en bonne voie. »_

_« C'est parfait Draco. C'est parfait. Rappel-moi quel est ton souhait le plus Cher ? »_

_« Travailler à vos côtés, voici ce que je désire. » _

_« Très bien. Tu deviendras bientôt un sorcier aussi célèbre que moi Draco, et je me ferais une joie de t'accueillir à mes côtés. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour réaliser ce souhait n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, je le sais. »_

_« N'oublie pas Draco ! Je la veux fraîche comme le jour et sans aucune balafre. Il est essentiel que tout le monde puisse la reconnaître. »_

_« Je suis très délicat et je le serais dix fois plus avec elle. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas. Au revoir Draco. »_

_« Au revoir Maître. »_

Et la communication s'arrêta là. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sur un vide colossal. Il entendit les pas de Malfoy s'éloigner et quand il fut certain d'être seul, il s'effondra à terre...

_Malfoy parlait à Voldemort... Malfoy parlait à Voldemort_, fut tout ce qu'il était capable de penser pendant près de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Sa respiration s'était ralentie sur un souffle profond et long, comme s'il était en proie à une crise de claustrophobie. Son magnifique regard émeraude se voila de larmes mais l'eau salée refusa obstinément de dévaler les rondeurs de ses joues.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... Il ne pouvait y croire... Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû le savoir. Ce qu'il pouvait paraître stupide. Ce qu'il pouvait _être_ stupide.

Désormais, la question de confiance en Draco Malfoy ne se posait même plus. Ron avait raison.

Malfoy avait menti, pour sauver les apparences. Il allait suivre les traces de son père et devenir mangemort. Son souhait le plus Cher était de travailler aux côtés de Voldemort... Voilà pourquoi le blond avait été aussi réceptif la première fois. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé Harry. Pourquoi il avait couché avec lui.

En temps normal, Harry aurait simplement été déçut par l'attitude de Malfoy, puisqu'il ne croyait pas le blond capable de se soumettre à la volonté de quelqu'un. Mais là, tout était différent.

Il avait couché avec Malfoy.

Il avait aimé.

Il voulait recommencer.

Harry avait refusé de l'admettre au début, mais quelque chose c'était tissé en lui. Une toile aussi dangereuse que celle d'une araignée. Sa conscience avait bien tenté de le mettre en garde, mais il n'avait rien écouté. Il avait encore refusé d'écouter, comme toujours. Il c'était bêtement laissé guider par sa libido... Désormais, il comprenait mieux ce que l'expression que Ginny employait souvent, signifiait : « Réfléchir avec Popaul ».

Aujourd'hui, sa conscience se rappelait douloureusement à lui, et notre Gryffondor avait baissé les armes. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa queue qui lui parlait.

Au fond, Harry savait qu'il y avait plus que du sexe avec Malfoy... quelque chose de nouveau était entré en ligne de compte. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il craignait. Ce même « quelque chose » qui rendait la trahison du blond encore plus difficile à digérer et inversement « cette trahison » qui rendait ce « quelque chose » plus douloureux. Notamment quand ce « quelque chose » vous prend par surprise...

D'autant que le blondinet en question projetait d'offrir la tête fraîchement coupée du Survivant dans un cercueil de glace posé sur un plateau d'argent parce que l'argent se marie si bien avec le vert...

La couleur de son regard.

La couleur des Serpentards.

Pourquoi faut-il que le sexe influence à ce point les sentiments ? Est-ce qu'une simple de relation de chair peut être considéré autrement lorsque les sentiments changent sans que l'on s'en aperçoive ?

NON ! Harry refusait de l'accepter. Malfoy était son ennemi et l'avait toujours été. La preuve en était qu'il voulait rejoindre le clan de Voldemort et le tuer pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait baisé avec Malfoy pour gagner un pari et ça s'arrêtait là ! Rien. Rien d'autre ne devait entrer en ligne de compte. Et puis il était impossible de s'attacher aussi rapidement à une personne. Après tout, on ne peut s'éprendre de quelqu'un en seulement un jour, une nuit et quelques heures ? Parfaitement impossible n'est-ce pas ? Particulièrement quand on sait que cette dite personne veut votre tête.

Harry était le bien. Draco le mal. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ragaillardi, le Survivant se leva, essuya sèchement yeux et prit une décision.

Il allait oublier Malfoy et son cul et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait connaître. Et quel meilleur moyen pour lui d'oublier le corps d'un tiers ? Celui d'un autre. Il prendrait tous les culs existant sur terre s'il le fallait, mais son envie de Malfoy passerait.

Puis. Après avoir soulagé sa frustration, sa colère, son désespoir et... même s'il ne se l'avouait pas complètement, pansé son cœur blessé dans les bras d'un autre, il irait parler à Dumbledore.

Le virus allait être éradiqué avant la contamination.

_**À SUIVREUH... n.n...**_

Je sais, je sais... vous pensiez tous que vous connaîtriez la réponse au pari dans ce chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Mdr ! Désolée de vous avoir déçu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous réserve encore quelques surprises. D'ici là :

**Draco deviendra-t-il un mangemort ? Va-t-il tué Harry ? Draco ira-t-il à Azkaban ? Qui Harry va s'envoyer pour oublier Draco ? Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre ! **

Allez, je ne m'éternise pas ! Je suis inspirée là ! Je vais de ce pas écrire le ou les chapitres suivants ! Pour l'up date vous êtes prévenus alors patience je vous en supplie :s...

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou pour m'engueuler... c'est à voir lol...

Kiss !

HK.

**Petite annonce **: Je posterais bientôt la suite de Draco Malfoy et la Sauce Tomate qui se titrera : « Draco Malfoy et la Mayonnaise » lol. Cette fois il y aura un bon gros lemon lol. Alors ne la manquez pas ! Je vous embrasse.


	7. Confusion

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe que vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statut_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ses amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _: Je l'ai fini rapidement celui là lol... faut dire que je me sentais plutôt inspirée. En tout cas, pour cette fois je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, sauf peut-être qu'il reste encore environ, je dis bien environ trois ou quatre chapitres avant la fin. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins mais bon on verra suivant mon inspiration. En tout cas je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Pour ma bêta ISHTAR **: Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'adore. HK n.n...

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Confusion**_

Dans un dernier et puissant coup de reins, Harry éjacula fortement avant de s'effondrer contre le dos de son amant. Sa respiration était sifflante, ses membres engourdis et son corps trempé de sueur. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait pris et repris ce corps. Le nombre de coups de boutoir qu'il avait donné avec rage, se souciant fort peu du confort de son « réceptacle ».

En parlant du loup, ce dernier se mit sur le dos et encercla de ses bras le cou d'Harry avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser passionné. Passionné... mais à sens unique. Les lèvres d'Harry répondaient machinalement aux assaux fiévreux de leurs homologues, mais son esprit était à des milles de là. Gardant les yeux obstinément ouverts, Harry se laissa faire pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de s'écarter.

Il s'attira un geignement plaintif, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Passant une main moite dans ses cheveux, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et enfila son boxer. Son amant l'observa un moment avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de passer ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor. Il déposa des myriades de baisers tendres sur la nuque du brun mais Harry avait eu son compte pour la soirée. Sans un mot, il se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant et se rhabilla.

« Harry ? »

« C'était parfait Marius, répondit-il. »

« Je sais, répondit le Serdaigle en souriant. Mais... tu ne restes pas ? »

Harry enfila sa dernière chaussure et soupira.

« Non. Je dois me lever tôt demain matin. Je vais voir Dumbledore. »

« Ah, fit l'Italien un tantinet déçu. »

Harry n'y prêta guère attention mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la salle sur demande, Marius l'interpella.

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Euh... Ca te dirait qu'on... qu'on se revoit ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Malfoy, dit-il. »

Marius arrondit légèrement les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Oui, mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne, lança sèchement le Gryffondor. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on baise ensemble pour oublier Malfoy. Je ne suis pas con Marius et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer pour que tu puisses rendre Malfoy jaloux ! »

« C'est vrai j'aime toujours Draco, mais je le connais et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après toute ma vie, répliqua Marius les poings serrés. Je fais mon deuil parce que je sais que mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés, poursuivit-il la voix brisée par l'émotion. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. La situation de Marius lui semblait étrangement familière. Le Serdaigle avait couché avec lui pour oublier Malfoy, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Harry en avait fait de même pour la même raison. Draco Malfoy n'était qu'un enfoiré de première, un sale profiteur... Il avait séduit Marius pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles et il avait séduit Harry pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. La seule différence était qu'Harry ne ressentait rien pour le Serpentard... du moins, c'est ce dont il s'évertuait à se convaincre.

Le Gryffondor éprouva alors une forte compassion pour Marius et se radoucit.

« Harry, j'étais sincère quand je disais que je voulais qu'on se revoit. Ce n'est pas pour rendre Draco jaloux que je te demande cela. »

« Marius, soupira le brun, je ne cherche pas à me mettre avec quelqu'un. Tu vas probablement me haïr mais je suis comme Malfoy. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations longue durée alors si tu cherches l'âme sœur, ce n'est pas vers moi que tu dois te tourner. »

Le Serdaigle eut un bref sourire attristé mais se ressaisit bien vite.

« Je vois... mais je m'en fiche. Pour le moment, tu es la personne qui me convient le mieux. Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne me sers pas d'exutoire pour rayer Draco de mon cœur, ce serait te mentir, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et... et moi non plus je ne veux pas sortir avec qui que ce soit pour le moment. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer Harry. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Marius avait besoin de lui pour effacer Malfoy de son cœur et lui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour effacer ce même blondinet de son esprit. Tous les deux avaient le même but mais pas les mêmes raisons. Le Gryffondor ne s'en soucia pas et décida que foutu pour foutu, il n'allait pas refuser cette offre. Baiser avec l'ex-amant de Malfoy était assez tordu comme idée, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il était prêt à tout pour gommer à jamais de sa mémoire, les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés avec le Serpentard... le futur mangemort.

« Très bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Marius lui fit un magnifique sourire empli de reconnaissance.

« Alors à plus tard ? »

« A plus tard, répondit Harry en tournant les talons. »

Il aurait eu des yeux derrière la tête, Harry aurait clairement aperçu le sourire angélique de Marius se transformer en un rictus mauvais.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et de fort mauvaise humeur. Malgré sa nuit plutôt torride, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer les nerfs. En réalité, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Malfoy. Le Serpentard avait hanté chacun de ses songes, chacune de ses pensées, et Harry grogna de mécontentement en réalisant avec mépris que sa première pensée de la journée était adressée à Malfoy.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, et se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla rapidement, et grommela une insulte en fixant son entrejambe. Sans fard ni fausse pudeur, on pouvait aisément affirmer qu'il bandait comme un taureau et c'était à cause de Draco. Toute sa nuit n'avait été peuplée que de rêves érotiques brûlants, torturants et atrocement cauchemardesques. Son corps désirait encore Malfoy. Il l'exigeait, le suppliait... Il voulait se repaître de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau, se fondre en lui et se répandre encore et encore dans ce cul si chaud et si étroit.

Marius n'avait été qu'un insignifiant remède temporaire... Harry n'était pas satisfait et son désir douloureusement dressé contre son ventre en était la preuve. Se maudissant de ses envies, le brun entra rapidement sous la douche et pris un bain glacial. Plutôt mourir que de se masturber en pensant à ce traître de Malfoy. Ce lâche, ce connard, cet insecte putride de Serpentard... Ce ripoux de mangemort qui ne voulait qu'une chose : sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il avait failli se faire embobiner, mais Dame chance était avec lui et lui avait ouvert les yeux juste à temps. Au diable le pari désormais. Qu'il ait gagné ou perdu, Harry s'en souciait maintenant comme de sa première chemise. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment était de faire payer sa traîtrise à ce putain d'enfoiré de Malfoy.

Déterminé, Harry sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse. Il devait parler avec Dumbledore. Alors qu'il faisait son lit, une voix le surprit.

« Salut Ry, marmonna Ron la voix lourde de sommeil. »

Harry se retourna et sourit.

« 'Jour. Tu es bien matinal ce matin, remarqua-t-il. »

« Mouais, répondit Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, mais je dors pas bien quand Mione n'est pas là. »

« Je vois. »

« Au fait, t'étais passé où hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu n'es même pas descendu dîner. »

Harry se rembrunit.

« Pas très important, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi ? »

Ron plissa les yeux en levant le nez en l'air, songeur.

« Euh... je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais là, je crois que ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Bah... Ca devait pas être très grave. En attendant, si je m'en rappelle je te ferai signe, alors essaye de pas disparaître. »

« Promis. Bon, c'est pas que… mais j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir ce matin, lança Harry. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas voir Malfoy ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement. D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est pas à cause de lui que... »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

« Non, le coupa-t-il. Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'étais pas avec Malfoy hier soir. Et là tout de suite, je vais voir Dumbledore. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu sais Ron... je crois que tu avais raison au sujet de Malfoy, se confia le brun. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

Si Ron fut surpris il n'en laissa rien paraître. La voix de son ami était étrangement triste et presque... froide. Autant Harry semblait enthousiasmé par Malfoy la veille, autant il semblait morose ce matin-là.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la fouine ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. »

« Oui et non. C'est juste que... j'ai réfléchi et je pense que tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de coucher avec Malfoy. »

« Vraiment ? C'est bien. Mais... Pourquoi tu vas voir Dumbledore dans ce cas ? »

Harry hésita. Devait-il oui ou non dire la vérité à Ron au sujet de la conversation mentale entre Draco et Voldemort ? Le brun se pencha sur la question quelques secondes avant de se répondre. Mieux valait ne rien révéler pour le moment. Il irait parler à Dumbledore et aviserait ensuite au vu de la situation de la meilleure chose à faire avant d'en informer qui que ce soit d'autre. Inutile, de semer un vent de panique dans tout Poudlard. Cela ne résoudrait rien et puis... S'il voulait réussir à piéger Malfoy, il était préférable de garder le secret pour l'instant.

« Cours de légilimencie, répondit-il. »

Ron sourit.

« Il est complètement fou Dumby... te donner un cours si tôt le matin et en pleines vacances ! »

« Moui, mais c'est plus par nécessité que par plaisir, lança Harry avant de quitter le dortoir. »

« Amuse-toi bien ! lança le rouquin en se recouchant. »

Et au moment où le brun franchit la porte du dortoir, Ron se leva précipitamment en écarquillant les yeux. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qu'il devait dire à Harry, la veille. Il tenta de le retenir en l'appelant, mais Harry était déjà loin.

« Flûte, grommela-t-il. C'est bien ma veine ça. Mione pourquoi t'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi ? »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Meringue citron. »

La gargouille émit un grondement sourd en bougeant et Harry emprunta l'escalier mobile, pour se rendre chez Dumbledore. Il espérait que le Directeur serait là... Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de lui divulguer ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Malfoy.

Quand l'escalier s'immobilisa, Harry frappa quelques coups sur la lourde porte en chêne du bureau et il entendit avec soulagement la voix grave et vieillie de son mentor l'autoriser à entrer. Il entra donc et vit Dumbledore debout devant un élégant miroir en pied. Il semblait regarder quelque chose, mais quand Harry s'approcha le vieux sorcier fit disparaître l'image d'un simple geste de la main.

« Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-il. »

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, répondit le jeune sorcier. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si bonne heure ? »

Harry soupira et pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, laissa ses épaules s'affaisser dans un geste montrant sa lassitude et... son désespoir ?

« Harry ? »

« Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important Professeur. Cela concerne Voldemort et... Malfoy. »

Harry fut surpris de découvrir la difficulté qu'il avait eue à prononcer le nom du Serpentard. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, un simple souffle, comme si une partie de lui répugnait à vendre la mèche. Il s'en étonna deux fois plus, surtout que la mèche en question était le macabre projet de sa future mort.

Se pourrait-il que, quelque part au fond de lui, il fasse inconsciemment confiance à Draco ? Se pourrait-il qu'il espère encore s'être trompé ? Qu'il espère avoir juste rêvé ce moment... ce moment où il avait violé l'esprit de Draco pour y découvrir les sombres desseins qu'il avait en tête ? Non. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Un rêve n'aurait jamais eu un tel degré de réalité et n'aurait jamais laissé un tel amer goût de bile au fond de sa gorge. La bile de la trahison... la bile du mensonge...

Draco était un traître... un futur mangemort et il voulait le tuer ! Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui accorder ne serait-ce que le bénéfice du doute. La présomption d'innocence était inutile dans le cas de Draco. Il en allait de sa vie et de toutes celles de ceux qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de cul qui allait mettre en péril la survie de tout un monde quand même.

Absurde, vaudevillesque, stupide... La voix profonde de Dumbledore le ramena sur terre, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne vous ai pas entendu. Pouvez-vous répéter ? »

Le Directeur lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Je te demandais de t'asseoir Harry et de prendre une tasse de thé pour te relaxer. Tu es trop tendu. »

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rejoignit son hôte à son bureau. Il avait besoin de décompresser un peu... la discussion laissait présager beaucoup de soucis supplémentaires et d'angoisse malvenue. Il but lentement son thé, appréciant la finesse de la plante et son parfum apaisant.

Et ce fut moins sur les nerfs qu'il entama la conversation... qui promettait d'être pénible.

« Professeur, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer. »

« Au sujet de Voldemort et du jeune Malfoy, précisa Dumbledore. »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Dis-moi tout Harry. »

Et le Gryffondor se mit à narrer l'ensemble de la conversation qu'il avait « _surpris_ » entre le mage noir et le Serpentard. Comment il avait « _entendu _» la conversation, ce que Draco et son Maître projetait de lui faire, comment ils exposeraient leur victoire et surtout... la partie la plus désagréable à révéler... Comment Draco pouvait se montrer si sûr de lui quant au succès de son plan.

A la fin de son récit, Harry plongea dans un autre monde. Comme s'il voulait se couper de tout, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner de cette vérité qui le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cette évidence acérée qui lui tenaillait les tripes... et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer, malgré l'ardeur qu'il mettait à croire en ses convictions intimes.

_Draco est un putain de ripou bordel, se molesta-t-il mentalement. Merde, Harry qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il veut te flinguer ! Ce fils de pute veux te flinguer, et toi, tu espères encore que ce soit faux ! Bon sang, ressaisis-toi !_

« Harry ? »

Il tressaillit, renversant un peu de thé sur ses doigts et sur le sol. Il grommela un juron en posant sa tasse et en s'essuyant prestement les mains sur sa robe de sorcier. C'est fou ce que le stress pouvait engendrer comme connerie.

« Désolé Professeur, je suis un peu sur les nerfs là... »

« Ce n'est rien Harry, ça se nettoie d'un coup de baguette. Mais je voulais te demander : Es-tu certain que le jeune Malfoy parlait à Voldemort ? »

Harry soupira.

« Oui, répondit-il fermement espérant couper court aux doutes que Dumbledore pourrait encore avoir. »

Mais l'air songeur qu'affichait le directeur lui indiqua qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été si ferme que cela.

« Professeur, je vous assure que je n'ai pas rêvé cette conversation, insista le brun. »

« Je te crois Harry. Cependant, ce que tu viens de me dire est suffisamment grave pour que cela m'intrigue. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Et bien, tu connais le défaut de la légilimencie Harry, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. »

« Oui, l'inconvénient avec cet art c'est que les voix originales ne sont pas retranscrites. C'est le principe de la _Lecture de pensées_. »

« En effet, c'est comme si tu lisais un livre au détail près que ce sont les pensées de la personne dont tu pénètres l'esprit que tu lis. C'est pour cette raison que je te repose la question Harry : Es-tu vraiment certain que Draco conversait avec Voldemort ? »

A cet instant, Harry fut pris d'un horrible doute... Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas _entendu_ la voix originale du Mage noir, mais...

« Draco l'a appelé _Maître_, je vous l'ai dit. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a que les mangemorts pour s'abaisser à un tel niveau de servitude. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il parlait à Voldemort. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il semblait qu'il s'était plongé dans l'une de ses intenses réflexions. Comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de quelque chose. Harry, lui, trépignait presque d'impatience. Pourquoi le vieux Sorcier continuait-il à chercher une explication disculpant Draco là où il n'y en avait pas ?

Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait l'espoir que Draco ne suivrait pas les traces de son père... douces illusions, si folles. Finalement, le Directeur soupira, laissant de côté ses réflexions, pour se concentrer sur un autre sujet.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Harry ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Le brun tressaillit. Justement, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous voir Professeur, confessa-t-il. »

« Je m'en doute Harry, mais je ne parlais pas de cela. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Où voulait-il en venir au juste ?

« Je ne comprends pas Professeur. Nous parlons bien de trouver une solution au problème Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Harry. Mais le _problème Malfoy_ comme tu le nommes, ne concerne pas uniquement la guerre et ses aboutissants. Le cœur à sa place dans cette sombre histoire, il me semble. »

Le Gryffondor rougit puis blêmit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? De quoi parlait Dumbledore ? Quelle question de cœur ? Certes, Draco et lui avaient couché ensemble et Harry avait littéralement adoré, tellement qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de recommencer, mais le cœur n'avait jamais eu sa place dans cette histoite.

Harry admettait qu'il se sentait blessé par l'attitude du Serpentard, il admettait qu'il éprouvait une profonde rancœur envers celui qui lui avait fait miroiter quelque chose de merveilleux... mais l'opération « _Sexe pour un Dîner_ » n'avait jamais eu comme épilogue, « _Et plus si affinités_ ». Jamais ! Harry était seulement dégoûté par la manière dont Malfoy s'y était pris pour l'approcher en toute sécurité. Le séduire, et Harry se répugnait d'avoir cédé au charme du blond, pour mieux lui planter un poignard affûté dans le dos.

Il secoua la tête d'un geste vif et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de Dumbledore.

« Professeur, Malfoy et moi avons entretenu des relations intimes poussées, c'est vrai, mais c'est hors contexte. Malfoy est un foutu traître, un espion à la solde de Voldemort et ce n'est pas une simple histoire de draps qui va me troubler. Maintenant que je connais ses projets, je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Malfoy et moi, ça n'a duré que l'instant d'un soupir... ça ne va et n'ira pas plus loin. »

« Pourtant Harry, il va falloir que ça aille plus loin. »

« Quoi ! s'étrangla-t-il, abasourdi. »

« Calme-toi, s'il te plaît et laisse-moi t'expliquer. Vu ton état d'esprit actuel je me doute que ce que je vais te demander ne t'enchantera pas mais il va pourtant falloir que tu le fasses. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai totale confirmation de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre il faudra que tu continues de voir le jeune Malfoy. »

« C'est hors de question ! objecta Harry en se levant brusquement, renversant son siège. Comment pouvez-vous me demander une telle chose ? Vous n'avez donc pas compris que ce que cherche Malfoy c'est me tuer ! Et si je reste à ses côtés il le fera assurément ! »

« As-tu si peu confiance en tes capacités Harry ? demanda Dumbledore avec calme. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua vertement le brun. Mais je refuse de continuer à voir un sale mangemort ! Un esclave de Voldemort ! »

« Harry, comprend bien que si tu te braques maintenant Draco se posera des questions et en admettant que ses projets soient réels, il changera probablement ses plans. Pour l'instant tu as l'avantage de savoir ce qu'il va faire et ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux être plus proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis ? En outre, si Draco a des doutes sur ta conduite, Voldemort pourrait en avoir quant à son comportement à lui. Je connais bien Tom, il est capable de penser que Draco est un espion à la sole de l'Ordre et il pourrait décider de... le tuer. »

Ce fut cette ultime réplique plus que les autres qui bouleversa Harry. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et ses sens furent mis à rude épreuve. Il n'avait jamais songé à cela... au fait que Draco puisse mourir par sa faute. Il l'aurait mérité, mais... mais Harry ne pouvait concevoir son existence sans le blond. Il entendait par-là que le savoir à Azkaban le toucherait beaucoup moins que le savoir six pieds sous terre.

Le brun se maudit pour cette inquiétude soudaine et incontestablement malvenue, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Non ! Draco ne mourrait pas ! Il irait à Azkaban pour un nombre indéterminé d'années mais il ne mourrait pas. Harry s'en fit la promesse. Et non ce n'était pas ses éventuels sentiments pour le blond qui le motivaient, mais bien sa haine. Quel plaisir y aurait-il à voir Malfoy mourir des mains d'un autre plutôt que de souffrir éternellement au fond d'un cachot ?

Harry ferma les yeux et maudit le Serpentard sur un nombre incalculable de générations avant de reprendre une respiration un tant soit peu normale. Voilà qu'il devait protéger celui qui voulait attenter à sa vie. Comble de l'ironie qu'était sa vie entière. Décidément, le destin aimait se jouer de lui.

C'est d'une voix rauque qu'il donna sa réponse à Dumbledore.

« Très bien, dit-il les dents serrées. J'accepte. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Allongé sous un arbre enneigé dans le parc, Harry ruminait de sombres pensées. Le froid lui agressait la peau mais il s'en fichait. La pilule Malfoy-super-sexy-boy-est-un-enfoiré-de-mangemort-et-il-veut-me-buter passait difficilement certes, mais celle Malfoy-super-sexy-boy-est-un-enfoiré-de-mangemort-et-il-veut-me-buter-mais-je-dois-continuer-de-le-baiser passait encore plus mal.

Ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé était insensé. D'une parce que c'était carrément le jeter dans la gueule du loup et de deux parce qu'Harry était complètement paumé. Il se sentait perdu entre la haine farouche qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard et son attirance pour lui. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, ni une supposition vaseuse, mais un fait... un fait établi et malheureusement bien réel. Il en avait eu la preuve dans sa salle de bains, le matin même.

Son corps réclamait celui du Serpentard. C'était d'autant plus effrayant qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être sous l'effet d'une puissante drogue. Il était en manque et pourtant il n'y avait goûté qu'une fois... bon quatre si on voulait être parfaitement précis, mais le résultat était là : il adorait baiser Malfoy et il craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer.

Une idée tordue et complètement immorale lui traversa l'esprit et il se prit à sourire. Aussi aliénée que pouvait être sa pensée, elle expliquait au moins une chose. Le pourquoi du comment Harry préférait voir Malfoy en prison plutôt que dans une tombe. Harry avait certains privilèges et une fois Voldemort aux oubliettes, Harry pourrait jouir pleinement de ce qu'il appelait déjà intérieurement la rançon du succès. Malfoy à Azkaban représentait certains avantages. Harry l'aurait sous la main, et il pourrait ainsi profiter à volonté du corps de sa Némésis. Avec ou sans son accord, le Gryffondor n'en n'avait cure. Il pourrait baiser Malfoy encore et encore et ce autant de fois qu'il le désirerait, quand il le désirerait. Sa vengeance serait alors complète et jouissive.

Alors que le brun fantasmait, appréciant toutes les subtilités de ses répugnantes idées, sa conscience refit soudain surface, traversant avec peine les méandres pernicieux de son cerveau pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Harry se prit une monumentale gifle mentale et grogna en se ressaisissant. Il ne pourrait jamais faire cela... jamais. Vengeance et désir ou pas, ce serait se rabaisser au niveau de Voldemort et il se sentirait minable toute sa vie. Et puis au fond de lui, mais vraiment tout au fond de lui, quelque chose abhorrait l'idée de violer Draco. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Draco tout simplement.

Le Survivant fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de Ron. Il tressaillit et s'assit en tailleur, voyant son ami courir vers lui.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! T'as décidé de faire une grève de la faim ou quoi ? lança Ron les mains sur les hanches. Tu as encore manqué le petit déjeuner ! »

Harry soupira et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à son ami.

« Désolé, mais la séance de ce matin avec Dumbledore m'a un peu épuisé. Alors je suis sorti prendre l'air et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Mouais... m'enfin, heureusement que j'ai pensé à toi, fit Ron en lui lançant un mouchoir roulé en boule. »

Harry l'attrapa au vol, le déplia et y découvrit deux chocolatines, un croissant et un mini-pot de confiture à l'abricot. Il remercia Ron et commença à manger, quoique dévorer serait un terme plus exact, son petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'il eut tout englouti, Ron sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille de jus de fruit et la tendit à Harry qui la vida d'un trait.

« Merci mon pote ! dit-il repu. »

« De rien. Je voulais que tu ais fini de manger au cas où ce que j'ai à te dire t'aurais coupé l'appétit. »

Harry, songea avec amertume et un certain cynisme qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour lui couper l'appétit.

« Tu sais ces derniers temps j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres alors y'a plus rien qui me trouble vraiment, répondit Harry. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Ron grimaça à sa façon, en tordant sa bouche sur le côté avant de la balancer de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ou du moins... une manière simple de dire les choses.

« Je sais pas si tu vas être content de l'apprendre mais Ginny a parlé du pari à Lavande. »

Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« Et alors ? dit-il. En quoi veux-tu que ça m'affecte ? »

« Et bien... Tu connais les filles et surtout Lavande. Bref. Lavande, en a parlé à Padma, qui en a parlé à Jessica, qui en a parlé à Erika, qui en a parlé à Cho, qui en a parlé à Luna qui... »

« Ron ! coupa Harry excédé. Veux-tu en venir au fait, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ouais... justement, bref, l'histoire du pari a voyagé jusqu'aux oreilles de Pansy et... »

« POTTER ! gronda soudain une voix qui était beaucoup trop familière. »

« Malfoy est courant, finit Ron dans un murmure. »

Harry dont le cœur avait tressailli, fronça les sourcils et se leva prestement. Draco avait l'air furieux mais sa colère à lui n'était rien comparée à celle qu'Harry ressentait. De la haine à l'état pur.

(**ndla **: _Pour faire ma sadique j'ai voulu arrêter là mais bon... vu que mes Updates seront rares et que de toute façon, ce chapitre n'est pas assez consistant à mes yeux, j'ai décidé de nous contenter n.n..._) (ndlb : et t'as eu raison, sinon t'aurais entendu parler de mon bazooka ! lol)

D'un regard Harry intima à Ron de s'en aller et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Quand ils furent seuls, Draco, la mâchoire serrée, s'approcha à grands pas d'Harry et s'arrêta pile devant lui, laissant juste quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux. Son regard anthracite fulminait d'éclairs, mais le regard vert du brun les lui rendait au centuple.

Ils restèrent face à face, se jaugeant mutuellement pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole. Il fallait la jouer serré malgré sa haine envers le Serpentard. A vrai dire, il se foutait royalement maintenant que Draco soit au courant du pari, car c'était et de loin le cadet de ses soucis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il ne put empêcher d'être atrocement froid. »

Le blond tressaillit et il sembla au brun qu'une lueur de tristesse et de déception avait illuminé une seconde le regard orageux de Draco. Se convainquant mentalement du contraire, il attendit sa réponse.

« Potter tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! lâcha Draco. Alors comme ça tu prends un pari sur mon cul et tu n'as même pas la décence de m'en parler ? »

Et toi alors ? voulut répliquer Harry. Tu prends un contrat sur ma tête et tu n'as même pas la décence de m'en parler... connard ! Mais le Gryffondor se força au calme. Ne surtout pas tout faire capoter par orgueil. Et surtout éviter de se concentrer sur les lèvres rosies par le froid et tentantes qui se dessinaient devant lui.

« Je suis désolé Malfoy, je ne pensais pas que tu en serais affecté. »

Le blond grogna.

« Non bien entendu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait eu de l'importance n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry aurait juré avoir senti de l'amertume dans les paroles du Serpentard et il en fut dérangé. Mais, il se ressaisit rapidement, éludant son trouble par un simple : il joue bien la comédie. Il se mit lui aussi dans la peau du personnage et joua le jeu. Il fit un sourire ravageur au blond.

« Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... et c'est moi que tu traitais de Poufsouffle hier matin ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? lança Draco sur la défensive. »

Il n'aimait pas la lueur étrange dans le regard émeraude qui le fixait, avec... envie et sauvagerie.

« Je pensais pourtant que tu étais comme moi. Que nous étions similaires sur ce point... Draco. Juste une histoire de fesses sans engagement. »

Draco frémit. La voix du Gryffondor s'était faite chaude et sensuelle et il s'en voulait de réagir autant. Bien sûr, il en voulait à Potter d'avoir baisé avec lui juste pour gagner un stupide pari, mais en même temps... Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler. Potter avait fait mouche. Draco avait pour principe de ne jamais s'attacher. A qui que ce soit et surtout pas à son ennemi de bac à sable. Pourtant, cette phrase, dans la bouche du brun, lui serra le cœur. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco avait accepté son attirance pour Potter, et il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour il l'aurait dans son lit. Néanmoins, il avait espéré que ce soit parce qu'Harry le désirait lui aussi et non pas pour une sordide histoire de pari. La nuit dernière avait été particulièrement difficile à gérer... en particulier parce que Draco n'avait jamais laissé aucun de ses amants partager son lit pour la nuit entière. Il s'était étonné d'avoir si rapidement accepté de s'endormir dans les bras puissants de Potter, mais il avait apprécié.

En réalité, il avait plus qu'apprécié. Il avait adoré. Il avait adoré aussi la façon dont Harry l'avait collé le lendemain, le suppliant presque de lui refaire l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Ses paroles teintées de promesses agréables... Draco avait été surpris de ne pas voir le brun de toute la journée d'hier après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il n'était pas non plus venu au dîner, ni au petit déjeuner... Le Serpentard avait songé à une raison quelconque et ne s'en était pas formalisé jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui apprenne que c'était pour un pari qu'il avait couché avec lui. La nouvelle lui avait, à sa grande surprise, transpercé le cœur. L'humiliant d'autant plus que désormais tout Poudlard devait être au courant. Le Prince des Serpentard s'était fait avoir par le grand Harry Potter, quelle déchéance.

Potter et lui ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de cul. Une simple histoire de cul et quand il avait eu son compte Harry l'avait tout simplement jeté. Les paroles de Marius lui étaient douloureusement revenues en mémoire : « A force de rejeter les gens qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi, tu finiras seul... ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en était souvenu à ce moment, mais le fait est qu'il s'en était rappelé et que ça lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Dégoûté par sa propre faiblesse, Draco se reprit. Il avait des principes, alors soit, il allait les appliquer. Du cul pour le cul et rien d'autre. Ne rien espérer en retour. Ne jamais rien espérer en retour...

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Seulement maintenant que tu as, semble-t-il, gagné ton pari, tu n'as plus aucune raison de m'approcher. Content d'avoir pu te servir à quelque chose, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Harry resta coi. C'était quoi cette attitude que venait de lui servir Malfoy ? Comment ça ne plus l'approcher ? A quoi jouait ce foutu Serpentard ? Son plan n'était-il pas de l'approcher pour mieux le flinguer ?

Harry était encore plus perdu qu'avant et sa raison fut momentanément mise en mode veille. En clair son cerveau, saturé d'émotions contradictoires, avait complètement court-circuité. Occultant subitement haine et désir de vengeance, le Gryffondor se précipita à la suite de Malfoy et lui saisit violemment le bras.

Draco se retourna et tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du brun était puissante. Harry l'attira brusquement à lui, et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser bestial. Un baiser renversant, un baiser fougueux, agressif, sauvage... un baiser qui leur disait à tous deux, leurs sentiments, leur émotion trop forte pour être contrôlée, en un mot, leur confusion.

La blond, à sa grande surprise, se laissa immédiatement entraîner dans les vertiges de ce baiser. Il aurait dû repousser Potter, le traiter de tous les noms, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Son désir avait pris le pas sur sa raison et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, se noyer dans cette source de chaleur qu'était la bouche de son amant.

Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de la peau d'Harry, et il les plongea avec délice sous le manteau, puis sous la chemise du brun. Il sentit le Gryffondor se tendre à ce contact et il s'enhardit, caressant avec adresse le ventre plat, griffant l'épiderme sensible, jusqu'au torse.

Harry n'avait plus notion de rien. Ni de la neige, ni du froid, ni de ses convictions, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre... Plus rien n'avait d'importance en ce moment que les mains habiles du Serpentard voyageant sur son corps. Ses propres mains découvrirent Draco avec possessivité et il songea, avec un naturel terrifiant, que Malfoy était à lui. Qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Qu'il c'était son dû et qu'il avait le droit d'en profiter pleinement. Quelque part sa raison lui dictait de se ressaisir, mais il l'envoya paître, ne se souciant que du désir qui le taraudait depuis ce matin.

Quant deux doigts pincèrent l'un de ses mamelons, il grogna, posant brusquement ses mains sur le cul de Serpentard, le collant à son corps pour lui montrer l'étendue de son appétit. Draco lui répondit en frottant langoureusement son bassin contre le sien et Harry gémit quand un vif coup de reins fut donné.

Harry interrompit le baiser et invita Draco à baisser le regard sur leurs entrejambes respectives. Front contre front, chacune de leurs mains posées sur le fessier de l'autre, Harry et Draco accordaient leurs mouvements de bassin. Leurs corps formaient une espèce de cœur dont l'extrémité ondulait sensuellement, excitant quiconque pourrait passer par là. Les caresses furent d'abord lascives, lentes et prolongées, mais elles se muèrent très rapidement en frottement vifs, pressés, urgents... Pétrissant, massant, écrasant, mouvant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, les deux amants s'excitaient mutuellement, faisant grimper le plaisir crescendo. Leurs queues gonflaient toujours plus, se gorgeant de sang, palpitant affreusement l'une contre l'autre.

Bientôt Harry n'en put plus. Se foutant royalement de la neige, du froid, des éventuels élèves qui pourraient passer par là, il attira Draco sous l'arbre, l'allongea dans la poudreuse et lui retira prestement son pantalon. "Prestement" signifiant utilisation d'une baguette magique bien entendu.

Le blond ne protesta pas et dès qu'il fut débarrassé de son vêtement gênant, il se tendit sous la morsure du froid. Son long manteau protégeait ses jambes de la neige, mais il se sentait frigorifié. Son sexe pulsait sous l'effet de l'excitation mais la brise glacée le rendait douloureux. Cependant, il ne s'en soucia que très peu de temps, car Harry venait de le recouvrir de son corps.

Braguette simplement baissée suffisamment pour laisser son pénis se dresser librement, le Gryffondor réchauffait Draco dont les cuisses s'écartaient plus largement. Il attira Harry à lui pour un baiser passionné et il feula de plaisir et de douleur quand, sans prévenir, Harry s'enfonça profondément en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manteau du brun et il hurla quand Potter amorça un va-et-vient brusque. Sans lubrifiant ni préparation, la pénétration était atrocement douloureuse. Draco avait la sensation d'être déchiré en deux, lacéré de l'intérieur.

Il voulut dire à Harry de s'arrêter, qu'il avait mal, trop mal, mais sa supplique resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. La douleur lui coupait la voix et le souffle. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux qu'il avait fermés.

Harry n'avait pas conscience de la souffrance de son partenaire, tout ce qui importait était son propre plaisir, sa propre envie, sa propre bite qui plongeait encore et encore au fond de ce cul divinement étroit. Mais il sentit de petites gouttes chaudes tomber sur ses mains et il réalisa enfin avec horreur qu'il prenait Draco avec sauvagerie. Il sentit enfin les membres du Serpentard crispés autour de lui, son anus serré et son corps tendu comme un arc. Draco pleurait... Draco souffrait... par sa faute.

Alors il calma son sang bouillonnant, et se concentra sur les réactions de son amant. Ses coups de boutoir ralentirent, et il se pencha sur le visage du blond, léchant avec sensualité les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Draco ouvrit les yeux et leurs regard s'accrochèrent.

« Désolé, murmura Harry. Désolé. »

Draco se détendit légèrement, et il put enfin apprécier la grosseur de ce membre tout au fond de lui. Il sentit les mains d'Harry surélever ses fesses, le forçant à se cambrer contre lui, et il rejeta la tête en arrière lâchant un gémissement de pur plaisir. La queue d'Harry venait de buter contre sa prostate et le courant électrique qui venait de le traverser l'avait totalement exulté. Alors, il ondula des hanches, poussant son anus à la rencontre du sexe d'Harry, sentant le plaisir le terrasser à chaque fois que sa prostate était cognée.

« Plus... plus profond, gémit-il. Oh Potter, plus profond... »

Harry obéit, et cette fois entièrement conscient de ses gestes, son bassin recommença une allée et venue rapide sans être brutale. Draco noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Cambré comme il l'était, il sentait son sexe se frotter contre le ventre du Gryffondor et il adorait ça.

Le Survivant se propulsa encore et encore et la jouissance les accueillit bientôt et ils hurlèrent, emportés tous les deux au-delà de la réalité. Harry imprima les derniers mouvements adjacents à l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir et s'effondra sur Draco. Son corps entier frissonnait tant à cause du froid qu'à cause du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à avoir retrouvé le corps du Serpentard.

Il se sentait à sa place. Il se sentait enfin repu... il était comblé. Draco le repoussa légèrement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure essoufflé. »

La raison d'Harry refit surface à ce moment-là et ce qu'il allait confesser mourut sur le bout de sa langue. Lui avouer qu'il en avait rêvé, qu'il avait failli en crever parce qu'il croyait l'avoir perdu... ça jamais ! Avouer sa plus grande faiblesse à son futur assassin était de l'hérésie totale. Tout comme le désir qui ne quittait plus ses veines.

Une idée lui vint alors. Il allait en profiter. Oui. Malfoy devait penser que c'était gagné, qu'il avait réussi à le prendre dans ses filets. Et puisque Harry était obligé de rester avec lui... autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Son corps exigeait sa délivrance dans celui de Malfoy et il allait le satisfaire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette parodie de relation se termine.

Harry sourit alors et répondit.

« Parce que je ne sais pas encore si j'ai vraiment gagné mon pari et que d'ici là j'ai envie de profiter de toi, Malfoy. »

Cette déclaration fendit le cœur de Draco en deux. Encore ce pari... il avait espéré qu'Harry lui dise qu'il en avait eu envie, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui... mais non. Il se leurrait encore. Potter ne le désirait que pour gagner son fichu pari. Draco eut envie d'envoyer bouler le Gryffondor mais en même temps, il ne pouvait occulter ce que réclamait son sang. Et son sang voulait Potter.

Alors, dissimulant sa tristesse, il répondit : « Je vais t'aider à gagner alors. » Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il faisait probablement une grossière erreur. Rester auprès d'Harry mettait son avenir et ses sentiments à rude épreuve mais son désir était plus fort.

Il s'avoua avec une certaine tristesse mêlée de frayeur qu'il commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'accrocher au Gryffondor.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco rêvassait sur son lit quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Avec un soupir il autorisa la personne à entrer.

« Salut beau blond ! »

« Salut Blaise, répondit Draco. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Hum... rien de particulier. »

Draco s'assit et croisa ses jambes, fixant son meilleur ami, un sourcil levé.

« Blaise je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, et tu n'es pas du genre à te déplacer pour rien de particulier. Alors crache le morceau ! »

L'Italien sourit et rejoignit Draco sur le lit.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. »

« Hum... tes deux amoureux c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, répondit Blaise. »

« Et alors ? Tu as fini par choisir ? »

« Je n'y arrive toujours pas. Ils m'attirent l'un comme l'autre, ils sont adorables l'un comme l'autre... L'un est fougueux, l'autre est tendre... Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis, se plaignit-il. »

Draco secoua la tête. Blaise avait le même don que lui pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

« Blaise, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec les deux en même temps ! Il faut que tu choisisses. »

« Si seulement je pouvais les avoir tous les deux Dray. Je les aime autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Je sais. Mais il n'y en a pas un qui te plaît plus que l'autre ? »

« Non. Ils me plaisent tous les deux et le pire... »

« C'est qu'ils sont très proches oui je sais. »

« Je ne veux pas briser leur fraternité. »

Draco rit légèrement.

« Blaise quel piètre Serpentard tu fais ! »

« Oh ça va ! Tu peux parler toi Monsieur-je-ne-suis-absolument-pas-amoureux-de-Harry-Potter-le-super-Survivant ! »

A ces mots, le blond se rembrunit immédiatement.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter, lâcha-t-il froidement. »

« On dirait que je viens de toucher un point sensible. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Blaise ou je te tue ! »

« Depuis le temps que tu me menaces de mort tu sais... »

« Ami indigne ! »

« Je sais. Mais je suis là pour ça. Pour essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux. »

« Ecoute, Potter et moi c'est de la baise comme avec tous les autres, maintenant tu me lâches avec ça sinon je peux t'assurer que les deux autres sauront que tu joues double-jeu. »

Blaise fit la moue.

« C'est du chantage ça ! »

« C'est Serpentard ça ! »

« De toute façon je ne sors avec aucun des deux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu leurs cours après et ils te courent après sans savoir que tu les désires tous les deux. »

« Méchant ! »

« Chochotte ! »

« En parlant de ça, Monsieur le grand sensible dans le fond, je pourrais savoir quand est-ce que tu seras convoqué par le Maître ? »

Draco s'allongea et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Hum, dès que j'aurais fini de faire ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. »

« Et ce sera prêt quand ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Bientôt. Normalement, c'est pour fin Noël. Pour le moment j'ai encore du mal, mais tu me connais, je suis tenace. »

« Oui. C'est justement pour ça qu'il a voulu t'engager dans ses troupes. J'ai déjà vu ce que tu appelles injustement des brouillons et je suis certain que tu passeras le test. Tu as vraiment du talent tu sais ? »

« Je sais, je sais Blaise. Mais le talent est une chose, savoir en faire preuve est une autre. Je lui ai envoyé les essais et il a été ravi. Pourtant, moi je ne suis pas satisfait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas au résultat que j'escompte. »

« Draco, tu es le meilleur dans ta discipline et tu n'as aucun besoin de stresser. Elle sera parfaite, sans balafre, et tu seras reconnu au même titre que lui. »

« Hum... si tu le dis. Je te crois. Mon vœux le plus cher est de faire plaisir au Maître. »

« Dis donc, tu ne trouves pas que l'appeler "le Maître" ça fait un peu trop ? »

« Nan. Tu sais au Japon c'est comme ça qu'il désigne leur professeur. Il l'appelle par leur titre et que je sois Anglais ne me permets pas de déroger à la règle. »

« Mouais. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il est l'heure d'aller dîner. Tu viens ? »

« Je te suis. »

« Au fait Dray... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as le nez tout rouge, je peux savoir où tu as passé ton après-midi ? »

**A SUIVREUH n.n... **

Alors, alors ? Je réponds à des questions mais d'autres se posent n'est-ce pas ? lol. En outre... Dray est-il vraiment un espion à la solde de Voldemort ? Que se passe-t-il encore dans la tête de piaf de cette auteuse à la noix ? mdr...

La réponse est franchement simple et je suis certaine que si vous avez attentivement lu la fic vous l'avez déjà ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Alors un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci de me lire encore et toujours.

Gros kissouxxxx HK n.n...


	8. Engrais ?

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe que vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statut_ : J'en sais rien lol.

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _: Bon ! Mon nouveau mantra lol : Désolée pour le retard n.n... En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) Ah ! Et lisez la note à la fin ! Elle pourrait être très intéressante n.n...

**Pour ma bêta Ishtar **: Merci ! Merci ! Mille fois merci ma chérie. Je t'adore et tu le sais ! Kiss ;)

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER**_

**_Chapitre 8 : Engrais ? Comme pour faire pousser des plantes ?_**

Marius entra comme un fou dans son dortoir, faisant fuir les quelques garçons qui s'y trouvaient. Le jeune Serdaigle fulminait de rage. Les jointures de ses poings blanchissaient à mesure que la colère et la jalousie grandissaient en lui, serrant son cœur.

Encore. Il venait _encore_ de les surprendre. Il venait _encore_ des les voir immoralement, impudiquement, lascivement accrochés l'un à l'autre. C'était un cauchemar. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu croire à cette stupide rumeur, selon laquelle Harry Potter se serait envoyé le Prince des Serpentards en personne. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Jamais Draco n'aurait laissé quiconque le prendre. JAMAIS ! Même lui, son amant pendant trois mois n'avait pas eu le droit de s'enfoncer avec hardiesse dans ce corps si pâle... si désirable. Alors, comment Potter, ce foutu connard de Potter aurait-il pu ? Surtout pour un pari. Un pari absurde.

Non. Cette rumeur n'était que foutaise.

Mais, les yeux ne mentent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf, si l'on est en plein désert et que la chaleur étouffante vous fait délirer en vous déconnectant complètement de la réalité. Et même en sachant cela, serait-il possible de voir des mirages en plein hiver ? Il y avait très peu de chance que cela se produise en effet... Alors, lorsque pour la première fois, Marius les avait vus forniquant gaiement dans la neige, il n'avait été en aucun cas victime d'un quelconque hallucinogène. Lorsqu'il les avait vus, Potter et Draco, tous les deux à moitié dévêtus baisant comme des animaux à même le sol gelé, son esprit ne divaguait pas. Même s'il avait voulu y croire. De toutes ses forces.

Et puis il y avait cette fois aussi, où après un rude entraînement de Quidditch il les avait surpris dans les vestiaires, l'eau chaude et le savon ruisselants sensuellement sur leurs corps en mouvement. Et une autre fois, alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis pour dîner, il les avait vus dans un couloir désert à peine éclairé, la faible lueur des chandelles dansant indécemment sur leurs corps en action. Et encore une autre fois, alors qu'il sortait d'une retenue avec le professeur Chourave, il les avait surpris dans une salle de classe vide, le bureau d'un professeur supportant l'indécence de leurs corps s'ébattant vigoureusement.

Et à chaque fois, c'était le même scénario, la même mise en scène écoeurante d'érotisme qui se jouait sous son regard douloureux : les cris de pur plaisir poussés par Draco, ses jambes croisées dans le dos de Potter, ses bras s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules du Gryffondor, son bassin accueillant passionnément les puissants coups de reins du brun...

Marius aurait tant aimé se complaire encore dans ses illusions, ses théories futiles et ridicules mais tellement salvatrices. Si apaisantes, si réconfortantes... Oui, se voiler la face avait parfois quelques avantages non négligeables. Pourtant, et même en dépensant des trésors de volonté, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

Aujourd'hui encore, Marius avait senti son cœur se fendre en deux. Il lui était déjà difficile d'accepter l'idée que Draco puisse s'avilir sexuellement parlant face à Potter, mais le voir était une lame à chaud plantée en pleine poitrine. Draco n'était qu'une pute. Une saloperie de pute et s'il lui plaisait de jouer les catins pour Potter, grand bien lui fasse car ça n'allait pas durer.

Essuyant avec rage les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, le jeune homme se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo, Marius observa longuement son visage rougit par la colère et bouffi de tristesse. Mais bientôt sa grimace peinée se mua en un rictus démoniaque.

Sa vengeance n'en aurait que plus de goût. Oh oui... La première partie de son plan avait fonctionné à merveille et Potter était appâté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire tomber dans ses filets et comme une araignée gobe la malheureuse mouche prisonnière de sa toile, réduire Potter à néant. Pas le tuer... non. La mort serait un châtiment bien trop doux pour ce voleur de cœur. Mais le briser. Le priver de ce qui lui était le plus cher à son cœur : sa liberté. Sans elle, Potter serait aussi perdu et désemparé qu'un papillon auquel on viendrait de couper les ailes.

« Profites-en tant que tu le peux encore mon cher Harry, susurra-t-il méchamment. Profites-en bien... parce que dans peu de temps, tu regretteras amèrement de t'être approché de Draco. »

Parce que, oui, Draco Malfoy était à lui. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. Personne, non personne, n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Harry Potter avait mal fait de s'approcher du Serpentard blond et Marius allait le lui expliquer de la plus douloureuse des manières.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Tu lui fais peur avec ta tête de dégénéré ! »

« Mais non ! Les animaux se fichent de la tête des gens, répliqua Ron en recommençant ses grimaces. »

« C'est vrai. Quand je mets mon masque de singe pour Halloween, Marty me reconnaît toujours. »

« Dans votre cas, Hagrid, masque ou pas ça ne change absolument rien, nota Harry en riant. »

Hagrid leva les yeux aux ciels, mais sourit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre qu'Harry lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et tressaillit. Mouvement qu'Harry et Ron ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, car avouons-le, un demi-géant qui tressaille vous fait penser à une dizaine de personnes qui sursautent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hagrid ? »

« Si, si, tout va bien Harry. Je suis juste un peu en retard. J'ai promis à un élève de lui procurer un peu de crin de Licorne pour une de ses expériences. »

« Je vois. Bon et bien allez-y avant de vraiment vous mettre en retard. Ron et moi allons finir de nourrir le reste des animaux et nous vous rejoindrons. »

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit Ron. Ça ne nous pose pas de problème tant qu'il n'y a pas d'enclos d'araignées énormes et méchantes. »

« Merci les garçons, vous êtes vraiment gentils. À plus tard, pour le thé. Surtout ne confondez pas. La viande de limace est pour Bertha et les seaux de grains pour Oscar et Gaston. »

« Oui, oui, on fera attention, répondit Harry. »

Une fois qu'Hagrid se fut éloigné, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls et tranquilles, je vais pouvoir te parler. Tu te souviens de notre dernière discussion ? »

« À quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet de Malfoy. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il parvint difficilement à le dissimuler. Malgré cela, il chercha tout de même à nier.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne me mens pas Ry. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. J'ai réfléchi à ça et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à coucher avec Malfoy alors que tu m'as dit ne pas avoir confiance en lui. »

Harry soupira. Après sa discussion avec Dumbledore, il avait été obligé de mettre Ron au courant. Au moins d'une partie de l'histoire. Ce que l'on pouvait définir comme la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il se voyait mal continuer de coucher avec Malfoy sans que cela se sache. Alors, plutôt que de laisser Ron l'apprendre au hasard, il avait préféré le lui dire face à face.

Ça n'avait pas été le meilleur moment de son existence, il pouvait le dire. Ron avait fortement déprécié la nouvelle d'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation. Harry pouvait le comprendre, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas tout expliqué en profondeur et qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas le faire. Cela l'enrageait, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de divulguer quoi que ce soit d'autre... Il ne voulait pas que Ron soit mis en danger.

Malfoy voulait le buter, très bien. Mais il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu du rouquin. Harry détestait mentir à son meilleur ami, mais il se consolait en songeant que c'était uniquement pour son bien et sa sécurité qu'il le faisait.

« Ron, je te l'ai répété des millions de fois. Malfoy est un trop bon coup pour que je le laisse tomber comme ça. Sérieux, il me fait bander comme jamais je ne l'avais été, il m'excite à mort ce mec et en plus, il baise comme un dieu. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en lui que j'ai forcément envie de me priver de son cul. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul que je baise en ce moment et tu le sais. »

« Ouais, ouais. Je sais aussi que des deux, celui qui à le plus de chance de te faire gagner ton pari c'est Malfoy. Mais quand même et surtout ne te fâche pas pour ce que je vais dire Harry, c'est trop bizarre. Je veux dire, je vois bien les regards que tu lances à Malfoy quand tu le croises ou quand tu vois un autre mec s'approcher d'un peu trop près de lui et je... enfin, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné ma théorie. »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et serra brusquement ses poings. Il avait _presque_ oublié ça, tiens. Presque, car la connerie qu'avait sorti Ron était si grosse que même un aveugle sourd et muet l'aurait vue, entendue et objectée. Cela avait mis notre cher Gryffondor dans un état de colère impressionnant. Comment Ron avait-il pu sérieusement penser cela ?

« Justement parlons-en de ta théorie fumeuse. Je refuse que tu y penses encore, c'est compris. Malfoy n'est que la pétasse blonde que je m'envoie pour satisfaire ma libido et gagner mon putain de pari. Pari qu'il a d'ailleurs accepté de m'aider à gagner. Je ne suis pas jaloux des mecs qui peuvent l'approcher parce que je me fous qu'il s'envoie en l'air à gauche et à droite. **Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui **! »

C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Que Ron suppose la jalousie passe encore, car il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-là. Harry, même s'il s'en voulait de ressentir cela, n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir un autre mâle dans le giron de sa pute de luxe. Mais, qu'il sous-entende qu'Harry, que LUI, Harry Potter, celui qu'on pouvait qualifier au choix de « _Survivant _» ou de « _Buffy contre les mangemorts _», soit amoureux de Draco Malfoy futur esclave de Voldemort, était inacceptable. Parfaitement inacceptable.

Comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux de son bourreau ?

Tandis qu'Harry martyrisait son pauvre cerveau, Ron soupirait intérieurement. Pour lui sa théorie était loin d'être de la connerie comme se bornait à l'affirmer son ami. Bien au contraire, jamais théorie n'avait été aussi proche de la vérité. Le rouquin n'égalait peut-être pas le niveau intellectuel de sa petite amie, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide.

Il craignait qu'Harry ne tombe réellement amoureux de Malfoy... même si ce n'était pas encore le cas, cela le deviendrait rapidement. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était la première fois qu'un de ses pressentiments le tracassait à ce point-là. Quelque chose allait bientôt se passer... et ce quelque chose n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Harry ne voulait rien lui dire, parfait. Il le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre... le rouquin espérait seulement que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

Ron posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Tu as raison... je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. »

Harry sembla se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Ronny, mais je suis un grand garçon et je gère très bien ce que je fais okay. De toute façon, dès que le pari prendra fin, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours puisque Hermione revient bientôt, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de Malfoy et moi dans le même lit. »

Le roux sourit et se concentra sur la tache que leur avait confiée Hagrid. Après quelques instants durant lesquels son regard azur passa de la nourriture aux animaux, il posa sur Harry un regard interrogateur.

« Ry, dis-moi. Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si on confond la nourriture ? »

« Euh... je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Pourquoi ? Tu as envie d'essayer ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour saisir un seau de grain. »

« Nan-nan, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Qui sont Bertha, Oscar et Gaston ? »

Harry cessa tout mouvement, se redressa, regarda Ron droit dans les yeux, répondit « ? » avant que d'un commun accord, les garçons ne se mettent à hurler : « HAGRIIIIIIIIIIID ! ».

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez un quart d'heure de retard ! »

« Je suis désolé, répondit Hagrid en souriant. Mais je nourrissais les animaux et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« J'ai vu ça. Mais de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas avoir froid vous, avec cette espèce de fourrure naturelle qui recouvre tout votre corps. »

Hagrid ne prit pas la mouche, au contraire il rit et ouvrit la porte de sa cabane. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il s'était habitué aux sarcasmes de l'adolescent. Et puis... c'était un bon p'tit gars dans le fond. Arrogant mais sympathique. Enfin, dans la mesure où l'on apprenait à le connaître et à gagner sa confiance. Ce qu'Hagrid n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à accomplir. Un exploit, vous dis-je. Un exploit.

« Allez entre, suis-moi. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, mais épousseta son manteau couvert de neige d'abord. Peu importe l'endroit, aussi rustique soit-il, que vous visitez, une règle est de toujours paraître impeccable et de ne surtout pas manquer de politesse envers son hôte en salissant les lieux.

« Tu dois être complètement gelé mon garçon, viens près du feu, en attendant que je t'apporte le crin de Licorne. Tu veux un peu de thé ? Il y a des biscuits aussi sur la table si tu as faim. »

Le garçon posa un regard vaguement écoeuré sur les espèces de parpaings enfarinés et dégoulinant de chocolat éparpillés dans une assiette, autrement dit, les biscuits en question et retint un gémissement d'horreur.

« Hem... Je n'ai pas très faim. Par contre, j'accepterais volontiers une tasse de thé. Et je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'attribuer de ridicules sobriquets. »

« Ce n'est pas plus ridicule que de te surnommer _mon poussin en sucre_ comme se plaît à le faire ta chère mère ou _mon petit canard en chocolat_ comme le fait ton père, répliqua le garde-chasse en souriant. »

Hagrid entendit un léger soupir excédé, signe qu'il avait fait mouche et son sourire s'élargit quand il entendit ensuite un « _je ne vous le fais pas dire_ » marmonné avec embarras. Il servit une tasse de thé à son invité avant de se saisir d'un petit sac en velours vert accroché à une poutre.

« Tiens. Fais-y très attention. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le jeune homme le regard pétillant. Je sais combien est précieux le crin de Licorne. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. Ça à l'air très important pour toi. Que comptes-tu faire avec ? »

« Effectivement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est qu'utilisé avec science, le crin de Licorne se révèle être un excellent engrais. Et pour les essais que je compte rendre à mon Maître, il me sera des plus utile. »

« De l'engrais ? Comme pour faire pousser des plantes ? s'étonna le garde-chasse. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu me surprendras toujours. »

« Quand réaliserez-vous que je suis quelqu'un de surprenant ? rétorqua Draco avec un petit sourire. »

Hagrid éclata d'un rire franc qui fut coupé par quelques coups donnés à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui cela pouvait être, que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur deux Gryffondors couverts de neige.

« Hagrid, c'est nous. On voulait vous demander quelque ch... MALFOY ! s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux. »

« Potter. Weasley, salua calmement Draco. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Ron abasourdi. »

Et il pouvait l'être. Comment et pourquoi Malfoy se trouvait-il chez Hagrid, une tasse de thé fumant à la main ? C'était complètement dingue. Malfoy et Hagrid dans la même pièce ?

Harry, fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas furieux vers le garde-chasse.

« Hagrid, lança-t-il sèchement, j'attend des explications. Que fait Malfoy ici avec vous ? »

Pris au dépourvu et pas vraiment étonné de la réaction d'Harry, Hagrid rougit d'embarras. Comment expliquer à Harry qu'il acceptait de bonne grâce de procurer du crin de Licorne à Draco sans que cela ne paraisse suspect ? Après tout, Hagrid était censé détester les Malfoys autant qu'Harry. Et rendre service à Malfoy junior reviendrait probablement à une trahison de sa part dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Alors j'attend Hagrid ! »

« Et bien... je... euh... »

« Calme-toi Potter, intervint la voix traînante de Draco. J'avais besoin de crin de Licorne et Hagrid m'en a donné. »

« Pourquoi t'aurait-il aidé Malfoy ? »

« Parce que c'est un Professeur et qu'il est en devoir d'apporter son aide à ses élèves Potter, répliqua Draco. Cela t'étonne-t-il tellement que pour une fois cet imbécile d'ours illettré qui nous sert de Professeur serve à quelque chose ? »

Harry serra les dents et fusilla le blond du regard. Il détestait que Malfoy insulte ses proches et ce qu'il venait de dire avait fait déborder le vase. Hagrid n'était pas un ours imbécile et illettré.

« Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit si gentil avec toi. Parce que tu n'es qu'une espèce de connard qui ne mérite certainement pas que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide et surtout pas Hagrid ! »

« Harry, tenta de le raisonner Hagrid, s'il te plaît calme... »

« NON ! Comment pouvez-vous donner quelque chose d'aussi précieux et rare que du crin de Licorne à cet enculé de Malfoy ? Après tout ce que son père et lui vous on fait, vous l'aidez quand même ? Je peux comprendre que vous soyez gentil Hagrid, mais pas avec les Malfoys ! Ils sont nos ennemis. »

Hagrid allait répondre mais le bruit d'une tasse que l'on pose sèchement sur une table retentit et le silence se fit. Tout le monde dirigea son attention vers l'origine du bruit pour voir un Serpentard blond, mâchoire serrée et regard assombri par la colère, traverser le salon à grande enjambée, sans un mot. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais repoussa cette sensation perturbante.

Une fois à la porte, Draco s'arrêta et sans se retourner dit :

« Tu as parfaitement raison Potter. Je suis un enculé... sur ce point-là tu connais ton sujet par cœur n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton ennemi et celui d'Hagrid, donc il est logique que dans ce cas, je lui rende ce qu'il m'a donné. »

Il déposa le sac de velours sur le sol et se redressa.

« Hagrid, je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais je me débrouillerai autrement pour me procurer du crin de Licorne. »

Une alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit du garde-chasse.

« Dra... Malfoy, prends le crin de Licorne. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais très bien que la seule autre manière pour toi de t'en procurer est de... »

« Je sais ! coupa sèchement le Serpentard. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Draco quitta les yeux sous le regard surpris de Ron, mitigé d'Harry et carrément inquiet d'Hagrid.

« Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, il faut que tu rattrapes Malfoy. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix tranchante. »

Hagrid soupira.

« Écoute, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Malfoy et je peux comprendre que tu te sois senti trahi. Mais, je suis un Professeur au même titre que Dumbledore ou que McGonagall et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Malfoy leur avait demandé de l'aide, ils n'auraient pas refusé. Et ce même s'il a fait de mauvaises choses. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi, il m'a tout de même remercié, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. »

Harry tressaillit et sa colère se décanta légèrement. Hagrid avait raison... il avait peut-être un tantinet exagéré avec Malfoy. Il est vrai que Draco Malfoy remerciant Hagrid était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. C'était rarissime... et surprenant. Cependant...

« Hagrid il vous a insulté ! Et vous savez que je ne supporte pas qu'il fasse ça ! »

« Harry, crois-tu vraiment que je me sois senti touché par ce qu'il a dit ? Je sais ce que je vaux et ce type de critique ne me touche plus depuis longtemps. Mais lui n'a peut-être pas apprécié que tu l'injuries de cette manière. C'était vulgaire Harry et très déplacé. Proférer ce genre de propos dans ma maison est un manque de respect pour moi autant que pour la personne que tu as invectivé. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Cette fois Harry se sentit réellement coupable. Il avait complètement foiré son coup avec Malfoy et il comprenait désormais d'où lui était venu ce pincement au cœur quand il l'avait vu partir. Ses mots avaient et de très loin dépassé sa pensée et sa colère l'avait complètement aveuglé.

Pourtant, Hagrid ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'Harry ressentait. Malfoy en voulait à sa vie, et il était persuadé que si Hagrid était au courant de ses plans machiavéliques, il n'aurait pas été aussi amical et ne l'aurait peut-être pas défendu de cette manière.

Harry se sentait coupable d'avoir été odieux avec Draco cependant... Malfoy méritait, quelque part, ses mots sales et blessants. Parce que dans le fond, Draco Malfoy désirait plus que tout le tuer non ? Et avouez-le... il est difficile de rester poli envers votre futur meurtrier.

« Oui, répondit-il. »

« Hagrid, demanda Ron en ramassant le sac en velours, qu'est-ce que Malfoy a l'intention de faire avec du crin de Licorne ? »

« Sûrement un poison pour me buter, lança Harry a moitié sérieux. »

Hagrid secoua la tête.

« Non. Il veut l'utiliser pour en faire de l'engrais. »

« De l'engrais ? s'hébéta Ron. Comme pour faire pousser des plantes ? »

« Ou peut-être un cerveau, tiens, marmonna Harry. »

_Comme ça il pourrait réfléchir un peu plus et au lieu de vouloir me flinguer, me baiser et m'appartenir jusqu'à la fin des temps._

« Je suppose Ron. Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus. »

« Malfoy... faire pousser des fleurs ? C'est une... »

Ron se tut. Il venait de se souvenir de la fleur que Malfoy avait offerte à Harry. Une espèce de cœur à l'envers qui changeait de couleur à chaque fois qu'on l'arrosait. Et Harry prenait grand soin de cette fleur... il changeait son eau tous les jours. Alors non... Malfoy qui fait pousser des fleurs, ce ne pouvait pas être une plaisanterie.

« Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il devra faire pour acquérir du crin de Licorne désormais ? demanda Harry. »

« C'est simple, répondit-il gravement. Il devra se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Le crin de Licorne est extrêmement rare et cher. Les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard n'en vendent pas. Il n'y a que dans l'Allée des Embrumes que l'on en trouve. Dans la boutique de Monsieur Bean, la seule qui ne vende pas de produit en rapport avec la magie noire. C'est là que je trouve tous mes produits contre les insectes qui saccagent les potagers. C'est aussi à cet endroit que le Professeur Chourave achète quelques-uns de ses engrais. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète Hagrid, lança Ron. Malfoy s'y est déjà rendu à plusieurs reprises avec son père. Il connaît les lieux. »

« Je m'en doute, répondit-il. Seulement là, il ne sera pas accompagné de son père et c'est un endroit vraiment dangereux pour les jeunes sorciers. Qu'il soit un Malfoy n'empêchera pas certaines racailles de s'en prendre à lui. Et même s'il sait se défendre, la majorité des sorciers qui traînent dans ces rues ont la baguette facile. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et il serra les poings. D'où lui venait cette subite inquiétude pour son futur assassin, il ne le savait pas et pour le moment ne voulait pas le savoir. Malfoy allait probablement être en danger par sa faute et il ne le supportait pas. Oui, le plus important pour lui en cet instant était d'empêcher Draco d'aller fourrer son joli p'tit cul là-bas.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid avec en main, le fameux petit sac de velours vert.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? lança Ron. »

« Ramener ce crin de Licorne à Malfoy ! »

_Et ensuite, l'embrasser comme un demeuré... _

_**À SUIVREUH n.n...**_

Alors, alors ? Il vous a plu ce chapitre ?

Je vous avoue que même si j'ai été inspirée, il a été un peu difficile à écrire. Surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments d'Harry. Parce que de son point de vue à lui, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je veux dire, il est le seul à croire que Dray veut le buter. Il ne peut pas l'aimer et le détester en même temps... Et c'est ce qui est difficile justement à bien définir sans devoir ressasser toujours les mêmes choses ou me prendre la tête dans des casse-têtes sentimentaux pas possibles. M'enfin, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même après tout... c'est moi qui me suis lancée dedans non ? mdr...

Alors ne détestez pas Harry... Détestez-moi parce que je sais, je suis méchante avec Draco et lui. Mais bon, c'est pour mieux les mettre ensemble à la fin. ;)

Mais avouez quand même que vous êtes surpris hein ? Malfoy et Hagrid qui s'entendent bien ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça non ? lol.

Et puis... cette fois je suis certaine que vous avez la réponse à votre **ETERNELLE** question : **mais que fait Draco **? Je dois avouer que toutes vos suppositions m'ont fait **éclater de rire**... si, si c'est vrai. J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs, genre Draco n'est pas un mangemort, mais il dessine des mangas yaoï (ptdr sérieux). Ou encore, le Maître de Draco est un maître de Potion japonais, un maître en arts martiaux, un maître laqueur (au fait c'est quoi ?), un professeur de poterie, un artiste renommé genre sculpteur ou dessinateur et tant d'autres... Au moins une chose sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, c'est que Draco n'est pas à la solde de Voldy mdr.

Alors je vais tout de suite vous dire : **NON, NON et NON à tout ça mdr **! C'est bien un Maître Japonais et l'on peut dire artiste dans un sens n.n... De toute façon avec ce chapitre, je suis certaine que vous avez trouvé la réponse lol. Réponse que jusqu'ici seulement TROIS personnes, je dis bien, TROIS seulement ont trouvé. Alors je repose la question maintenant : Que dois faire Draco pour son maître Japonais ? Lui apporter la tête d'Harry sur un plateau d'argent ? Certainement pas... alors ?

Je tiens également à préciser, au risque d'en décevoir certaines qui se reconnaîtrons (_**ndla **: Naaan ! Pas le bazooka !_) que Blaise ne court pas après les Jumeaux Weasley.

Bon je m'arrête là avant que cette note ne soit plus longue que la fiction elle-même lol.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je vous réserve encore bien des surprises ;)

Kissouxxxx HK.


	9. Petit oiseau perd ses ailes blanches

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe que vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statut_ : **Normalement, encore trois chapitres supplémentaires en comptant celui-ci et l'épilogue. **

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _:

1) **Il faut que je précise une chose** : Blaise ne sort pas avec des frères n.n... Je sais que j'ai noté le mot « fraternité » mais cela ne signifie en aucun cas qu'il y ait un quelconque lien de parenté entre les deux garçons en question. Imaginez que je dise ça de Ron et Harry, c'est un peu la même chose, voyez-vous ? Ils s'entendent comme s'ils étaient frères... mais ne le sont pas pour autant.

2) **Pour Fanficgirl **: J'ai bien reçu ta review mais lorsque je t'ai répondu ton e-mail n'a pas fonctionné... en clair j'ai reçu ce que je t'ai envoyé lol. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave. En gros la fic ne dépassera pas 15 chapitres. Il doit rester encore trois chapitres maximums (en comptant celui-ci), ce qui fait 11 chapitres en tout normalement. Voilà... alors si jamais tu me reviewes encore, pense à mettre une adresse à laquelle je puisse répondre lol. Merci de me lire. Kissouxxxx HK.

3) **Pour ma bêta Ishtar **: Tu dois y être habituée maintenant mdr... Mais je ne pourrais jamais cesser de te le dire : MERCI ! Je t'adore ma chérie et tu le sais. Kisu doux °v°... (**NdB** : Moi aussi je t'adore ma chérie ! Et je te lis avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. Merci aussi à toi de me faire suffisamment confiance pour poster tes textes )

4) **Pour tous les revieweurs anonymes **: Merci à vous tous ! Je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement mais sachez que j'apprécie énormément ce que vous me dites !

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER**_

La porte du bureau du Directeur se ferma. Les trois hommes furent brièvement salués puis invités à s'installer dans les fauteuils moelleux près du feu. Le plus petit, vêtu sobrement comme à son habitude, accepta volontiers, ainsi que son voisin à la crinière couleur châtaigne et au regard fatigué. Le troisième, à l'allure aristocratique, préféra rester debout. La nervosité était peinte partout sur son visage et dans les moindres gestes qu'il faisait. Il tentait de dissimuler son angoisse derrière son éternel masque impassible, mais il y parvenait maladroitement : du moins pour toute personne à l'œil exercé qui poserait ses yeux sur lui à ce moment.

Le Directeur lui lança un regard apaisant de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais cela ne sembla pas le calmer. Loin de là même. Lucius Malfoy était mort d'inquiétude pour son fils, et un Dumbledore qui se voulait exagérément rassurant avec sa coutumière attitude calme et posée ne l'éprouvait que davantage. N'y tenant plus et trouvant le silence pesant, l'aristocrate blond prit la parole sur un ton plus ou moins sec.

« Dumbledore, maintenant que je suis ici, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Le Directeur prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre.

« Il s'agit de Draco... »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, s'énerva Lucius. Pour quelle autre raison m'auriez-vous fait appeler ici ? Cessez donc de déblatérer des évidences et venez-en au fait ! »

« Lucius, peut-être que si tu laissais à Dumbledore le temps de parler, nous en saurions plus. »

« Oh toi le Loup Garou de pacotille, tu peux te mettre tes ridicules réflexions là où je pense ! rétorqua l'aristocrate en pointant sa canne vers son voisin d'un geste courroucé. »

« Tu es décidément irrécupérable, s'irrita l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec un froncement de sourcils évocateur. Toujours prompt à lancer des insultes alors que tu ne vaus pas mieux que les propres injures que tu craches. »

« Répète un peu espèce de... »

« Ça suffit ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous disputer tous les deux, trancha la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue. Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes Lucius mais tu n'es pas le seul ici à te faire du souci. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que ce n'est pas en vous lançant d'inutiles diatribes acerbes au visage que vous en saurez plus, l'un comme l'autre, ajouta-t-il pour répondre aux deux regards noirs fixés sur lui avec une insistance qui aurait pu le faire fléchir s'il n'y était pas déjà habitué. »

Le blond poussa un soupir fâché et son voisin roula des yeux mais ils se turent et laissèrent le vieux sorcier poursuivre. Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts fins marqués par le temps devant sa barbe et dit sur un ton des plus mystérieux :

« Il semblerait que Draco soit au centre d'une bien étrange histoire. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Pendant ce temps, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, une fine silhouette se détachait de l'immensité blanche qui l'entourait, et s'amusait à jouer de la baguette. Si l'on s'approchait encore un peu, l'on pourrait distinguer un jeune homme à l'épaisse et ondulée chevelure d'orge dansant avec le léger vent hivernal et se laissant capturer par quelques flocons de neige égarés. Un jeune homme soigneusement emmitouflé dans un large manteau noir frappé d'un écusson bleu à l'emblème d'un aigle majestueux.

Encore quelques centimètres plus près et l'on pourrait voir alors un sourire effrayant de diabolisme fendre le visage du jeune homme et dans ses yeux d'un bleu de Prusse intense, briller une lueur malsaine : celle d'un démon sortant des enfers. Le jeune Serdaigle baissa lentement sa baguette et regarda son œuvre avec un plaisir cruel et non feint.

Devant lui, allongé sur le sol neigeux, se tordait de douleur un petit oiseau aux ailes blanches. Le pauvre animal piaillait horriblement et son petit corps frêle était agité d'atroces soubresauts. Ses petits yeux à demi fermés laissaient entrevoir deux iris révulsés et son plumage semblait se hérisser à mesure que les spasmes douloureux éperonnaient son corps. L'affreux et torturant spectacle dura encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le volatile tenta de se relever en vain, avant de cesser définitivement de bouger, épuisé par tant d'efforts.

Marius se pencha, prit le fragile oiseau entre ses doigts avant de le lancer haut dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer le plumage immaculé du lourd et cotonneux ciel d'un gris presque blanc. Propulsé ainsi, l'animal voulu battre des ailes, mais ces dernières refusèrent de s'ouvrir l'abandonnant à la gravité, et il retomba durement sur le sol gelé. L'oiseau poussa un piaillement à fendre l'âme comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et essaya avec force de s'envoler encore une fois, mais il échoua lamentablement.

Et alors qu'il contemplait avec bonheur la sinistre scène d'un oiseau glapissant de douleur tentant vainement d'ouvrir ses ailes, Marius émit un effroyable rire de gorge. Ça y était... il maîtrisait enfin le sort.

« Bientôt Potter... Bientôt tu ressembleras à ce misérable volatile cloué au sol, privé de sa liberté, obligé d'attendre que la mort veuille bien lui faire la faveur de l'emporter, murmura-t-il avec haine. »

Puis levant une dernière fois sa baguette, il fit léviter le petit oiseau et le projeta d'un simple geste contre le tronc dur et rugueux d'un arbre. Le bruit sourd d'un crâne qui se fend parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et il se détourna du petit corps plumeux qui s'affalait mollement dans la poudreuse, la colorant d'un brillant liquide carmin.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Hey ! Potter ! »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna lentement. Blaise, emmitouflé dans sa cape comme il se doit en hiver, s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en chassant les quelques flocons de neige encombrant sa cape sombre. »

« Que veux-tu, Zabini ? demanda Harry d'un ton légèrement froid. »

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'il est grincheux le Gryffondor aujourd'hui, remarqua Blaise sarcastique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Messire Malfoy n'aurait-il pas rempli ses devoirs d'amants hier soir ? »

Harry serra poings et dents en fronçant les sourcils. Que Zabini se taise ou bien il allait y avoir du Serpentard carbonisé au menu du jour. Le Survivant prit néanmoins une profonde inspiration et se força au calme. Il était de mauvaise humeur, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'énerver contre un innocent et ce même s'il avait une forte propension à s'énerver pour un rien en ce moment.

« Écoute Zabini, je suis de mauvais poil aujourd'hui et là tout de suite j'ai envie d'essayer le sort d'étranglement, alors si tu ne veux pas me servir de cobaye, je t'encourage vivement à me dire ce que tu me veux ! lança-t-il avec raideur. »

Okay... il n'allait pas atomiser le Serpentard, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un chouïa désagréable. Blaise, habitué aux menaces de mort depuis l'âge de onze ans, ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit deux fois plus en haussant les épaules. Draco était un bien meilleur intimidateur... il avait de l'imagination lui au moins. Mais avisant le regard flamboyant d'éclairs du Gryffondor brun face à lui, il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Il était difficilement effrayé certes, mais mieux valait se la jouer profil bas avec un Harry Potter en colère. Après tout, il était censé tuer le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps non ?

« On se calme le lionceau, dit-il en levant ses mains en signe de paix, je voulais te parler d'un truc plutôt important. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, méfiant.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et ? »

« Et bien... euh... c'est que ce n'est pas facile à dire ce genre de truc, souffla Blaise en rougissant légèrement et en déviant son regard sur ses chaussures. »

Harry dont la colère avait momentanément été mise de côté, se troubla. Pourquoi Blaise détournait-il les yeux et à plus forte raison, pourquoi rougissait-il ?

« Blaise, je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors accouche s'il te plaît. »

« Okay, okay... et bien... En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos de deux de tes amis. »

« Qui ? »

« Seamus et Dean. En fait... j'aimerais savoir si la rumeur à leur sujet est fondée. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Ah oui... Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Seamus et Dean s'étaient _mis en couple_ récemment. Il était d'ailleurs le premier à l'avoir su. En effet, il venait de découvrir la trahison de Malfoy et retournait dans sa Salle Commune pour se calmer. C'est là, qu'il avait surpris Dean et Seamus en plein... recensement de leurs grains de beauté. Autant dire qu'il était resté interdit face à leurs ébats. Surtout qu'il pensait ses amis amoureux d'une autre personne.

Sans réfléchir plus, il en avait simplement conclu qu'ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient pas su se l'avouer avant... _ça_. Abandonnant son idée de rejoindre son dortoir puisque ce serait prendre le risque d'inévitablement les déranger dans leur croisade anti-grains de beauté (et Merlin sait qu'un Gryffondor frustré n'est pas beau à voir), Harry était sorti discrètement de la pièce sans oublier de lancer un sort de répulsion pour quiconque voudrait entrer dans la Salle Commune avant qu'ils n'aient terminé leur petit voyage épicurien.

Depuis, les deux Gryffondors ne se quittaient plus et Harry, même s'il n'était pas certain de la nature exacte de leur relation, était heureux pour eux. Ce malgré la pointe de jalousie qui tiraillait son cœur de temps à autre...

_Au moins, se disait-il en les regardant flirter tranquillement, il y en a qui s'aiment. _

Et souvent, il se giflait mentalement, car le cours de ses pensées l'effrayaient. Pourquoi parlait-il d'amour au juste ? Lui, qui affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas adepte des relations longue durée. Lui, qui ne démordait pas de son _fabuleux_ statut de coureur aguicheur sexuellement comblé.

La main de Blaise subitement entrée dans son champ de vision, l'empêcha de poursuivre ses réflexions et il leva sur le Serpentard un regard interrogateur. Le vert et argent compris la question muette et répondit :

« Ben, c'est juste pour savoir en fait. Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment, mais bon... je suis un fanatique des rumeurs tu vois et... et j'aime bien être sûr. »

Blaise savait bien que sa justification était un tantinet vaseuse mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à Potter qu'il était amoureux de ses amis et qu'avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, ils lui faisaient une cour des plus acharnée. Il savait qu'Harry ne le tuerait pas... mais vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait le Gryffondor médaillé de bronze des Sorciers les plus puissants après Voldemort et Dumbledore, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tester sa résistance au sort d'étranglement.

Harry quant à lui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Malfoy et ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Le crin de Licorne reposait tranquillement au fond de sa poche et il voulait le remettre à Draco avant que cet imbécile ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré, comme d'aller en acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes par exemple.

« Oui, la rumeur est bien fondée. Dean et Sem sortent ensemble. »

La réponse d'Harry heurta de plein fouet le cœur de Blaise et le Serpentard dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir de déception mais surtout de tristesse. Ainsi donc, Ginny ne lui avait pas menti. Ces deux anges s'étaient réellement trouvés et l'avaient... oublié.

Harry remarqua le bref voile sombre qui traversa le regard de Blaise mais ne dit rien. Il avait déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec ses problèmes, il n'allait pas en plus se coltiner ceux des autres. Sauveur du monde sorcier d'accord, mais les âmes en perdition n'étaient pas incluses dans son curriculum vitae. Il décida que la conversation s'arrêtait ici, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la voix de Blaise s'éleva.

« Au fait Potter, je voulais aussi te dire autre chose. »

Harry roula des yeux, légèrement excédé mais ne bougea pas.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je voulais te remercier. »

« De rien, expédia le brun avec un rapide geste de la main. »

« Non, pas pour ça, dit Blaise, mais pour autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? »

Blaise lui fit un sourire éclatant. Quand il s'agissait de Draco, il ne pouvait que sourire. Le blond lui était tellement précieux.

« Oui. Grâce à toi, Draco va probablement partir. »

Harry sursauta si violemment qu'il fit un bond en arrière, fixant Blaise de la même manière qu'il fixerait une fascinante mais aberrante créature magique. Mais de quoi parlait le Serpentard ? Ce dernier, ne se doutant pas du trouble de son interlocuteur, poursuivit sur un ton des plus enthousiastes.

« Je ne pensais pas devoir te remercier un jour, je ne l'avais même jamais imaginé, mais je suis tellement heureux pour lui, tu sais. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait et, grâce à toi, son souhait va enfin se réaliser. Te rends-tu compte que grâce à toi Draco deviendra probablement l'un des sorciers les plus connus de notre ère ? D'ailleurs... »

Harry secoua la tête, cherchant à assimiler et à classer les informations dont Blaise lui inondait le cerveau. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que le Serpentard brun lui racontait.

« De quoi parles-tu Zabini ? demanda finalement Harry, le coupant au milieu du monologue dans lequel il s'était lancé. Je pige que dalle. »

Blaise lui lança un regard interrogateur et sembla pensif l'espace de quelques secondes avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Oh Potter, ne fais pas ton modeste, dit-il en riant. Tu es la muse de Draco. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! »

« Sa... _muse _? répéta-t-il perplexe. »

Harry était de plus en plus désorienté et en effet, non, il n'avait rien remarqué. Sa myopie lui jouait-il des tours ?

« Ouais sa muse, son inspiration, ce qui a fait qu'il a enfin réussi à obtenir son aller simple aux côtés du _Maître_ comme il se plaît à l'appeler ! »

Au mot _Maître_, le regard d'Harry s'assombrit brusquement et le coup partit tout seul. Son poing droit atteignit directement la joue gauche de Blaise et ce dernier glapit en s'écroulant durement sur le sol poudré, créant une grossière empreinte dans la neige.

« Bordel ! Non mais ça va pas ? hurla Blaise en portant une main à son visage meurtri. »

La lèvre du Serpentard s'était fendillée et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Zabini blêmit quand il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Harry, lui, était comme dans un état second. Il ne savait pas comment le coup était parti, mais le mal était fait et il s'en sentait étrangement soulagé. Néanmoins ce sentiment d'apaisement fugace n'était rien comparé à la fureur qui lui fourrageait les entrailles. Les pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de la colère, il s'avança d'un pas raide et vif près de sa victime.

« Comment oses-tu me parler de _Lui _? siffla-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une ordure Zabini tout comme ton copain Malfoy et toute votre bande de Serpentards au grand complet. Des putains d'esclaves tellement sûrs d'avoir ma peau qu'ils osent venir s'en vanter devant moi et me remercier pour ça ! »

Désormais Harry se foutait bien de tout divulguer. Il était dans une telle rage qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, ni ses gestes, ni ses paroles.

Blaise grimaça d'incompréhension. Mais de quoi parlait donc cet abruti congénital mono neuronal de Gryffondor à la con (**NdB** : "mono neuronal" j'adore ! LOL)? _Esclave_ à la solde du _Maître _? Diable non ! Seul Draco était concerné et personne ne pouvait se targuer de connaître aussi bien que le blond le monde des plantes. Alors _esclave_... c'était renier la symbolique de la ségrégation et encore plus celle de la relation particulière de Draco et son Professeur. Blaise se releva d'un bond et toisa Harry d'un air méprisant breveté Malfoy.

« Tu délires complètement Potter, répliqua-t-il. T'es vraiment cinglé. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais penser à te faire soigner, ton statut du Survivant te monte à la tête et tu te noies dans tes propres conneries ! »

« C'est toi qui es cinglé Zabini ou tout simplement stupide. Mais je devrais te remercier, car maintenant je sais que tu complotes avec Malfoy pour avoir ma tête ! Et crois-moi, Azkaban a suffisamment de place pour des connards tels que vous ! »

Blaise écarquilla démesurément les yeux en même tant qu'il ouvrait grand la bouche. Voilà que le débile chronique se remettait à parler par énigmes... Le Serpentard se demanda un court instant s'il avait manqué un épisode dans la nouvelle saison de la vie si palpitante et profondément biscornue de la vie du Survivant.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et le toisa d'un air satisfait un petit sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

« Ça t'étonne hein ? susurra-t-il froidement. Que croyais-tu ? Que je n'allais rien découvrir de vos sales plans de merde pour me flinguer ? Ne me sous-estime pas Zabini, je ne suis pas con. »

Blaise secoua la tête et poussa un soupir excédé, une main posée sur son front. Potter avait pété un câble, c'était définitif. (_**ndla **: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis étrangement d'accord avec Blaise pas vous ? n.n... mdr **NdB** : si, si ! lol_)

« Tu es con, Potter, dit-il. Tu es même le dernier des cons. Écoute, je ne sais pas de quels foutus plans tu parles, mais je vais te dire un truc. Draco a bien fait d'accepter de partir au Japon. C'est vrai quoi ? Je me demande comment il pourrait rester auprès d'une espèce de singe échappé de son asile, dépravé et abâtardi par sa célébrité, qui voit des complots partout et qui... »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit restait focalisé sur « _Draco a bien fait d'accepter de partir au Japon _». Depuis quand Malfoy projetait-il de partir au Japon ? Pour quelle raison et surtout sans l'en avoir informé au préalable ? Mettant sa colère et son ressentiment en sourdine, il coupa la parole au Serpentard brun qui excellait en matière d'insultes particulièrement recherchées.

« De Scrout à pétard qui... »

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy va foutre au Japon ? demanda-t-il brusquement. »

Blaise s'interrompit et regarda le Gryffondor de travers.

« Potter, tu me cherches là ou quoi ? Je viens de te le dire ! »

« Nan tu m'as grassement injurié, ce qui n'est pas pareil, répliqua Harry un tantinet cynique. »

« Parce que tu croyais peut-être que j'allais me laisser frapper sans riposter, abruti ? »

« Tu l'as cherché ! s'exclama Harry mécontent. Avoue quand même que venir te vanter d'avoir ma peau alors que ton foutu Maître me... »

« WOW ! coupa Blaise. On se calme deux secondes okay. Tu commences à me faire chier Potter ! Primo, je ne travaille pas pour le _Maître_. Je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire et puis de toute façon les fleurs, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Secundo, je ne sais pas d'où tu as sorti que je me vantais d'avoir ta peau parce que je n'ai rien contre toi. En fait je crois que je suis désolé... ouais je suis désolé pour toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as frappé et pourquoi tu déblatérais des conneries sur je ne sais quel plan de meurtre ou autre. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais si mal le fait que Draco parte pour le Japon, poursuivit le Serpentard. Je comprend bien que le départ de Draco soit comme une petite mort pour toi parce que je ressens la même chose, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous menacer de nous foutre en taule. C'est un peu exagéré tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis tu sais, il ne part que pour trois ans, le temps de finir son apprentissage. Son Maître lui a promis un emploi dans la plus grande serre florale de Londres juste après ça. »

Blaise était réellement peiné pour Harry. Au début il n'avait pas compris la réaction excessive de Potter mais tout venait de s'éclairer dans son esprit. Harry l'avait frappé parce qu'il détestait le Maître de Draco et il n'avait pas tort. À cause de lui, Draco était obligé de partir à l'autre bout de la planète et en tant que meilleur ami du blond, Blaise pouvait parfaitement comprendre cette espèce de ressentiment égoïste.

_Finalement, se dit le Serpentard brun, Draco se trompe... J'ai bien l'impression qu'Harry Potter tient plus à lui qu'il le laisse croire. _

Le vert et argent fit un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de tourner les talons en lui lançant un : « Je ne t'en veux pas pour le coup de poing Potter, mais la prochaine fois, essaye d'être moins démonstratif quand tu souffres. »

Il ne se doutait pas alors que dans l'esprit totalement, incroyablement et extraordinairement perdu d'Harry tournait une étrange ritournelle : « Voldemort fait pousser des fleurs au Japon ? ». (**NdB** : LOL)

(_**ndla **: Olala... je n'arrange pas le cas d'Harry moi mdrrrr. Mais à mon avis il est trop bête pour comprendre lol n.n... **Harry **: Dis donc, ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de cette fic complètement débile ! **ndla **: ... n.n''..._)

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Une brise glacée balaya son visage rougi tant par le froid que par la colère. Draco resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et releva sa capuche. La neige crissait et s'enfonçait rudement sous ses pas rapides et furieux, laissant des empreintes plus larges qu'elles ne devraient l'être. Il avait hâte de rejoindre son petit coin de paradis. De retrouver l'atmosphère apaisante et réconfortante des serres et surtout la douce présence de ses plantes.

Il enrageait.

Comment Potter pouvait-il se montrer aussi méprisable ? Ces derniers jours en compagnie du Gryffondor n'avaient pas été des plus plaisants, il devait se l'avouer, mais au moins Potter n'était pas aussi désagréable. Il fallait dire également qu'ils n'échangeaient pas de paroles teintées d'une philosophie profonde puisqu'ils ne faisaient que baiser et que les seules mots que l'on pouvait entendre se résumaient à de bruyantes onomatopées étranglées, mais au moins, la présence d'Harry n'était pas aussi pénible.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le rembarrer de cette manière ? Draco y réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer tristement. Dans l'intimité de leurs étreintes Harry était si différent. Il se montrait parfois brusque et impatient mais souvent, il y avait de la tendresse dans ses gestes. Une affection singulière qui laissait Draco pantelant, rougissant et bêtement heureux.

Et là... aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, Harry l'avait regardé avec une telle haine, un tel dédain que l'atmosphère en était devenue subitement étouffante. Draco pouvait comprendre qu'Harry ne souhaite pas que la nature de leur relation intime entrave celle de leur rivalité publique mais... Mais ça faisait si mal. Pourquoi ? Les mots du Gryffondor avaient été si blessants.

Pour lui Draco n'était qu'une _espèce ce connard_, _un enculé qui ne méritait pas que quelqu'un l'aide_.

À une époque il n'aurait pas laissé ces mots percer la solide barrière insensible des Malfoy mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Du désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour Potter, Draco venait de passer à un _truc_ étrange qui le rendait aussi bien fou de bonheur que fou de tristesse.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il avait promis à Harry qu'il l'aiderait à gagner son pari, que le Gryffondor et lui baisaient presque sans relâche. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était pour eux une nouvelle occasion de se trouver un coin tranquille où ils pourraient s'ébattre avec fougue et parfois sensuellement, presque avec douceur. Et c'était ces étreintes-là que le blond chérissait tout particulièrement.

Celles où Harry l'embrasse avec délicatesse. Celles où Harry le prend lentement, profondément, tendrement. Celles où Draco a la sensation de se perdre, de pouvoir atteindre le ciel et les étoiles, d'être entier et désiré. Mais, elles étaient également celles qui ne duraient jamais longtemps. Celles qui changeaient subitement, comme le regard d'Harry, pour redevenir violentes et agressives. Comme si Harry lui en voulait. Comme si l'emportement de ses coups de reins était un silencieux et douloureux reproche.

Dans ces moments-là, Draco s'abandonnait complètement à la rage d'Harry. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lutter. À quoi bon ? Il avait l'horrible sensation de se faire violer mais il se laissait faire avec un frisson mêlé d'excitation et de dégoût. Il aimait cela, inutile de le nier. Pourtant ça faisait mal... oui, il avait mal à l'intérieur, juste là, du côté gauche de sa poitrine.

L'ironie de la situation lui faisait-elle tout à coup prendre conscience qu'il avait un cœur et que celui-ci savait battre pour une autre raison que la haine ?

Un vent froid s'engouffra dans sa capuche, hérissant ses cheveux sur sa nuque, et il réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de nulle part. Il avait marché longtemps et plongé comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes avaient pris la direction totalement opposée à celle de la serre.

Contrarié et pestant contre ce foutu Potter qui même s'il n'était pas là lui faisait faire n'importe quoi et lui pourrissait la vie, il reprit le bon chemin. Cette pensée le désola un peu car elle lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus le crin de Licorne désormais. Il devrait donc se rendre au plus tôt dans l'Allée des Embrumes, malgré les avertissements d'Hagrid.

Il était bien gentil ce gros barbu, mais Draco en avait besoin. Il venait de trouver la fleur parfaite, celle qui donnerait vie à la composition florale de son Maître et seul le crin de Licorne lui donnerait l'éclat qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. Un éclat d'un vert intense, brillant... La couleur du semen-contra : celle de l'absinthe. Celle qu'avaient les yeux de Potter quand il lui faisait l'amour avec passion et avec une autre étrange étincelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Un peu comme ce _truc_ qui trottait dans son cœur.

Blaise pouvait bien rire quand Draco lui disait que Potter était sa muse, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Potter était la petite fée verte qui lui avait donné l'inspiration.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri. Quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Draco ! Hey Draco ! Attends-moi ! »

Le Serpentard fit volte-face et n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter suffisamment pour éviter l'étreinte musclée de Pansy.

« Ouf ! J'ai enfin réussi à te trouver. C'est que tu disparais souvent en ce moment. Trop souvent à mon goût d'ailleurs. »

Draco soupira et se dégagea des bras de son amie.

« Et bien maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, dis-moi pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? »

« Hum ! Même pas la délicatesse de m'embrasser sur la joue pour me saluer, s'indigna la Serpentarde. »

Le blond roula des yeux mais accéda tout de même à sa requête. Pansy était une enquiquineuse patentée, mais tout comme avec Blaise, Draco ne pouvait pratiquement rien lui refuser.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, vas-tu avoir l'obligeance de me répondre Pans' ? »

« Mais certainement Môssieur, sourit la jeune fille. Je te cherchais pour te dire que Marius est venu me voir tout à l'heure, juste après le déjeuner. »

« Et alors ? soupira Draco peu intéressé. »

Pansy lui fit un petit sourire contrit qui, et Draco le savait, voulait dire : Tu ne vas pas être content mais je vais te le dire quand même. Il se crispa légèrement.

« Dray... tu sais que Marius t'aime toujours. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et son silence signifiait clairement qu'il n'y voyait aucun intérêt puisque pour lui la situation avait déjà été éclaircie. Seulement, une prise un peu plus ferme sur son bras lui indiqua que si lui n'y voyait pas d'intérêt prépondérant Pansy, elle, ne semblait pas partager son avis. Il se résigna alors à répondre sans chercher à masquer la lassitude que lui inspirait le sujet et résumant en une phrase courte ce qu'il pensait de tout cela :

« Lui et moi ce n'était qu'une aventure passagère. »

« Vous êtes quand même sortis ensemble pendant trois mois, répliqua la brunette cherchant manifestement à approfondir le sujet et par conséquent à donner une migraine atroce à son compagnon en faisant avorter par ce biais toute tentative de fuite. »

« Nous avons couché ensemble pendant trois mois nuance, et je n'appelle pas ça sortir avec quelqu'un. J'ai été clair dès le début avec lui et s'il n'a pas compris ou mal interprété mes propos ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis pas responsable de ses sentiments. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais il me fait quand même de la peine. »

Draco souleva un sourcil incrédule.

« Toi Pansy, la grande Prêtresse Serpentarde tu éprouves de la peine pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour toi-même ? J'ai du mal à le croire. »

« Draco ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, car, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, j'ai un cœur, espèce de vaniteux insensible. »

Le blond éclata d'un rire léger puis sourit.

« Excuse-moi Pans', mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi le cas de Marius te met dans cet état. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas le premier avec lequel je couche et qui tombe amoureux de moi. »

« Si je n'avais pas été une Serpentarde confirmée et familiarisée avec ce genre de réplique, je t'aurais trouvé cruel et parfaitement imbuvable, nota-t-elle avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais Draco, c'est le premier à s'accrocher à toi de cette manière. Les autres n'ont jamais été comme lui. D'ailleurs, il paraît vraiment jaloux de la relation que tu entretiens avec Potter. »

« Comment sait-il que j'entretiens une _relation_ avec Potter ? demanda hargneusement le Serpentard. »

Pansy répondit par un bref haussement d'épaules.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est persuadé que Potter te fera souffrir et qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

« Cela ne le concerne pas. Marius et moi c'est fini, siffla dangereusement la voix du blond. Ses sentiments pour moi ne l'autorisent en aucun cas à s'impliquer d'une quelconque manière dans ma vie ! »

« Écoute Dray, poursuivit Pansy pas du tout impressionnée par le ton sévère que venait de prendre son ami, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je ne te juge pas et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais là, il faut vraiment que tu parles à Marius. J'en ai assez de devoir lui répondre que '_non je ne sais pas où tu es_' et que '_non Draco ne t'aime plus alors lâche-le_'. Le pire c'est qu'il me demande sans cesse si j'en suis sûre et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. »

Draco lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-contrarié.

« Alors voilà le cœur du problème. Marius ne te fais pas de la peine mais il t'agace et c'est pour ça que tu es venue me parler n'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy soupira d'irritation mais ne nia pas. C'était inutile, Draco avait raison.

« Je l'admets oui, alors j'espère que tu vas faire quelque chose pour régler ce problème. Parce que je t'en conjure Dray, si jamais Marius revient me voir encore une fois, je TE castre ! »

« Quoi ? s'outra le Serpentard. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que c'est de ta faute, point final ! Et j'ai bien l'impression que si tu continues à briser des cœurs de cette manière je n'aurais jamais fini de rembarrer tes anciennes conquêtes. Alors, comme tu dois t'en douter, je vais directement m'attaquer à la source du problème, conclut-elle avec un regard éloquent en direction de l'entrejambe de son ami. »

Draco frissonna par anticipation et abdiqua. Il était payé pour savoir que Pansy lançait rarement des menaces en l'air.

« Très bien, très bien. J'irai lui parler demain. Il ne t'embêtera plus. »

« Oh non mon coco, l'arrêta Pansy. Tu vas aller lui parler et tout de suite. Il t'attend dans la serre dans pas moins de dix minutes. »

« Comment ça ? s'exclama Draco. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, il est venu me voir après l'heure du déjeuner et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait à trois heures tapantes dans la serre. Il voulait te parler. J'ai simplement saisi l'occasion pour moi aussi te faire faire ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est tout. »

Le blond fusilla son homologue Serpentarde mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de lui lancer le plus narquois sourire de son cru. Il capitula et, levant les bras au ciel, laissa Pansy pour rejoindre son rendez-vous de trois heures.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry, encore complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, marcha longuement. Un courant d'air frais lui fit lever la tête et il s'aperçut qu'il venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres des serres. Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses pensées. Ce que venait de lui apprendre Blaise était... il ne savait comment le formuler, mais une chose était sûre, il se trouvait maintenant totalement à côté de la plaque. (_**ndla **: Ca c'est sûr mdr n.n..._)

Plus égaré que lui en cet instant, il n'y avait pas.

Notre pauvre Gryffondor, il faut bien l'avouer, secoua vigoureusement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il essaya d'y voir plus clair en prenant du recul et récapitula mentalement les informations qu'il avait et que Blaise venait de lui donner.

Il en arriva à la conclusion que soit il était carrément devenu cinglé, soit il s'était carrément trompé sur le compte de Malfoy, soit Malfoy avait deux Maîtres dont l'un était Japonais et dans ce cas-là, il se retrouvait carrément paumé. Du moins, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sans hésiter, Harry choisit la troisième option. C'était plausible oui... Malfoy avait deux Maîtres, ce qui le rendait encore plus exécrable selon le point de vue d'Harry, mais qui était la solution la moins farfelue. D'un côté il y avait Voldemort et de l'autre ce soi-disant jardinier Japonais. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Harry tenta de se conforter dans ses suppositions mais il soupira finalement de frustration en secouant la tête. Non. C'était stupide, complètement stupide.

Soyons réaliste, Malfoy, futur mangemort en puissance, futur assassin et ayant pour secrète passion celle de faire pousser des fleurs ? Le voilà tombé dans un mauvais remake de la petite maison dans la prairie... C'est comme penser que Lucifer avait des ailes d'anges dans le dos ou encore que Voldemort allait se travestir en Lolo Ferrari version sucette géante avec un magnifique boa rose autour du cou. Complètement surréaliste. ;)

D'un autre côté, peut-être que Malfoy n'avait qu'un Maître après tout... mais là aussi c'était surréaliste ET impossible. Harry avait beau user de toute sa fantaisie, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Voldemort en kimono et ce bien que le Survivant l'imagine aisément faire pousser des plantes carnivores.

La seconde solution, lui paraissait plausible elle aussi... Il se pourrait qu'il se soit trompé sur le compte de Malfoy et que ce dernier ne souhaite pas réellement l'occire. En outre, ça conforterait son cœur dans l'idée que Draco était réellement intéressé par lui et non par sa tête sur un plateau d'argent, exhibée en offrande à un psychopathe narcissique et mégalomane. Le problème ici était que sa raison n'arrivait pas à écouter son cœur. Il avait cru si fort et tellement longtemps que Draco désirait le tuer qu'il avait du mal à oublier complètement cette macabre pensée.

Il le voulait pourtant. Oui, il le voulait si fort.

Alors ne restait que la première solution. Harry était carrément devenu cinglé. Avec cette option au moins, plus besoin de se poser d'étranges questions au degré d'intelligence avoisinant le zéro pointé. C'était loin d'être flatteur pour son ego mais au moins comme ça... il fuyait la bataille opposant son cœur à sa raison.

_Je savais bien que j'avais un petit côté Serpentard, se dit-il avec dérision. _

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir davantage ses réflexions qu'une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« Salut Harry ! »

Il tourna la tête et vit le magnifique sourire de Marius. Il soupira intérieurement. Marius était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à cet instant précis. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il devait retrouver Draco.

« Salut, répondit-il. »

« Je suis content de te trouver enfin, lança le Serdaigle avec enthousiasme. »

« Ah et pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire aguicheur et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres. Harry ne le repoussa pas mais il ne l'encouragea pas non plus à continuer.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? susurra Marius en se frottant voluptueusement contre sa cuisse. »

Cette fois Harry se défit de l'étreinte de son amant et secoua la tête.

« Désolé Marius, mais là j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? C'est à cause de l'autre mec que tu te tapes que tu refuses la petite gâterie que je te propose ? »

Harry se raidit.

Il avait presque faillit répondre que « Oui, Draco lui posait problème. » mais heureusement pour lui, il s'était arrêté à temps. Marius ne se doutait pas que _l'autre mec_ qu'il se tapait en même temps que lui était Draco. Et Harry voulait plus que tout qu'il ne le sache pas. En réalité il redoutait une scène de ménage dont Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin. Le Gryffondor ne se souvenait que trop bien de la précédente scène à laquelle il avait eu droit quand Marius avait appris que Draco et lui avaient couché ensemble pour une histoire de pari. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction mais avait néanmoins assimilé que pour Marius, qui était toujours et encore éperdument amoureux de Draco, cela avait été comme une lame plantée en plein cœur. Et si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'Harry baisait toujours le Serpentard...

Et puis, Harry s'était mis quelques secondes à la place de Marius et il en avait conclu que, lui aussi, endurerait difficilement la situation : il n'imaginait pas que le mec avec qui il couche baise également son ex dont il serait encore follement amoureux. _D'ailleurs, se dit-il inconsciemment, si jamais je savais que Draco baisait quelqu'un d'autre en douce, je pense que je ne le supporterais pas. _

« Harry ? »

Il cligna des yeux et regarda Marius.

« Tu sembles ailleurs, fit le Serdaigle en caressant sa joue. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'autre qui te met dans cet état. Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux par hasard ? demanda avec malice le jeune homme. »

Harry tressaillit puis fronça les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-il durement. »

Loin d'être démonté, Marius s'enhardit. Il voulait pousser Potter dans ses derniers retranchements, le forcer à avouer ce qu'il pensait réellement de Draco. Et dire que ce prétentieux petit connard de Gryffondor pensait que Marius n'était pas au courant de ses ébats avec Draco. Quel con. Restait à remarquer que ce fait arrangeait ses affaires.

« Oh voyons Harry... susurra Marius. Je sais que toi et moi ce n'est que de la baise. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me disais être _amoureux_ de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette remarque irrita au plus haut point notre Survivant qui lança du tac au tac et sans réfléchir, surtout sans réfléchir en fait :

« Marius si c'est pour me sortir des conneries pareilles, mieux vaut que tu la fermes okay ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas adepte des relations longue durée impliquant deux âmes sœurs. L'autre n'est qu'un foutu trou du cul que je fourre quand l'envie m'en prend ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux d'une garce ? »

Le Serdaigle sourit avec ravissement et captura les lèvres du Gryffondor dans un baiser à couper le souffle. (_**ndla **: Ouh... je sens des ondes nocives tout à coup... y'en aurait-il parmi vous qui me détestent ? lol n.n...**NdB** : OUI ! MOI !_)

Si Marius était une grande gueule agaçante, Harry devait bien lui reconnaître une chose : il embrassait divinement. Pas aussi et jamais aussi divinement que Draco (_**ndla **: Ca sent le favoritisme là, non ? n.n..._), mais il avait de la technique, c'était indéniable. Oubliant quelques secondes ses problèmes et sa frustration contre le Serdaigle, Harry se laissa emporter par le baiser qui, il l'admettait, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Alors, il ne le repoussa pas, bien que l'envie lui en ait pris.

En fait, il n'avait besoin que d'une chose en ce moment, c'était d'être apaisé. De jeter loin de lui ses problèmes en échange de quelques secondes de bien-être. Il se sentait confus, son être était bouleversé et ses sentiments envers Draco Malfoy mis à rude épreuve. Devait-il le haïr ou bien l'aimer et l'adorer ? S'était-il réellement trompé ou bien se laissait-il aveugler par ce _truc_ étrange qu'il ressentait au fond de lui et qui le rendait aussi bien fou de bonheur que fou de tristesse ? Ce petit _truc_ insondable et inconnu qui lui faisait mal à l'intérieur... oui, juste là, du côté gauche de sa poitrine.

Marius approfondit le baiser, engageant sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry et ce dernier se laissa faire, passant même ses bras autour de sa taille.

Soudain, l'image de Draco s'imposa à son esprit. Une image sublime. Harry le voyait, là, dans la neige, sa cape flottant sous la brise hivernale et sa capuche descendue autour de son cou, dévoilant son merveilleux visage. Ses cheveux libres de tout gel, jouant avec quelques flocons de neige et s'éparpillant sur son front. Son regard d'un ciel d'orage qui en hiver se changeait en un bleu de glace des plus ensorcelants. Ses lèvres si fines, si roses et brillantes de salive. Sa peau pâle parfumée au caramel, aussi soyeuse que la plus exquise des douceurs.

Oui... Une image magnifique, enchanteresse. Une merveille teintée d'une étrange détresse. Le Draco de son imagination dégageait une aura de tristesse soutenue et intrigante. Il semblait même à Harry voir le noble regard de glace se brouiller de larmes et les si dévastatrices lèvres trembler légèrement. Cette image lui faisait mal. Trop mal.

Alors il voulut ouvrir les yeux et chasser loin de lui la blessante vision mais il se rendit compte avec effroi que ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés. Qu'il ne les avait jamais fermés et que devant lui, se tenait le Draco de son _imagination_.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Harry repoussa aussi sec Marius sans quitter des yeux le Serpentard blond qui le fixait à quelques mètres de là. Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais les mots restaient obstinément coincés au fond de sa gorge. Sa raison lui disait que de toute façon, Malfoy et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble donc il n'avait pas à se soucier qu'il l'ait surpris dans les bras d'un autre, mais son cœur criait désespérément qu'il avait trahi Draco, qu'il l'avait trompé et que jamais le blond ne le lui pardonnerait. Qu'il le quitterait, qu'il l'abandonnerait, seul avec ses regrets et sa peine. Et cela lui était inconcevable.

Harry, ne pouvant prononcer de mots, décida alors de laisser parler son cœur. Il envoya bouler sa raison et s'approcha à grands pas du blond. Mais à peine avait-il lever les mains pour les poser sur les épaules du Serpentard, qu'il se retrouva aussitôt les fesses congelées dans l'épaisse et glaciale poudreuse, une douleur aigue au creux de l'estomac. (_**ndla **: Suis-je la seule à penser 'Bien fait !' ? lol n.n..._)

Draco venait de le frapper. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et vit une colère non feinte déformer les traits angéliques de Malfoy.

« Dra... Draco, souffla-t-il difficilement. Dra... écou... écoute-moi... te plaît... »

Autant dire que le faramineux coup de poing du Serpentard lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Juste au moment où sa langue se rappelait comment fonctionner, quelle malchance.

« La ferme Potter ! trancha la voix sourde de colère de Draco. _Je te déteste ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi me briser le cœur ?_ songea-t-il amèrement.»

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Marius pour intervenir.

« Draco, oh mon Draco. Maintenant, oui maintenant tu sais qui il est réellement, psalmodia-t-il en s'élançant vers le blond. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Serdaigle qui se précipitait vers lui.

« Marius ferme-la toi aussi, tu ne vaut pas mieux que lui. »

Mais le Serdaigle ne semblait pas avoir entendu puisqu'il poursuivit.

« Ne m'en veux pas Draco, car si j'ai fait cela c'était pour te prouver que Potter n'était qu'un salaud. Maintenant tu le sais. Potter n'est qu'une raclure qui te trompe à la moindre occasion! Je le savais ! Je l'avais dit à Pansy qu'il te ferait souffrir, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Moi je suis là, je suis à tes côtés et je ne te quitterais jamais. »

Draco le regarda avec horreur en se demandant brièvement si un fou furieux n'avait pas traficoté le cerveau de son ancien amant. Il ne put se poser davantage de questions que Marius l'enlaçait avec force. Il tenta de se dégager de ses bras mais l'étreinte était solide.

« Marius, s'écria-t-il, lâche-moi ! Putain, mais lâche-moi espèce de malade ! Tu me fais mal ! Marius, lâche-moi... Marius... »

Mais une fois de plus, le jeune homme resta sourd et resserra son étreinte, ne réalisant pas qu'il broyait littéralement le corps frêle du blond. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son prisonnier et murmura avec une pointe de folie : « Tout va bien mon ange, oui tout va bien. Je suis là avec toi, pour toi. Je t'appartiens et toi tu es à moi. Oui, tu es et resteras à moi pour l'éternité. Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait parce que je t'aime et que Potter ne t'aimeras jamais comme m... »

À peine finissait-il sa phrase que Marius se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'arrière, et obligé de libérer Draco de ses bras. Le blond qui avait le souffle coupé et les muscles endoloris, regarda un Harry haletant, debout face à lui, faisant barrière de son corps contre le Serdaigle dérangé.

« Tu ne touches pas à Draco c'est clair ! lança Harry furieux de s'être lamentablement et avec une telle aisance fait piégé. Tu ne t'approches pas de lui ou je peux te jurer que je te ferai connaître l'enfer ! »

Marius lui lança un regard malveillant et son visage se fendit d'un dangereux sourire.

« Mais l'enfer je connais déjà Harry, susurra-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté comme un pantin désarticulé. Que crois-tu que tu m'ais fait vivre en me volant Draco ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout, s'insurgea le Gryffondor. Draco ne voulait déjà plus de toi ! »

« TA GUEULE ! l'invectiva rageusement le Serdaigle. Draco me serait revenu si tu n'avais pas été là ! »

Il se releva et plongea ses yeux d'un bleu sombre dans ceux d'Harry. Puis il éclata d'un rire sinistre et son sourire devint fou.

« Pour qui te prends-tu Survivant de mes deux ? dit-il froidement. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte et ton existence est aussi insignifiante que celle d'une merde s'étalant sur le sol. Tu vois Potter, si j'ai couché avec toi c'était effectivement pour rendre Draco jaloux. »

A ces mots, le Serpentard arrondit les yeux et Harry se figea. Non... Il ne voulait pas que Draco l'apprenne. Pas _comme ça_... Parce que _comme ça_, Draco penserait qu'Harry l'avait trompé, qu'il l'avait dupé en lui faisant croire qu'il ressentait du désir, qu'il avait juste abusé de son corps comme l'une de ses vulgaires poupées gonflables sans émotions, simplement là pour satisfaire une pulsion primaire et dans lesquelles on déverse entièrement sa frustration, uniquement parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux ailleurs. Et Draco n'était pas cela... Le Survivant n'arrivait définitivement pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais il était persuadé d'une chose, Draco n'était pas une simple marionnette sans vie. Il était bien plus... beaucoup plus... tellement plus. Il avait toujours été plus.

Inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer, Marius poursuivait sa tirade.

« Je voulais qu'il nous voit et qu'il me revienne mais je me suis vite aperçu que cela ne servirait à rien tant que tu serais dans son sillage. Alors j'ai changé mes plans, car Draco n'aurait pas été jaloux de toi mais de moi ! »

Un lueur d'incompréhension brilla dans le regard d'Harry et Marius ricana moqueusement.

« Si ta queue réagit au quart de tour on ne peut pas en dire autant de ta cervelle. Après tant d'années à côtoyer un Malfoy tu n'as pas encore compris que son éducation lui interdisait de se laisser _dominer _? Que ce soit verbalement, mentalement ou phy... »

« TAIS-TOI MARIUS ! intervint brusquement Draco les joues rouges de colère et d'embarras. »

Le Serdaigle lui lança un regard torve puis sembla réfléchir et finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tu as raison mon amour, dit-il, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Il concentra à nouveau son attention sur Harry puis plongea sa main dans son manteau avant de l'en sortir armée de sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction du brun.

« Je vais t'anéantir, je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer et tu regretteras de t'être approché de **mon** Draco. »

Harry sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment et le sourire de Joker de Marius autant que la baguette sournoisement levée vers lui le confortait dans son idée que quelque chose allait se produire. Il voulut prendre sa propre baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, mais il ne tâta que sa fesse.

Il écarquilla les yeux de panique quand il vit Marius en possession de ce qu'il cherchait.

« C'est cela que tu cherches ? demanda le Serdaigle en agitant nonchalamment l'objet de gauche à droite. Je l'ai prise dans ta poche alors que je te roulais le palot du siècle. »

Marius avait désormais deux baguettes en main. Celle de Potter et la sienne, qui tenait le Gryffondor en joug. Harry se figea, sentant une peur irrationnelle s'emparer de lui : il n'allait pas réussir à protéger le blond.

« Marius bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria alors Draco hors de lui. »

« Je ne fais que nous débarrasser de ce déchet, répondit-il. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Arrête tes conneries putain ! hurla de plus belle Draco, qui lui aussi sentait la terreur commencer à l'envahir. »

Il aurait pu également se saisir de sa baguette, si elle n'était pas sagement posée sur la table basse de sa chambre. _Mais quel crétin, songea-t-il furieux contre lui-même. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à la prendre ?_

« Tu es bouleversé mon amour, mais c'est normal, dit Marius. Tu verras, une fois que je me serai débarrassé de Potter, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble mon cœur. »

Et Draco paniqua.

« Marius tu ne feras rien à Potter tu as compris ! Rien du tout ! Je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre mal ! »

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis mon amour, mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. »

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout espèce de crétin fini ! Tu es fou... »

« Non, ne dis pas ça Draco. Mon cœur, ne dis pas ça. »

« Complètement cinglé. Et jamais, oh grand jamais car Merlin m'en préserve, je ne... »

« Non, Draco, s'il te plaît ne dis pas ça. Draco, mon amour, je t'aime. »

« ... t'aimerais, tu m'entends ? JE NE T'AIME PAS ! »

L'affliction voila le regard de Marius et l'étincelle obscure qui y brillait se changea en une terrifiante lueur de dégénérescence.

« POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. POURQUOI ME FAIS-TU CELA ? JE T'AIME, EST-CE QUE CA NE COMPTE PAS POUR TOI ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, répliqua Draco. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un taré comme toi et tu sais très bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es intelligent et tu l'as compris depuis longtemps. »

« TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! Je t'en supplie mon amour ne le dis pas ! »

« Parce que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, acheva Draco dans un murmure rempli d'amertume et de... regret. »

Harry sentit soudain sa respiration se bloquer. Il y avait de l'espoir dans son cœur, parce qu'il souhait avec une intrigante force que Draco ait parlé de lui, mais aussi de la peur. Pas celle qu'engendrait sa situation actuelle, mais celle qui l'avait envahi au son de la voix du blond. Malfoy avait l'air si triste en prononçant ses mots. Comme s'il était malheureux d'être amoureux, comme s'il ne l'avait pas voulu mais qu'il s'y était résigné parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Le Survivant voulait se tourner vers le blond et lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue mais il préféra garder son poste de mur protecteur. Ce n'était pas le moment et sur sa tête et tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il protègerait Draco du fou furieux qu'il avait pour ancien amant.

Marius fronça les sourcils de rage en niant furieusement de la tête, refusant obstinément de croire aux paroles de son ange.

« NON ! NON TU MENS ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es à moi Draco... À MOI TU COMPRENDS ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes, souffla simplement le blond. »

Cette dernière réplique claqua comme une sentence dans l'esprit de Marius et il perdit le peu de self-control qui lui restait. Il se laissa envahir par la haine, la frustration, la jalousie, la rancœur mais surtout, oui surtout, par le chagrin. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, il la pointa en direction d'Harry et murmura avec un sourire cruel et blessé : « Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter ! »

« _MORTIFICUS PARALYSIS_ ! cria-t-il peu après. »

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre pour Harry. Une éclatante raie de lumière violette jaillit de la baguette de Marius et alors qu'il allait recevoir de plein fouet le sort, il se sentit brusquement poussé sur le côté. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol neigeux, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il entendit le cri d'effroi que venait de pousser Marius.

« DRACOOOOOO NOOOOOOON ! »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et en moins d'une seconde fut aux côtés de Draco. Le blond avait les yeux révulsés et son corps était secoué de spasmes monstrueux. Le Gryffondor le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, hurlant : « DRACO ! DRACO ! Réponds-moi ! Draco, mon dieu s'il te plaît ! »

Puis le berçant et murmurant une litanie de mots, alors que le corps du Serpentard s'affaissait, perdait de sa vigueur, s'alourdissait entre ses bras. Une larme roula sur la joue gelée d'Harry et le corps de l'héritier Malfoy cessa totalement de se convulser. Harry se figea d'horreur en voyant les yeux du blond se fermer lentement et sa respiration ralentir, doucement, tout doucement, comme si elle emportait avec elle toute trace de vie... Harry resserra sa prise sur le Serpentard et se mit à le secouer durement, sentant la panique l'envahir.

« Draco ! Draco ! Malfoy ! Réveille-toi ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Draco s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux, dis quelque chose, fais n'importe quoi mais ne me laisse pas comme ça ! DRACO ! »

Mais le corps du blond restait résolument inerte. Draco Malfoy ne bougeait plus du tout et Harry Potter, complètement dévasté, ne pouvait que laisser son cœur pleurer inconsciemment sa pauvre supplique : Reste avec moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

**À SUIVREUH n.n...**

Oh que je suis méchante ! Oh que je suis sadique ! Oh que je suis cruelle ! MDR ! Je sens que beaucoup doivent me haïr en ce moment même MOUAHAHAHAHA... Ais-je raison ? **NdB** : OUI ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je tiens quand même à préciser que me tuer, m'étriper, me décapiter, me trucider, me dépecer, me brûler, me noyer, m'éventer, me morceler et autres joies de ce monde, ne serviront strictement à rien, sinon à vous priver d'une suite à ce chapitre n.n... Fufufu... **NdB** : T'es sûre ?

Alors, alors ? Il vous a plu mon chapitre ? Il était beaucoup plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous a contentés !

J'ajoute que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre et que donc, logiquement, Hermione revient dans le prochain avant l'épilogue. La pauvre... elle laisse Poudlard une toute petite semaine et c'est le désastre. Mdr... Ha ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on a pas de présence féminine à ses côtés ! Dites-moi... Ma réplique a-t-elle vraiment un air de féminisme à peine refoulé ou est-ce que je me fais des idées ? lol n.n...

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? Menaces de morts acceptées °v°...

À la prochaine.

Gros Kissouxxxx

HK n.n...

**INFO FIC : **

Le chapitre dix de **l'Echangeur** est en bonne voie. Il est bientôt terminé. Je sais, je sais, beaucoup l'attendent mais **l'Echangeur** est une fiction qui me prend de l'énergie lol, parce que si j'ai les idées j'ai vraiment du mal à les ordonner pour donner le résultat que je souhaite ;)


	10. Dépendance

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe que vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : **Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Il est long... Très long lol.**

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _:

**_Pour ma béta-lectrice Ishtar _**: Ma chérie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que pour une fois il n'y aura pas trois tonnes de fautes lol. Surtout qu'il est long. Merci !

**_RAR (anonymes et non anonymes confondues) _**: Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tout le monde par manque de temps. Mais sachez que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et qu'elles m'ont fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, je crois bien avoir battu mon record de menaces de morts ou de tortures en tout genre mdr. **MERCI ENCORE A VOUS TOUS !** J'ai dépassé les 300 reviews ! YATA ! °° _HK fait la danse de la victoire_°° SPLAAAASSH °° _HK se renseigne pour ne plus confondre avec la danse la pluie_°° Gomen n.n'' (NdB : LOL ! C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas des bishonen qui tombent du ciel :b)

BONNE LECTURE !

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER**_

_Harry se figea d'horreur en voyant les yeux du blond se fermer lentement et sa respiration ralentir, doucement, tout doucement, comme si elle emportait avec elle toute trace de vie... Harry resserra sa prise sur le Serpentard et se mit à le secouer durement, sentant la panique l'envahir. _

_« Draco ! Draco ! Malfoy ! Réveille-toi ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Draco s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux, dis quelque chose, fais n'importe quoi mais ne me laisse pas comme ça ! DRACO ! »_

_Mais le corps du blond restait résolument inerte. Draco Malfoy ne bougeait plus du tout et Harry Potter, complètement dévasté, ne pouvait que laisser son cœur pleurer et répéter inconsciemment sa pauvre supplique : Reste avec moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. _

**oOo**

Severus, Remus, Minerva et Lucius sursautèrent quand la porte du bureau du Directeur s'ouvrit avec fracas, accentuant l'entrée plus que retentissante d'une Narcissa Malfoy bouillonnante. Elle revenait de l'infirmerie et était manifestement verte de rage.

« OU EST-IL ! tonna-t-elle. OU EST LE FILS DE PUTE QUI A MIS MON TENDRE CHERI DANS CET ETAT ? QUE JE LE BUTE ! »

« Narcissa, ton langage ! la réprimanda sévèrement le professeur Rogue. »

« Oh Severus, on s'en fout de mon langage ! répliqua-t-elle furieuse. Tu peux te mettre les règles de bienséance là où je pense, poursuivit-elle avec de grands gestes éloquents. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est où se trouve le petit enculé qui a osé faire du mal à mon bébé ! »

« Narcissa... tenta de la tempérer son époux, je vous en prie... »

« Oh la ferme Lucius ! Notre Draco est entre la vie et la mort. J'estime donc avoir le droit de m'exprimer comme bon me semble ! Alors, quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me répondre oui ou merde ! »

Narcissa Malfoy paraissait réellement désespérée. La colère, la frustration, le chagrin, l'angoisse et, malgré l'exaltation qu'elle montrait, la fatigue marquaient son visage. Lucius s'approcha alors et posa ses grandes mains apaisantes sur ses épaules frêles et tremblantes de rage. Il attira sa femme à lui et la serra tendrement contre lui en un geste protecteur et rassurant. Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte et ne put retenir quelques larmes, sa colère subitement oubliée.

« Lucius, sanglota-t-elle, j'ai si peur pour notre fils... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... J'en mourrais. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter... Lucius... »

« Chut, calmez-vous... Ca va aller ma douce... Notre Draco est fort. C'est un Malfoy, il est robuste, murmura-t-il en caressant son dos. »

Elle releva un visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

« Mais ils ne m'ont pas laissée entrer Lucius. Ils n'ont même pas voulu que j'entre pour voir mon fils, mon bébé... Merlin seul sait comment il se porte en ce moment. »

Lucius se retint de lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenue et opta pour la carte solidarité. Son épouse était dans un état de nerfs avancé et loin de lui l'envie de se prendre une autre rebuffade.

« Ils m'ont également privé de ce droit, parce que nous devons attendre que Pomfresh finisse de l'examiner. Dumbledore sera bientôt de retour et d'ici-là... »

Il fut coupé dans ses propos par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrait, sur trois sorciers. Le plus âgé, au regard impénétrable, devançait les plus jeunes. L'un à la mine triste, pâle et sombre, l'autre aux yeux rouges et brillants de larmes.

Narcissa se précipita sur Dumbledore et s'accrocha de manière désespérée à sa robe de sorcier.

« Draco... Draco, mon fils, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle tremblante d'inquiétude. »

Le vieux mage soupira alors qu'Harry et Pansy se tendaient de concert. La sorcière blonde fronça les sourcils, imitée par son mari.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon bébé ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix pressante en crispant ses doigts fins sur le vêtement. »

« Son état est stationnaire pour le moment mais nous n'en savons pas plus, répondit Dumbledore en la repoussant doucement. Il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille afin que Pompom puisse donner un meilleur diagnostic. »

« Comment ça ? s'exclama Lucius qui avait rejoint sa compagne. »

« Le sort qu'il a reçu est le « _Mortificus Paralysis _» et vous connaissez tout autant que moi ses effets... dévastateurs. »

Les Malfoy blêmirent d'un coup, Narcissa vacillant entre les bras de son époux. Severus arrondit les yeux d'effroi tandis que Remus plaquait une main sur ses lèvres pour empêcher une exclamation horrifiée de lui échapper.

« Merlin tout-puissant... susurra Lucius en crispant ses doigts sur les épaules de sa femme. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, gémit cette dernière dont les larmes recommençaient à rouler sur ses joues blêmes. »

Quelques secondes d'un silence étouffant s'écoulèrent avant que le bruit d'une gifle magistrale ne retentisse brusquement. Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit et tout le monde put voir un Gryffondor brun levant un regard interdit sur une Narcissa furieuse et haletante, en posant une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

« Toi ! _Toi _! C'est à cause de TOI que mon bébé est allongé sur ce lit d'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle haineusement en le pointant du doigt. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Sa joue lui brûlait mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui labourait les entrailles. Une seconde gifle partit et son visage s'enflamma.

« REPONDS ! hurla l'épouse Malfoy, les poings serrés le long de son corps. »

La voix du Gryffondor s'éleva, monocorde et rauque.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'aristocrate blonde le fusilla du regard autant que sa peine et sa douleur le lui permettaient.

« Désolé. Tu es _désolé_, dit-elle la voix sourde de reproche. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Mon fils est sur le point de perdre l'usage d'un de ses membres ou d'un de ses organes et tu est _DESOLE _! Comment oses-tu ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il risque ? »

« Narcissa taisez-vous ! le défendit aussitôt Remus. Ne voyez-vous pas dans quel état il est ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, espèce de sac à puce mutant ! rétorqua-t-elle froidement. »

Alors qu'une troisième gifle allait atterrir sur la joue du Gryffondor, la main de Narcissa se figea dans les airs, retenue par celle de son époux.

« Je pense que ça suffit, dit-il. »

Elle allait répliquer vertement, mais la voix brisée d'émotion d'Harry la précéda.

« Laissez-la. Laissez-la faire... C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je mérite sa colère. »

« Harry..., murmura Remus. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa souffrance, sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa culpabilité, ses remords... tous ces sentiments lourds et pesants avaient petit à petit eu raison de son self-control, jusqu'à le lui faire entièrement perdre et ses épaules ne parvenaient plus à soutenir le poids de sa détresse.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, et il était incapable de les arrêter. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas les arrêter. Elles exorcisaient d'une certaine manière sa douleur. Il avait si mal. Tellement mal.

« Je mérite qu'elle me frappe, reprit-il plus fermement, son visage toujours baissé au sol. Je... Draco n'aurait jamais dû être blessé ! J'aurais dû le protéger... je... je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse... Je suis un incapable... »

« C'est faux ! objecta sèchement Pansy. »

Le silence se fit brusquement et l'atmosphère devint électrique.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris, vers la jeune Serpentarde. Elle le toisait intensément, la tête haute, le visage inondé de larmes séchées, son regard dur le défiant de protester.

« J'étais là, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. J'ai tout vu... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le seul qu'il faut blâmer ici, c'est ce petit enfoiré mal baisé de Marius ! »

« Pansy... »

« Ta gueule, le Gryffy ! coupa-t-elle rudement. Si Draco a fait ça c'est pour une bonne raison ! Je t'interdis de profaner son geste en te traitant d'incapable ! Draco a horreur des incapables... D'autant que si tu es coupables, je le suis autant que toi. C'est moi qui ai envoyé Draco à ce stupide rendez-vous...»

La réplique fit place à un silence méditatif qui plana un long moment sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant que Pansy, se tournant vers les Malfoy qui l'observaient de manière étrange, ne poursuive son récit. Les parents de son meilleur ami avaient besoin de réponses et elle allait les leur donner.

« Je suis arrivée au moment où Marius a lancé le sort... Potter faisait barrière de son corps pour protéger Draco mais Draco l'a poussé sur le côté et il a été touché à sa place. Potter s'est immédiatement jeté sur lui et l'a pris dans ses bras. Quant à moi, je me suis précipitée sur eux, j'ai stupéfixié Marius et ensuite je vous ai avertis avant d'aider Potter à porter Dray jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est Marius qui a blessé votre fils... Ce n'est _pas_ Harry. »

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étudièrent attentivement le regard corbeau de Pansy et ils y lurent de la sincérité. Ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune raison valable de douter de la bonne foi de la jeune fille, particulièrement quand elle affirmait que Draco avait agi en héros.

De son côté, Harry, ignorant les regards posés sur lui, se concentrait sur celui de la Serpentarde brune. Il n'en revenait pas... Depuis quand Pansy prenait-elle sa défense ? Pourquoi lui, qui pour une fois mériterait qu'elle l'insulte ? Il était perdu et la préfette répondit à sa question muette.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ignorer la vérité quand elle est sous mes yeux et je ne suis pas du genre à accuser la mauvaise personne quand je connais le vrai coupable. J'injurie, je rabaisse, je maudis mais je ne mens jamais quand il s'agit de Draco, dit-elle. »

Lucius serra les poings et une veine se dessina sur sa tempe.

« Je veux voir ce petit con, grogna-t-il. Je veux le tuer de mes propres mains. »

« Montrez-le nous, ajouta son épouse. Montrez-nous ce misérable morpion. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, dit-il, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser voir Marius. Il est enfermé plus haut et sera jugé pour son crime. »

Malfoy père ferma les yeux à son tour et la veine sur sa tempe se mit à pulser dangereusement, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état de colère et de frustration mêlées. Il allait parler mais Severus le devança.

« Marius sera puni Lucius. La justice fera son travail et il payera. »

« Laissez-moi simplement le voir... »

« Non. Trancha la voix calme du Directeur de Poudlard. Malgré les actes répréhensibles dont il est coupable, Marius est toujours sous ma responsabilité et je ne peux pas vous laisser lui faire du mal. »

« Mais nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal, susurra Narcissa, une lueur maligne au fond de ses prunelles azur, nous allons simplement lui faire comprendre à la digne manière Malfoyenne qu'il ne faut _jamais_ lever sa baguette sur un Malfoy... Particulièrement s'il s'agit de notre enfant. »

Harry frissonna... Narcissa Malfoy, sous ses aspects frêles et délicats de femme du monde, cachait un véritable serpent aux crocs aussi aiguisés qu'une lame de guillotine. Il venait de le découvrir... Elle parlait d'une voix froide et rêveuse, faisant naître une angoisse saisissante dans l'esprit tous ceux qui l'écoutaient. Le Survivant fut certain à ce moment-là que la mère de Draco pouvait se montrer plus effrayante que Voldemort en personne.

Si Marius avait le malheur de tomber entre ses griffes, il n'aurait assurément aucune chance de survivre...

« Navré, mais ma réponse est toujours la même, répondit Dumbledore, provocant deux soupirs insatisfaits. »

« Il reste toutefois un point à éclaircir, nota soudain le Professeur Rogue. Pourquoi Marius a-t-il voulu vous faire du mal Potter ? »

Harry blêmit, puis rougit avant de blêmir à nouveau en sentant son cœur cesser de battre. Comment allait-il le leur expliquer et, à plus forte raison, comment allait-il avouer qu'il entretenait une relation plus que poussée avec Draco ?

S'il ne craignait ni Dumbledore, ni Pansy, ni Remus, ni même Severus Rogue... il n'en était pas de même pour les Malfoy. Savaient-ils seulement que leur fils était gay ?

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Loin du tumulte qui secouait le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Blaise montait la garde devant l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'était absentée et lui avait expressément recommandé de veiller à ce que personne ne dérange son « patient ».

Le Serpentard brun avait immédiatement accepté et avait promis de la prévenir si Draco se réveillait... Il soupira.

« Bon sang Dray... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Avant de partir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Pansy lui avait brièvement expliqué les faits et Blaise n'en revenait toujours pas. Draco avait protégé Harry au péril de sa vie. C'était tout à fait incroyable, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la bête.

Non pas que le blond n'eût jamais porté d'intérêt à son entourage proche, mais de là à sauver la vie de quelqu'un... Ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes. A moins, bien entendu, qu'il n'y ait une signification cachée derrière son geste. Draco était-il finalement tombé sous le charme du Gryffondor ?

Au vu de la situation actuelle... rien n'était moins sûr. Blaise se remémora sa conversation de la veille avec son meilleur ami.

**Flash-back**

_« Ta _quoi _? »_

_« Ma muse, Blaise. »_

_« Alors comme ça Potter est ta nouvelle source d'inspiration ?... Waouh... Je ne te pensais pas mordu à ce point-là, ricana-t-il. »_

_Draco lui lança un regard torve, sous ses yeux plissés. _

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu veux. Je ne déteste plus Potter, mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je l'aime. »_

_« Que représente-t-il dans ce cas ? »_

_« Je viens de te le dire, abruti ! Potter n'est plus mon ennemi, c'est ma muse ! »_

_Blaise étudia son ami un moment, dissimulant à grand peine son sourire sadique amusé. Puis, sans que rien n'ait pu le prévoir, il se mit à chantonner d'un air exagérément guilleret. _

_« Il est amoureux-euh ! Il est amoureux-euh ! Il est amoureux-euh ! »_

_BAFF !_

_« Aïeuh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais que ça fait mal ? »_

_Draco, une veine apparente sur la tempe, le toisa méchamment. _

_« Conséquence logique des conneries que tu sors ! »_

_« Peuh... Je sais que j'ai raison et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Potter est le premier à te mettre dans cet état. Je t'ai déjà souvent charrié de cette manière avec les autres et tu ne m'as jamais frappé avec autant de force ! En y réfléchissant bien... Tu ne m'as _jamais_ frappé du tout. »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_Blaise esquissa un sourire goguenard. _

_« C'est bien là qu'on se rend compte que l'amour rend stupide ! »_

_« Kesketadilà ? marmonna le blond alors qu'une seconde veine apparaissait sur son front. »_

_« J'ai dit « Stupide », « Stuuuuupiiiiideee » ! répondit puérilement Blaise, en s'éloignant cependant légèrement. Tu peux te mentir à toi-même si ça te chante mais moi je ne suis pas con. Je vois bien que tu es accro à Potter... »_

_« Je ne suis pas... »_

_« Ou alors, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu le deviens lentement mais sûrement. »_

_Blaise esquiva le coup qu'allait lui porter son ami, avant que ce dernier ne lui tourne le dos, exaspéré. Le Serpentard brun sourit... La rougeur évidente qui avait saisi les joues de son ami était loin de lui avoir échappé. _

_« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de lui et lui non plus d'ailleurs... »_

_« A moins qu'il ne soit d'un narcissisme extrême, c'est logique qu'il ne puisse pas tomber amoureux de lui, se moqua le Serpentard brun. »_

_« Ne joue pas au con, l'invectiva durement Draco. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. »_

_« Et après ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas tomber amoureux de lui hein ? Parce que c'est Potter le super Survivant ? »_

_« Entre autres...»_

_« Dray... Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche sérieusement de tomber amoureux de lui ? Hein ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Oh je vois... C'est à cause de ce pari idiot n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avales toujours pas le fait que Potter couche avec toi juste pour ça. »_

_« ... »_

_« J'ai raison ? »_

_« Baka. » _

_« Rhééé... Utilise des mots que je comprends quand tu m'insultes ! »_

**Fin du Flash-back**

Blaise soupira... L'amour pouvait parfois mener à certaines extrémités que personne ne voulait connaître. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas pour Marius.

Blaise ne savait pas pourquoi l'ex-amant de Draco avait agi de cette manière, mais il s'en doutait fortement. Pansy lui avait déjà parlé de la jalousie excessive du Serdaigle et, tout comme Draco, il avait pris cela à la légère. De toute façon, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, auraient-ils pu en toute honnêteté prévoir le geste de Marius ? Evidemment non.

Le Serpentard serra les poings : « Marius, grogna-t-il, si jamais Draco meurt... (il frissonna) je peux te jurer que mon premier _Avada Kedavra_ sera pour toi. »

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une légère pression sur sa main qu'il revint à la réalité.

« Blaise ? »

Il tressaillit avant de légèrement rosir.

« Oh... _Vous _? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Seamus. »

« Ouais, répondit-il en détournant le regard. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous étions sur le point de sortir dans le parc quand on a rencontré ce petit bout de chou, répondit Dean en s'écartant d'un pas. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière les deux Gryffondor. Un petit garçon asiatique, d'une dizaine d'années environ, l'observait avec un sourire timide. De longues mèches noires barraient son front, frôlant ses joues pâles et cachant partiellement ses yeux de chat miellé. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de la même couleur que son regard et d'un pantalon noir retenu par une chaînette en or.

« Il avait l'air complètement perdu... et il te cherchait, reprit Dean. Il disait qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie parce que tu serais sûrement là, mais vu qu'il ne connaît pas Poudlard, nous nous sommes proposés pour l'accompagner. Tu le connais ? »

Le Serpentard lança un regard interrogateur en direction de l'enfant et celui-ci s'inclina avec grâce.

« Je m'appelle Kikuchi Yoshikawa, se présenta-t-il poliment. »

Blaise cligna des yeux avant de les arrondir et de précipitamment s'agenouiller à la hauteur du gamin.

« Maître Yoshikawa ? Vous êtes le Maître Yoshikawa ? demanda-t-il ébahi. »

L'enfant sourit.

« C'est moi. »

Ce fut le choc et Blaise en tomba sur les fesses sous les regards perplexes des deux Gryffondor et celui, un tantinet amusé, du petit Japonais.

« Je... Je... Et ben ça alors... bégaya le Serpentard. Si j'avais su... Draco ne m'a jamais dit que vous étiez un... gamin. »

Dès que Blaise eût prononcé le nom de Draco, le gamin en question perdit son sourire et son visage s'assombrit d'un coup.

« Draco-niichan, comment va-t-il ? Vous aviez dit qu'il avait reçu un sort en pleine poitrine dans la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée... S'il vous plaît, dites-moi comment va Onîchan ? »

Blaise se remit peu à peu de sa surprise et s'agenouilla de nouveau face à l'enfant paniqué.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir, dit-il. J'avais écrit que je vous enverrai de ses nouvelles... »

« Je sais, répondit l'enfant. Mais... J'aime beaucoup Onîchan et... et je me fais du souci pour lui. Je ne voulais pas rester au Japon alors qu'il va mal. »

Kikuchi tremblait et serrait convulsivement les pans de sa chemise, la froissant. Blaise le prit par les épaules et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Il va bien, dit-il doucement. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour le moment il dort dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Les tremblements cessèrent et le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement.

« Yokata... J'ai eu peur. »

« Vous avez fait vite pour venir, dites-moi, poursuivit le Serpentard. Ca ne fait que deux heures à peine que je vous ai envoyé la missive. »

« Je suis venu en transplanant. »

Blaise, Seamus et Dean écarquillèrent les yeux, médusés.

« En transplanant ? répéta le Serpentard surpris. Mais... Vous avez quoi... Douze ans ? C'est impossible. »

« J'ai utilisé cet objet, répondit le Japonais en lui montrant la chaînette dorée ceinturée à sa taille. »

« Oh... Un portoloin... J'y crois déjà plus. »

Kikuchi lui fit un petit sourire qui se fana vite pour faire place à un air intimidé et rougissant. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ano... Je me demandais... Est-ce que je peux aller voir Onîchan ? »

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il, mais les visites sont interdites. Ordre de l'infirmière et croyez-moi, si vous la connaissiez, vous ne songeriez même pas à lui désobéir, ajouta-t-il, un imperceptible frisson lui parcourant l'échine. »

« Mais j'ai envie de le voir, insista l'enfant. S'il vous plaît... »

Blaise se sentit fondre sous le regard larmoyant mode chibi-kawaï-Kikuchi avant de vivement secouer la tête, pour se reprendre.

« Je promets de ne pas le déranger, je veux juste le voir cinq minutes... Onegai Blaise-chan. »

Le Serpentard soupira, vaincu. Il ignora volontairement les regards mi-amusés, mi-attendris que lui lançaient Dean et Seamus, puis se releva en époussetant sa robe.

« Très bien, mais juste cinq minutes alors. Okay ? »

« Yata ! se réjouit l'enfant. Arigatô Blaise-chan. »

« Ouais, ouais, maugréa le brun en lui ouvrant la porte. Il est sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Faites attention et ne vous attardez pas, d'accord ? »

« Hai ! »

L'enfant passa et se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins tempéré vers le lit de Draco, alors que Blaise refermait la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et fut surpris de se retrouver face à deux regards... étranges. S'il n'avait pas été au courant de la _situation_, il aurait juré que Dean et Seamus le dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Ce qui était parfaitement impossible puisqu'ils sortaient désormais ensemble... n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous êtes encore là ? demanda-t-il pour cacher son embarras. »

« Si tu nous expliquais un peu ce qui se passe ? »

« Ensuite nous parlerons... Dean et moi avons quelque chose à te dire et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a entre Ginny et toi. »

Un long filet de sueur froide parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Serpentard et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de sortir de son lit, ce matin-là.

**oOo**

Tremblant comme une feuille, Kikuchi s'arrêta à seulement un mètre du lit de Draco. Derrière le paravent se trouvait son _grand frère_ et la peur l'avait brusquement assailli. Il mourait d'envie de le voir... mais, il mourait tout autant de frayeur face à ce qu'il allait découvrir quand il franchirait le dernier mètre.

Draco avait-il le visage complètement tuméfié ? Des oreilles de lutins avaient-elles poussées à la place des anciennes ? Avait-il désormais un troisième œil sur le front ? Quatre bras ? Dix jambes ?... Des tentacules de monstres gigotant dans son dos ? Des antennes sur le crâne ? (_**ndla **: Je vous rappelle que c'est encore un enfant lol et que, par conséquent, l'extrapolation est tout à fait normale._)

Kikuchi secoua vivement la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'aurait pas peur, non. Car tout comme le disait si souvent Draco, il était un « _petit homme _» maintenant. Il lui fallait faire honneur à son statut. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il parcourut le reste de la distance, détournant le paravent pour rejoindre le blond.

Une fois cela fait, il ouvrit les yeux – ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un _homme_ qu'on a pas le droit de fermer les yeux – et laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses fines lèvres roses.

Draco était intact. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, de tentaculaire ou d'accessoire sur son corps. Pas de parabole satellite sur sa tête... Le blond semblait tout simplement plongé dans un profond et paisible sommeil. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais l'ensemble de la _marchandise_ semblait avoir été sauvé.

Kikuchi se rapprocha alors du Serpentard endormi et posa sa main menue sur celle, légèrement froide, de Draco.

« Onîchan, c'est moi... Kikuchi. Je suis venu dès que Blaise-chan m'a écrit. J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais... Alors... Alors guéris vite s'il te plaît et réveille-toi, parce que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse desu ne ? Tu dois m'aider à créer la plus belle plante du monde pour mon arrangement floral. Tu m'as promis de me l'apporter sur un plateau d'argent... verte et sans balafre. Alors j'attends. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi et puis, tu sais, maman a trouvé ton présent magnifique. Elle l'a tellement adoré qu'elle l'a exposé sur le Tokonoma... Les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, comme un arc-en-ciel, étaient splendides. »

L'enfant marqua une pause puis reprit, les larmes aux yeux, sa petite main caressant tendrement celle de Draco.

« Onîchan... Je m'en fiche si tu ne peux pas tenir ta promesse... Je m'en fiche de ne pas gagner le concours, mais réveille-toi... Onegai Onîchan parce j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es le seul qui me comprenne vraiment. Maman et papa sont tellement omnibulés par ma célébrité et mon talent pour l'Ikebana qu'ils m'interdisent presque d'avoir des amis. Les seuls que j'ai sont Shôgun et toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ai shite imasu Draco-niichan. »

Kikuchi fixa intensément le visage de son _grand frère_, avec le vain espoir que ce dernier lui réponde. Une larme roula sur sa joue blanche et il fronça les sourcils.

« K'so ! J'avais promis de ne pas pleurer, se réprimanda-t-il en essuyant promptement ses yeux. »

Puis il reporta de nouveau son regard vers Draco.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai promis à Blaise-chan de ne pas m'attarder. Il est gentil, Blaise-chan, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Il est kawaï aussi... Vraiment, vraiment kawaï... Tu sais, il pourrait bien plaire à Shôgun... Qu'en penses-tu ? En parlant de lui, je lui ai envoyé un message et je pense qu'il devrait me rejoindre d'ici demain. Bon, il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Le jeune Japonais caressa une dernière fois la main de Draco, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Itekimas, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir avec fracas. Effrayé, il sursauta violement avant de se cacher derrière un lit pour laisser passer toute une troupe de sorciers affolés, suivit d'une femme toute de blanc vêtue. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et il remercia le ciel de ne pas s'être fait écraser en chemin.

Kikuchi tressaillit quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux et vit Blaise lui sourire étrangement. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui cachait maladroitement une terrible angoisse.

« Blaise-chan, ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si... répondit-il. C'est juste que... »

« Je ne comprends pas ! coupa soudain une voix puissante. »

Kikuchi se tourna et vit un sorcier blond élégamment vêtu qui agitait nerveusement sa canne. La ressemblance avec Draco était frappante, et il comprit aisément que ce dernier était son père.

« Moi non plus, approuva un autre homme à l'allure plutôt austère. Nous avons pourtant bien senti la marque se mettre à brûler... »

« Hum... J'en ai encore des fourmis dans le bras, ajouta une sorcière blonde au chevet de Draco. »

La mère de Draco. Il la reconnut de suite, pour l'avoir déjà rencontrée une fois, contrairement à son époux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'enfant vit ensuite un vieux sorcier à la barbe plus longue encore que celle de son grand père, s'avancer vers le père de Draco, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, d'après vous, Lucius ? Votre marque à tous les trois vous a brûlés et Harry s'est évanoui... Cela ne peut que vouloir dire que Voldemort est ici... Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? »

Kikuchi se tendit brusquement alors que la poigne de Blaise se faisait plus solide sur son épaule. Voldemort... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Lucius Malfoy se dandina un peu sur place et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Dumbledore. Aucune attaque n'était prévue... je l'aurais su dans le cas contraire. Il ne peut pas être venu pour Potter, il est encore trop faible pour se battre contre lui... Et s'il n'est pas non plus venu pour Draco, c'est qu'il a autre chose en tête. »

Soudain, le jeune Yoshikawa vit le sorcier aux longues robes noires se raidir avant de serrer les poings et de pousser un juron particulièrement éloquent. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant le plus sérieusement du monde ce qu'avait à voir Tu-sais-qui avec une sucette poudreuse ? Question subsidiaire : qu'était-ce qu'une sucette poudreuse ?

« Il est venu pour Marius ! s'écria Rogue. J'ai senti le sort de protection se briser ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. A peine cligna-t-il des yeux qu'une douleur atroce s'empara de son corps, partant de son front, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter brusquement et exploser dans son crâne. Posant une main sur son front, il hurla à la mort, fermant les yeux alors que son corps se raidissait sous la souffrance.

Il avait si mal qu'il ne remarquait même pas que Remus et Pansy étaient à ses côtés, dévorés d'inquiétude, pas plus qu'ils n'entendaient leurs faibles encouragements. Harry sentit soudain sa cicatrice s'enflammer et son cri se mua en un long hurlement d'animal blessé. Il se cambra, sa main se crispant sur les coussins du divan alors que celle posée sur son front meurtrissait sa peau hâlée. Il commençait sérieusement à se griffer jusqu'au sang, mais une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne et une autre, rugueuse, sur son bras. Il se débattit un moment, quand un éclair blanc traversa son esprit.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la douleur lui vrillant affreusement les tempes, puis tomba sur le regard couleur noisette de Remus.

« Harry ? Harry, l'appelait ce dernier, tu m'entends ? »

Le Gryffondor rassembla ses forces, tentant d'occulter la douleur et parla d'une voix éraillée, son souffle saccadé hachant sa phrase, l'obligeant à oublier les règles élémentaires de grammaire.

« Vol... Volde... Voldemort... ici... ici, plus... plus haut... Danger... Marius... venu... chercher... »

Remus fronça les sourcils tandis que Pansy serrait sa main à la lui broyer.

« Voldemort est venu chercher Marius ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. »

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux et une vision de Voldemort brisant le sort de protection de la cellule de Marius lui apparut, et il se leva promptement, glapissant lorsqu'un millier de couteaux s'abattirent sur sa tête. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Réunissant en bon Gryffondor courage et volonté, Harry repoussa d'un geste ses infirmiers, et se leva, titubant, mais conservant tout de même un certain équilibre, même précaire.

Remus et Pansy tentèrent de le retenir mais la magie du Gryffondor saturait l'air, leur envoyant moult frissons électriques par tout le corps. D'un commun accord, ils aidèrent donc Harry à se tenir sur ses jambes aussi frêles que celles d'un faon venant de naître, et le portèrent là où il voulait qu'on le porte.

« Tour... Tour... sud... Tour... prison... balbutia l'adolescent brun dans un souffle. »

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il perdit connaissance une fois de plus.

**oOo**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Clignant des yeux, il se remémora son flash et se leva précipitamment. Il observa les lieux et ne mit qu'une demi seconde à reconnaître l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans la Tour Sud, celle où, quelques années auparavant, Sirius avait été enfermé pour recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Soudain un cri perçant lui agressa les tympans et il tourna la tête vers la gauche. C'est là qu'il le vit. Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, son corps rachitique dissimulé sous un grand manteau sombre et son visage à découvert. Il se tenait devant une porte grande ouverte d'où s'échappait la plainte.

« Voldemort ! l'interpella-t-il alors qu'il saisissait sa baguette. »

Le Mage Noir se retourna lentement, un sourire diabolique fendant petit à petit son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il fixe son regard animal dans celui d'Harry.

« Tiens, tiens... Harry, susurra-t-il froidement, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Pas assez à mon goût ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Plus ça va, moins les sorts qui protègent cette école sont performants, se désola Voldemort. Dumbledore devrait revoir sa confiance en sa magie à la baisse... »

« Réponds ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Cela ne se voit donc pas ? Je suis venu chercher ton petit camarade, répondit-il en faisant tournoyer sa baguette. »

Harry entendit un cri d'effroi et vit le corps de Marius apparaître petit à petit, flottant dans les airs, à mesure que le mage noir reculait. La terreur et l'horreur se peignaient sur le visage pâle et mouillé de sueur du Serdaigle et la crainte se lisait aisément dans ses yeux d'un bleu intense.

Harry leva sa baguette en direction du sorcier à face de Serpent, le menaçant, mais ce dernier, loin d'être effrayé, éclata d'un rire guttural et sombre.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne rirais pas, le prévint sèchement Harry. »

« Et que crois-tu pouvoir me faire ? répliqua Voldemort. Tu ne peux rien contre moi Harry. Je suis le seul à te voir... Tu n'es qu'une apparition onirique, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre à rire. Crois-tu sincèrement que tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici sans ressentir la moindre douleur en ma présence ? »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, et serra les dents en réalisant que son ennemi disait vrai. Impuissant, il vit Marius se tortiller dans tous les sens comme si, par ce biais, il allait réussir à s'éloigner du Mage Noir. Mais... ses espoirs étaient vains.

« Voyons, voyons, mon cher enfant, fit Voldemort à Marius, n'aie crainte... Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Ces mots ne rassurèrent en aucune façon le Serdaigle qui se débattit contre le néant avec plus de force. Harry ressentit alors avec effroi un sentiment de pur plaisir en voyant Marius acculé et soumis à la magie du Mage noir. Il tressaillit et haleta, alors que ce sentiment se faisait de plus en plus intense, lui donnant la folle d'envie d'aider Voldemort dans sa démarche. Il secoua la tête, et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos butte contre un mur.

Son trouble n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui tourna vers lui un regard brillant mais perplexe.

« Oh-oh Harry... Comme c'est intéressant. Ressentir une telle allégresse alors que ton camarade est entre mes griffes, ce n'est pas très gentil, petit Survivant. »

« La ferme ! l'invectiva le Gryffondor alors que son cœur lui hurlait de laisser Marius pourrir entre les mains de Voldemort. »

« Je vois que la joie te rend vulgaire Harry... »

« Je t'ai dit... »

« Tss-tss, non, non, non. Dis-moi Harry, as-tu envie que j'égorge ce jeune homme devant tes yeux ? »

_Oui, oh, oui... Fais-le._

« NON ! NON ! Espèce de connard ! »

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Harry. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... Je sais que tu en crèves de ne pas le faire à ma place, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oui, bordel, oui ! Je le veux ! Je veux le tuer !_

« NOOON ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Marius ne te servira à rien ! éluda Harry, conscient qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la tentation. »

Voldemort lui fit un éclatant sourire sardonique.

« Tout simplement parce que je sais qu'il a voulu te tuer, mon bel enfant. Malheureusement, ce traître de fils Malfoy l'en a empêché mais ce n'est qu'un détail. J'ai besoin de personnes comme Marius dans mon armée. Des esclaves qui me sont soumis, comme ce cher Lucius. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment... Comment ça « ce traître de fils Malfoy » ? demanda-t-il. »

« Voyons Harry... Dumbledore ne t'a donc rien dit ? Draco Malfoy n'est qu'une misérable petite pourriture, une ordure qui refuse de me jurer allégeance. Un traître à son sang... Mais ce n'est pas grave, car à la place de Draco j'ai trouvé un autre petit jouet très intéressant... Un jouet que Lucius sera très certainement ravi d'entraîner, pour qu'il puisse un jour vous anéantir, son fils et toi ! »

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Alors... Alors Draco n'était pas sous les ordres de Voldemort ? Depuis le début... Depuis le début il s'était fourvoyé sur les intentions du blond... Une vague de chaleur envahit son être et il eut soudain envie de vomir tout son saoul. Il tomba à genoux, une main sur son estomac, l'autre sur sa bouche, sous les yeux satisfaits du Mage noir.

Le Gryffondor entendit un gémissement plaintif et son regard se reposa immédiatement sur le corps de Marius. L'allégresse lui fourragea à nouveau les entrailles et il désira plus que tout que Voldemort en finisse avec ce connard. Ce connard qui avait osé s'en prendre à Draco, qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Mais les dernières paroles du meurtrier de ses parents refirent surface dans son esprit embrumé, et sa joie disparut aussitôt au profit d'une haine sans nom.

Voldemort n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'éviscérer Marius... Il le voulait pour en faire un pantin. Il le voulait dans son armée... Harry poussa un hurlement de rage qui se répercuta contre les murs de la tour et il se releva, alors que le sorcier noir riait aux éclats.

« Hurle, hurle Harry... Hurle ton courroux face à ton impuissance, car tu ne peux rien contre moi à ce moment précis, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. »

Le Gryffondor ne répliqua pas. Tout son corps était comme emporté dans une déferlante de rage et il sentait un flot de chaleur l'incendier tout entier. Sa magie semblait s'éveiller, poussant à travers les pores de sa peau pour se libérer et exploser dans l'atmosphère surchargée d'électricité.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, face de Serpent ! gronda Harry. »

Le rire de Voldemort s'étrangla dans sa gorge et se mua en glapissement de douleur alors qu'Harry levait une main dans sa direction. Le Mage noir se tordit de douleur, tandis que le regard émeraude de son ennemi s'assombrissait sous la puissance de sa magie.

« C'est... c'est impossible, haleta Voldemort alors que sa prise sur le corps de Marius faiblissait. Tu... ne... tu ne peux... pas... »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, connard ! »

Harry leva sa main dans les airs et le corps de Voldemort s'éleva suivant son mouvement alors que celui de Marius retrouvait petit à petit la terre ferme. Harry ferma brusquement son poing et le Mage noir hurla, posant vivement une main squelettique sur sa gorge. La fin de Voldemort était proche, Harry le sentait... L'autre était faible, lui était fort... Soudain, alors que le Survivant savourait les cris de douleur du Mage noir, une voix plaintive se fraya un chemin à travers la brume de sa colère pour atteindre directement son cerveau.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller d'horreur en réalisant que ce n'était plus le corps de Voldemort qu'il broyait sous sa magie mais celui de Remus.

« Ha... Harry, supplia ce dernier, s'il... s'il te plaît... arrête... »

Le Survivant secoua la tête et sa prise se resserra. Non, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

« J'ai... j'ai mal... Harry... j'ai mal... gémit une nouvelle voix. »

Cette fois, ce n'était plus Remus mais Hermione qui se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux effarés.

« Mione, souffla-t-il. »

« Harry... J'ai... mal... »

« NON ! Tu n'est pas Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Harry... arrête... s'il te plaît... Harry... »

Il ouvrit les yeux et il s'effondra à terre, le corps tremblant face à celui de Ron, qu'il tenait à la gorge. Harry secoua la tête, posant une main sur son front, tandis que sa cicatrice lui brûlait le visage.

« Non, non, murmura-t-il... Non, tu... tu n'es pas Ron... Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Harry... »

La supplique de son meilleur ami eut finalement raison de ses barrières mentales, et Harry relâcha sa prise en un cri, tandis que son corps s'effondrait à terre. Tremblant, épuisé, il ne put qu'entendre le rire sardonique quelque peu amoindri de Voldemort et le cri de terreur de Marius alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Le Gryffondor, ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses idées. Il tourna la tête, croisa le regard inquiet de Remus et se leva brusquement.

« Voldemort ! Voldemort était là ! s'écria-t-il. »

« Nous le savons Potter, répondit la voix froide de Severus Rogue. »

Harry secoua la tête et voulut se mettre debout mais ses jambes vacillèrent et il dut se rasseoir sur le divan.

« Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je l'ai vu ! Il était là, en haut, avec Marius ! Il a pris Marius avec lui ! »

« Nous le savons également, reprit son professeur de Potions. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'adolescent, Remus entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

« Après que tu te sois évanoui une première fois, Dumbledore, Rogue et les Malfoy se sont précipités à l'infirmerie, songeant que Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à Draco. Mais une fois là-bas, ils ont compris qu'il était venu pour Marius et ont couru jusqu'en haut de la tour. Seulement, ils sont arrivés trop tard. Voldemort avait déjà quitté les lieux et la cellule de Marius était vide. »

« Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment tu le sais Potter ? demanda Lucius en s'approchant. »

Harry frissonna puis pris un profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Il leur raconta tout, de sa première vision à la suivante étrangement réaliste. Il leur révéla tout ce qu'il avait appris puis se tut à la fin de son récit, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait épuisé.

Il releva les yeux et fut surpris de constater que toute l'assemblée l'observait la bouche bée, les yeux ronds, leurs visages fendus par l'étonnement... ou l'admiration. Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Tu as... réussi à toucher Voldemort avec ta magie alors que tu n'étais qu'une projection onirique de son esprit ? murmura Remus perplexe. »

« Oui... Pourquoi ? »

« Tu demandes pourquoi Potter ? s'exclama Severus. Mais parce que c'est impossible ! Du moins... c'est ce que je croyais avant que je ne ressente ce flot étrange et puissant de magie et que tu ne nous racontes ce qui s'est passé dans la tour. »

« C'est exceptionnel Harry, assura Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. »

« Si ça l'était vraiment, je n'aurais jamais laissé Voldemort s'enfuir avec Marius ! »

« Ceci n'est pas un problème majeur, susurra Lucius Malfoy un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. »

« Lucius..., le prévint Dumbledore. »

« Vous n'y pouvez plus rien maintenant, répliqua l'aristocrate. Marius est entre les mains de Voldemort à présent et je crains que vos responsabilités ne prennent fin dès maintenant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions, comprit les paroles du blond. En effet, le patriarche Malfoy était un mangemort et n'attendait certainement qu'une chose... Pouvoir entraîner Marius afin de les exterminer Draco et lui... Mais bizarrement, cette pensée lui était dérangeante. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose, alors que quelques heures plus tôt Harry avait vu l'angoisse atroce des parents de Draco ? En y repensant bien, il n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy dans un tel état d'inquiétude et de frustration mêlées. Il avait même demandé à se charger personnellement du sort du Serdaigle. Ainsi, en toute logique, il ne pouvait pas désirer attenter à la vie de son fils. Se pourrait-il alors que... ?

Harry réfléchit encore un moment et arrondit les yeux avant qu'un fin sourire alliant excuse et soulagement ne vienne éclairer son visage.

« J'ai compris, dit-il. Vous et votre épouse êtes espions pour l'Ordre et Draco n'est pas un mangemort. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il vous traitait d'imbécile... C'était pour vous couvrir. Voldemort sait que Draco n'a pas l'intention de rejoindre ses rangs et il croit que vous haïssez votre enfant pour cela. Donc, en toute logique, Draco et vous faites croire que vous vous détestez pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort, ni des éventuels futurs mangemorts chez les Serpentard. Je me suis, en outre, complètement trompé sur le compte de Draco... » (_**ndla **: Houra ! Harry a enfin utilisé son cerveau ! Mdr... Méchante HK... Méchante lol. **NdB** : Enfin ! J'en venais à penser que tu avais carrément oublié de lui en donner un à Ryry chéri ! lol_)

« Dumbledore a parlé avec mon époux et Lucius m'a dit, qu'en effet, vous preniez mon fils pour un mangemort après avoir surpris une de ses conversations mentales avec son _Maître_, lança Narcissa en croisant les bras. »

« C'est la vérité, approuva Harry en baissant les yeux. Mais... »

« Nous ne vous en voulons pas, Potter, coupa-t-elle. C'était le but recherché. Seulement vous n'étiez pas censé le découvrir avant un moment, sinon il vous aurait fallu feindre la haine, tout comme Draco. »

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Ca n'aurait pas été un problème, dit-il. »

« Je m'en doute, répliqua Lucius sur le même ton. »

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, Harry, intervint Dumbledore, c'est que tout comme ses parents Draco travaille pour l'Ordre. »

Le Gryffondor sursauta, stupéfait.

« Quoi ? »

Le vieux sorcier allait répondre quand des coups frénétiques furent frappés à la porte, le coupant dans son élan. D'un coup de baguette, il l'ouvrit et laissa entrer Pomfresh accompagnée des Professeurs McGonagall et Chourave.

« Albus, lança l'infirmière, le jeune Malfoy vient de se réveiller ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« LAISSE-MOI ENTRER ! MAIS LAISSE-MOI ENTRER ! BLAISE-CHAN ! »

« Non ! Ca suffit, arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! »

« MAIS JE SUIS UN ENFANT ! BAKA ! »

« Allons, allons, mais quel est donc la cause de tout ce raffut ? s'éleva la voix calme mais puissante du Directeur de Poudlard. »

« Professeur, s'exclama Blaise soulagé. C'est... »

« MAIS J'AI LE DROIT DE LE VOIR ! JE VEUX VOIR ONÎCHAN ! »

« Qui est donc '_Onitchan' _? demanda Dumbledore. Et qui es-tu ? »

Kikuchi se défit de la poigne de Blaise mais, alors qu'il allait répondre, il fut coupé par la voix étonnée de Narcissa.

« Maître Yoshikawa ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Narcissa chérie vous le connaissez ? »

« C'est Blaise-chan qui m'a averti et je suis venu dès que j'ai su que Onîchan était souffrant, répondit Kikuchi en la rejoignant. »

Il tendit ses petites mains en l'air et l'épouse Malfoy le prit dans ses bras.

« Je me suis fait du souci pour lui, mais Blaise-chan refuse de me laisser le voir. »

« Qui est-il à la fin ? s'irrita Lucius. »

« Voyons Lucius, c'est Kikuchi Yoshikawa le Maître _Ikebaniste_ de Draco, répondit son épouse. »

« Mais c'est un enfant ! s'exclama-t-il abasourdi. »

« Si vous vous étiez intéressés un peu plus aux hobbies de votre fils vous le sauriez, répliqua-t-elle fraîchement. Ce petit est un Maître dans cet art, c'est un véritable petit génie. »

Lucius fit une moue boudeuse qui en surprit plus d'un avant de rétorquer, vexé.

« Un Malfoy ne s'intéresse pas aux fleurs ! »

« Maître Yoshikawa... murmura Harry. _Maître_... »

« Ah Potter, lança Blaise. Le moment est probablement mal choisi mais je te présente le _Maître_ de Draco. »

Harry arrondit les yeux de stupeur et observa l'enfant comme si des antennes lui poussait sur la tête.

« Mais... il est si jeune, dit-il finalement. Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi diable Draco l'appelle-t-il _Maître_ alors qu'il a au moins quatre ans de plus que lui ? »

« Bah, c'est un jeu entre nous, répondit Kikuchi en haussant les épaules. J'aime bien les films de Yakuza et même si ça agace beaucoup Onîchan, il joue le jeu avec moi et me parle comme si j'étais le chef d'une grande mafia japonaise ! »

Interloqué par la nonchalance de la réponse, Harry en resta bouche bée. Alors... Alors il s'était prit la tête jusqu'à la lobotomie juste à cause d'un gamin qui aime jouer au mafieux japonais ? Harry se sentit mal... (_**ndla **: Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul, mdr... n.n_)

« Quoi qu'il en soit, comment est-il arrivé ici ? demanda Dumbledore. »

« Nous le lui demanderons plus tard, répondit Narcissa. Pour le moment, je veux aller voir mon petit trésor. »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et y pénétra rapidement, suivit de près par son époux, Pansy, Blaise et Severus. Dumbledore cligna une fois des yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre les autres, accompagné de l'infirmière et des autres professeurs.

Seuls restaient Remus et Harry, comme figés à l'entrée de la pièce. Remus lança un coup d'œil inquiet au fils de son défunt ami avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Harry... »

« Je... je ne peux pas entrer, dit-il à voix basse. Je... C'est de ma faute s'il est là... J'ai peur Remus... J'ai peur de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Harry, tu as entendu Pansy tout à l'heure non ? Elle a certifié que... »

« Mais elle n'est arrivée qu'à la fin ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi Marius voulait me tuer, parce que je me suis évanoui, mais en fait... En fait, il voulait le faire par pur jalousie ! »

« Comment ? »

« Il était jaloux de moi parce que... parce que selon lui je lui avait _volé_ Draco. »

Remus crispa légèrement ses doigts, interrogeant Harry du regard.

« Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que... Que Malfoy junior et toi... »

« Oui, confirma le Gryffondor en baissant les yeux. Nous couchions ensemble. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que Draco se retrouve dans un lit à l'infirmerie... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Draco est dans cet état à cause de ma bêtise... Si je n'avais pas couché avec Marius, Draco n'aurait jamais été entraîné dans cette histoire ! »

Remus émit un petit bruit étranglé et arrondit les yeux.

« Parce que tu t'es fait Marius _aussi _? »

Harry rougit de honte.

« Oui et Draco l'a appris... Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas aller le voir ? Je lui ai fait du mal... Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui faire du mal... J'ai couché avec lui juste pour un pari, je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien, je l'ai insulté, je l'ai trompé, je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie... J'ai été profondément stupide, je me suis laissé emporter par mes sentiments. Maintenant, il va me quitter et... et moi je vais mourir. Parce que sans lui je ne suis rien, conclut-il avec un sanglot. »

Remus mit quelques minutes à digérer toutes ces informations, mais se força à se ressaisir, songeant qu'Harry avait besoin de son aide. Il penserait à se saouler plus tard... En compagnie des Malfoy et de Severus parce que, quand ils sauraient _ça_... Désormais, une question pointait le bout de son nez dans l'esprit du loup-garou. Draco Malfoy avait-il sauvé la vie d'Harry parce qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre ou bien pour d'autres raisons plus... intimes ?

Il se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes. Si tu regrettes sincèrement, je pense que Draco a droit à des explications et à des excuses. Sois fort Harry... »

Sur ces mots, il laissa le Gryffondor et rejoignit les autres dans l'infirmerie.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry avait marché longtemps. La nuit recouvrait entièrement Poudlard de son manteau sombre et la lune éclairait les ténèbres, donnant une couleur bleutée à la neige.

Assis sous un arbre enneigé près du lac, Harry, recroquevillé sur lui-même, laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Malgré ce que Remus lui avait dit, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard de Draco. La peur l'avait fait fuir, lui, le grand Gryffondor courageux. Il avait été parfaitement incapable de poser un pied dans l'infirmerie.

Il avait entendu les exclamations de joies de ses parents, des ses amis, des professeurs... Il avait entendu la voix faible de Draco. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il avait pleuré. Oui, il avait laissé ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et son cœur avait enflé, autant de bonheur que de chagrin.

Puis quand est venu la question fatidique de l'infirmière, il avait fui. Il n'avait pas voulu... Non, il n'avait pas voulu entendre ce qu'allait répondre le Serpentard. Alors, il était parti en courant. Parti, parce qu'à ce moment tous ses regrets, sa culpabilité, ses remords, sa tristesse avaient émergé en lui, le noyant totalement.

Il s'était souvenu de la manière dont il avait traité Draco ces derniers jours. Il le baisait comme une bête, donnant de violents coups de reins, l'enculant comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire vibromasseur entre les fesses d'un mec, l'obligeant à le sucer comme la dernière des catins. Et Draco... Draco lui, se laissait faire, il se laissait dominer, prendre, écartant toujours plus les jambes, cambrant toujours plus son cul, gémissant toujours plus fort.

Pendant ces moments-là, Malfoy devenait sa pute et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire penser autrement.

Harry resserra sa prise autour de ses genoux et y plongea son visage. Durant cette semaine il avait pourtant noté quelque chose d'étrange chez Draco. Le blond ne se rebellait jamais. Ne l'insultait pas. Ne le provoquait pas. Il se laissait entraîner par Harry et lui donnait de tendres et d'incroyablement doux baisers. Aussi lisses et satinés que de la soie. Et à chaque fois... A chaque fois Harry se perdait complètement entre ses lèvres, dans cette bouche humide et tiède... dans ses bras fins et passionnés. Alors il l'aimait, il lui donnait du plaisir comme il en donnerait à la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Mais, à chaque fois, l'idée que Draco puisse être un traître... un vulgaire assassin, lui déchirait le cœur et alors il redevenait violent, agressif et l'enculait comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'Harry Potter ne se soumettrait jamais !

Les paroles de Marius lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et le Gryffondor sentit son cœur cesser de battre.

_« Après tant d'années à côtoyer un Malfoy tu n'as pas encore compris que son éducation lui interdisait de se laisser dominer ? Que ce soit verbalement, mentalement ou phy... » _

Ou physiquement...

Cette phrase signifiait donc que Draco... Alors la première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble Draco était... Harry sentit soudain la nausée l'envahir et il se mit à genoux pour vomir toute sa bile. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il laisser faire ? Pourquoi avoir voulu perdre sa virginité entre les bras d'Harry ?

_« Parce que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, acheva Draco dans un murmure rempli d'amertume et de... regret. »_

Une autre vague de nausée saisit le brun et il régurgita tout, salissant la neige. L'estomac complètement retourné, le goût âcre de la bile au fond de sa gorge, Harry se releva. Il conjura un verre d'eau et le but d'une traite. Il fallait qu'il voit Draco. Il devait lui parler.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Je savais qu'on te trouverait ici. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna.

« Mione ? Ron ? »

« Bonjour Harry, le salua son amie en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Harry, surpris, se laissa aller à la douce étreinte de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'avais complètement oublié que tu revenais aujourd'hui. »

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Puis elle ajouta sur un ton plus grave.

« Je me suis inquiétée pour toi tu sais. Surtout que tu n'es pas venu dîner. »

« Je sais... mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. »

« Je comprends. »

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Ron. J'ai vraiment eu la frousse quand Dumby nous a dit que Voldemort était venu cet après-midi, alors que j'étais parti chercher Mione à la gare avec Hagrid. »

« Ca va... Je suppose que vous savez tout. »

« Ouais, répondit Ron. Dumby et Remus nous ont tout raconté...»

Puis le rouquin se tourna et son regard se fixa sur le corps pâle endormi et étendu sur le lit face à lui.

« Comment va-t-il _lui _? »

Harry reprit sa place aux côtés de Draco et pressa sa main dans la sienne.

« Il dort depuis un moment. J'ai discuté avec Pomfresh en arrivant ici. Draco est paralysé... Il ne peut plus marcher, dit-il d'une voix brisée d'émotion. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules, posant son front contre la chevelure broussailleuse du brun.

« Nous le savons, dit-elle. »

« Mais Harry... Elle a quand même dû t'expliquer que le sort était à double tranchant non ? demanda Ron. Qu'il pouvait soit donner la mort si on le recevait en plein cœur, soit handicaper pour un temps plus ou moins long si on le recevait ailleurs. »

« Oui, mais... »

« _Mais_ rien du tout, ce qui compte c'est que le handicap de Malfoy ne soit pas définitif. Il a eu de la chance. »

« Tu appelles sa paralysie de la chance ? s'indigna Harry. Ron, il a perdu la mobilité de ses jambes et même si c'est réversible il ne pourra pas remarcher avant des mois ! »

« Dis-toi qu'il aurait pu mourir Harry, répliqua le rouquin. Si, dans son geste salvateur, le sort l'avait touché en plein cœur, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Alors oui, j'appelle ça de la chance ! »

A ces mots le Gryffondor brun frissonna et serra davantage la main de Draco dans la sienne. Harry tourna la tête en direction de ses amis et ce geste poussa Hermione à se décaler. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit écarquiller démesurément les yeux. Hermione avait ramené quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles et une douce lumière dorée s'échappait du diamant qui y était accroché.

Ron remarqua son manège et suivit son regard jusqu'à tomber sur la boucle d'oreille de sa petite amie. Il sourit faiblement alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, troublée par les regards des deux garçons. »

Ron s'approcha d'elle et effleura du bout des doigts la boucles d'oreille couleur d'or. Hermione haussa les sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Oh, je vois, murmura-t-elle. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je pensais que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. C'aurait été malvenu, après ce qui s'est passé. La couleur de mes boucles a changé la veille de mon départ et elles n'ont cessé de briller depuis. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en même temps que ses paupières. Il savait pertinemment ce que signifiait ces mots.

« Alors... Ca veut dire que j'ai gagné, dit-il. »

« On dirait bien mon pote, s'enthousiasma Ron. Malfoy n'a vraiment pas manqué à sa réputation de Dieu du sexe on dirait... hein ? Il a fait mouche dès le premier soir. »

Harry ne s'offusqua pas de l'attitude de son ami. Au contraire... Il avait toujours su que Ron préférait fuir les problèmes et au vu de la situation actuelle, il avait compris que pour le rouquin, le ton de la fausse joyeuseté et de la taquinerie était préférable à l'ambiance morose de l'infirmerie. Alors il se prit au jeu du rouquin. Après tout... Pourquoi pas ?

« Ouais... Je n'ai jamais autant aimé le sexe que durant cette semaine, répondit le brun avec un mince sourire. »

C'était plus dur que prévu finalement.

« Heureux de l'apprendre... Potter, intervint soudain une voix traînante. »

Les trois Gryffondors tressaillirent sous le coup de la surprise et braquèrent aussitôt leurs regards sur Draco. Ses grands yeux argent étaient ouverts et il arborait un petit sourire indéfinissable. Une espèce de rictus amer tout en étant à la fois fier et heureux... En réalité, Draco était heureux de voir qu'Harry n'avait rien. C'était le plus important... Plus important encore que de réaliser que le garçon que vous aimez ne s'intéresse à vous que pour votre capacité à le faire hurler au plumard.

Harry sentit la main de Draco se dérober à la sienne et reprit son souffle, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu. Son regard plongea dans celui du Serpentard et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Draco. Il n'eut même pas conscience que ses amis quittaient l'infirmerie pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Une fois à la porte, Ron prit la main d'Hermione et lui demanda : « Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu lui dire, au sujet du sort que tu as jeté sur tes boucles ? »

La brunette secoua doucement la tête.

« A mon avis, il s'en rendra compte par lui-même, à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

Elle lui fit un affectueux sourire et l'attira à elle pour un tendre baiser. C'est qu'il lui avait manqué, son rouquin.

Plus loin, derrière la porte, le temps semblait s'être soudainement suspendu. Sur le lit, faiblement éclairé par une petit lampe de chevet, se tenaient deux corps étroitement enlacés. Harry n'avait pas réussi à se retenir, le contrôle de son corps lui avait totalement échappé et il avait posé ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy en l'attirant à lui. Cette intimité lui avait affreusement manquée, et sa langue dans la bouche de Draco ne le lui rappelait que plus puissamment.

De son côté, Draco n'avait pas su résister. Comment aurait-il pu ? Le Gryffondor l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité que son esprit s'en était embrumé et son corps avait automatiquement répondu à cet assaut tout en douceur. D'ailleurs, il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à l'idée de pouvoir un jour construire une barrière suffisamment solide entre ses sentiments et sa raison pour empêcher cet abandon exquis dans les bras d'Harry.

Cependant, aucun baiser n'est éternel et il prit fin dans un soupir. Les deux garçons scellèrent leurs fronts, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Tout y était passé... Ce baiser avait été celui du soulagement de voir l'autre en vie, celui qui fait prendre conscience que ce n'est pas un rêve, celui de la peur de le perdre, celui qui éloigne pour encore un moment l'inévitable confrontation, celui où l'on se perd juste un peu, encore un peu avant de revenir sur terre.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un calme religieux, dans le doux cocon de chaleur de leurs bras, avant que Draco ne décide de le briser en s'éloignant d'Harry.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda le brun. »

Draco souleva un sourcil.

« Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter avec mon front collé à celui de mon interlocuteur. »

Harry secoua la tête, avec un petit sourire. Malfoy allait plutôt bien... Il avait retrouvé un peu de sa verve.

« Non, protesta-t-il faiblement. Je veux dire... Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Le Serpentard tressaillit et détourna son regard de celui du Gryffondor. Il s'était attendu à cette question, il s'y était préparé... seulement, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry aborderait aussi rapidement le sujet. Décidé à suivre son plan de départ, il répondit.

« Dumbledore a dû te le dire non ? Je suis un membre actif de l'Ordre et en tant que tel, ma mission première est de te protéger au péril de ma vie. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, c'était une vérité qui en dissimulait une autre. Le début d'une réponse qu'il n'était pas prêt à donner dans sa totalité.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait espéré une autre réponse. Il avait espéré... plus. Mais Draco avait décidé de lui donner le minimum. Soit, il allait faire avec.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur les jambes du blond. »

Draco tressaillit. Pas parce que le contact d'Harry l'avait électrisé mais parce qu'il n'avait rien senti. Ses jambes étaient... insensibles. Il ferma les yeux, contenant avec succès les larmes qui menaçaient d'en couler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

Paralysé... Il était paralysé et ça faisait mal. Severus lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas définitif, mais perdre l'usage de ses jambes, même pour une durée déterminée, était loin d'ôter le sentiment de malaise et de frustration que cela provoquait. C'était douloureux. Vraiment douloureux.

Il se força à la concentration et petit à petit les paroles d'Harry s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Il était désolé ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas à l'être. Draco l'avait sauvé pour son bien. Le sien et celui d'Harry. Il l'avait sauvé parce que c'était son devoir et parce que son cœur l'y avait enclin. Il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Harry à sa place et encore moins de le voir mourir. Mais ça... Il refusait tout simplement de l'avouer au Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-il finalement. »

Harry leva sur lui un regard interrogateur et il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui m'arrive. De toute façon, même si ça n'avait pas été toi, il l'aurait fait quand même. Il était jaloux et furieux que je ne partage pas ses sentiments. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est juste tombé sur toi c'est tout... C'est un coup de malchance. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable et je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner. D'ailleurs je crois te l'avoir dit, non ? Je fais partie de l'Ordre et c'était mon devoir, conclut-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection. »

Ce qui était fait était fait, et il était inutile d'aller plus loin. Harry le comprit et une minute de silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi es-tu entré dans l'Ordre Draco ? »

« Mes parents avaient découvert que le Lord Noir avait dans l'idée de me transformer en joujou maléfique. Il voulait faire de moi une Poupée de pouvoir. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une Poupée de pouvoir, répéta patiemment le blond. Il voulait enfermer la majeure partie de ses pouvoirs dans mon corps et m'utiliser comme arme de guerre. Seulement, un aussi puissant concentré de magie aurait fini par me tuer au fil du temps et mes parents n'ont pas voulu me perdre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont décidé de devenir espions pour Dumbledore et de me faire entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais d'après ce que Dumbledore m'a dit tout à l'heure... C'est Marius qui a pris ma place. »

Voilà donc le plan de Voldemort... Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir réjoui ou désolé pour Marius. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il l'avait mérité mais l'autre songeait que c'était un sort bien cruel pour lui. Après tout, Marius n'avait voulu que protéger son amour... pas de la meilleure façon qui soit certes, mais Harry pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait été prêt à tout lui aussi pour reconquérir son Serpentard. Quitte à tuer pour cela.

Et étrangement, Harry ne se sentait pas effrayé par la perspective que Voldemort veuille lui envoyer une _Poupée de pouvoir_, tout simplement parce qu'il se souvenait du sourire machiavélique qui avait fendu le visage de Malfoy père. S'il l'avait bien interprété... Lucius Malfoy (_**ndla **: Mdr... J'avais écrit Lucius Malfou... Je crois que je suis fatiguée lol n.n..._), rancunier comme il l'était, n'allait certainement pas laisser la vie sauve à Marius.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cette pensée. Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit Draco ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu travaillais pour l'Ordre ? Si tu avais été un espion, comme tes parents, j'aurais pu le comprendre mais... »

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru ? coupa le blond en fixant Harry. »

Le Gryffondor, prit de court, ne put que bégayer.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Draco. N'espère pas que je me justifie quand toi-même tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu me prenais pour un mangemort Potter, répondit le Serpentard. Ne fais pas cette tête, mes parents me l'ont dit tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas réellement t'en vouloir, après tout vu qui est mon père c'était logique. Si je te l'avais dit, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que notre rivalité a toujours été un mur entre nous. »

« C'était le cas avant Malfoy, répliqua Harry les poings serrés. Maintenant... maintenant c'est différent. »

Si Draco fut troublé par la réponse, il n'en montra rien.

« Je ne te parle pas de « _maintenant _» Potter, s'agaça-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ? »

Harry s'énerva à son tour. Il comprenait parfaitement bien au contraire.

« Justement Malfoy ! A l'époque je ne te voyais pas comme un mangemort ! Tu avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tes amis et bizarrement je l'ai cru... Je t'ai même défendu contre Ron. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Cette fois c'est moi qui suis largué Potter, dit-il sans chercher à cacher son trouble. »

« Je... J'ai commencé à croire que tu avais menti quand... quand j'ai lu dans tes pensées, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. »

« QUOI ? »

Le Serpentard s'était raidi et ses mains se crispaient dangereusement sur les draps blancs.

« Comment as-tu osé ? »

« Je suis désolé, s'écria Harry paniqué. »

Il avait la sensation que, s'il ne se faisait pas entendre tout de suite, Draco allait le jeter hors de l'infirmerie avant que leur conversation ne soit finie. Et il ne le voulait pas... Il y avait encore tant de chose à dire. Son cri du cœur eut le bon effet de calmer le Serpentard et Harry reprit avec un peu moins de fougue.

« Ce jour-là, Ron m'avait demandé d'être prudent. Il n'avait pas confiance en toi et avait peur que je me perde dans ce jeu. Mais moi je ne voulais pas le croire et quand je t'ai vu dans le couloir, avec cette attitude nerveuse, j'ai voulu en être sûr. Je voulais savoir si je m'étais trompé sur ton compte et... j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette tellement... »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu croire Weasley ? demanda Draco d'une voix froide. »

Harry rougit.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, sincère. »

Draco se renfrogna et l'on pouvait lire toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait, dans ses yeux anthracites.

« Tu mens ! »

« Je... »

« Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée, coupa le Serpentard. C'était le lendemain de notre... nuit. Je suis loin d'être stupide Potter, je sais très bien que tu me voulais juste pour gagner ton _pari_. Tu ne voulais pas croire Weasley parce que ça te dégoûtait d'avoir couché avec un mangemort, hein Potter ? dit-il avec mépris. »

« Quoi ? Non, Draco, tu... »

« Tais-toi ! ordonna le blond. Tu me répugnes ! Je suis la baise du siècle n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le roi du sexe hein ? C'est bien la seule chose qui t'a poussé à continuer à m'enculer. Malgré le fait que je sois un _mangemort_ dans ton petit esprit de Gryffondor, tu n'as pas voulu laisser passer ta chance de gagner ton foutu pari ! Tu n'as réfléchis qu'avec ta queue ! »

Harry se sentit petit tout à coup. Très petit... Draco avait raison sur toute la ligne. A l'époque, il pensait de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas le nier et il semblait que ce soit l'heure des reproches. Alors il se laissa faire, comprenant que Draco avait besoin de vider son sac. Pourtant, il voulait tellement arrêter ce flot de paroles. Il voulait tellement faire cesser tout cela et prendre le blond dans ses bras pour lui monter à quel point tout était différent maintenant qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il avait besoin d'insulter Harry. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas se perdre dans ses sentiments. Il ne voulait plus se laisser aller. La faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers jours était loin de lui avoir profité. Il devait se montrer fort... Faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait... Il le devait, mais ne le pouvait définitivement pas. C'est pour cela que son ton dur se mua en simple murmure... C'est pour cela que _ces_ paroles allaient signer son arrêt de mort.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que ça fait Potter, poursuivit-il avec peine. Se dire qu'on est là, entre tes bras, juste à cause d'un pari. Même pas par désir... parce que tu ne me désirais pas hein Potter ? Tu ne pouvais pas désirer un sale fils de Mangemort. Tu te forçais à me baiser pour être sûr de gagner... parce que c'est ta nature. Tu as toujours réussi tout ce que tu as entrepris. Tu t'en es toujours sorti en vainqueur. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tout à l'heure tu l'as gagné ton fichu pari. Tu es content j'espère ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop bouleversé par les propos du blond en face de lui. Il pensait que Malfoy allait le détester parce qu'il était handicapé par sa faute, qu'il allait lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait couché avec Marius, qu'il allait le haïr pour l'avoir trompé, pour l'avoir traité de mangemort... mais le _pari_ ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

_Finalement, se dit-il avec amertume, il a raison. C'est à cause du pari que tout ça est arrivé. Si je n'avais pas parié, je n'aurais jamais couché avec Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais lu dans ses pensées, je n'aurais jamais baisé Marius, Marius n'aurait probablement jamais fait cela à Draco, Marius n'aurait jamais été le nouveau joujou de Voldemort et Draco n'aurait jamais été paralysé... Personne n'aurait souffert._

_Un innocent petit pari de rien du tout en apparence mais j'aurais dû savoir que les apparences ne sont jamais ce qu'elles sont. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une question de fierté, pour une simple histoire de cul... Tout ça pour rien finalement._

Harry sentit avec stupeur des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il releva son visage qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé pour rencontrer un regard '_impossiblement'_ gris et indéfinissable. Un regard qui s'écarquilla face aux larmes qu'il provoquait.

« Tu as tort Draco, souffla le Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas content d'être encore une fois le vainqueur parce que je n'ai rien gagné. Au contraire, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai perdu plus de choses que je n'en ai acquises. Tu as tort quand tu dis que je ne te désirais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te voulais. Mon corps avait tellement besoin du tien que j'en rêvais. Toutes mes nuits n'étaient peuplées que de toi. »

« Bien sûr... C'est pour cela que tu avais besoin d'un substitut, répliqua Draco d'une voix tremblante et aigre. »

« C'est vrai... Marius était un substitut, un simili toi. Mais comprends-moi... Je commençais à être dépendant de toi. Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, je ne voulais plus que toi ! Et j'ai eu peur ! Peur parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. C'était la première fois que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à ce point. »

Le Serpentard fixait Harry, la bouche entrouverte, et le brun put voir la lueur d'animosité vaciller au fond de ses iris orageuses. Le Survivant en fut légèrement apaisé. Il commençait à se faire _entendre_.

« Tu auras beau dire ce que tu voudras Draco, je sais que tu me comprends. Je sais que le sentiment de dépendance t'effraye tout autant que moi. Parce qu'être dépendant signifie être faible. Et tous les deux nous savons que la faiblesse ne doit pas faire partie de notre vie. »

Le Gryffondor marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle, et reprit.

« Marius n'était là que parce que j'avais besoin d'oublier ce sentiment. Je refusais d'admettre, d'accepter même d'être assujetti par toi. Et puis... je me sentais trahi quelque part. Alors que je commençais à ressentir tout cela, j'ai cru que tu étais du mauvais côté de la balance. J'ai même cru que tu voulais me tuer... Je n'ai jamais été autant chamboulé de toute mon existence. Alors je t'ai rejeté, je t'ai traité comme une merde pour me protéger, pour ne pas que tu comprennes que tu m'étais nécessaire. Pour ne pas que tu vois ma faiblesse et que tu en profites. »

Harry se tut et essuya les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. Draco, quant à lui, essayait d'enregistrer tout ce que venait de lui dire le Gryffondor. Si Harry avait couché avec lui pour un pari, il était certain désormais, qu'il l'avait désiré autant que Draco l'avait désiré lui-même. Mais il restait une zone d'ombre qui l'effrayait. Une zone d'ombre qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à éclaircir. Il soupira.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. »

« Comment ça ? interrogea Harry intrigué. »

« J'ai parfaitement saisi tout ce que tu m'as dit, répondit le blond. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu m'as baisé pour gagner un pari, tu as raflé la mise mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester auprès de moi. Tout est clair entre nous désormais. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, tu sais pourquoi je fais partie de l'Ordre et comment j'y suis entré, tu sais que je ne te reproche rien... C'est fini, Potter. »

Harry sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Son cœur bascula et il eut soudain du mal a respirer. Draco ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça ! Il l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne pouvait pas s'être trompé encore une fois ! Si Malfoy l'avait sauvé c'était aussi par amour n'est-ce pas ? La personne à qui il avait dit avoir donné son cœur c'était lui... Lui, Harry Potter. Ce ne pouvait être que cela !

Le Gryffondor avança une main tremblante vers la joue du blond et la lui caressa avec douceur et espoir.

« « _Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre » _c'est ce que tu as dit à Marius tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait le blond se tendre. De qui parlais-tu ? »

Pour un échec c'était un échec. Lui qui ne voulait pas se dévoiler... Draco se tortilla un peu sur place, dérobant sa joue à la paume d'Harry et serra les draps sur son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'Harry puisse le rejeter et puis...

_« Je pensais pourtant que tu étais comme moi. Que nous étions similaires sur ce point, Draco. Juste une histoire de fesses sans engagement. « ... » Marius si c'est pour me sortir des conneries pareilles, mieux vaut que tu la fermes okay ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas adepte des relations longue durée impliquant deux âmes sœurs. L'autre n'est qu'un foutu trou du cul que je fourre quand l'envie m'en prend ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux d'une garce ? »_

... Ces paroles, comme une douloureuse litanie, restaient gravées en lui. Elles tournaient et tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Draco n'était qu'un phantasme, une pute. Harry l'avait bien dit non ? Comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'une pute ? D'une garce qui, dès qu'il l'ordonne, écarte les cuisses pour lui, mendiant pour son sexe à l'intérieur de son corps.

Draco se sentait terriblement honteux d'avoir pu inspirer ce genre de sentiment à Harry. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne se contrôlait jamais quand le brun le touchait. Son corps ne répondait plus qu'aux fiévreux assauts du Gryffondor et sa raison se faisait piétiner dans un coin.

Au début, il s'en satisfaisait... mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en contenter. Il avait besoin de plus. Il souhaitait plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps. Par ailleurs, comment croire autre chose, comment croire en de plus nobles sentiments quand on sait que la personne que vous aimez ne cherche pas quelqu'un à aimer mais à enfourner ? Tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de sexe de toute façon, pas de sentiments.

Et en toute honnêteté... Qui peut se vanter de pouvoir contrôler son cœur ?

Draco sentit la main d'Harry serrer la sienne et il se déroba une fois de plus à ce contact. Il craignait de ne pouvoir se contrôler sinon.

« J'ai bien dit cela, admit-il. Mais j'ai menti. Je voulais juste faire comprendre à Marius que je ne l'aimais pas et je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen. Tu me connais pourtant Potter... Je suis comme toi. Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un à aimer mais à enfourner. »

Harry sentit son monde s'écrouler une fois de plus. Son cœur cessa totalement de battre (_**ndla **: C'est une image bien entendu._) et sa respiration se bloqua. Une nouvelle vague de larmes menaça d'inonder ses joues mais il se força à la retenir. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il s'était trompé et devait accepter sa défaite...

A quoi bon tenter autre chose ? A quoi bon demander une quelconque explication ? Draco l'avait effectivement sauvé par devoir. Après tout... Comme venait de le dire le Serpentard, il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un à aimer mais à enfourner. Draco et lui étaient semblables finalement. Ils ne voulaient que la satisfaction physique pour ne jamais souffrir d'autre chose que du manque de sexe.

Harry réalisa soudain que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était employé à ne jamais chercher l'amour. Draco venait de le lui rappeler. Il prit une décision.

Fermant les yeux, il se leva sans bruit.

Draco le regarda faire, un pincement au cœur, mais ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il avait fait mouche... Il avait fait son choix et n'allait certainement pas y revenir. Pourtant, il faillit le faire. Il avait été à deux doigts de laisser échapper ces mots maudits. Car Harry s'était penché et avait capturé ses lèvres dans un sulfureux baiser.

Un baiser au goût d'adieu. Un baiser au goût de désespoir. Un baiser au goût âcre mais un baiser qu'il ne voulait pas voir cesser. Il avait conscience que c'était le dernier, alors il en profitait. Il s'accrocha au Gryffondor, passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près de lui, le forçant à se rasseoir pour s'égarer encore une fois dans sa chaleur.

Harry posa ses mains aux creux des reins du Serpentard, et alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser, caressa la peau chaude et douce de son dos. Le blond se cambra et son gémissement se perdit dans la bouche du brun. Le Gryffondor descella leurs lèvres pour plonger dans le cou du Serpentard et s'enivrer de sa peau, de son odeur... Draco, lui, se perdait totalement entre les bras d'Harry, son être complètement remué par les attentions du Survivant.

« Que... Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? haleta-t-il avec peine. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il venait de passer la main sur le bas-ventre du blond et avait senti quelque chose de plutôt surprenant. Il détacha sa bouche du cou de Draco et baissa son regard vers sa main. Il n'avait pas rêvé... c'était bien une jolie petite bosse qui déformait le pantalon du Serpentard. Son sourire hésita entre stupeur et satisfaction...

Draco, qui avait suivi son petit manège, rougit fortement.

« Hem... Severus m'a expliqué que... qu'enfin... ce sort n'avait paralysé _que_ mes jambes. Ce n'est pas un handicap normal puisqu'il est dû à un sort et donc... donc naturellement, le reste de mon corps fonctionne. »

« Et plutôt bien je dois dire, susurra Harry d'une voix rauque et gourmande. »

Il massa lentement la bosse et vit avec plaisir un frisson parcourir le corps de son amant. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Potter... Arrête ça tout de suite, ordonna-t-il. »

Harry aurait obéi si les joues rouges, la respiration haletante et le corps frémissant de Draco ne lui ôtaient pas toute crédibilité. Il se pencha néanmoins à l'oreille du blond et murmura :

« Juste ça... Juste maintenant... Pour ne plus te perdre. »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions. Il s'empara une fois de plus des lèvres de Draco et approfondit aussitôt le baiser.

En effet... Harry avait pris une décision. Il avait fait un choix...

Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

Il refusait de capituler sans se battre.

Le Harry d'avant n'aurait rien fait pour garder l'une de ses conquêtes. Le Harry d'aujourd'hui était prêt à tout pour reconquérir son Serpentard.

Il s'était peut-être trompé, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il allait abandonner. Il allait faire comprendre à Draco qu'il avait envoyé ses conditions se faire foutre et que c'est lui qu'il allait _foutre_... si possible jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il allait tout simplement apprendre à Draco à aimer... à l'aimer lui.

_Mon corps me brûle, ton corps me manque. Tu es le rochet sur lequel chaque jour je me fends. J'ai beau savoir que tu fais mal... J'ai besoin d'y déferler sans cesse, songea Draco en se laissant emporter par les caresses du Gryffondor. (**ndla **: Ces phrases sont tirées d'« Une lettre d'une amoureuse morte » de Nathalie Rheims)_

_**THE END-EUH n.n... (enfin 'Fin' accessoire avant l'épilogue mdr)**_

AVANT DE ME TAPER ! DE ME TRUCIDER ! DE M'ECARTELER... Je tiens à préciser que le dernier **Lemon** sera dans l'épilogue n.n... Donc prenez votre mal en patience. (**_NdB_** : C'est du chantage ça ! Sadique ! lol)

Hum... Je crois que ce chapitre a dû en surprendre plus d'un, n'est-ce pas ? lol... Surtout la fin je pense, parce que mine de rien... Si l'on réfléchit bien, ça laisse largement la place pour faire une suite à « Du sexe pour un dîner » non ? Mais il n'est pas dit que je le ferais... Disons que j'y pense mais que je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non j'allais le faire.

Vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, j'ai utilisé quelques mots simples de japonais. Je m'excuse à l'avance si je me trompe dans la traduction ou même l'orthographe lol. Dico dans l'ordre d'apparition des mots : 

_Gomen _: Pardon. _Baka _: Idiot. _Onîchan _: Grand frère. _Yokata _: Ouf (sentiment de soulagement ici). _Ano _: Euh (marque l'hésitation). _Kawaï _: Mignon. _Onegai _: S'il te plaît. _Yata _: Hourra ! (marque la joie). _Arigatô _: Merci. _Hai _: Oui. _Desu ne _: N'est-ce pas ?. _Ai shite imasu _: Je t'aime. _K'so _: Merde. _Itekimas _: J'y vais.

**Ikebana **: L'art de faire vivre les fleurs coupées, de leur donner une seconde vie.

_L'Ikebana_, qui est d'origine chinoise, apparaît au Japon en même temps que le bouddhisme vers l'an 600 : l'ambassadeur _Omo No Imoko_ à son retour de Chine, consacre toute la fin de sa vie à orner l'autel de Bouddha avec des fleurs et des feuillages.

Au XIV° siècle, dans les monastères, les grands maîtres de la cérémonie du thé pratiquent l'art floral. Dans les maisons, une alcôve dénommée « _Tokonoma_ », place d'honneur du logis, est réservée à cet effet: on y place également d'autres objets.

Au XVIII° siècle, _l'Ikebana_ devient un art en soi et non une pratique religieuse. Toutes les classes sociales peuvent pratiquer cet art.

Aujourd'hui, il y a de nombreuses écoles _d'Ikebana_ et chacune possède ses propres règles et ses propres techniques d'arrangements. Toutes s'attachent à la perfection des lignes, à l'harmonie des couleurs, à l'espace et à la forme. Le naturel est également important car _l'Ikebana_ symbolise la nature sous tous ses aspects, du pin majestueux au plus simple brin d'herbe.

J'espère que cette petite explication vous aura éclairé sur l'art que pratique Draco. Un art que j'ai découvert il y a quelque temps (en fait au moment où j'ai écrit le chapitre trois de DSD lol) et que j'ai voulu vous faire découvrir aussi.

**_Pour répondre à quelques questions générales _**:

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu dévié de mon but premier en faisant cette fic. Elle était censée être comique avant tout mais je pense que je me suis laissée emporter : Gomen n.n''. Finalement, cette fic a mué en Angst, mais bon... je crois que l'épilogue sera moins dans ce genre. Donc tout comme au début cette fic finira tout en « humour ».

Ensuite, j'admets que la fin du chapitre précédent est cliché, mais il faut bien une première fois à tout non ? Ca ne fait pas encore un an que je suis sur le site et bon... laissez-moi le temps de goûter un peu à tout avant ;)

Pour finir, **non** je ne déteste pas Harry lol. Je l'adore mais j'ai, et je pense que vous l'avez remarqué depuis le temps, une certaine préférence pour Draco. Bon, bon... j'avoue que ça ne change rien puisque c'est Dray qui s'est pris le sort en pleine poire... C'est juste que j'ai une petite vengeance à mener à bien contre ces empotés de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ils m'ont tous les deux énervés grave et il fallait que je me venge. Il le fallait, parce que je n'ai jamais vu des mecs aussi stupides ! (**_NdB_** : Moi non plus !) Je n'ai pas le temps de rester lire les fictions sur le site, du coup je les enregistre et je les lis chez moi. Et nombres d'entre elles m'ont frustrée (**_NdB_** : Moi aussi !)... U.u... M'enfin...

En tout cas je vous dis encore une fois MERCI ! Et on se revoit pour l'Epilogue ! Allez...

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Kissouxxxx

HK n.n...

**INFOS FICS : Pour « Le droit à l'erreur » et « Bazar à Poudlard » je posterai les chapitres la semaine prochaine sans faute, en même temps que l'épilogue de cette fic ! Allez bye ! **


	11. DSD Et plus si affinités

_Auteuse _: KKK

_Titre_ : Du sexe pour un dîner

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï (donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab)**

_Rating _: **M (nyéhéhé... j'adore ça !) donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes, mais bon, je pars du principe que vous savez exactement ce que vous faites ici et que par conséquent vous vous en foutez royalement non ?**

_Couple_ : Un bon gros Drarry (comment ça encore ?)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR. **Sauf** Marius. Il était temps que je le précise mdr.

_Statut_ : **Fic finie : 11 chapitres. **

_Résumé _: Harry est furieux ! D'accord il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le vrai « septième ciel » et alors ? Et pourtant ces amis prennent le pari que jamais Harry ne pourra un jour prendre son pied ! Qui gagnera ? ou plutôt QUI aidera Harry à gagner ?

_Note _: **Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai passé ces dernières semaines à rénover ma maison. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu qu'il y avait autant de boulot. Normal... J'ai voulu tout changer mdr. Mais, bon, même s'il reste encore quelques petites choses à faire, pour le moment c'est fini et j'ai enfin pu accorder un peu de temps à mes fictions. **

BONNE LECTURE !

_**DU SEXE POUR UN DÎNER : Epilogue**_

L'après-midi annonçait sa fin et le ciel commençait à se voiler de nuages sombres. Dehors, il neigeait doucement. Les flocons voletaient au gré du vent froid, qui les déposait sur la cime des arbres ou sur les carreaux embués de la serre.

Draco sourit avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Se saisissant de la dernière fiole posée à sa droite, il la déboucha et en sentit le contenu. Il frissonna. Le crin de licorne mélangé à de la poudre de Luciole sentait divinement bon... Surtout avec cette légère fragrance de fraise ajoutée.

Il en versa le contenu dans le vase face à lui et vit avec satisfaction l'eau tourbillonner légèrement. Un mouvement près de lui l'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Onîchan, alors ça y est ? demanda Kikuchi tout excité. »

« Iamete Kikuchi-kun. Laisse un peu Draco tranquille. »

L'enfant se retourna pour tirer une langue boudeuse.

« Ketchi ! Rabat-joie! »

« Voyons Maître, intervint Draco moqueur, ne vous impatientez pas. Laissez donc le temps à l'engrais de faire son effet. »

Kikuchi sauta sur ses genoux avec un immense sourire.

« Wakatta ! Demo, j'ai hâte de voir ce que mon disciple Yakuza a créé pour moi, répondit-il d'un air faussement suffisant. »

Shôgun soupira et Draco rit.

« Mite Kikuchi, dit-il avec un geste du menton. »

L'enfant obéit et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un « O » silencieux alors que devant ses petits yeux ébahis la plante se mouvait lentement sous la caresse d'une brise câline imaginaire. Le vert terne et sombre qui la colorait se changea alors progressivement en un vert des plus lumineux. De bouteille, il passa à pomme avant de virer à l'émeraude et d'arriver enfin à la couleur tant attendue : Absinthe.

Kikuchi, émerveillé, descendit des genoux du Serpentard et s'approcha à pas lent de la plante. Il leva une main délicate vers celle-ci et ses yeux pétillèrent. Le centre des feuilles était d'un magnifique pigmenté de vert pomme et chatoyant, avant de se dégrader vers l'extérieur sur des tons d'Armoises brillants. La tige avait aussi cette couleur d'Herbe de Saint-Jean qui donnait une impression de velouté incomparable.

Kikuchi se tourna finalement vers Draco et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« Arigatô Gosaimasu Draco-niichan, dit-il. Elle est encore plus belle que je ne l'avait imaginé. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« C'est grâce au crin de licorne, répondit-il. »

« Iié, objecta doucement Shôgun en posant une main sur son épaule, tu as du talent. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Le Serpentard allait répondre quand une voix les interpella. Il sourit et fit tourner son fauteuil de façon à voir arriver son Gryffondor, accompagné de Blaise, Seamus et Dean. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en constatant que son meilleur ami ne semblait plus pouvoir quitter _ses_ deux amoureux.

« Yo la compagnie, lança Harry avec un grand sourire. Je savais bien que je vous trouverais là ! »

Il salua Kikuchi et Shôgun de la tête avant de se diriger vers Draco et de le gratifier d'un langoureux baiser. Son rire se perdit entre les lèvres du blond, quand ce dernier l'attira à lui pour l'installer sur ses cuisses. Le baiser s'approfondit et Kikuchi tourna diligemment le visage, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Shôgun se contenta de rire et de saluer le reste de la troupe. Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaise qui rougit et déglutit en tentant de faire passer son trouble pour une toux, ce qui malheureusement ne passa pas inaperçu, notamment pour Seamus et Dean. Les deux Gryffondor fusillèrent du regard le jeune Japonais sous l'œil amusé de Kikuchi. Il avait bien dit que Blaise plairait à Shôgun.

« Alors, lança le Serpentard brun pour _changer de sujet_, Dray a finalement réussi à créer sa plante-miracle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait un mini palmier. »

« C'est un Papyrus, répondit Shôgun. »

Le brun s'en approcha et siffla d'admiration.

« Wow... C'est magnifique en tout cas, dit-il. »

« Certes, mais certaines choses le sont plus encore, répondit Shôgun en lui jetant un regard appuyé. »

Blaise sentit ses joues le brûler et il aperçut du coin de l'œil Seamus et Dean qui viraient également au rouge... mais un rouge plus prononcé et à mille lieux de démontrer une quelconque gêne. Bref ! Les deux Gryffy de son cœur n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier que Shôgun lui fasse un rentre dedans aussi évident.

D'autant qu'il y avait de quoi avoir peur... Le jeune homme avait tout du bel Adonis Japonais de vingt ans, fin, au visage angélique et légèrement androgyne. Des lèvres sensuelles, un regard d'onyx, une chevelure de jais lisse et un rien épaisse qui barrait son front lui cachant un œil, et un corps que « Miam » suffisait amplement à définir. Le Serpentard brun devait avouer qu'il était loin d'être à l'abri d'une quelconque tentation, particulièrement quand cette dernière portait le doux nom de Shôgun.

Blaise se racla la gorge avec embarras et chercha de l'aide auprès de son meilleur ami. L'atmosphère était un chouïa électrique et il avait la très nette impression que si Shôgun persistait à lui lancer ce regard aguicheur et extrêmement affriolant, soyons honnêtes, Dean et Seamus allaient lui sauter à la gorge.

Mais Draco était, semble-t-il, plongé dans une intéressante discussion avec son petit ami. Il venait de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry qui gloussa avant de répondre à voix basse pour que seul Draco l'entende.

« Crois-le ou non, j'ai déjà couché avec un infirme mon cœur, murmura Harry en souriant. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Draco incrédule. »

« Humhum... acquiesça Harry en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas. C'était un aveugle et il s'était avéré être un amant exceptionnel. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, comme le sang n'irrigue plus ses yeux, il part irriguer une autre partie de son anatomie qui... »

« Okay ! Okay ! C'est bon ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter, j'ai parfaitement saisi l'idée générale ! coupa le blond légèrement jaloux. »

_Quelle idée de lui avoir demandé ça, pesta-t-il intérieurement._ Harry pouffa avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, idiot ! Que tu sois paralysé ou pas, je m'en fiche parce que je t'aime et soit dit en passant... »

Il murmura le reste de sa phrase à l'oreille du blond dont les joues arborèrent aussitôt un rouge clémentine des plus adorables qui contrastait fortement avec la lueur concupiscente qui illuminait désormais son regard. Blaise, intrigué par leur petit manège, haussa un sourcil.

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-il les poings sur les hanches. »

Harry sourit et passa un bras autour du cou de son Serpentard.

« D'une nuit de débauche particulièrement jouissive et qu'il me tarde de recommencer, répondit-il un rien lubrique. »

Le blond lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Aïeuh ! protesta-t-il. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Draco ? »

« Garde ta perversité pour toi ! Il y a ici de chastes oreilles que je ne voudrais pas que tu offenses, dit-il en désignant un Kikuchi rouge tomate à sa droite. »

« Oh... Pardon. »

« Harry-kun no sukebe, marmonna l'enfant avec une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. »

Shôgun et Draco se mirent à rire, laissant les Gryffondors et Blaise dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« La vérité mon cœur, ricana le blond. »

Le Survivant fit la moue et Draco s'empressa de lui donner un petit baiser avant de changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda-t-il. »

« Harry parce qu'il voulait te voir, répondit Blaise, et nous parce qu'on essaye d'échapper à Pansy. »

Le Serpentard blond haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais, répondit Seamus. Elle a dans l'idée de préparer une espèce de _surprise_ pour fêter le jour de l'an et elle veut nous embaucher. »

« Le jour de l'an ? s'étonna Draco. Pourquoi pas pour Noël ? »

« Parce que Noël c'est après-demain et qu'il n'y a pas assez de temps, répondit Dean. »

« Et bien dites-moi, vous n'avez pas l'air enthousiastes, nota Shôgun. »

« C'est le cas de le dire, soupira Blaise. »

« Roh, la surprise qu'elle prépare est **si** terrible que ça ? ricana Harry. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois Potter. Elle a dans l'idée de nous faire jouer une pièce de théâtre ! Un truc moldus d'un certain Shrekpaire... Shakespaire... Shneksmert... »

« Shakespeare, intervint Harry. »

« Ouais, lui. Ben, depuis qu'elle a lu son truc là, Roméa et Griselda... »

« Je crois que c'est RoméO et Juliette, corrigea Draco avec un sourire moqueur. »

« Ouais si tu veux, bref. Depuis qu'elle a lu **ça**, elle s'est transformé en monstre du romantisme. Elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête maintenant, nous faire jouer dedans, se renfrogna le Serpentard brun. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception de Blaise et de ses deux amoureux.

« Franchement, ça na rien de dramatique, reprit le blond. »

« Au contraire, c'est magnifique, poursuivit Harry. Une tragédie romantique dans toute sa splendeur. »

« Ça c'est ce que vous croyez, lança Seamus mécontent. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez porter des collants ! »

« C'est sexy les garçons en collants, murmura Shôgun rêveur. »

Seamus écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement. Il détourna le regard, heureux que personne ne se soit aperçu de son trouble. Du moins, personne à part Shôgun qui murmura pour lui-même un « Kawaï » amusé. Décidément, Poudlard était une véritable corne d'abondance de jeunes garçons mignons à croquer et très réceptifs. Il s'amusait comme un véritable petit fou.

« Moi j'aime beaucoup cette pièce, sourit Kikuchi. D'ailleurs, si je m'en souviens bien, Roméo embrasse Juliette à la fin non ? »

« AAARGH ! »

BOUM !

Kikuchi arrondit les yeux, alors que Dean et Seamus se précipitaient sur un Blaise inconscient. Harry, Draco et Shôgun affichèrent une mine perplexe et Kikuchi demanda :

« Nani desu ka ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Dean et Seamus soupirèrent de concert en acquiescant.

« C'est lui qui est censé jouer Roméo, répondit l'Irlandais. »

« Et il paraîtrait que McGo se soit proposée pour le rôle de Juliette, ajouta Dean. »

C'est alors que la serre fut secouée d'un des plus grands et tonitruants éclats de rire de son histoire.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Je peux ? »

Draco leva la tête de son livre et acquiesça.

« Ouais. »

Blaise entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre son ami. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Draco et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le blond leva un sourcil, délaissa sa lecture et se pencha en avant pour caler son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Où est Harry ? demanda le Serpentard brun en scrutant la chambre. »

« Granger et lui avaient promis à Kikuchi de lui faire visiter Poudlard, répondit Draco. »

« Oh... Et Shôgun n'est pas avec eux ? »

« Non, il est avec Weasley. Depuis qu'il a appris à jouer aux échecs version sorcier il n'arrête pas. Je crois qu'il préfère ça au Go sorcier. Contrairement aux pièces d'échec, qui se battent, les pions de Go eux, se mettent à sauter comme des puces. Ce qui rend la compréhension du jeu un peu plus compliquée. »

« Ah... »

Draco souleva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quoi ? Mais rien, répondit Blaise mal à l'aise. »

« Arrête tes conneries Blaisou. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. C'est à propos de tes deux Gryffy, c'est ça ? »

Le Serpentard brun soupira de nouveau.

« Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour ton bien, marmonna-t-il alors que Draco souriait. »

Le blond saisit sa baguette et conjura un service à thé en argent. D'un coup de main, Blaise et lui avaient désormais deux tasses fumantes face à eux. Il prit la sienne et en but une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Commencerais-tu à t'intéresser à Shôgun ? demanda-t-il. »

Blaise rougit.

« Ben... Il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre, avoua-t-il. Il est même très canon et il est clair que je me laisserais bien faire, seulement... »

« Seulement ce n'est pas lui qui te fait rêver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Je me rends compte maintenant que nous n'en avons pas discuté depuis un moment... J'ai appris de la bouche d'Harry que Seamus et Dean sortaient ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ça ne te fais rien de voir tes deux prétendants se rouler des pelles ? Plutôt ironique je trouve... »

« En fait... Seam et Dean sont venus me parler le jour de ton _accident_. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait entre Ginny et moi. Je leur ai dit que j'avais couché avec elle bien avant de m'intéresser à eux et que ça faisait un moment maintenant que Gin et moi c'était fini. »

« Attends... Ils savent que tu _leur_ cours après ? »

« Tu sais, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, ils parlent beaucoup. »

« Ca a dû leur faire un choc, supposa Draco en levant les yeux. »

« Penses-tu, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'étriper, répondit Blaise en frissonnant. »

« Et où est le rapport avec _vous _? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué leur manège ? s'étonna le brun. Ils sont ensemble et pourtant ça ne les empêche pas de jouer les gros jaloux dès que je m'approche de quelqu'un. Pourquoi m'ont-ils posé la question au sujet de Gin d'après toi ? »

« Ceci confirme mes doutes. Ils sont toujours raides dingues de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Serpentard brun saisit sa tasse de thé et la sirota, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de répondre.

« Quand ils sont venus me voir, je leur ai expliqué que si je n'avais pas choisi c'est parce que je les aimais tous les deux et que je ne pouvais pas me décider. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils entrent en compétition juste pour moi, quoique ça aurait quelque peu flatté mon ego mais bon. Un mec amoureux, ça reste un mec amoureux, Serpentard ou pas. Bref. Ils m'ont alors proposé un truc dément. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, fronçant l'autre, en même temps qu'il affichait une petite moue coquine et amusée.

« Partouze ? »

Il gloussa en voyant son ami se mettre à rougir comme un coquelicot, tentant vainement de se cacher derrière sa tasse de thé.

« J'ai fait mouche, on dirait. »

« Ne te moque pas ! protesta le Serpentard brun en rougissant encore plus. Je... je n'ai jamais... enfin... Tu le sais non ? »

Draco cala son dos dans le dossier moelleux de son divan en croisant les bras.

« Après ce que tu as fait avec Weasley fille, j'ai vraiment du mal à te reconnaître Blaisou. Je t'avoue que ton attitude me laisse perplexe. »

« Mais avec Ginny c'était différent ! Là, ils ne me proposent pas que du sexe ! Ils veulent un plan à trois... définitif. »

« Oh, je vois... Et c'est ça qui te pose problème ? »

« Evidemment, s'écria Blaise avec les yeux ronds. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous prennes pour des pervers ! Je ne suis pas comme ton mec moi. »

« Laisse Harry en dehors de ça tu veux, répondit Draco. Ne te cache pas derrière lui, parce qu'il s'agit de toi. D'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, je crois que tu voulais te les faire tous les deux non ? et je cite « _Si seulement je pouvais les avoir tous les deux Dray. Je les aime autant l'un que l'autre _». »

« Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil. Avant, ça tenait du fantasme et tu sais que les fantasmes ne sont pas censés se réaliser en vrai... C'est plutôt difficile à accepter un rêve qui s'accomplit, malgré la joie et l'intense satisfaction qu'on peut ressentir. »

Draco soupira. Blaise n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très constant de toute façon et il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas comprendre le côté paradoxal et quelque peu versatile de son meilleur ami. Dire qu'à l'époque c'est lui qui lui conseillait de n'en choisir qu'un... et pas les deux. Mais à l'époque il ne s'était pas dit que les deux Gryffondors finiraient par sortir ensemble. Ce qui désormais changeait considérablement son avis sur la chose...

« Ecoute, tu les aimes non ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as envie de te les faire, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Ils t'aiment aussi, non ? »

Le regard de Blaise s'attendrit et il sourit en murmurant un petit « Oui » tout ému, qui fit ricaner Draco.

« Alors vas-y ! déclara le blond enthousiaste. Puisqu'ils le veulent et que toi aussi tu le désires, ne te gêne pas. Entre dans l'arène. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de _mais_, mon pote. Les gens peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne les concernent pas. Et puis, je te connais. Je ne crois pas me leurrer quand je dis que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser influencer par les ouï-dires. »

« La polygamie est interdite Dray. »

« Et alors ? Tu comptes te marier avec eux dans les prochains jours ? »

« Non mais... »

« Ben voilà. Si ce n'est pas encore d'actualité vous aviserez plus tard. D'autant que personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, alors je te conseille juste de profiter du moment présent. »

Le brun réfléchit un moment avant de laisser un radieux sourire fendre son visage.

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Je vais accepter leur proposition. »

« Bien. C'est que tu en as de la chance finalement. Deux mecs rien que pour toi... Ca va être le pied au pieu ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne m'envies pas tant que ça, répliqua Blaise. Potter doit certainement être un roi du pilon. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir.

« Il est très bon dans sa catégorie, répondit-il néanmoins. »

« Je veux bien te croire, pouffa le brun. Mais dis-moi... Maintenant qu'on a un peu parlé de moi, parlons de toi. Comment ça se passe avec lui ? Il a toujours son statut de simple _muse_ ou bien il est monté dans la hiérarchie ? Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, vous sortez ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le préfet prit sa tasse et savoura un instant le thé chaud.

Depuis que Draco était paralysé, Harry se comportait comme un véritable petit ange. Il était loin le brun agressif et sur la défensive qui ne prenait Draco que pour satisfaire une pulsion. Harry avait considérablement changé... Il était tendre, doux, affectueux et le plus important... Aimant. Oui, il agissait comme tout petit ami fou amoureux agirait.

Draco sourit. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour dans l'infirmerie ce soir-là, Harry s'était entièrement offert à lui. Il l'avait chevauché avec passion, lui criant son amour, hurlant à quel point il était bon de l'aimer. Le Serpentard avait été complètement médusé. Lui qui pensait que le Survivant ne l'aimerait jamais, voilà qu'il s'était mis à le brailler, à le gémir, à le haleter, cet amour tant espéré.

Quand Harry avait joui, il s'était effondré sur le corps en sueur de Draco et lui avait murmuré qu'il ne voulait jamais le perdre. Qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait tout reprendre à zéro. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était capable de le lui prouver encore et toujours jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'il le fallait. Il lui avait demandé de lui laisser une seconde chance, de lui laisser lui apprendre l'amour et la confiance.

Et Draco avait pleuré. Il avait versé les larmes qu'il avait refoulées depuis trop longtemps et il avait soufflé un « oui » amoureux dans un éclat de rire, avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées par celles de son tendre Gryffondor. Puis, complètement épuisés, ils s'étaient endormis enlacés entre les draps, dans le cocon de leurs bras.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par les cris hystériques de l'infirmière qui hurlait à l'attentat sur son patient, cris ponctués du rire joyeux de Dumbledore. Son père et Severus s'étaient évanouis, sans avoir eu le temps de crier quoi que ce soit. Shôgun cachait les yeux d'un Kikuchi rougissant avec un petit sourire attendri et sa mère le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Autant dire qu'il fut très difficile de faire accepter à ses parents, particulièrement à son père en fait, l'amour qui l'unissait à Harry. Mais, tout c'était finalement bien passé, surtout après la longue tirade énamourée du Gryffondor. Draco soupçonnait son père d'avoir accepté uniquement pour faire cesser la migraine qui l'avait assaillie. Quant à sa chère mère, elle avait été totalement envoûtée par la prose sucrée de son gendre et avait même versé une larme au passage sur l'âme sœur.

Le préfet ferma un instant les yeux, heureux de se remémorer ce souvenir. Ce fut la voix de Blaise qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu sais Dray... Je n'ai pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées, alors j'aimerais, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, que tu me répondes. »

Draco gloussa.

« Il est effectivement monté en grade, répondit-il. Harry est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. »

« Oh... Il a le statut d'amoureux alors ? C'est une première. »

« Je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière, répliqua le blond. »

« La dernière quoi ? demanda soudain l'objet de ses pensées en ouvrant la porte. »

« Draco t'expliquera, répondit Blaise en se levant. Je vous laisse, moi j'ai certaine personne à aller voir. Chaobye les mecs ! lança-t-il avant de s'en aller. »

Harry rejoignit Draco sur le divan et l'enlaça avant de lui donner un baiser sur la tempe.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« De toi. »

« Oh et c'était intéressant ? »

« Très... Où est passé mon Maître ? »

Harry grimaça. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que Draco appelle un mini-gnome de douze ans, _Maître_.

« Je l'ai laissé avec Colin. Je crois qu'il a un petit faible pour la bouille d'ange de Kikuchi, il n'arrête pas de le prendre en photo en marmonnant des trucs comme « _Future vedette _» et « _Fabuleux, coco, encore ! _». Kikuchi s'amuse comme un fou. »

« Il a toujours aimé qu'on le prenne en photo, sourit Draco. Je suis content qu'il soit venu et qu'il se fasse autant d'amis. Ses parents sont très stricts avec lui. C'est tout de même une célébrité au Japon. »

Le visage du Gryffondor s'assombrit soudain et il plongea son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? »

« C'est rien... C'est juste que... Tu sais, l'autre jour Blaise m'a dit que tu devais partir pour le Japon. »

« Il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue, pesta Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Il va m'entendre. »

Harry releva le visage et planta son regard dans celui du blond.

« Ce n'est pas ça le plus important Dray, dit-il. Tu ne voulais pas que je le sache ? »

« Si, mais j'aurais aimé te l'apprendre moi-même. »

« Quand ? Quand me l'aurais-tu dit ? La veille de ton départ ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Ecoute Harry, c'est très important pour moi tout ça. J'aime vraiment l'Ikebana, c'est ma passion. A chaque fois que je me sentais mal, les plantes et les fleurs m'ont toujours donné du courage. Elles symbolisent la liberté et... »

Le brun se détacha brusquement du Serpentard et se leva.

« Mais moi je suis là maintenant ! Je ne te suffis pas ? »

« Ne sois pas égoïste Potter, s'irrita Draco. »

« Je pourrais très bien te retourner la réplique, Malfoy ! »

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ? Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? »

Le Gryffondor abaissa ses épaules et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il soupirait.

« Je suis désolé... C'est juste que « _nous _» c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je t'aime vraiment Draco et j'apprends tous les jours à t'aimer davantage. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul... J'ai tellement besoin de toi que c'en est flippant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça et je ne sais pas encore comment démêler tous ces sentiments, c'est tout. Je me sens confus. »

Draco se pencha en avant, saisit le poignet du Gryffondor et l'attira à lui. Harry retomba à ses côtés et il sentit les bras de Malfoy encercler sa taille en même temps que son visage se nichait au creux de son épaule.

« Pour moi aussi c'est tout nouveau, Harry... Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à acquérir une certitude. Blaise m'en parlait justement avant que tu arrives et je lui ai dit que tu étais le premier pour moi et que je comptais faire en sorte que tu sois le dernier. Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ? »

« L'avenir n'est pas une valeur exacte, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais je pense qu'à nous deux, on peut faire une équation durable. »

« Je ne pars que l'année prochaine, poursuivit Draco. D'ici là, nous aurons le temps de nous construire et puis, si nous deux ça marche jusque-là, dis-toi que je ne pars que pour trois ans. »

« C'est long trois ans, bouda Harry. »

Draco releva la tête et colla son front à celui du brun.

« Trois ans comparés à une éternité, ce n'est pas cher payé, si ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il captura les lèvres du Serpentard dans les siennes. Draco soupira d'aise et se laissa emporter. Harry avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre toute mesure rien que par un baiser satiné.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Echec ! lança joyeusement Shôgun. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis une minute passa avant que son visage ne se fende d'un grand sourire.

« Echec et Mat. Désolé mon vieux. »

« Rah ! Ce n'est pas juste. Tu es vraiment bon. »

« Merci, merci, se gaussa le rouquin d'un ton hautain qui fit rire le Japonais. »

« De toute façon, le jour où quelqu'un arrivera à le battre celui-là, fit remarquer Harry de son fauteuil. »

« Par Merlin ! Toute une tripotée de Gryffondors installée dans **notre** Salle commune, s'exclama Pansy les yeux ronds, alors que le tableau se refermait derrière elle. »

« Pansy, s'exclama Hermione en la rejoignant. Je t'attendais justement pour mettre une touche finale au script de Ginny ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda la Serpentarde en plissant des yeux. Comment vous avez eu notre mot de passe ? »

« Il y une odeur nauséabonde qui flotte dans notre Salle commune, répondit Hermione. »

« Ouais, approuva Ron. Ca pue un max ! »

La Serpentarde haussa un sourcil moqueur et allait lancer une vanne salée mais la voix d'Harry la coupa.

« C'est Draco qui nous a donné le mot de passe, dit-il. »

« Les Serpentards amoureux sont tous des traîtres, se désola Pansy en secouant la tête. Hier soir encore c'était Seamus et Dean qui étaient là. Mais non content de nous squatter, ils pelotaient Blaise sur le divan. »

Shôgun et Harry se mirent à rire, alors que Ron grimaçait et qu'Hermione s'empourprait.

« Oui bon, marmonna-t-elle. On peut se mettre au travail Pansy ? Je t'ai attendue plus d'une heure tu sais ? »

« Désolée, répondit-elle. Je cherchais une idée de cadeau pour Blaise et Draco, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Tu n'as pas encore trouvé quoi leur offrir ! s'exclama Ron. Tu sais que Noël c'est demain ? »

« Je le sais, répliqua Pansy agacée, mais ils ont déjà tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut offrir à des mecs qui ont déjà tout ? Bon, tu m'attends Hermione, je vais dans ma chambre chercher les dossiers. »

Elle tourna les talons et Harry soupira.

« C'est exactement la question que je me pose, lança-t-il en jetant sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi offrir à Dray pour Noël. »

Ron roula des yeux et Hermione sourit.

« Prépare lui un dîner aux chandelles ! proposa-t-elle enthousiaste. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire avec aussi peu de temps. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. La semaine dernière, pour fêter mon retour avec Ron, je nous ai préparé une soupe aux Choux de Bruxelles dans la Salle Commune. C'était merveilleux... et Ron a adoré, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Harry jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui avait brusquement blêmi et qui malgré tout acquiesçait vivement. Il gloussa.

« Je crois que Draco est allergique aux Choux de Bruxelles, mentit-il. Mais c'était gentil de vouloir m'aider. »

« Moi je crois savoir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, intervint Shôgun en déplaçant un pion sur l'échiquier. »

« Ah oui ? demanda Harry intéressé. »

« Je pense que tu pourrais... »

Mais il fut coupé par un éclat de voix particulièrement désespéré et le bruit d'un tableau qui s'ouvre.

« Cette infirmière est une abomination ! s'écria Blaise en allant s'échouer dans le divan face à Harry. »

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Pansy qui revenait. »

« Il se passe que je répétais mon texte avec Draco et qu'elle m'a quasiment jeté dehors ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! »

« Mais Draco est en rééducation Blaise, nota Harry. C'est normal qu'elle te mette dehors. »

« Oui, mais moi, sans l'aide de Draco je n'y arriverais jamais ! Je me demande qui a écrit cet amas de niaiseries crétines et... »

« Je te conseille de t'arrêter là pour les éloges Blaisou ou tu passeras Noël à l'infirmerie, le prévint Pansy en désignant une Hermione rouge d'indignation. »

Le Serpentard écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous l'éclat de rire discret d'Harry et passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour se donner une contenance.

« Ouais, bon... Hem. Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin d'aide moi, râla-t-il. »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste, lança le Survivant. Allez vas-y, déclame-nous ta prose. »

Blaise sourit puis se leva et se saisit de son script. Il l'ouvrit, prit une profonde inspiration et c'est avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et un bras levé vers le ciel qu'il psalmodia son texte.

« Elle Êst mon soÔoleil. Je treeemble devant-elle, elle m'a tOUché en plein... 'kcœur'. Elle a fait de moi l'esssclaAave de l'amoûûûr et elle n'en sait RIen. »

Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers son public.

« Alors ? »

« ..., Fut la réaction plus ou moins éloquente du public en question. »

« Hem... C'est... C'est peut-être l'intonation qui cloche. Attendez, je reprends. Elle Êst MON soÔÔleiiiiiiiiiiileuh... »

« STOOOP ! s'écria Pansy les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Prends le poison tout de suite, répondit Harry une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe. »

Blaise fit une moue outragée et Shôgun, pauvre innocent qu'il était, voulu défendre le Serpentard mais...

« Ne fait pas exprès de mal jouer Blaise-kun. »

... Il ne réussit qu'à enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Blaise s'effondra dans son fauteuil, alors que Ron éclatait de rire et que Pansy et Hermione se désolaient. Harry sourit.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Pompom t'as jeté dehors, dit-il. »

« Ouais, mais c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas comme Dray ! répliqua le Serpentard vexé. Lui au moins il a l'oreille. »

« Disons plutôt qu'il est doté d'une patience extraordinaire et à toute épreuve, reprit Pansy. »

« Gnagnagna, bouda le brun. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu m'engager alors épargne-moi tes commentaires Pans'. Bon... De quoi parliez-vous avant que je n'arrive ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. »

« De ce que je pourrais offrir à Draco, répondit le Survivant. »

« Ha ! Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule ! s'exclama Pansy triomphante. »

« Oh... Offre lui n'importe quoi, il sera content. Du moment que ça vient de toi. »

« Oui. Ma mère dit toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte, approuva Ron. »

« La mienne dit que c'est une excuse pour apporter des cadeaux minables, nota la préfette Serpentarde. »

« Ah ? Et quand t'a-t-elle dit ça ? Le jour de la fête des mères ? s'irrita Ron. »

« Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama Pansy stupéfaite. »

Tous les autres partirent d'un bruyant éclat de rire rapidement suivis par la brunette et le rouquin. Ce fut Shôgun qui reprit la conversation.

« J'ai une idée pour toi Harry, dit-il. Je sais que Draco va aimer. »

Harry tendit l'oreille, soudain très attentif.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Installé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Draco laissait son regard vagabonder sur les collines enneigées qui bordaient chaleureusement Poudlard.

Une petit « Pico-pico » lui indiqua qu'il était une heure du matin passé et il ferma les yeux, souriant au souvenir plus que mémorable de sa nuit de Noël. Contrairement aux années précédentes, le réveillon à Poudlard ne s'était pas ponctué d'un immense et fabuleux bal dansant, cette fois-ci.

Les Professeurs et les élèves avaient privilégié le calme reposant d'une petite sauterie, sans l'extravagance d'une Grande Salle décorée comme un musée des lumières. Les décorations choisies avaient été simples et élégantes tout en restant festives. Seul le sapin avait gardé ce petit côté excentrique et jovial, illuminé d'un bon millier de lucioles, vêtu d'une rayonnante robe de boules rouge et or.

Plusieurs tables avaient été parsemées dans la Salle, au gré des envies, laissant le choix aux élèves de s'installer où bon leur semblaient et une douce mélodie s'était répandue dans l'air, adoucissant davantage l'ambiance. Mais il est bien connu que pour le soir du réveillon, calme et sérénité ne sont pas les maîtres mots, et l'atmosphère avait vite finie par s'animer.

Les rires, les blagues douteuses, les verres d'alcool – limités pour les plus jeunes -, les danses hasardeuses d'ivrognes notoires et les baisers enflammés sous les dizaines de branches de gui avaient fusé. Tout le monde s'était amusé et les fantômes avaient même joué de leurs cordes vocales sur de vieux chants de Noël.

Shôgun et Kikuchi n'avaient pu être présents, car ils devaient l'un comme l'autre passer les fêtes en famille. Cependant, ils avaient promis à Draco de revenir le lendemain.

Blaise, rond comme un cochon, s'était momentanément éclipsé en compagnie de ses chers et tendres. Ron et Hermione avaient longtemps dansés collés-serrés ponctuant leurs gestes de langoureux baisers. Crabbe et Goyle avaient trouvé le bonheur en la charmante compagnie de Luna et Neville.

Pansy avait osé inviter le séduisant Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Richard Grant. Un homme attrayant, grand, les cheveux courts, ondulés et châtain clair tirant sur le blond blé, les yeux noisette clair, un corps magnifique et un sourire croustillant. Un teint légèrement mat... Une véritable gueule d'ange.

Son parrain, lui, aussi farci que Blaise, n'avait cessé de faire des avances salaces à Remus Lupin et avait fini par se faire prendre la main dans le sac – si l'on peut dire – par Harry avant que le loup-garou ne l'emmène dans un coin plus tranquille.

Draco avait beaucoup ri de la mine horrifiée de son petit ami à ce moment-là... On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir copuler un troll des montagnes avec une autre créature tout aussi douteuse. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes de baisers passionnés que le Gryffondor avait consenti à oublier ce fâcheux incident, du moins selon son propre avis.

Le Serpentard aurait voulu entraîner Harry sur la piste de danse lui aussi, mais son _léger_ problème de mobilité l'en avait empêché. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait profiter son petit ami d'une sensuelle danse en amoureux, notamment au moment où il avait remarqué le regard brillant et envieux d'Harry posé sur les autres couples. Finalement, Harry et lui avaient passé leur soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le brun sur ses genoux s'activant à gratifier son cou de quelques suçons d'un ovale parfait. Le Gryffondor prenant pour excuse, devant les regards amusés de ses amis, le fait que le fauteuil de Draco était placé exactement sous une branche de gui.

Bien entendu, cette place de choix avait son inconvénient. Beaucoup d'autres, garçons et filles confondus, avaient tenté de se retrouver avec Draco sous ce même gui, chaque fois qu'Harry avait le malheur de s'éloigner un peu. Draco, et il savait que c'était mal, s'était beaucoup diverti en envoyant parfois son Gryffondor leur chercher à boire, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remarque son manège pour le rendre délibérément jaloux et se décide à utiliser sa baguette et un sort tout simple : « Accio boisson » sans plus du tout bouger de ses genoux.

Le blond soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

A cette pensée, son moral descendit en flèche. Une joue dans la paume de sa main, il laissa ses doigts glisser lentement sur les carreaux givrés de sa fenêtre. Il ne le montrait pas et faisait de monstrueux efforts pour ne pas se plaindre de sa condition, mais sont invalidité lui pesait énormément. Bien sûr la magie atténuait de beaucoup ce sentiment d'immobilité puisqu'il pouvait se laver et s'habiller seul mais... Ne pas pouvoir profiter d'une simple balade en amoureux maintenant qu'Harry et lui étaient ensemble, le minait sérieusement.

Des bras tendres s'enroulant autour de ses épaules et une bouche humide sur son cou, firent sortir notre préfet-en-chef de ses pensées.

« Tu rêvasses ? demanda Harry la bouche contre sa peau. »

« Hum... Je pensais à notre soirée. »

« C'était vraiment bien, hein ? »

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, oui. »

Il sentit un sourire s'étendre au creux de sa gorge et Draco frémit.

« Tu es fatigué mon cœur ? s'enquit son petit ami. »

« Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, répondit Harry en tournant le fauteuil vers lui. »

« Une surprise ? s'étonna Draco. »

« Oui... Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour Noël et Shôgun m'a donné une excellente idée. »

« Mais Harry, Noël c'est demain. »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre et sourit.

« Non, il est une heure et demie du matin donc Noël c'est aujourd'hui... C'est maintenant plus précisément. Pour toi et moi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils face au sourire enjôleur d'Harry, mais il ne pipa mot. Le Survivant déplaça son fauteuil pour le conduire près du lit, se pencha et souleva Draco afin de l'allonger confortablement entre les draps frais. Puis, toujours sans perdre son sourire, il se saisit de sa baguette et dénuda son petit ami d'un coup de main.

Le blond arrondit les yeux de stupeur et allait parler mais la main douce d'Harry l'en empêcha. Le brun lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de lui-même se dévêtir d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Les yeux de Draco pétillèrent devant le corps nu d'Harry et il le dévora du regard, s'attardant sur le torse, les hanches étroites, les cuisses fermes et le sexe mou.

Cependant la beauté du spectacle ne lui ôta pas la question qui lui trottait dans la tête et quand il vit Harry se diriger vers son sac pour y prendre quelque chose, il se releva sur ses coudes et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? C'est quoi tout ce cinéma ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette fiole ? »

Okay... La question s'était multipliée par trois, mais toujours est-il qu'il était dans l'ignorance la plus complète. Le brun prit le temps de déboucher la fiole et de le rejoindre sur le lit avant de répondre.

« Je te l'ai dit mon cœur, c'est une surprise. »

« Tu sais, j'apprécie très moyennement les surprises, polémiqua Draco un rien anxieux. Particulièrement celles de Shôgun en fait... »

« Oh, tu changeras d'avis après avoir goûté à celle-là, lui assura Harry avec un sourire concupiscent. »

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur son Serpentard et porta le petit flacon à ses lèvres. Il en but la moitié avant de tendre le reste à Draco, qui hésita une longue minute avant de s'abreuver à son tour. Puis Harry jeta la fiole à terre, poussa sur le torse de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge complètement et se pencha sur son oreille.

« Ca va mon cœur ? murmura-t-il. »

Draco ne répondit pas. La potion ou l'espèce de potion que lui avait fait boire Harry, lui brûlait les entrailles. Il avait l'étrange sensation que son estomac dansait un tango endiablé avec ses tripes et sa tête commençait à tourner. Il grommela quelque chose avant que sa vue ne commence à se brouiller légèrement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais la brume compacte qui voilait son regard ne semblait pas vouloir battre en retraite.

« Harry... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? bredouilla-t-il alors que sa vue baissait davantage. »

Il sentit un bout de langue humide lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille et avant que le brun n'ait pu lui répondre, il sombra, sentant s'affaisser sur lui le corps de son amant.

**oOo**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et fut satisfait de ne pas être agressé par les rayons du soleil. Une douce lumière tamisait sa chambre et l'air embaumait le ylang-ylang. Il respira un moment l'exquis agrume et sourit. Il avait l'impression d'être couché sur un lit de coton... Comme s'il était parmi les nuages. C'était apaisant... relaxant et incroyablement bon.

Il sentit un mouvement près de lui et un grognement lui fit tourner la tête. Draco plongea dans une mer émeraude papillonnante et un sourire l'accueillit.

« Hum... Pas trop déboussolé mon cœur ? demanda Harry en se redressant légèrement. »

« C'était _ça_ ta surprise, Harry ? s'enquit le blond perplexe. »

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il avait très bien dormi, mais bon... il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un tantinet plus excitant. Particulièrement vu l'attitude mystérieuse et aguicheuse qu'avait adoptée son petit ami avant de lui faire boire son truc bizarre.

Harry lui sourit et lui donna un petit baiser avant de se lever.

« Tu te trompes chéri, ce n'est pas encore fini, dit-il en quittant le lit. »

Draco le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment sur son bureau, les jambes écartées, appuyé sur ses mains qui cachaient sa virilité, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

« Oh... Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? le provoqua le blond en s'asseyant tant bien que mal. Me renvoyer chez Morphée avec un bouquet de fleurs en prime ? »

« Mais nous sommes chez Morphée, Draco. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Okay... Harry, qu'y avait-il dans cette fichue potion ? De l'alcool ? Un hallucinogène puissant ?... De la drogue , conclu-t-il avec les yeux ronds. »

Harry gloussa et écarta plus largement les jambes. Il rejeta son corps en arrière, se soutenant désormais sur une main et laissant l'autre vagabonder sur son corps.

« Tu sais ce que je veux Dray ? susurra-t-il d'une voix grave. Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche. Je veux empaler ma bouche sur ton sexe et y faire courir ma langue... »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit et Harry ponctua ses propos salaces de caresses soutenues, sur son torse. Il taquina l'un de ses mamelons et ferma les yeux en gémissant.

« Ensuite, je veux que tu m'allonges sur ce bureau et... et que tu t'enfonces vigoureusement, profondément en moi. Je veux sentir la puissance de tes coups de reins... je... je veux sentir ton bassin claquer durement contre... contre le mien... Je veux entre les bruits mouillés d'une pénétration sauvage et passionnée... »

Harry s'arc-bouta, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que sa main allait et venait doucement sur sa virilité dressée. Il haletait doucement, mouvant son bassin d'avant en arrière, laissant ses doigts paresseux gâter lentement et tortueusement son sexe dur. Le corps de Draco ne mit pas longtemps à réagir à la stimulation et le drap qui recouvrait le bas de son corps se déforma rapidement, laissant se dessiner une magnifique bosse.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

« Le programme de la soirée Dray... Alors, viens me rejoindre, répondit-il. »

Draco lui lança un regard blessé.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas Harry. A moins que je n'ai des ailes, il m'est impossible de me lever de ce lit sans ton aide. Et vu que je ne sens aucune excroissance indésirable dans mon dos, je doute m'être transformé en ange. »

Le regard du brun vacilla mais il ne quitta pas son sourire coquin et ses mouvements s'accélérèrent doucement.

« Mais... mais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir des ailes pour être un... un ange Draco, souffla-t-il les joues rouges. Viens... S'il te plaît. Fais-moi confiance. »

Une étrange étincelle éclairait le regard de son petit ami et Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry semblait avoir perdu la mémoire ou alors la potion qu'il avait bue le rendait moins vif que d'ordinaire. Pas qu'il ait un quelconque souci neuronal mais là, le Serpentard commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de son Gryffondor. Il molesta mentalement Shôgun et ses idées à la con et se promit de lui en toucher deux mots dès qu'il le verrait.

Son regard rivé sur le corps en mouvement d'Harry, Draco fit un geste en direction de son fauteuil et retint un gémissement quand le drap soyeux glissa sur son érection. Il bougea encore et le drap se remit à glisser de nouveau, lui faisant mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Les halètements et supplications d'Harry n'arrangeaient en rien la situation...

« Dracoooo... Viens... Mmmh... Dépêche-toi mon ange... »

Draco mourrait d'envie de mettre à exécution les ordres de son amant, mais, et il le savait mieux que personne ses foutues jambes...

Ses foutues jambes avaient bougé !

Le blond arrondit démesurément les yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Ha... Harry, balbutia-t-il choqué. Je... Mes jambes... Je... »

Le brun lui sourit et porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Je t'avais dit que la surprise allait te plaire, trésor, répondit-il simplement avant de lécher ses doigts de manière affriolante. »

Le Serpentard leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable... perdu entre la surprise, la joie, la perplexité et beaucoup d'autres émotions qui furent balayées d'un coup quand Harry porta un doigt lubrifié de salive à son anus. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et son sexe pulsa douloureusement alors qu'il voyait son Gryffondor se pénétrer, les jambes repliées sur le bureau, l'anus entièrement offert à sa vue.

« Dracoooo... feula Harry en cambrant son bassin vers l'avant. »

Plus aucune question ne tortura l'esprit du préfet et sans chercher à comprendre davantage il se leva et gémit en sentant le drap couler comme de l'eau sur son sexe gorgé de sang. Il vacilla un peu, mais rejoignit rapidement son amant, et ôta son doigt de son intimité s'attirant un grognement frustré.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais me sucer, non ? susurra-t-il, son regard orageux brillant de luxure. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête. Il déplia ses jambes et attira Draco à lui par la taille avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec fougue. Ses bras se nouèrent dans son dos, ses mains flânant sur le cul rond du blond et le baiser s'approfondit tout naturellement. Draco mordilla sa lèvre, la suça puis la substitua à la langue d'Harry qu'il coinça entre ses dents pour ensuite la flatter avec la sienne.

Alors que leurs salives se mêlaient avec passion, le Serpentard saisit son amant par les fesses et le fit descendre du bureau. Il prit la place vacante et s'assit à demi sur le meuble, alors qu'Harry dévalait son corps de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents quand la chair rebondie le lui permettait. Draco se voûtait avec délectation, appréciant les caresses suaves.

Puis il cria, rejetant sa tête en arrière quand son intimité fut brusquement enfermée dans une cage humide et chaude mais grogna quand cette douce torture lui fut retirée tout aussi soudainement. Il baissa son regard un soupçon voilé sur Harry et ce dernier lui sourit avec malice.

C'est avec un frisson d'appréhension et d'avidité que le blond observa son petit ami tirer l'un des tiroirs de son secrétaire en bois massif et y prendre un bonbon à la menthe. Il fronça les sourcils, mais le clin d'œil que lui fit Harry lui signifia de ne poser aucune question et d'apprécier, tout simplement. Le Survivant délivra la sucrerie de son enveloppe de plastique et l'enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche. Il se releva, approcha ses lèvres de celles de Draco et murmura sensuellement.

« Aide-moi à le faire fondre. »

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ravi les tentatrices dans un geste montrant impatience et vivacité. Le baiser fut renversant, profond, voluptueux et très excitant. Le bonbon passait d'une bouche à l'autre glissant sur les langues, enivrant les partenaires et se dissolvant lentement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la confiserie avait à moitié fondu et Harry s'agenouilla de nouveau face au sexe gorgé de son petit ami.

Draco, encore perdu dans les limbes et les fragrances au goût de menthe de leur baiser, ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'un léger souffle frais chatouilla son gland. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la langue d'Harry sortir de son enclos et taquiner malicieusement le bout de son pénis. Il crispa ses doigts sur les bords de son bureau et gémit.

« Comment le veux-tu ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque. »

« Lentement, doucement... Comme si tu léchais une glace à la vanille. »

Harry sourit et sans quitter son Serpentard des yeux, commença à le feller avec lenteur et douceur. Draco soupira de contentement et regarda avec bonheur la bouche exquise d'Harry monter et descendre sur sa verge. Le brun avait coincé le bonbon dans le creux d'une de ses joues et s'amusait à lécher et à téter la verge rigide, alors qu'un mince filet épicé et sucré tapissait sa bouche. Quand il fut prêt, il glissa la friandise hors de son fourreau et à l'aide de sa langue la passa sur tout le long du pénis.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un cri étranglé en sentant le bonbon mentholé glisser lascivement sur son sexe. La sensation de fraîcheur et de picotement qui l'éperonnait lui donnait le tournis et lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il avait l'impression que sa queue brûlait et gelait en même temps. C'était incomparable... Il gémit quand le bonbon passa sur son gland, suant sur sa fente et le faisant délicieusement frémir.

Harry, quant à lui, adorait entendre les exhortations de son Serpentard. Quand la sucrerie fut complètement dissoute, il empala ses lèvres sur le sexe de Draco et l'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le put dans sa gorge. Draco ne put retenir un cri et il était certain que s'il n'avait pas été à moitié avachi sur la table, il se serait subitement écroulé. Ses jambes flageolaient et il peinait à se maintenir debout, mais le plaisir que lui procurait la gorge d'Harry était trop intense pour qu'il songe à le bouder.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement accueillit les grognements du Gryffondor. Le blond avait les yeux complètement exorbités et n'avait plus conscience de rien mis à part de la bouche d'Harry et des vibrations bizarres qu'elle émettait et qui torturait de la plus savoureuse des manières son sexe. En effet, Harry avait entamé un fredonnement vibrant sur des notes basses et la réaction de Draco ne s'était pas fait attendre. Son bassin ondulait maintenant en cadence avec la bouche d'Harry et son regard étaient devenu vitreux. De ses lèvres s'échappaient de longs et rauques gémissements qui indiquaient qu'il allait bientôt jouir.

« Ha... Harry... Je... Je vais venir, le prévint-il. »

Harry ferma les yeux, exerça encore quelques douces succions et retira la verge de sa bouche. Draco gémit profondément et sourit avant d'attirer son amant à lui pour lui ravir un nouveau baiser emporté.

« Tu as aimé ? »

« C'était merveilleux, murmura Draco ne pouvant quitter son sourire. Je commence à croire que la réputation de Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard ne me revient plus de droit. »

Harry gloussa et embrassa le bout du nez de son amant.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je me suis simplement renseigné pendant que tu étais en rééducation, puisque Môssieur refuse que je l'y accompagne. »

Un sourcil moqueur lui répondit.

« Et vu ce que tu viens de me faire, je suis loin de le regretter. »

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire, mais le son fut avalé dans un baiser goulu et impatient. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement, amoureusement, mêlant douceur et ferveur, entremêlant leurs membres et pressant avidement leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Draco sentit l'érection imposante de son petit-ami frotter contre le sien et il mit fin au baiser.

Il pivota sur lui-même entraînant le corps d'Harry avec lui et l'allongea comme il l'avait souhaité sur le bureau. Harry sourit, pencha la tête sur le côté, et ouvrit grand ses cuisses, impatient de sentir en lui le sexe de son amant. Mais le blond avait une autre idée en tête. Il avait l'intention de le lubrifier à sa manière et d' amener ainsi l'exquise bouche d'Harry à de salaces prières.

Il se pencha, releva le bassin du Gryffondor et se mit à agacer son anus avec le bout de sa langue. Il adora le frisson qui parcourut le corps du brun et poursuivit son inspection avec plus de verve. Harry crispaient désormais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête dodelinante. Il feula.

« Oh... Draco... J'adore quand tu mets ta langue là... »

Le blond sourit et lécha encore avant de demander.

« Et est-ce que tu aimes quand je te l'enfonce comme ça ? »

Il ponctua sa question d'un mouvement vif de sa langue et la fit pénétrer Harry, qui arqua brusquement son corps dans un cri rauque.

« Oui ! Oui, j'adore ! Oh Draco encore ! »

Draco s'exécuta et entama un lascif mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Bientôt, Harry ne put plus contrôler les tremblements qui assaillaient son corps et son excitation était telle que lorsque le bout de chair rose revint à l'attaque, il jouit en hurlant le prénom de son cher et tendre.

Draco se releva, satisfait, et s'inclina sur les lèvres frémissantes d'Harry.

« Tu as joui et je n'ai même pas touché ta queue, petit pervers. »

« C'est... C'est de ta faute, haleta ledit petit pervers dans un sourire. Si tu ne m'excitais pas autant... »

« Hum... J'adore définitivement l'effet que j'ai sur toi. »

« J'adore aussi mais Draco... S'il te plaît, on pourrait arrêter de parler et passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et acquiesça d'un court baiser. Il plaça les jambes d'Harry autour de sa taille, s'appuya sur ses mains posées de chaque côté du corps de son amant, tandis que ce dernier aiguillonnait son sexe entre ses fesses. Draco fit un tendre sourire à Harry et vint en lui avec douceur. N'ayant pas été préparé à la pénétration, Harry se tendit, retenant son souffle et grimaçant de douleur. Il avait beau être habitué à s'empaler ainsi sur Draco, il n'échappait pas à ce tiraillement qui lui faisait songer que son cul se déchirait en deux.

Le distrayant de sa langue et de ses baisers, Draco s'enfonçait toujours plus, et plus fermement. Une fois à profondeur idoine, il laissa à Harry le temps de s'habituer à lui, et quand un timide coup de hanche lui arracha un gémissement, il commença à pilonner son amant avec douceur.

Le rythme ne se maintint pourtant pas très longtemps, car notre Gryffondor sentait grimper en lui l'extase de la chose. Cela le changeait agréablement et sentir en lui les vigoureuses poussées de son Serpentard le rendait fou. Depuis que Draco était infirme, Harry s'empalait sur lui et bougeait uniquement à l'aide de la puissance de ses cuisses. Mais là, il ne faisait rien d'autre que se soumettre aux hanches de son blondinet et il subissait avec ravissement les coups effrénés de son bassin.

Quand sa prostate fut frappée, il se cambra, laissant sa gorge former un pont parfait alors que ses yeux se révulsaient.

« Draco ! Draco ! Draco ! psalmodiait-il. »

« Serre-les encore, ordonna le blond. Serre-les plus fort... C'est si bon Harry ! »

Le brun obéit et étrécit un maximum ses chairs autour de la verge palpitante de son amant. Il fut récompensé par un cri guttural et ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres gonflées de morsures. Draco accéléra la cadence et chaque sensation de frottement au fond de son intimité, voûtait Harry, le faisait gémir et réclamer pour plus.

Soudain, Draco se saisit de son bassin et le remua en même temps qu'il l'enfilait avec vigueur. Harry écarquilla les yeux et crut que son souffle déjà difficile se coupait totalement. Il allait hurler son plaisir quand aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait fait Draco s'arrêta et se retira. Ce ne fut pas de plaisir qu'Harry geignit mais de protestation.

« Dra... Draco ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je vais te prendre par derrière Harry, répondit le blond en le faisant descendre du bureau. Je sais que tu aimes ça, être prit par derrière. »

Harry gémit et se mit docilement dos à Draco, le corps penché en avant, l'arrière-train offert.

« Dépêche-toi, implora-t-il. Je n'aime pas ne plus te sentir en moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu te retires et que je n'ai plus rien... »

Le blond se pencha à son oreille et la lui lécha sensuellement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je reviens. »

Et sur ces mots, il l'écartela une nouvelle fois, avec une ardeur et une brusquerie qui arqua son partenaire. Draco sourit et encercla la taille de son amant avant de lui remuer de nouveau le cul et cette fois, un cri de jouissance caressa ses oreilles. Harry adorait ça. Sa voix montée dans les aigus, ses poings serrés sur le secrétaire en ébène, son corps arc-bouté et les frissons qui l'envahissaient était la preuve parfaite de son plaisir.

Le Serpentard, que cette vision échauffa, se mit alors à donner de fiévreux coups de reins. Il se sentait venir et le fit savoir à son amant.

« Ha... Harry, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps ! Aah ! »

Mais le Gryffondor, emporté par son plaisir, répondit par la négative. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se retire tout de suite. Il voulait encore le sentir au fond de lui, en lui, pour lui.

« NON ! Non, ne jouis pas ! Continue Draco ! Continue de me baiser ! »

Le blond, encouragé, s'exécuta et ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'Harry se laissa totalement aller et jouit dans un puissant et long râle de plaisir. Le Serpentard s'abandonna presque en même temps et s'effondra sur le dos du brun, le corps vidé et les membres transis. Il ne savait pas comment il avait tenu aussi longtemps, mais il en était complètement retourné.

Il ne savait pas non plus pendant combien de minutes ou d'heures ils avaient fait l'amour, alternant sauvagerie et tendresse, mais peu lui importait. Draco ne retenait qu'une chose, qu'il murmura à l'oreille d'Harry avant de se laisser tomber au sol avec lui :

« C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu. »

**oOo**

Draco se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un troupeau de centaures lui était passé dessus, mais contrairement à l'image que cela donnait, la sensation était très loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire, son corps était délicieusement engourdi et il sentait dans son dos une douce chaleur et deux lèvres humides glisser sur sa nuque.

Il sourit et son sourire s'élargit davantage quand le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il remua un peu et sentit les lèvres s'étirer sur sa peau diaphane.

« Joyeux Noël, mon cœur, murmura la voix sauve de son merveilleux petit-ami. »

Le Serpentard voulut se retourner entre les draps, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas à son ordre et son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il se figea et serra avec dépit les poings sur le matelas. Harry comprit son trouble et enjamba son corps pour se retrouver face à lui.

Une fois cela fait, son regard émeraude s'assombrit quand il vit une minuscule larme couler sur la joue pâle de son amant. Il l'effaça d'un tendre baiser et vit les paupières fermées de Draco frémir.

« Mon cœur... »

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors, coupa la voix basse du Serpentard. »

« Draco regarde-moi. »

Le blond ouvrit timidement les yeux et son regard voilé serra le cœur d'Harry. Il plongea néanmoins ses yeux dans les siens et dit sur un ton doux et ferme :

« Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Hier soir nous avons fait l'amour Draco. Tu m'as fait l'amour avec passion et c'était la chose la plus fantastique qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter. »

« Mais hier soir, je pouvais marcher Harry ! objecta le blond. Aujourd'hui... »

« Aujourd'hui tu le peux encore mon amour, et demain aussi, et après-demain et tous les jours que tu voudras. »

Un sourcil perplexe lui répondit et Harry sourit.

« La potion que je t'ai fait boire nous projette dans un monde différent du nôtre. C'est une sorte de réalité parallèle où absolument tout est possible. Il suffit de le vouloir suffisamment fort pour que le souhait exprimé se réalise. »

« Alors... »

« Alors à chaque fois que nous voudrons nous promener sur un chemin, ou simplement nous aimer, nous pourrons le faire. J'ai suffisamment de cette _Potion de Morphée_ pour tenir jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli. »

Le regard de Draco s'éclaira et un magnifique sourire fendit son visage.

« Merci Harry. C'est vraiment mon plus beau Noël. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un sulfureux baiser et Draco sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de son cœur. Il murmura un « Joyeux Noël » heureux à Harry et se serra contre lui. Quelques minutes de ce silence apaisant plus tard, il reprit la parole.

« Je dois également remercier Shôgun, dit-il. C'est bien lui qui t'en a procuré n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moui, il m'a dit que son oncle était un herboriste reconnu au Japon et qu'il était doué pour créer ce genre de chose. Mais fais-moi plaisir, mon cœur. Une simple poignée de main virile et amicale, suffira à le remercier, compris ? »

Draco gloussa.

« Promis. Mais... Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, s'exclama-t-il ensuite. »

« Le seul qui me fasse plaisir est en ce moment même allongé près de moi, avec une tête tordante de panique. »

Une exclamation outrée et un éclat de rire s'en suivirent. Le reste ne fut, encore une fois, qu'une simple histoire de potion.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Argh ! Merlin, quelle odeur infecte ! s'écria Draco en mettant une main sur son nez. »

Harry approuva et fit de même, arrêtant le fauteuil de son Serpentard. Ils venaient à peine de passer le tableau que l'odeur nauséabonde les agressaient.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui peut puer comme ça ? s'exclama le brun nauséeux. Ça dure depuis plus d'une semaine ! »

« J'en sais rien, mais moi je vous conseille de ne pas vous risquer avant un bon moment dans notre Salle commune, répondit Seamus en sortant, suivit de près par Dean et toute une bonne partie de la maisonnée des lions. »

« Mais restez ici ! les interpella Hermione en vain. Il faut que nous cherchions la source de cette infection ! »

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je reste ici une seconde plus ! Alors sors-nous de là et vite ! »

« Tu as raison, c'est irrespirable ! »

« Quoi ? Vous m'abandonnez vous aussi ? s'outra la jeune fille. »

Ignorant les reproches de son amie, Harry prit les poignées du fauteuil roulant et le fit pivoter avant de les éloigner le plus rapidement possible de sa Salle Commune. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ron qui ne les remarqua que lorsque Harry lui rentra presque dedans avec le fauteuil de Draco. Il les avait brièvement salués, leur avait souhaité un Joyeux Noël avant de s'éloigner d'un pas morne.

Harry lança un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami, mais la voix de Draco le sortit de ses pensées.

« Bon, il est inutile de vouloir aller chercher des vêtements de rechange pour toi tout de suite, dit-il. Alors, tu me déposes à la serre mon cœur ? Kikuchi et Shôgun doivent très certainement m'y attendre. »

Harry acquiesça songeant que, de son côté, il irait parler avec Ron, et c'est ce moment que choisit Blaise pour apparaître.

« Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Joyeux Noël ! Alors, vous avez passé une bonne fin de soirée ? »

« Excellente, répondit Draco avec un sourire. »

« Ohoo ! Tu me raconteras ça, hein Dray ? »

« C'est privé ! intervint Harry. »

« Fais pas ta prude Potter ! Et puis, j'ai besoin de quelques petits tuyaux, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil éloquent. »

Draco éclata de rire et Harry roula des yeux.

« Bon, puisque tu as envie de parler, accompagne-moi jusqu'à la serre Blaise. »

« D'accord. Mais avant, je cherche Colin, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

« Non, je pense qu'il doit sûrement être à la bibliothèque, pourquoi ? répondit Harry. »

« Kikuchi demande après les photos qu'il a prises et j'ai la très nette impression que Shôgun a un petit faible pour lui. »

« Shôgun a un faible pour tout le monde, répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules incrédule. »

« Non, non, maintenant que Blaise le dit, je crois qu'il a raison, fit Draco un doigt sur son menton. Crivey est le seul garçon que Shôgun regarde avec insistance sans lui faire un rentre dedans flagrant. Ca veut tout dire... »

Le Survivant secoua doucement la tête, et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

« Je te rejoins plus tard dans la Grande Salle, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Je... »

« Dois aller parler avec Ron. Je sais, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, sourit le blond. »

Harry l'embrassa une fois de plus et quitta les Serpentards avec un signe de la main et un « Je vous laisse entres Marieuses » qui indigna son petit-ami.

**oOo**

« Allez Ron ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai bien vu que tu avais un problème. Alors parle m'en. »

Le rouquin soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait retrouvé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et se décida à répondre.

« C'est rien, un petit problème entre Mione et moi. »

« Ne me dis pas que... que vous allez... rompre ? s'enquit-il inquiet. »

« Mais non, abruti, lança Ron en souriant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ? »

« Ben tu ne me le laisses pas un grand champ d'action. »

« Justement, en parlant d'action, il se trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

« Euh... tu m'expliques là ? J'ai pas très bien saisi... »

Ron soupira encore et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement.

« Je te le dis si tu me promets de ne pas rire. »

Harry fit une moue étonnée, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Bon... Tu sais que parfois les nanas ont des périodes disons... un peu difficiles. »

Si Harry répondit oui, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait compris.

« Ben, Mione est comme qui dirait dans une de ses périodes et... et bien, à cause de ça, niveau houle, c'est un peu marrée basse en ce moment. »

« Euh... Ron, je n'y connais rien en biologie marine. Alors, on oublie le trajet des poissons pendant la pleine lune et on va droit au but okay ? »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir avant de secouer la tête en roulant des yeux.

« Tu n'as jamais été un mec subtil de toute façon. »

« Sûr que si tu me refais le coup du message d'Hagrid pendant la Coupe de Feu, il y a peu de chance que j'arrive à comprendre quoi que ce soit. »

« Okay. Je vais faire court. Hermione est malade et à cause de ça on se contente de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toucher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourtant, il ne me semble pas que Mione ait de la fièvre. Elle avait même l'air très en forme quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. »

« T'es con. C'est pas ce style de maladie, c'est un autre genre. »

« ... ? »

« Irrécupérable, marmonna le rouquin en secouant la tête. On voit bien que tu es gay. (_**ndla **: Sans vouloir offenser personne lol_) C'est le genre de maladie que toutes les filles sans exception ont une fois par mois pendant une période variant de trois à sept jours jusqu'à la ménopause. T'as pigé ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'agrandir les yeux et de pousser un grand « Ah bon » de compréhension.

« T'es vraiment lent à la détente, soupira Ron. »

« Tout dépend du _sujet_ que _j'aborde_, répliqua Harry en souriant d'un air pervers. »

Le rouquin se contenta de lever les bras au ciel se demandant si Harry avait un défaut d'anatomie quelque part. Genre... la queue à la place du cerveau.

« En tout cas, repris Ron, c'est le genre de truc qui me ferait virer homo. »

« Roh. Tout de suite les grands mots. T'as jamais appris à t'astiquer le poireau ? demanda Harry avec de grands gestes fleuris. »

Ron grimaça.

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Franchement Ron. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire une semaine d'abstinence. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? s'exclama le rouquin avec une grimace incrédule. TOI, Môssieur le nymphomane-j'ai-la-_quêquette_-frétillante ? Laisse-moi rire. »

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un obsédé. »

Ron lui lança un regard plus qu'éloquent, ce qui mécontenta fortement notre Survivant.

« Alors c'est ça ? Pour toi je suis incapable de me contrôler ? »

« Parfaitement. Il suffit de voir les regards que tu lances à Malfoy... J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas lui sauter dessus et le dévorer tout cru. »

L'idée fit sourire Harry de manière explicite, mais il ravala son sourire en apercevant la moue satisfaite de Ron. Il fronça les sourcils et son sourire réapparut sous une forme plus... démoniaque.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je te parie que je ne touche pas Draco pendant toute la semaine ! »

« Peuh ! Tu ne tiendras jamais ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois mon pote. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain ! »

« Alors c'est d'accord. Le perdant aura droit à un gage au choix du vainqueur. »

« Prépare-toi à un rendez-vous galant avec Mimi Geignarde, vieux ! lança Harry en saisissant la main que Ron lui tendait. »

« Qu'entend-je ? s'exclama une voix sombre et impérieuse. »

Les deux Gryffondors se redressèrent immédiatement sur leur séant, droit comme des piquets. Hermione avait cette faculté innée de les statufier avec son seul timbre de voix un peu cassant et très scandalisé quand elle le voulait.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux imbéciles ! les invectiva-t-elle. Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais ? »

La jeune fille, fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas raide et furieux vers eux. Les garçons se tournèrent et un frisson les parcourut face au regard noisette et rutilant d'éclairs d'Hermione.

« Harry James Potter, comment peux-tu encore prendre des paris après ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines ? N'as-tu pas encore compris que même un pari stupide et en apparence insignifiant comme celui-là, pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses ? »

Le Survivant fut soudain submergé par une vague de culpabilité et baissa honteusement son visage. Ron ne fut pas épargné et l'imita. (_**ndla **: Heureusement qu'Hermione est là lol_)

« Tu as raison, Mione, murmura Harry. Je suis désolé. »

« On ne le feras plus, ajouta Ron sur le ton du petit garçon grondé par sa mère. »

« J'espère bien ! Maintenant c'est à ton tour Ronald Weasley. »

Le rouquin frissonna et leva vers sa si charmante et tendre petite-amie un regard inquiet et perplexe.

« Te rappelles-tu de la soupe aux Choux de Bruxelles que je t'avais faite dimanche et que tu avais _tellement_ adorée ? »

« Quelle question, évidemment ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! répondit-il un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, malgré ses joues blêmes. »

Hermione le toisa d'un air vaguement méprisant avant de reprendre.

« Bien sûr... Du coup tu as décidé de t'en mettre un peu de côté pour l'hiver prochain sous une des plantes de la Salle Commune ? »

Le roux sentit son sourire se figer alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient démesurément.

« Oh ! Bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant du muret. Maintenant je sais ce qui sentait mauvais ! »

« RONALD ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla sa douce petite-amie alors qu'il se carapatait courageusement. »

Harry quant à lui était parti dans un retentissant fou rire, qui le fit basculer sur le sol. Il se tint les côtes pendant encore de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque et qu'il ne s'intime de se calmer. Gloussant encore, il s'allongea sur le dos et perdit son regard dans les lourds nuages cotonneux d'hiver.

Il songea à tout ce qui s'était passé et à quel point son aventure l'avait changé. Il avait décidé de ne plus juger personne uniquement sur une question d'apparence et de toujours chercher à connaître la vérité avant de tirer ses propres conclusions. Il avait somme toute compris qu'agir de cette manière lui éviterait pas mal d'ennuis. Il essayerait également d'endiguer son côté paranoïaque qui le faisait passer pour un agité du bocal obsédé par les complots. Mais bon... Quand, et ce depuis l'âge de onze ans, on vit constamment en sursis, c'est difficile de ne pas soupçonner tout le monde.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était qu'il avait réalisé que, finalement, son cœur n'était pas aussi insensible que cela. Que ses principes, ses affirmations et son ancienne voie d'action n'étaient pas aussi solides qu'il le prétendait. Il savait aimer... Autrement qu'amicalement, que fraternellement, familialement ou platoniquement...

Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver l'amour et encore moins entre les bras de l'héritier Malfoy. Un flocon de neige atterrit sur son nez et il se dit avec un sourire tendre que l'hiver était très certainement la saison des amours. Car comme tous les garçons qu'il avait tenté d'enrôler pour l'aider à gagner son pari, lui aussi était tombé amoureux. Il était _amoureux_. Cette phrase sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, mais elle le faisait sourire d'une manière exagérément niaise, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son état d'euphorie intérieure.

Bien entendu, rien n'était encore joué et comme il l'avait dit à Draco : « _L'avenir n'est pas une valeur exacte. _» Surtout avec Voldemort dans les parages. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Marius, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment ? Harry ne lui pardonnait pas son geste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du Serdaigle. Lui aussi était amoureux et, bien que ça ne l'excusât pas, c'était tout de même compréhensible.

Pourtant, Marius n'avait pas été qu'un pion noir dans l'échiquier du Gryffondor. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une chose : « _A force de rejeter toutes les personnes qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi, tu finiras seul. _» C'est ce qui avait failli se produire avec Draco et Harry s'était juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais, d'où sa promesse : « _Je pense qu'a nous deux, on peut faire une équation durable. _» Une équation dont Voldemort ne faisait définitivement pas partie.

Il repensa aux paroles d'Hermione et se dit que, malgré tout, ce pari n'avait pas eu que des conséquences tragiques. Après tout, c'était quand même comme ça qu'il avait connu sa baise du siècle dans les bras de celui qu'il envisageait de garder encore très longtemps pour lui.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, avant qu'un sourire cynique n'étire ses lèvres.

« Ça me rappelle que j'ai un dîner à me faire payer, dit-il en se relevant. Mais je pense que ce sera un dîner pour deux, et très très très cher... »

**oOo**

_Quelques mètres plus bas, dans la serre. _

Draco souriait en tenant dans sa main la missive qu'il venait de recevoir de son père et sur lequel n'était écrit que quelques mots, simples, mais évocateurs.

« _Draco,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Navré de ne pouvoir te livrer ton cadeau de Noël, mais il a été enterré hier dans le cimetière qui longe le Mangemorat et Severus m'a adroitement fait remarquer que Dumbledore n'apprécierait que très moyennement la couleur sombre du cercueil. Il n'a jamais eu de goût de toute façon, ce vieux bouc. _

_Du reste, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ta mère et moi, avons la situation bien en main. _

_Alors..._

_Joyeux Noël mon fils._

_PS : Ta mère a tout de même insisté pour t'envoyer un petit paquet de friandises. Tu n'auras qu'à les partager avec Eurk-man. _»

Draco jeta un regard pervers sur le paquet de bonbons et se dit avec un immense sourire, que oui, il allait assurément les partager avec son petit-ami.

**-THE END-**

_HK _: Et voilà ! Ma plus longue fiction à chapitres vient tout juste de rendre l'âme lol...

_Marius _: Elle n'est pas la seule.

_HK _: Ça me fait bizarre de l'achever...

_Marius _: Tu parles aussi pour moi là ?

_HK _: Mais bon, tout à une fin...

_Marius _: Oui, comme MA VIE !

_HK _: Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ?

_Marius _: Non, voyons... Rappelle-moi juste de ne plus **jamais** accepter de t'aider pour l'une de tes fics à l'avenir ! Méchante !

_HK _: Bah... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu l'as pas aimé mon histoire ?

_Marius _: Si, si bien sûr... J'ai adoré me faire passer pour un psychopathe obsessionnel et taré avec deux neurones en tout et pour tout, atteint de jalousie maladive et d'un romantisme débordant d'une cruauté pathologique. J'ai particulièrement aimé la fin, où je me fais capturer par Voldemort pour devenir son Power Ranger juste avant de me faire FLINGUER !

_HK _: Roh, je suis contente que tu ais aimé n.n...

_Marius _: Tu connais le sens du mot « ironie » ?

_HK _: Pas quand c'est moi qui en fait les frais U.u...

_Marius _: Tu m'as fait SOUFFRIR du début à la fin !

_HK _: Tout est relatif, mon cher... Et puis, arrête un peu de te plaindre. Harry, lui, il n'avait qu'un seul neurone !

_Marius _: De toute façon, quand on voit qui est l'auteur, on ne se pose plus de questions sur le degré d'intelligence des personnages.

_HK _: Et susceptible en plus... Bon ! J'espère néanmoins que je vous ai fait passer de bons moments avec cette histoire riche en rebondissements, car pour ma part je me suis vraiment éclatée tout du long.

_Marius _: Quand on voit comment je finis, sûr que tu as du t'éclater.

_HK _: Mais t'as pas bientôt fini oui ! Je te rappelle Môssieur je suis jamais content de rien, que t'as quand même bien pris ton pied avec les DEUX mecs les plus sexy de Poudlard ! Peu de personnes peuvent en dire autant !

_Marius _: J'aurais préféré ne jamais les avoirs baisés et être resté en vie, si tu veux tout savoir.

_HK _: Pour quelqu'un qui est mort, tu parles beaucoup dis donc !

_Marius _: ...

_HK _: Les mecs, j'vous jure ! Jamais satisfais. Allez... Un petit commentaire avant de nous quitter ?

**Petit Dico Japonais (Je tiens à préciser que je ne parle pas du tout Japonais, mais qu'en tant que mangaka patentée, je connais quelques petits trucs n.n) :** _Iamete _: Arrête. _Ketchi _: Méchant. _Wakatta _: J'ai compris (plus familier que _Wakarimashita_). _Demo _: Mais. _Mite _: Regarde. _Arigatô Gosaimasu _: Merci beaucoup. _Iié _: Non. _Sukebe _: Pervers. _Kawaï _: Mignon. _Nani desu ka ? _: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Merci encore à vous tous, merveilleux lecteurs et merveilleuses lectrices ! **

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

**INFO FICS **: Voilà, alors j'ai plusieurs fictions sur le feu, que j'ai déjà commencées mais pas encore finies et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je m'y perd un peu et je ne sais pas du tout par quoi commencer. Alors, je lance un petit sondage et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez lol : « _**D'après le titre des fictions, laquelle voudriez-vous lire en premier ?** _».

Il y a : « _Petit Profiteur _» OS, « _Querelle de voisinage _» OS, « _No ordinary love _» OS, « _La fée du sexe _» OS, « _Draco et la main maudite _» Fiction à Chapitres, « _Cat's eyes _» FC, « _La nounou _» FC, « _Ce n'était qu'un au revoir _» FC (c'est la suite de « _Je t'aime... Adieu _? » en collaboration avec ma très chère Ishtar).

Bien entendu, les autres fictions que j'ai déjà commencées n'entrent pas en ligne de compte, entre autres : _Bazar à Poudlard_, _L'Echangeur_ et _le Recueil des amours interdits_.


End file.
